Renacimiento
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: El mayor logro científico de Lisa es mostrado al mundo, se trata nada más y nada menos que el regreso a la vida de los dinosaurios, desafortunadamente, un grupo a decidido que a la sociedad le ha llegado su hora de terminar. Ahora su ciudad poco a poco ira cayendo ante grupos armados, fanáticos religiosos y criaturas que debieron de seguir extintas. Portada por Arokham.
1. El regreso

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva historia, hace mucho dije que tenía que hacer una historia que mezclara a The Loud House con los dinosaurios, pues la verdad me han gustado desde niño y ahora que al fin tengo el tiempo para escribir esta historia la traigo a ustedes.**

 **Espero la disfruten y sea de su agrado.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 1**

 **Regreso**

Todo lo que inicia tiene un final, eso es un festino que todos conocemos, las historias terminan, los trabajos terminan y las sociedades no se salvan de ese destino.

A lo largo de la historia de la humanidad el hombre ha erigido grandes reinos he imperios, algunos eran pacíficos, otros eran un símbolo de la guerra sin fin que no hacía más que avanzar y avanzar conquistando territorio y esclavizando a sus pobladores, otros por el contrario lo hicieron de forma calmada trayendo grandes avances a sus nuevos súbditos.

Pero al final, ni sus avances, ni sus creencias religiosas, mucho menos sus ejércitos fueron de ayuda cuando su hora llego.

Ejemplos hubieron muchos, el Imperio Persa, quien termino conquistado a manos de los mismos pueblos que intento conquistar en dos ocasiones. Sus conquistadores los griegos de Alejandro Magno, le dieron a este un imperio que unió diversas lenguas y culturas y solo basto que este muriera para que sus amigos se repartieran el botin y acabaran con el sacrificio de años de sangre.

Los griegos tuvieron un pueblo que los sucedió, El Imperio Romano, crecieron por Europa, Asia y África construyendo caminos, acueductos, nuevas ciudades y derrotando a enemigos que iban desde la poderosa Cartago hasta los barbaros del este del Rin. Parecía que era capaz de envolver al mundo pero al final su propia corrupción y decadencia hicieron que poco a poco se viniera abajo y terminara destruida por los pueblos que consideraban inferiores a ellos.

Partido en dos un lado termino convertido en varios reinos nuevo y el otro siendo más fuerte gobernó oriente hasta que el tiempo y los otomanos terminaron con lo último de estos.

Ni siquiera aquellos que estuvieron al otro lado del mar se salvaron a sufrir un final.

Los mayas, los wari, El Imperio Azteca, el Imperio Incaico y muchos otros pueblos terminaron encontrando su fin por actos de la naturaleza, conflictos internos, enfermedades y la espada de quienes llegaron de un viejo mundo.

Muchas de estas caídas significaron un gran cambio para eso momentos, una patada a un tablero que mostraba el orden establecido, pero estas caídas no siempre significaron oscuridad permanente, siempre cuando algo termina algo nuevo empieza y con la muerte de esos imperios a veces llego un renacimiento, uno que significo la aparición de cosas nuevas.

Pero para que inicie ese proceso de fin y reinicio se necesita de cosas pequeñas, pequeños actos que no siempre parece que llevaran a algo grande, solo que en esta oportunidad la ciencia y los actos de ciertos individuos hicieron que todo comience en grande.

Era el principio de otoño y el clima aún seguía siendo cálido, el frio estaba lejos de alcanzar por el momento a la ciudad de Royal Woods en el estado de Michigan, por lo que el clima era algo de lo que no había que preocuparse en ese momento aunque en realidad, lo que estaba en la mente de una familia de doce integrantes era el averiguar por qué se encontraban yendo a una presentación de una de las menores de esa familia.

Los Loud, eran unos individuos que llamaban la atención de todos por la gran cantidad de hijos que esta tenia, para ser más específico diez chicas y un chico.

Cada quien tenía un talento interesante y era Lisa Loud de solo cuatro años la que tenía la ciencia y la invención como principio de vida, esta cada cierto tiempo hacia un anuncio en la universidad de Royal Woods mostrando sus últimos descubrimientos, la cura de una enfermedad, un invento que ayudaría al mundo o la formula matemática que había sido resuelta después de Dios sabe cuántos años después de su creación.

A estos eventos nunca iba nadie de su familia, bueno sus padres iban pero muy de vez en cuando aparte ella decía que no era necesario que vayan todos pues sus hermanos poco podían entender lo que estaban viendo, pero esa noche era la excepción.

En el auditorio de la universidad se encontraban sentados todos sus hermanos, los cuales estaban confundidos entorno al motivo de su presencia.

\- No entiendo por qué tenemos que estar aquí hoy, podría estar saliendo con mis amigas – dijo Lori.

\- Si, además yo quería ver el juego de esta noche – dijo Lynn.

\- Dijo lo mismo, Clyde y yo habíamos reservado esta noche para estrenar videojuegos- dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Oigan a qué hora empieza la película? – pregunto Leni.

\- Leni por última vez esto no es un cine es un auditorio – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Entonces para qué hay una pantalla? – dijo señalando la que se encontraba en el escenario.

\- Son para mostrar fotos hija – dijo el señor Loud.

\- Sera mejor que sea algo importante, odio estas cosas científicas – dijo Lola.

\- Es científicamente demostrable, entienden – dijo Luan antes de reír.

\- Creen que algo vaya a explotar – dijo Lana.

\- Lo dudo mucho, si estamos aquí quizás sea para usarnos de sujetos de prueba – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡No hablaras en serio! – dijo Lincoln

\- Yo siempre hablo en serio.

A Lincoln así como al resto de sus hermanas esa idea los molesto, ya habían sido sujetos de prueba de Lisa Loud contra su propia voluntad o en ciertas ocasiones como Lincoln, de forma voluntaria bajo la promesa de obtener algún superpoder, promesas que no pasaban de la hipótesis.

Pero este tenía la preocupación de un lado y la curiosidad por otra, quizás Lisa en realidad iba a mostrar un invento extraordinario, en su mente se imaginaba recibiendo una fórmula que lo convertiría en un superhombre o conduciendo algún vehículo como un robot gigante.

Ideas así pasaron por su mente hasta que alguien hizo un anuncio.

\- Buenas noches a todos, damas y caballeros. Les agradecemos mucho su presencia esta noche para anunciar el gran logro del Proyecto renacimiento dirigido por la joven científica Lisa Loud.

Ahora con ustedes la Doctora Loud y su descubrimiento.

Todos aplaudieron cuando vieron a Lisa aparecer junto con una caja de gran tamaño la cual se encontraba cubierta por una sabana.

Lincoln junto a sus hermanas pusieron atención a lo que tenía que decir Lisa y a lo que habia en la caja que era cubierta por aquella sábana blanca.

\- Buenas noches estimados colegas científicos, esta noche me presento ante ustedes con uno de los sueños de muchos finalmente cumplido.

Como todos sabrán la ficción nos ha mostrado en series y películas el regreso de especies que ya hace mucho no están entre nosotros, por lo cual solo nos quedan sus restos o en el mejor de los casos la fotos de estas cuando los encargados de su desaparición hemos sido nosotros.

Siempre hemos pensado en las criaturas del pasado y hemos imaginado la posibilidad de traerlas de regreso, por eso esta noche me complace anunciarles que esta noche quedara grabada en la historia de la genética como el día en que una criatura prehistórica regreso a la vida.

-¡Espero que sea un tigre dientes de sables! – dijo Lynn

-¡Estoy segura que es un dodo! – dijo Luna.

-No, es un mamut – dijo Luan.

\- Ojala que sea un dinosaurio – dijo Lana.

\- Lana, eso es literalmente imposible – dijo Lori.

Teorías se empezaron a dar entre los miembros de la familia Loud hasta que Lisa llego a la caja y retiro la manta.

Debajo de ella había una caja de plástico transparente que contenía una gran cantidad de almohadas en cuyo centro estaba una criatura pequeña de color azulada con pequeñas manchas rojas, la cual parecía una lagartija.

Cuando Lisa coloco una cámara que mostraba en la pantalla a la criatura con mayor detalle todos quedaron asombrados.

\- Damas y caballeros con ustedes el daspletosaurus torosus o como se lo conoce comúnmente, daspletosaurus. Un dinosaurio carnívoro que vivió hace setenta y seis millones de años.

Como pueden ver esta es solo una cría, la cual es una hembra de apenas unos días de vida, para cuando llegue a la adultez tendrá entre ocho y nueve metros de largo, entre dos metros y medio y tres de altura y tendrá un peso de entre mil ochocientos y tres mil ochocientos kilos.

La reacción en el lugar fue de emoción. Un dinosaurio vivo era el sueño de muchos de los que se encontraban en ese lugar sobretodo de muchos Loud.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo un dinosaurio vivo! – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Literalmente es lo más increíble que ha hecho Lisa! – dijo Lori.

\- ¡Yo quiero acariciarlo! – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Mi sueño de la infancia! – dijo el señor Loud.

La gente estaba tan emocionada que por poco y baja corriendo para ver de cerca a la pequeña cría, luego de llamar al orden por parte de Lisa y de varios otros científicos, esta respondió varias preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo hizo para clonar a un dinosaurio? – preguntó un periodista.

\- A diferencia de lo que muchos creen no recurrí a los insectos atrapados en ámbar, sino a los huesos de estos.

Por increíble que parezca, muchos estaban en perfectas condiciones y tenían ADN en su interior el cual con un poco de esfuerzo logre la creación de este espécimen.

\- ¿Hay más de ellos? – pregunto una de las invitadas.

\- Aun no, pero la posibilidad de hacerlo está en nuestras manos, de hecho la meta final es crear una serie de parques en los cuales podremos ver a estas criaturas.

La celebración ante esas palabras fue como la de alguien que acababa de sacarse la lotería. Posteriormente luego de toda la explicación Lisa dio paso al público para que se acercara a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba dentro de su caja.

Los Loud fueron los últimos en ver al daspletosaurus, la cual ya se encontraba dormida para ese momento.

\- Miren sus pequeñas patitas – dijo Leni.

\- Si y esa barrigita es tan tierna – dijo Luna.

\- Es increíble que esta sea una máquina de cazar – dijo Lucy.

\- Puede que o sea pero por ahora es igual de tierna que todas nuestras mascotas – dijo Lana – por cierto Lisa ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Este es el espécimen 0000N1.

\- Eso no es un nombre. Ya se te llamare Dany.

Ni bien dijo ese nombre el dinosaurio se despertó y se quedo mirando a Lana, para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a esta.

\- Miren creo que le agrado – dijo esta feliz.

\- Si eso parece cierto, creo que el que le dieras un nombre hizo que se despertara.

\- Veo difícil que se forme una conexión con una criatura creada en un laboratorio, pero debo admitirlo, no es muy sociable con nadie, ni siquiera con sus cuidadores.

\- Pues parece que ella y yo podemos ser amigas – dijo apoyándose contra el plástico protector.

La noticia del regreso de los dinosaurios pronto se esparció por el mundo y todos ya soñaban con visitar uno de esos parques que se había anunciado, después de todo ¿Quien no quiere ver una criatura del pasado?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresaron los dinosaurios y las cosas en la casa Loud estaban comenzando a cambiar de forma estructural.

La casa en la cual vivían dos padres, once hijos y una gran cantidad de mascotas era conocida en el vecindario por sus problemas estructurales, no había semana en la que algo se cayera, se arruinara o estuviera por matar a alguien de los habitantes de aquel lugar. En fin los vecinos muchas veces trataban de predecir cuando alguien saldría en una ambulancia.

Pero en esas dos semanas la casa comenzó a arreglarse, lo que llevaba años descompuesto comenzaba a funcionar, muchas de las partes de madera que ya habían sido afectadas por la antigüedad eran reemplazadas por otras mucho mejores y la cantidad de cosas nuevas que llegaron a esta hacía suponer que se habían sacado la lotería o mejor dicho que el descubrimiento de la joven Loud los había hecho millonarios.

Pero la verdad era otra o bueno casi, si tenía que ver con Lisa pero ella no invertía un centavo en su casa, todo su dinero era guardado en una cuenta secreta del que ninguna de su familia sabía algo. El verdadero responsable era el padre de la familia.

\- Chicos tenemos que contarles algo – dijo el Señor Loud quien junto a su esposa los reunió a todos en el comedor.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? – pregunto Lori.

\- Ojala sea importante estaba practicando para un desfile – dijo Lola.

\- Yo iba a salir a ver a Dany – dijo Lana.

\- Y yo estaba por leer una nueva historieta – dijo Lincoln.

\- Esto es algo mucho más importante que todo eso.

\- ¿Vamos a tener otra hermanita? – dijo Leni

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Papá ya somos muchos! – dijo Luna quejándose.

\- No hijos, eso es algo que ya no va a ocurrir, once es el límite – dijo calmando a los once Loud.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Es un par de noticias que estoy seguro les va a gustar mucho.

Todos se pusieron ansiosos por oír esas noticias.

\- Para empezar les cuento que hace poco deje mi trabajo por uno mejor.

\- ¿Vas a ser cocinero? – pregunto Luan.

\- Eso hubiera sido bueno, pero he decidido seguir uno de mis sueños de niño y conseguí trabajo en el parque de dinosaurios de Royal Woods.

Todos se emocionaron y saltaron de alegría con eso.

\- ¡Voy a poder ver a Danny seguido! – dijo Lana.

\- Lana ya te dije que es el espécimen 0000N1 y que es un animal carnívoro, en unos años te vera como alimento.

\- Lisa ¿Le conseguiste trabajo a papá? – pregunto Lori.

\- No. No sabía que estaba en esa instalación – dijo algo confundida.

El parque de dinosaurios era una instalación separada del laboratorio, a ella eran llevados los dinosaurios una vez nacían para su presentación al público. Si bien aún estaba en construcción la preparación de habitas para estos ya estaba más que planificada.

\- De hecho entre por mérito propio, verán cuando estuve en la universidad lleve un curso de paleontología en el cual termine con honores por un trabajo en el que hablaba de lo que sería la vida diaria de un dinosaurio.

Hice tan buen trabajo que quería que me quedara en esa carrera.

\- Es por eso que hemos hecho tantos arreglos en casa – dijo la Señora Loud.

\- Me presente en ese parque y me contrataron inmediatamente.

\- Bien, eso explica cómo es que todas las puertas ahora abren y cierran – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ahora queremos decirles otra cosa – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Esto es algo mas complicado pero entenderemos su opinión si se oponen – dijo Rita.

\- Es algo grave mamá – dijo Lori.

\- No pero no es fácil de decir, verán debido a que el dinero que va a venir a esta casa va a aumentar su padre y yo hemos pensado en vender esta casa y comprar una nueva.

\- Espera ¿¡Quieres decir que nos mudaremos!? – dijo Luna.

\- ¡No pienso dejar la escuela y a mi osito bubu! – grito Lori.

\- ¡Ni yo pienso dejar a Clyde y a los chicos! – dijo Lincoln enfurecido.

\- ¡Quieren que deje todos mis equipos para irme a otra ciudad! – grito Lynn.

Les costo como dos minutos a los señores Loud el calmar a sus hijos, incluso Lily parecía que estaba por querer saltar sobre alguien.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡No nos vamos a mudar a otra ciudad! – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntaron todos

\- Solo nos mudaremos de casa, pero la ciudad seguirá siendo la misma, ustedes seguirán en sus escuelas y continuaran sus actividades como siempre lo han hecho, lo que pasa es que hemos pensado en buscar una casa donde podemos entrar todos con comodidad.

Lincoln tú ya no tendrías que dormir en un armario y ya o tendrían que hacer fila para el baño nunca, es más si quisiéramos podríamos tener una casa en la que cada habitación tenga un baño y no tendrían que preocuparse por las paredes de papel que tenemos.

La idea hizo que todos se alegraran de nuevo, es verdad que amaban su hogar, pero los pros que menciono eran superiores.

\- ¿¡Puedo tener un armario para todos mis vestidos!? – dijo Lola.

\- ¿¡Puedo tener un poso para lagartos!? – dijo Lola.

\- ¿¡Puedo tener mi propio estudio de grabación!? – dijo Luna.

\- ¿¡Y yo puedo tener mi biblioteca para historietas!? – dijo Lincoln.

\- Bueno, en realidad solo podemos darles las habitaciones con baño pero podemos darles una casa con cuartos grandes – dijo Rita

\- ¿Seguiremos durmiendo con nuestras compañeras de cuarto? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Me temo que sí, aquí no hay casa con tantas habitaciones – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Bueno hemos dormido de la misma forma toda la vida – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Y por qué arreglaron esta casa? – pregunto Luan.

\- No podemos vender una casa que se está a cayendo a pedazos, primero teníamos que arreglarla – dijo Rita.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a dar propuestas para elegir una nueva casa Loud, pero mientras que los Loud estaban celebrando esas buenas noticias habia alguien que tenía otra cosa en mente.

En una mesa de un café de Royal Woods, se encontraba sentado un hombre de cabello negro corto, tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, este estaba vestido de un elegante traje color azul, este se encontraba leyendo la noticia del logro de Lisa mientras comía un pastel y tomaba una taza de café.

Mientras estaba distraído en la noticia un hombre de su misma edad, cabello castaño y traje negro se sentó en la misma mesa.

\- Azrael – dijo el hombre que estaba sentado.

\- Miguel – dijo el recién llegado – interesante el lugar donde propusiste que nos reunamos.

\- Quería un lugar tranquilo y este era uno que me gustaba mucho.

\- Me refiero a esta ciudad, podíamos vernos en la mismísima Torre Eiffel y elegiste este lugar.

\- Creo que ya sabes porque estamos aquí – dijo Miguel mostrándole el periódico con la noticia de Lisa Loud y el daspletosaurus.

\- Otra que juega a ser Dios y a querer modificar este mundo más de lo que ya está.

\- En eso tienes razón amigo, el resto piensa que este es el punto culminante en una larga carrera de manipulaciones y experimentos pero en mi caso no sé cómo tomarlo.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con esa niña.

\- Vamos Azrael, solo tiene cuatro años.

\- Y ya juega a ser Dios con esos dinosaurios. Bueno según se no cree en nadie así que puede romper cuanto limite piensa que exista.

\- ¿Y revivir a los dinosaurios es un problema por qué?

\- ¿Acaso no han tenido ya su momento? Te lo dijo de esta manera porque el ser humano con esto de hace unos días ya demostró que piensa que este mundo y todo lo que vive en él no es más que un juguete o un instrumento al que sacarle provecho.

\- Pues a mí me gustan los dinosaurios desde niño y la verdad me gusta que estén aquí otra vez. Nos servirán de mucho para nuestros planes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Miguel?

\- Que gracias a esta niña de cuatro años que juega a ser Dios como tú dices, nuestro proyecto se puede llevar a cabo de mejor manera. Solo tenemos que dejar que siga multiplicándolos y haciéndolos crecer, cuando llegue el momento se va a arrepentir.

\- Claro hay que dejar que crezcan y así dejaremos que nuestro plan se retrase varios años – dijo de forma sarcástica - ¿Qué no recuerdas que para que lleguen a la edad adulta esos animales van a demorar años?

\- ¿Y tú piensas que realmente van a dejar que pasen esos años?

\- Se trata de dinosaurios trabajar con ellos va a ser un riesgo de niveles nunca antes explorados.

\- Por favor Azrael, tienen en sus manos una mina lista para ser explotada, es verdad que los bebés dinosaurios pueden ser tiernos, pero cuando se trata de dinero buscaran una forma de hacerlos crecer con velocidad.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Azrael emocionándose.

\- Así es mi estimado, es hora de poner algunas de nuestras piezas en su lado del tablero y dejar que comience nuestro propio proyecto renacimiento.

 **Y así termina este primer capítulo, esta va a ser un poco más fuerte que el resto de historias que he hecho.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que les gusten los que están por venir.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Primeros movimientos

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi tan anunciada historia, lamento la interrupción pero a veces hay que encargarse de otros asuntos.**

 **Pero bueno ya estamos aquí así que comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 2**

 **Primeros movimientos**

Luego de la presentación oficial de lo que se había vuelto conocido para todos en el mundo como proyecto renacimiento, la noticia había dado la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de minutos y la emoción de todos los amantes de la vida prehistórica había alcanzado limites que nunca antes visto, ni siquiera las películas o los videojuegos habían llegado a esos niveles. Incluso los paleontólogos se sentían emocionados aunque en menor cantidad que los entusiastas

Las razones estaban más que claras, para ellos tener dinosaurios de regreso a la vida era un problema pues ya no se podrían solucionar los misterios y las teorías de estas criaturas en base a los huesos fosilizados sino con verlos sería suficiente.

Para Lisa ese era su marca para toda la eternidad, estaba más que feliz de ver su nombre aparecer no solo en artículos científicos que solo una determinada cantidad de gente leería, sino en periódicos y noticieros.

Además su familia se iba a ver beneficiada con los dinosaurios, su papá trabajaría en los parques creando los hábitats y gracias a eso tendrían en algún momento una casa más grande. Desafortunadamente tras los aplausos vinieron los problemas para ella.

\- Damas y caballeros gracias por venir el día de hoy – dijo uno de los científicos del proyecto de Lisa en la sala de reuniones del laboratorio principal – estamos aquí para discutir los siguientes pasos.

El ambiente en ese lugar era sumamente pesado, para Lisa y para todos los científicos el triunfo se había vuelto en derrota y para muchos era como si la multitud que los estuviera llevando en hombros de repente se hubiera convertido en una turba que los golpeara cual ladrón atrapado en pleno asalto.

El logro científico se había vuelto en solo un fin de semana en un negocio lucrativo y tras dos semanas y media la cantidad de dinosaurios había aumentado, en parte por los otros científicos que a la par de Dany, el daspletosaurus llamado así por Lana habían creado a otros dinosaurios de forma secreta y alejados de la supervisión de Lisa.

Además, la promesa de parque de dinosaurios ocasiono que diversas naciones aparecieran con grandes cantidades de dinero pidiendo que se les enviara dinosaurios a ellos, incluso enviaban muestras para que las especies más famosas de sus territorios volvieran a caminar por sus países.

Para Lisa eso no era ninguna sorpresa, cuando apenas habían pasado dos semanas luego del regreso de los dinosaurios, el ambiente era de mucha emoción para los Loud y en la escuela todos los chicos perseguían a Lisa y le pedían que si podía crear tal o cual dinosaurio, muchos incluso de sus compañeros de jardín de niños se esforzaban por darle los nombres como massospondylus o psittacosaurus, los cuales debido a su edad, no podían pronunciarlos bien. Pero en el fondo ella noto que pronto el proyecto renacimiento tendría una agenda programada y que tendría que seguirla.

Ella había sido la que había devuelto a la vida a Dany pero no era su dueña y mucho menos podía decir que esta era su mascota, estaba claro que dentro de poco el papel de Lisa solo sería el de ver que la clonación se haga de forma correcta, cual o cuando se debería clonar un dinosaurio dependería de otros.

Regresando a la reunión lo primero que se dijo fue que se iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.

\- Bien, al paso que vamos las especies que tenemos en este momento aun no son suficientes para llenar el parque de Royal Woods, pero ya tenemos a cinco especies y a otras ocho en proceso de incubación.

Por lo cual, todo está yendo bien.

\- Disculpen, en mi opinión creo que debemos alejarnos de lo que es prácticamente un negocio que más parece una tienda de mascotas – dijo Lisa.

\- Entendemos su malestar doctora Lisa, pero la creación del proyecto venía con un presupuesto limitado y la entrega de dinosaurios a diferentes instituciones es lo que ayudara a mantenernos – dijo uno de los científicos.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo de forma tan apresurada, ni tampoco tenemos que repoblar el mundo de dinosaurios – se quejó una científica afín a Lisa.

\- No vamos a dejarlos libres por el mundo, lo que se hará será crear una cantidad suficiente y luego los estelarizaremos para evitar una proliferación no deseada.

\- Entonces nos vamos a encargar de darles una vida de miseria y de esclavitud y para rematar, van a vivir en una jaula de oro hasta que se muera – dijo una doctora bastante indignada.

\- Doctora Dafne, entendemos su malestar en cuanto a esto, pero no le podemos dar una familia a una criatura prehistórica que no conocemos más que por huesos – dijo Lisa – sin embargo, le podemos dar una pareja, claro que no podrán tener crías pero al menos estarán acompañados.

\- Especie prehistórica o no son seres que tienen sentimientos – dijo la doctora Dafne.

\- Son animales y solo viven según su instinto, por otro lado, como no podemos abrir un parque en donde lo único que se verán son bebés, propongo que se acelere su crecimiento – dijo un científico.

\- Espere doctor Noah ¿Está proponiendo que les reduzcamos el tiempo de vida? – pregunto Lisa.

\- Para nada, lo que se hará es acelerar su crecimiento para que se vean de determinada edad, pero vivirán lo mismo que vivían en sus épocas, hasta yo diría que más gracias a las medicinas de ahora – dijo este doctor atrayendo la atención del resto.

\- Un proceso así podría ser complicado, pero es factible si hacemos las técnicas adecuadas – dijo Lisa – pero prefiero que se examine bien esa propuesta antes de llevarla a cabo.

\- A mí me parece una crueldad - dijo Dafne.

Las opiniones estaban divididas, por un lado estaban aquellos que no querían poner en riesgo a los dinosaurios pero por otro estaban quienes querían verlos en todo su esplendor sin tener que recurrir a una espera de años y años.

\- Bueno, algo como eso es difícil de tratar por este momento, lo mejor será ver si por ahora nuestros especímenes pueden vivir con una salud estable en un mundo que no es el suyo.

Por mi parte yo prefiero que crezcan de forma normal antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Propongo votar el fin de semana y llegar a un acuerdo tomando en cuenta todo riesgo.

Todos aceptaron y con eso quedo terminada la reunión.

Mientras se estaban retirando el doctor Noah, tomo su teléfono se aseguró que no había nadie y marco un número.

\- Buenas noticias Asrael, la propuesta de Miguel ha sido considerada por muchos, es verdad que no les gusto a algunos sobre todo a una de mis colegas, pero lo bueno de eso es que ya tenemos una nueva pieza que ni siquiera sabe que está siendo usada y en cuanto a Lisa Loud, podemos dejarla de lado es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo la desprecie por su acto.

Para Lisa la situación era complicada, pero para el resto de los Loud, esta era de emoción y expectativa, uno de los más emocionados era Lincoln, el cual se encontraba en la cafetería con sus amigos los cuales no dejaban de hablar del tema.

\- Y Lincoln ¿Vas a tener un dinosaurio de mascota? – pregunto Lian.

\- Me gustaría – dijo este riéndose – pero no tendría espacio para uno.

\- Debe de ser increíble poder estar cerca de esos seres tan asombrosos – dijo Zach.

\- Solo he podido ver el primero, el que salió en las noticias, pero sé que Lisa tiene más dinosaurios en el laboratorio donde están trabajando con ellos.

Pero también mi papá ha entrado a trabajar a lo que va a ser el parque, él se encargara de crear sus habitad.

\- Que suerte tiene, ojala el mío trabajara en ese lugar. Ojala nos invites a la inauguración – dijo Rusty.

\- Pero claro nunca me olvidaría de ustedes – dijo Lincoln.

\- A mí me gustaría ir, pero mis papas dicen que no puedo hasta que se sepa que son totalmente seguros y no traen ninguna enfermedad – dijo Clyde.

\- ¿Son totalmente seguros? – pregunto Zach – es decir ¿No tienen algun virus prehistórico?

\- Para nada son totalmente seguros, además por ahora son solo bebés o bueno es solo una bebé la que hay así que no hay riesgos – dijo Lincoln totalmente seguro.

El día en la escuela paso con total naturalidad y Lincoln regreso caminando a su casa con Clyde, para ese momento el tema eran las historietas que habían salido, lo cual era algo agradable para el peliblanco, pues estaba cansado de hablar tanto acerca de los dinosaurios y de responder preguntas sobre el trabajo de su hermana, así como el de recibir sugerencias de especies que sus compañeros, muchos con los cuales no la habían dicho ni hola en épocas pasadas.

Le gustaban los dinosaurios pero todo tiene su límite.

\- Y así Clyde es por lo que deberíamos de evitar el número cincuenta y seis de Ace Savvy, es puro relleno, además nos ahorraríamos unos dólares que nos servirán para conseguir los números del evento de este año.

\- No estoy seguro, dicen que las imágenes son buenas y se han esmerado en hacerlo.

\- Pero el número cincuenta y siete tiene el mismo arte y una mejor historia.

\- Voy a pensarlo, por cierto escuche a tu hermana Lola decir que se irían a otra casa ¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto Clyde un poco preocupado.

\- Si Clyde, pero no te preocupes solo nos mudaremos a una casa más grande, no me voy a ir de escuela, mucho menos de ciudad.

\- Qué alivio - dijo Clyde – no me imagino ir a la escuela sin ti. Pero ¿No vas a extrañar tu casa de toda la vida? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Un poco, la verdad es que he pasado tantas cosas buenas en esa casa que no se si pueda resistir irme a una nueva, aun así tenga piscina y un salón de videojuegos. En cuanto a mis hermanas, bueno no lo sé, por ahora las he visto bastante felices por la noticia, incluso ya están planeando como será esa nueva casa.

Lori y Leni quieren un armario de ropa del doble de tamaño, Luna un estudio de grabación, Luan un escenario para hacer funciones, Lynn quiere un gimnasio para entrenar, Lucy una mazmorra, Lana quiere un lugar para todas sus mascotas, Lola un cuarto para ella sola y todas sus cosas de princesas, Lisa por su parte solo quiere más espacio para ella y Lily, por mi parte solo necesito un espacio más grande y ya.

\- La verdad no creo que puedan tener todo eso que quieren tus hermanas.

\- Lo sé, pero no importa que se imaginen todo, al final tendrán que conformarse con lo que tengan en ese momento.

\- Bueno, supongo que por mientras pueden soñar y luego tener todo eso en algún momento.

\- Sí. Creo que eso si puede ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en un lugar secreto Miguel, se encontraba en un laboratorio en el cual había un grupo de científicos siendo guiados por un sujeto vestido de verde, el cual tenía unos treinta y cinco años, de cabello corto color marrón, el cual traía puesto unos lentes de seguridad y una carpeta con diversos documentos en su mano.

\- ¿Alguna novedad Rafael? – pregunto Miguel.

\- Todo está en orden, es solo que no estoy seguro de seguir este plan modificado, me gustaba más el del mes pasado, era perfecto – dijo este quejándose.

\- Era perfecto porque tú lo planeaste amigo, créeme también me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero las cosas han cambiado en estos días.

\- Lo sé – dijo Rafael en tono abrumado – estos días no han sido los mejores, no he dejado de oír esa noticia de la niña y su dinosaurio.

\- Es un dinosaurio vivo que esperabas, además tú eres un científico, deberías estar feliz de que la ciencia los regresara a la vida.

Además Noah ya se encargó de que mi propuesta sea considerada por muchos de los principales científicos, una vez sea aprobada el proyecto renacimiento pasara a ser propiedad de nosotros.

\- Eso suena bien, al parecer tenías razón cuando nos propusiste usar a los dinosaurios para generar un cambio mas profundo.

Es solo que, como recordaras Miguel, nosotros ocho hicimos todo esto para darle un alto al hombre en cuanto a sus intento por superar a Dios, además mi trabajo es el de curar a las personas, no jugar a ser Dios. Pero si, en parte me gusta que haya ocurrido, hemos extinguido a muchas especies y deberíamos traer de regreso a muchas de esas, pero nosotros extinguimos al tigre de Tasmania, no a los dinosaurios.

\- Lo interesante de tus palabras es que ahora estás haciendo algo que alterara la vida de millones de personas. Dime ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo sabiendo que esto va a matar a cientos de miles?

\- Porque no seré yo quien las ejecute, ellas mismas se mataran entre ellas escapando de un incendio que no está ahí. Pero por otro lado, nosotros que vamos a sacar, prácticamente estamos enviando millones al agua.

\- Eso es algo que muchos estamos pensando – dijo en tono calmado – pero veraz cuando todo se derrumbe nosotros vamos a guiar al hombre a una nueva era. Si hay dinosaurios o no en esa nueva era no es nuestro problema.

\- En ese caso, supongo que no me molestara llenar el teatro de humo y dejaremos que Gabriel y su gente griten que hay un incendio.

\- Tú lo has dicho pero dejémosla tranquila, su papel en esto llegara en el momento debido.

El mundo tenia a un grupo de ocho integrantes preparando a su gente para golpear en algún momento, pero eso era algo que no notaba ninguno de los Loud, además habían problemas mucho mas urgentes por atender.

Luan caminaba de regreso de la tienda de bromas con objetos que planeaba usar en sus próximos espectáculos, para ella si bien había estado emocionada por la noticia de irse a una casa más grande, sentía una punzada en el corazón producto de la inminente despedida, tenía muchos compañeros que se habían mudado de casa en el pasado, algunos incluso lo habían hecho de ciudad y de país, las causas eran diversas, un espacio más grande, cuestiones de trabajo o divorcios. Pero todos coincidían en una cosa, no eran fáciles.

Entendía a Lori y a Leni, ellas habían soñado desde el principio con un cuarto mas grande, también a sus hermanas menores pues el tiempo que llevaban ahí no era tan grande como el suyo y fácilmente podían adaptarse, pero en su caso la historia era otra, pues la casa Loud estaba cargado de recuerdos.

Al voltear en una esquina se encontró con alguien que no le caía muy bien y motivos tenia de sobra.

\- Hola Luan ¿Cómo va la tarde?

\- Hola Frank, que gusto verte – dijo con sarcasmo.

El chico que tenía al frente era Frank Black Fort, un joven de quince años de cabello cortó negro, vestido con pantalones del mismo color y una casaca azul oscuro al cual conoció cuando este salía con una de sus amigas, al principio le cayo muy bien pero las cosas se complicaron cuando este la dejo cuando no quizo tener relaciones con este, pues sentía que no estaba lista. Luan apoyo a su amiga una de las pocas que tenia en la escuela y pensó que el tema estaba olvidado.

Desafortunadamente parece que Frank se fijo en la comediante de la familia.

\- Vamos Luan no tienes que molestarte, mira si es por lo de tu amiga…

\- Se llama Celia y trataste de aprovecharte de ella – dijo molesta.

\- Vamos, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar de todas formas, no teníamos las mismas cosas en común.

\- Y eso es algo que me alegra, ella no es como tú.

\- Vamos Loud, podemos dejar el pasado atrás y miremos el futuro con optimismo lo hare, pero no contigo.

\- Es una lástima pensaba invitarte a salir a algún lado.

\- Ahórrate tu invitación, prefiero salir con otra persona.

Y diciendo eso se marchó dejándolo solo.

\- Ya llegara la oportunidad querida Luan, ya llegara.

Ese fin de semana había llegado una de las cosas que tanto esperaban los Loud visitar junto con Lisa el criadero de dinosaurios, un área al lado del laboratorio en donde se enviaban a las crías pasadas las primeras semanas.

Todos estaban entusiasmados pero la que ya no se aguantaba las ganas era Lana quien ya quería ver a Dany y jugar con ella.

\- Ya quiero verla y alimentarla – dijo está bajando del vehículo.

\- Lana ya te he dicho que es un animal carnívoro – dijo Lisa.

\- Si hermana, esa cosa puede comerte de un bocado – dijo Luna.

\- En realidad no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo dado su tamaño actual, pero uno de tamaño adulto si podría.

\- Bueno, por ahora podemos aprovechar para verlos muy de cerca – dijo Lynn.

\- Sí. Ya quiero ver que nuevos dinosaurios han creado – dijo Lincoln.

\- Ojala ninguno trate de comerme – dijo Leni preocupada.

\- Tranquila, ninguno de los especímenes está listo para atacar a alguien – respondió Lisa tranquilizándola.

\- Oye Lisa ¿No que ese daspleto algo era el único que existía? – pregunto Lori

\- Es daspletosaurus según tu inteligencia, y yo también pensé que era el único, pero mis compañeros decidieron crear los suyos sin que yo me entere y ahora hay cinco.

\- ¡De verdad! – dijeron todos.

\- Si, temo que mis colegas no respetaron mis reglas de uno a la vez.

Al llegar a la puerta y asegurarse de darle a cada una identificación de invitado cruzaron el laboratorio y pasaron al área donde se encontraban las nuevas especies.

Estas estaban en un corral con el nombre del dinosaurio.

Los Loud fueron de uno en uno viendo a estos recién llegados al mundo. El lugar era como un criadero de aves pues estaba techado y estaba lleno de aserrín.

El primero que vieron era de una forma un tanto extraña tenía un cuello un tanto alargado de igual forma que su cabeza, caminaba en dos patas, sus manos tenían unas garras que se veía que en el futuro serían muy alargadas, su patas eran palmeadas y su color era medio gris con mostaza, lo interesante de este es que tenía un plumón que cubría su cuerpo.

\- Este se ve bonito – dijo Lola.

\- Esa hermana mayor es una segnosaurus, un dinosaurio que comía tanto peces como plantas. Cuando sea grande tendrá un tamaño de siete metros de largo y cuatro de alto.

\- A mi me recuerda a un cisne – dijo la princesa de la familia.

El siguiente que vieron era un dinosaurio que andaba en cuatro patas, tenía la nariz que les recordaba el pico de un pato y unos dientes frontales que les recordaban a un loro. Este era de color marrón con unas líneas rojas en el lomo.

\- Ese queridos hermanos es un maiasaura, es un dinosaurio pico de pato, y es un herbívoro conocido por ser una criatura que solía criar a sus crías con mucho cuidado y formaban grandes cantidades de nidos, es por eso que su nombre significa buena madre. Lo raro es que este es un macho.

En el futuro medirá diez metros de largo y tres de largo.

\- Bueno, podrá ser un buen padre, entienden – dijo Luan contando ese chiste que no le gusto a nadie.

El tercero era un carnívoro, o mejor dicho un amante del pescado pues estaba comiendo uno de poco a poco, este caminaba en cuatro patas y tenía una forma muy similar al primero, solo que tenía un hocico muy alargado.

Este era de color anaranjado suave.

\- Este es un Baryonix, un piscívoro lo que quiere decir que solo comía pescado, este tendrá unos ocho metros de largo y unos tres de largo.

\- Al menos sabe cuidar su figura igual que yo – dijo Lori.

\- Pero no es tan mandona como ella – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, no he dicho nada.

El cuarto era uno que también caminaba sobre cuatro patas, pero en algunos momentos se ponía sobre sus patas traseras, sobre todo cuando vio a los Loud acercarse, este tenia un pico similar al del maiasaura y una forma muy parecida, pero lo interesante de este era una vela en formación que estaba en su espalda.

Este era de color verde claro con unas líneas amarillas.

\- Este es un Ouranosaurus, un dinosaurio de Egipto, la vela que está en su espalda era usada para controlar el intenso calor, aunque aquí será mas que nada como adorno.

Para cuando sea adulta medirá tres metros de alto y más de ocho de largo.

\- Me gustan sus colores y esa cosa en su espalda le queda bien – dijo Leni.

\- Si hay que admitir que es bonita – dijo Lisa – bueno ahora es momento de ver al último…

No se necesitó de más palabras pues Lana en ese momento salio corriendo a ver a su amiga.

\- ¡Dany ya llegue!- grito está a la daspletosaurus.

\- Lana este no es un lugar para gritar, además ella no va a…

Pero lisa no termino de decir lo que quería pues en ese momento Dany corrió hacia la pared del corral y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

\- Lo vez Lisa te dije que me quería ver.

\- Es cierto, pero lo mas probable es que crea que vas a alimentarla.

\- Por suerte traje esto – dijo Lana sacando varios trozos de tocino de su bolsillo – espero te gusten amiga.

Dany se los empezó a comer de una vez y se los termino de inmediato.

\- Espero que eso no le haga mal a su dieta, por otro lado los dejo aquí un rato, tengo una reunión sobre un tema muy importante.

En ese momento sonó su celular. Cuando Lisa contesto descubrió que era uno de sus colegas.

\- Hola Lisa, llamaba por lo de la reunión.

\- Tranquila Dafne ya estoy aquí y voy enseguida.

\- No es eso por lo que te llamo o bueno si – dijo tratando de respirar como si hubiera sufrido un gran ataque de cólera.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lisa impaciente.

\- ¡El consejo ya voto! – grito enojada.

\- ¡Que! – grito Lisa tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a verla - ¡Pero se suponía que íbamos a votar todos!

\- Lo se, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Noah, no se como hizo pero convenció a la mayoría y con eso dijo que no era necesario una reunión y por tanto…

\- Se aprueba el plan de crecimiento acelerado.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina un nuevo capítulo, los planes de este grupo secreto se están aclarando y el alcance de estos ha sido visto, por otro lado tenemos el regreso de mi primer OC el cual no aparecia desde La Situación mi primer fic, el cual aquí es alguien que no le quitara la vista por nada del mundo a Luan, mucho menos por el fin de este.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Me alegra tenerte como el primero en comentar en esta historia y si, el juego recién empieza y poco a poco todo va a ir cambiando. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **DESTACADO117** : Ya quisiera ser Dino Crisis, es un gran juego, aunque no me gusta eso de matar dinosaurios.

Me alegra tenerte como lector y ojala te guste este capítulo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Todos queremos ver un dinosaurio vivo, no solo en películas, videojuegos o en Paseando con dinosaurios, por cierto ese documental marco mi infancia. Yo también espero Jurassic world, pero por mientras tenemos esta historia, por otro lado, no se si supere a Historias Ocultas pues a ambas historias les tengo mucho cariño. No tengo tinta verde, pero te conseguí un segnosaurio.

 **Sebas602:** Llevaba esperando por meses el publicar esta historia, que bueno que te guste mucho esta temática de dinosaurios y habran más en el futuro.

 **J. Nagera** : Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. No se si será como un crossover con Parque Jurásico pero similitudes habrá.

Por ahora no he podido responder a como le va al señor Loud, pero en los próximos capítulos se verá esa respuesta. En cuanto a Lana bueno las cosas van bien, pero veremos si ahora con esto del crecimiento acelerado se mantiene su amistad.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **RCurrent:** Quizás una que otra referencia a Dino Crisis puede aparecer.

 **Bueno ya para ir cerrando, les agradezco el leer este capitulo, en el próximo veremos mas dinosaurios y sabremos ya al cien por ciento todos los planes tanto de Frank como de estos tipo que están infiltrando el proyecto de Lisa.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Piezas en movimiento

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que me demore pero hay temporadas en las que se deben de hacer otras cosas y aparte quería dedicarle tiempo a otras historias.**

 **En fin les agradezco su compañía en este capítulo y espero lo disfrute.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 3**

 **Piezas en movimiento**

Todo lo que había planeado todo su sueño de traer de regreso a la vida a una especie que el tiempo o la mano de Dios se encargó de borrar del planeta se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no quería, en un negocio en el que solo se buscaba sacar el máximo beneficio a costa del regreso de aquellos dinosaurios.

Eso era en lo que se había transformado el sueño de Lisa o mejor dicho su meta de aquel año, pues sentía que dejar su creciente carrera en torno a aquellos seres seria un desperdicio de sus talentos.

Pero por más quejas que tuviera, ahora su trabajo era encargarse de crear un suero de crecimiento acelerado, propuesta que el doctor Noah se encargó de transmitir a todos sus colegas pues movidos ya sea por el dinero o la ansiedad de ver uno de tamaño real como le decían en el laboratorio aceptaron sin siquiera votar si eso se haría desde un principio.

Ya había pasado una semana de eso y su trabajo ya estaba llegando a su final.

\- ¿Cómo va todo Lisa? – dijo Dafne.

\- El suero está en un 85%, una vez lo termine lo probare para que sea seguro – respondió la pequeña genio mientras miraba por un microscopio.

\- Lamento que no haya podido hacer nada para evitarlo pero no sé cómo Noah los convenció a todos – dijo algo frustrada.

\- Ni yo, pero ya no vale la pena preguntarse eso, el problema es que ahora la gente del parque va a tener que trabajar el doble o hasta el triple para ampliar las instalaciones.

\- Sé que tu padre trabaja ahí, estoy segura de que hará un gran trabajo además fácil y se ve mejor beneficiado. ¿No decía que iba a tener una casa más grande?

\- Si, y si tengo que leer nuevamente una de las locas propuestas de mis hermanas en la reunión semanal acerca de cómo debe ser la forma de la piscina me arrojare a la jaula del daspletosaurus.

\- Te entiendo – dijo riéndose un poco - pero la verdad es que no vine aquí por el dinero, sino por la posibilidad de darle una nueva oportunidad a estas criaturas y quizás de esa forma aprender algo de humildad de ellas.

\- ¿Humildad? – pregunto Lisa con curiosidad.

\- Los dinosaurios son seres que son más poderosos que nosotros y que como todo animal demuestra tener más valores que el ser humano.

\- Yo diferiría con esa explicación muchas especies cometen actos que el ser humano no haría a menos que este mal de la cabeza.

\- Eso no importa, lo que si interesa es que convertimos un gran descubrimiento en un negocio de venta de animales.

\- En eso tienes razón – dijo Lisa – al principio no me importaba, pero ahora creamos más y más dinosaurios, antes teníamos una, luego cinco y ahora son trece.

\- Para mí lo peor es tener que esterilizarlos para evitar accidentes como dicen algunos. Pero ya que eso no importa ahora.

\- Es cierto, de nada sirve quejarnos.

Esa mañana de sábado tenia también a alguien que estaba trabajando con dinosaurios pero a diferencia de la seriedad de Lisa y Dafne, este se encontraba feliz al ver a aquellas criaturas junto a sus otras hermanas.

En el criadero, Lincoln estaba junto a Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lily mirando a los dinosaurios, estos estaban un poco más grandes que la última vez que los vieron y eso que solo habían pasado siete días.

Lincoln estaba alimentando al segnosaurio, el cual lo impresiono por sus características pues le llamaban la atención sus garras. Lynn por su parte estaba probando fuerzas con el baryonix jalándole el pescado que le tenia que dar de alimento. Lucy estaba escribiendo uno de sus poemas y de tanto en tanto leyéndoselo al maiasaura mientras que Lana estaba jugando con Dany su querida nueva mascota, o bueno como ella le gustaba decirle pues realmente no le pertenecía.

En cuanto a Lily, esta fue introducida junto con el ouranosaurus, el cual la veía con curiosidad.

\- Saben chicas, nunca me imaginé ver un dinosaurio vivo y ahora mi trabajo es el de alimentarlos – dijo Lincoln.

\- En realidad no es tu trabajo, solo les estas dando de comer porque tu quieres – dijo Lynn.

\- Y eso es lo que quiero – dijo Lana – me gusta alimentar a la pequeña Dany.

\- Lana, ya te dijeron que es un animal que puede comerte – dijo Lucy.

\- Es verdad, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se mantendrá calmada y más aún cuando Lisa se encargara de hacerlos crecer – dijo Lynn.

\- Se que eso va a ocurrir pero eso no va a evitar que Dany deje de quererme, después de todo ella se acercó a mi cuando la vimos por primera vez – dijo acariciando a la criatura como si de un perro o un gato se tratara.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Los animales tienen una naturaleza distinta a la de los humanos, ellos no tienen los mismos valores negativos que nosotros – dijo la gotica-

\- Vamos Lucy, hablas como si los dinosaurios fueran mejores que los humanos – dijo Lynn.

\- En realidad lo son. Ellos no conocen la traición, el interés ni el engaño, para ellos el vivir es lo más importante.

\- Y tienes mucha razon – dijo una científica al entrar.

Esta se acercó a Lana y observo la relación de esta con el daspletosaurus.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

\- Lana – dijo nerviosa.

\- Yo soy la doctora Dafne y soy una de las colegas de tu hermana menor y la verdad es que tú tienes una gran conexión con este dinosaurio.

\- En realidad creo que con todos los animales, tengo muchas mascotas.

\- Si, y cada una es más rara que la otra – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿No decías que los animales tienen más valores que los humanos?

\- Si eso fue lo que dije – confirmo Lucy.

\- Y tienes toda la razón querida amiga, todo animal demuestra tener más valores que el ser humano es lo que llevo diciéndole todo este tiempo a su hermana y a todos los que tratan de convertir este lugar en un negocio del cual pueden sacar su parte para su jubilación anticipada.

\- Entonces ¿No está de acuerdo con esto del parque? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Más o menos, me gusta que la gente los vea, pero que sea de forma que aprendan algo de ellos, no que sean un entretenimiento o una pieza decorativa más.

\- Ojala que se pueda – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso espero, no volvieron a la vida para servirnos a nosotros, y es algo que me lo he estado repitiendo, pero parece que en ocasiones se necesita que alguien de un empujón en la dirección correcta.

\- ¿Y no crees que eso es algo forzado? Es decir no sé si la gente quiere que la empujen – dijo Lana.

\- Eso ya dependerá de cómo se den las cosas en el futuro.

En la casa Loud por su parte dos de las hermanas estaban practicando sus actividades favoritas, olvidando por completo la existencia de dinosaurios y la futura mudanza que tendrían. Para ellas ese era un típico sábado.

En su habitación Luna y Luan estaban por su cuenta tocando su guitarra y escribiendo nuevos chistes respectivamente, hasta que Luan interrumpió a su hermana para hablar sobre algo que la estaba molestando.

\- Luna ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

\- Claro hermana ¿Sobre qué?

\- Es sobre un chico que me causa algunos problemas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto algo seria.

\- Veraz te acuerdas de mi amiga Celia.

\- Si creo que sí. No es esa de la que me contaste que tuvo un novio que solo quiso aprovecharse de ella.

\- Si, exactamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- No es sobre ella, es sobre su ex novio.

\- ¡No me digas que ese idiota te está molestando a ti! – dijo Luna dejando su guitarra a un lado.

\- Me temo que si – dijo la comediante – no sé porque de repente se ha fijado en mí.

\- ¿Pero qué hace?

\- Me pregunto si quería salir con él a algún lado la semana pasada y el miércoles me pidió permiso para acompañarme hasta la casa.

\- ¡Hubieras dejado que lo hiciera para darle una paliza junto a todas las demás! – grito Luna.

\- No me importa que lo golpeen en realidad, es solo que no me imagine que alguien se fijaría tanto en mí de esa forma.

\- Querida, eres hermosa como todas nosotras, pero desafortunadamente no siempre nos hacen caso las personas que nosotros quisiéramos. Lo importante es demostrar firmeza con él y no dejarte aplastar por su insistencia.

Además, recuerda que si se mete de nuevo contigo lo va a lamentar de forma muy dolorosa.

\- Gracias Luna – dijo abrazando a su hermana.

\- De nada, siempre nos tendrás para apoyarte.

Mientras tanto otra reunión familiar se daba en un lugar apartado, solo que está a diferencia de la de Luna y Luan era un poco más tensa.

\- Esa chica de verdad que vale la pena primo, ella no es como las otras como las que he salido – dijo Frank.

\- Eso es bueno, quiere decir que ya no vas a tener que buscar a otras chicas si estas con ella – dijo Jace con incomodidad.

Frank Black Fort y Jace Beleren, pese a ser familias eran muy diferentes el uno del otro en cuanto a tratar a la gente, mientras que el primero de quince años consideraba que la gente era importante según el beneficio que pudiera sacarles el segundo de apenas diez años siempre respetaba y trataba a todos con cordialidad, pero eso no evitaba que en caso surgiera alguien que definitivamente no podía ser tratado de buena manera, mantenía su distancia y podía llegar a enfrentarse en caso se dé la necesidad.

Para Jace su primo era un problema y alguien que pese a ser su familia quería tener lejos, pues durante años se mantuvo molestándolo con bromas que dejarían a Luan como una santa el día de las bromas. Las cosas fueron así durante años hasta que un día Jace le contesto con una pala.

Pese a toda esa historia Jace aún tenía que verlo en su casa cada vez que su tía iba a visitar a su madre. Como lo era esa mañana.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho "si estoy con ella". Pero eso es algo que estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Por si no recuerdas no tiene una buena referencia de ti luego de terminar con su amiga.

\- Olvídate de su amiga, esta es una nueva era, y ella es la indicada.

\- Veo que realmente te lo tomas enserio, pero vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

\- Muy fácil voy a hacer que ella este conmigo. Todas las chicas tienen un punto débil y el suyo debe de estar en algún lado. Para cuando lo encuentre quiera o no tendrá que terminar aceptando estar conmigo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Varios días después las cosas en el proyecto renacimiento se volvieron mucho más complejas, pues la cantidad de dinosaurios aumento a trece, lo cual genero una mayor cantidad de problemas para Lisa, no porque la cantidad de dinosaurios haya subido sino porque los que fueron traídos de nuevo a la vida no estaban planeados.

Ni siquiera estaban en la lista de ese año, pues cualquiera que viera lo peligroso que son en las películas o siquiera en una imagen de un libro.

\- ¡Por la manzana de Newton! ¡¿Cómo rayos se les ocurrió regresar a la vida al tiranosaurio rex?! – grito Lisa en la sala de reuniones.

\- Nos pidieron que creáramos algo grande para el parque y eso hicimos, después de tono necesitamos algo espectacular y eso basta y sobra – dijo Noah.

\- ¡No podemos cuidar un depredador de ese tipo!

\- Por el contrario, ahora podemos y lo haremos, nuestros benefactores han confiado en nosotros y nos aseguraremos de que su inversión se vea muy bien remunerada.

\- Nuevamente convirtiendo una gran oportunidad en un negocio ¿Cierto? – dijo Dafne mostrando su indignación.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de benefactores? – pregunto Lisa- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son?

\- Esa es una información que nos pidieron mantener en secreto, no todos aman alardear de lo que financian.

\- ¡Soy una de las científicas más importantes de este proyecto! ¡¿Desde cuándo no me dicen lo que pasa aquí?! – dijo Lisa enfurecida.

\- Para su información señorita Loud, aquí las cosas se adaptan según las necesidades y si bien respetamos su trabajo las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que se clono al primer dinosaurio.

\- Pero claro que han cambiado, no solo tenemos trece dinosaurios, además del tiranosaurus rex tenemos al anquilosaurio, al iguanodon, al parasaurolophus y al estegosaurio.

No tengo problemas con estos pero los otros si son un problema

\- ¿Saben acaso lo que mide un apatosaurio? Ninguna instalación del parque está hecha para mantener a un animal de veintidós metros de largo, dieciséis toneladas y cuatro metros de altura – dijo uno de los expertos.

\- Sin mencionar que ahora cargamos con un triceratops que estoy segura de que no le gustara estar en un ambiente reducido – dijo Dafne.

\- Y para finalizar ahora tenemos un deinonychus. Ese dinosaurio es el velociraptor que vemos en las películas, si pensaban que lo que veían era un velociraptor perfectamente representado se equivocaron enormemente, además no sabemos qué tan agresivo puede ser cuando sea adulto ¿Cómo esperan contenerlo? – dijo Lisa

\- Ya buscaremos una manera. Además no todos los dinosaurios se quedaran en Royal Woods, tenemos que compartir la riqueza, y esos dinosaurios recién nacidos tendrán su lugar lejos de estos campos – dijo Noah.

\- Escucha Noah, sé que últimamente estás haciendo las cosas sin que las veamos, para tu información aquí todos somos iguales, todos aquí iniciamos esto con sueños y esperanzas de ver a una criatura prehistórica de vuelta en el mundo y tu lo estas convirtiendo en otra cosa – dijo Dafne.

\- Yo solo estoy cumpliendo los objetivos que se pidieron hacer. Si ese es un problema entonces ya sabes dónde queda la puerta.

\- No voy a renunciar a esto, pero te estaré vigilando – digo Dafne desafiante.

\- Y yo tratare de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no dejare que estas emociones de ver cuánto dinosaurio vivo causen un problema de organización – dijo Lisa.

Al terminar la reunión Lisa volvió molesta a casa y arrojo la puerta de su casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? – pregunto Leni.

\- Pasa que hay gente que se está aprovechando de lo que hago y la está convirtiendo en otra cosa – dijo molesta.

\- Como así ¿Le cambia de color o de forma?

\- Leni. Si no sabes de lo que hablo será mejor que no intervengas.

\- Tranquila Lisa, entiendo que estas molesta porque alguien te molesta en el zoológico de dinosaurios.

\- En realidad… Si eso es lo que me pasa ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Eres igual a Lori cuando se molesta y ella siempre tiene diferentes estados cuando está molesta según qué es lo que haya pasado y esa que tú tienes es por alguien.

\- Sí. Tranquila hermanita, todos alguna vez hemos tenido días malos por alguien ¿Sabes cuantos presumidos debo aguantar cuando hay un concierto? – dijo Luna apareciendo.

\- Agradezco su apoyo pero lo que pasa es que de la nada me están cambiando los planes de todo.

\- ¿Cómo que los están cambiando? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Pasamos de cinco a trece dinosaurios.

\- ¡Genial! Dany tendrá más amigos – dijo Lana emocionada.

\- Lana, los dinosaurios no son amigos entre ellos, cada especie es independiente –explico Lisa.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que hayan más dinosaurios? Papá literalmente trabaja en su hogar o como le quieras decir – dijo Lori.

\- Que no estaban programados sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y estos que han creado son el tiranosaurio, el deinonychus y el apatosaurio y cualquiera con un mínimo de conocimiento paleontológico sabe que no se pueden controlar con facilidad por más que nuestro padre este trabajando con lo mejor en tecnología de construcción.

\- Vamos Lis, ten algo de confianza en papá.

\- La tengo, pero no sé si él puede cuando alguien está moviendo el proyecto como si de un tablero de ajedrez se tratara – dijo Lisa.

En el laboratorio Dafne Azincourt estaba trabajando en la fórmula que había prometido hacer para esterilizar a los dinosaurios, cuando de pronto uno de los científicos entro, uno que realmente tenía ganas de tirar por un barranco.

\- Buenas tardes doctora Dafne, o prefiere doctora Azincourt – pregunto Noah.

\- Llama como quieras, de todas formas ya convertiste el proyecto en tu fuente de ingresos dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

\- Y tu ya hiciste tu propia formula a espaldas de todos – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto indignada.

\- Que crees que no se que no estas haciendo nada para esterilizar a los dinosaurios sino que en realidad estas haciendo algo para que cualquier agente no afecte su sistema reproductivo.

En ese momento Dafne se puso palida del susto, realmente Noah habia acertado.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto temblando.

\- Lo sé todo aquí y no te preocupes ya lo suponía desde el principio, solo deje que me lo confirmaran unos amigos.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Nuestros benefactores, que estén ocultos no significa que no pongan atención a lo que hacemos, pero no te preocupes de hecho hiciste lo que queríamos que hicieras.

\- Espera ¿Querían que yo sabotee él experimento? – pregunto incrédula.

\- Por supuesto, con o sin ti igual lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, pero vasta de sombras es hora de que conozcas a los dueños de todo.

De pronto entraron a la sala ocho personas, tres de ellas eran Miguel, Rafael y Azrael, pero también había otras cuatro mujeres y un hombre.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Permítanos presentarnos – dijo Miguel vestido de azul – puedes llamarme Miguel.

\- A mi puedes decirme Azrael – dijo este de forma serie y con su traje negro.

\- Yo soy Rafael – dijo este quien traía un elegante traje verde.

\- A mí me dicen Gabriel, gusto en conocerla doctora – dijo una mujer de cabello negro alargado y vestido anaranjado.

\- Yo soy Jofiel – dijo una mujer de cabello negro amarrado con una red y vestido amarillo con flores del mismo color

\- Yo soy Uriel – dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo y un vestido del mismo color.

\- A mi llámame Chamuel – dijo una mujer de cabello marrón y vestido rosa.

\- Por ultimo estoy yo Zadquiel, es un gusto conocerla – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y traje morado.

\- Ellos se hacen llamar los ocho arcángeles – dijo Noah

Dafne se quedó viéndolos un minuto hasta que por fin hablo.

\- Tienen nombres de arcángeles.

\- Sí. Pero no somos ellos, únicamente cumplimos su labor de guiar al hombre a un mejor mundo – dijo Azrael.

\- Como nuestro socio Noah nos recomendó, el proyecto renacimiento era el momento perfecto para actuar – dijo Miguel.

\- Veraz, el hombre ha llevado al mundo a un punto en que se ha perdido a sí mismo, todos sus valores, todas sus cualidades se han perdido en un mundo gobernado por la ciencia y los adelantos tecnológicos – dijo Gabriel.

\- Cada día destruye tanto su mundo como a otros para llegar más alto y una vez ahí no se detiene – dijo Uriel.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste Dafne, querías que se aprenda humildad de estas especies y eso es lo que queremos hacer, un nuevo mundo un verdadero renacimiento – dijo Noah.

\- Pero para eso, el mundo actual debe morir y nosotros tenemos que guiar a los sobrevivientes – dijo Chamuel.

\- La verdad es que esta es una mejor idea que nuestro plan original de crear un virus que no mate a nadie pero que cause pánico. Si es verdad que era más barato pero tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que nada de nada pasa – dijo Rafael.

\- Por eso preferimos darle un nuevo enfoque y tú querida estas en el lugar perfecto del tablero para afectar al rival – dijo Azrael.

\- Aunque quiera hacerlo no hay más que trece dinosaurios en todo el mundo.

Con ese comentario todos se rieron, lo que hizo que Dafne protestara.

\- ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

\- Doctora ¿De verdad pensó que este es el único laboratorio?

\- Eso… ¿Quiere decir qué…?

\- Sí. Hay más laboratorios en todo el mundo, un solo golpe no derrumba un edificio, pero varios si – dijo Miguel.

\- Así que doctora de la misma forma que su colega que lleva el mismo nombre que el personaje que salvo la vida en la tierra durante el diluvio – dijo Azrael - ¿Acepta unirse a la causa?

Después de pensarlo un rato dijo.

\- Si acepto – dijo alegrándose.

\- Excelente – dijo Zadquiel - ha tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Ahora su primera misión es sacar a Lisa Loud del tablero.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina un nuevo capítulo, por fin sabemos cuáles son los planes de Frank y de los ocho arcángeles y con eso todo ya se empieza a mover.**

 **Ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del caos.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Efectivamente sus errores e inconvenientes le van a traer a Lisa problemas muy grandes, pues el desastre se está acercando mas ahora que los infiltrados son dos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia.

 **DESTACADO117** : Efectivamente que sería de esta historia sin este grupo, que si bien no son una secta pseudo-religiosa si creen que pueden guiar a la humanidad desde sus cenizas.

Espero tengas razón y esta sea una gran historia. Muchas gracias por eso

 **J. Nagera** : Me gusta la relación de Danny con Lana, pese a que esta es un depredador que podría devorarla en un futuro cercano.  
En cuanto a Frank, sus intenciones son más claras pero esta Luan está mucho más atenta a todo que la de mi primer fic, aun así es mejor que se cuide.  
Me alegra que te gusten los guiños, la verdad es que me gusta ponerlos últimamente sobre todo ciertos elementos que nunca se verán en la serie como es la religión.

Por lo que casi aciertas en tu teoría en su totalidad, efectivamente estos quieren desatar un "apocalipsis jurásico" solo que no son los verdaderos siete arcángeles de Dios o bueno los ocho en este caso. Sobre Noah, la verdad recordé la asociación de su nombre cuando releí el capítulo y como me gusto lo que mencionaste lo incluí en la historia.  
Gracias por los saludos.

 **Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y espero les guste el siguiente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Punto y aparte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que por ahora el ritmo de la historia está un poco lento pero les aseguro de que poco a poco ira tomando mayor velocidad y se quitaran algunas trabas que varias de mis historias tuvieron.**

 **En fin les agradezco su compañía en este capítulo y espero lo disfrute.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 4**

 **Punto y aparte**

Un mes y medio después de que los dinosaurios volvieran a la vida no solo en Royal Woods sino en todo el mundo, pues ahora los ocho arcángeles se habían convertido en los dueños del proyecto renacimiento si es que ya antes no lo eran y en todo ese tiempo habían pasado grandes cambios tanto en el proyecto como en la vida de la familia Loud.

Para empezar el acoso de los compañeros de varios de estos que se acercaban a ellos tratando de ganarse de esa forma una entrada para a futura inauguración del parque de dinosaurios de Royal Woods, el cual debería de haber sido varias semanas antes pero el aumento de dinosaurios causo que el parque tuviera que ser cambiado de lugar a las afueras de la ciudad donde si hubiera suficiente espacio tanto para su crecimiento, como para su contención.

Por otro lado quienes habían sido grandes amigos de los Loud, Bobby y Ronnie Anne Santiago tuvieron que partir de la ciudad y mudarse con su familia extendida, lo cual causo pena en un inicio en la mayor de los Loud, pero acepto el cambio, para Lincoln no hubo problema, pues él y su amiga seguirían en contacto, además de que ya les habían prometido un lugar en la inauguración del parque.

Aquel cambio dejo a Lincoln y a Lori con una cantidad de amigos verdaderos algo reducida pues se estaba acercando más gente a ellos solo por el beneficio de ver en vivo a los dinosaurios sin tener que pagar.

Otro problema de que tenían los Loud era para Lana pues desde que el suero de crecimiento de Lisa probara ser funcional, se decidió que era solo cuestión de días para que Dany la daspletosaurio comenzara a crecer, y por lo tanto le prohibieron a todo aquel que estuviera ajeno al proyecto la entrada al laboratorio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lana? – pregunto Lola al ver a su gemela deprimida.

Lana estaba en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión o mejor dicho simulando verla, pues desde ya hacia mucho que le habían dicho que no podría ver al dinosaurio al que le había tomado cariño por motivos de seguridad, puesto que al crecer sus instinto de caza harían que no viera a Lana como amiga, sino como alimento.

\- No. Como quieres que este si me prohibieron visitar a Danny. Y todo porque la genio de Lisa decidió hacerla crecer junto a todos los demás dinosaurios del parque, ni siquiera pude ver al tiranosaurio rex.

\- Ya tranquila, la podrás visitar cuando quieras si al final papá trabajara en ese parque y de seguro entraras gratis – dijo mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal.

\- No va a ser lo mismo, hasta que el parque sea inaugurado va a pasar mucho tiempo.

\- Solo va a ser medio mes o dos semanas, además alégrate, en unos días nuestros padres nos mostraran opciones de lo que será nuestra nueva casa. ¡¿No estas emocionada por eso?! – dijo mostrando un gran entusiasmo que contrastaba con el poco de Lana.

\- Si un poco, por lo menos tendré espacio para mas de mis mascotas – dijo esta con poca animosidad.

\- ¡Y al fin tendré mi cuarto de princesas!

\- ¿Qué no recuerdas que igual seguiremos siendo compañeras de cuarto? – dijo está apagando los ánimos de su gemela.

\- Gracias por recordármelo – dijo enfadada – ojala que sea un cuarto muy grande.

Pese a ser una tarde de martes eso no evitaba que Luan y Luna dieran un paseo semanal en el cual pudieran hablar de las cosas que pasaban últimamente, pese a que para ellas las cosas seguían igual que siempre durante ese año, muy en su interior algo les decía que las cosas en realidad estaban cambiando en una dirección de la que no habría retorno y ese mensaje cada vez estaba saliendo a la superficie.

\- Y Luan ¿Cómo va todo en la escuela?

\- Muy bien, he notado que la gente está muy amistosa conmigo últimamente.

\- Igual a mí. Muchos quieren que vaya a tocar a sus fiestas últimamente.

\- Es claro porque pasa todo eso – dijo Luan.

\- Si lo sé. Creen que pueden tener una entrada gratuita al zoológico de Lisa – confirmo Luna.

\- Y así es como serán las cosas ¿Verdad?

\- Tú lo dijiste sis, así es como van a ser y prepárate porque cuando nos mudemos todos queran venir a nuestra nueva casa.

\- Si es que hay una nueva casa – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Luna confundida.

\- De verdad te quieres ir a otra casa, es decir. Pasamos toda la vida en el mismo lugar y ahora solo porque papá consiguió ese trabajo cuidando dinosaurios nos vamos a ir a otra casa y haremos como que esta nunca existió.

\- Vamos Luan, no vas a estar siempre en nuestra casa, algún día tendrás que dejar el nido y explorar el mundo.

\- Lo sé, pero hemos pasado toda nuestra vida en el mismo lugar, cuantas navidades, fiestas de año nuevo, cumpleaños, eventos importantes, sin mencionar la llegada de todos nuestros hermanos.

\- Pero será una casa con piscina y tendremos nuestro propio escenario en nuestra habitación, uno de verdad y no esa plataforma que te robaste de ese teatro – dijo Luna lanzando esos argumentos.

\- En realidad tú fuiste la que me dio esa idea, pero en fi eso es lo que pienso, no creo que estemos listos para un cambio de esa forma, por más bonito, grande o lujoso que sea ese lugar no quiero abandonar todos nuestros recuerdos.

Luna se quedó un rato pensando en la idea que acababa de dar Luna y pensó en todos los momentos que menciono Luan y en tan solo un minuto cambio de parecer.

\- Sabes. Tienes razón, en esa casa pasamos tan buenas cosas, ahí toque mi primera guitarra, ahí tuve mi primer concierto ante ustedes, nos hemos divertido con tantas cosas y con tantas personas que antes venían a nuestra casa.

\- Lo vez no importa si nuestros padres se ganan la lotería de un millón al año, n quiero que por eso tengamos que cambiar nuestra vida.

\- No lo hara. Seguiremos en nuestra casa de siempre – dijo tomando a su hermana del hombro - aunque creo que va a ser difícil convencer a Lori, Leni. Son de las más entusiasmadas con la idea.

\- Sí, pero tranquila puede que al final sea como hornear pastel, entiendes – dijo arruinando con su chiste aquel momento.

\- Si Luan, si lo entendí.

El chiste de Luan no fue lo único que de cierta manera arruino el momento, también lo hizo pero de forma completa alguien que no tenía que ser visto en ese momento, mejor dicho alguien a quien no querían ver en ningún momento.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas Bonita tarde ¿No?

\- ¿Qué quieres Frank? – dijo Luan con desagrado.

\- Nada, solo estaba pasando por aquí como cualquier persona que es libre de caminar por esta ciudad.

\- Ahórrate las escusas Frank – dijo Luna de forma directa – quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi hermana entendiste.

\- Tranquila Loud, solo intento llevarme bien con ella eso es todo.

\- Por favor, se lo que quieres y no lo conseguirás. Acaso piensas que puedes intentar algo conmigo después de todo lo que le has hecho a todas esas chicas.

\- Vamos Luan, esas chicas no eran como tú, tu eres mucho más especial que todas ellas.

\- Por supuesto que es especial, ella tiene una familia que esta para protegerla de gente como tú. Mira te lo diré de forma clara Luan no es una chica que tú puedas utilizar solo para pasar un buen rato, así que por tu bien espero que te mantengas lejos de ella o…

\- ¿O sino qué? Me arrojaras a la jaula de algún dinosaurio.

\- No me des ideas – dijo Luan.

\- Vaya ahora resulta que también eres buena planeando ejecuciones además de inventarte chistes. Pero sabes que, la vida de muchas vueltas y puede que algún día termines viniendo hacia a mí.

\- Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo la comediante.

\- Ya lo veremos Loud, ya lo veremos – dijo cruzando la calle y alejándose.

\- Tranquila Luan, si te hace algo va a lamentarlo y va a lamentarlo mucho.

\- Lo sé, tengo a nueve hermanos que harían correr a cualquiera.

\- Así se habla hermana, nunca más volverás a tener a este tipo como problema.

Las dos estaban seguras de que ese era un asunto zanjado y de que nunca más volverían a ver a Frank en mucho tiempo, por desgracia para ellas dos su "estimado" rival no pensaba lo mismo.

\- Paciencia, es todo lo que necesito para cumplir mi meta, solo hay que pensar en cómo atacar su punto débil y Luan Loud será mía. El problema es que su debilidad es también su mayor fortaleza, el apoyo de su familia es algo que hace que no pueda acercarme a ella, además de que no tiene ganas de que este cerca de ella, por lo que sin sus hermanas todo está listo para que ella pueda ser tomada.

Por suerte, eso se puede arreglar con solo unas movidas, hay que sacar a sus peones del tablero, eso es fácil no tiene muchos amigos por lo que se, después viene lo difícil, sus hermanas, los dos caballos son la guitarrista y la deportista, lo bueno es que sus actividades hacen que al igual que la caballería convencional sean desviadas o tengan que ser frenadas.

Dos alfiles, sus hermanas mayores, de esas una si es una amenaza, la otra no sabe ni donde esta parada por lo que decir que es un alfil es un lujo que quizás no se merezca. Después vienen sus padres, las torres son sus padres, pero una torre tanto de asedio como una real no pueden moverse, las del ajedrez solo se pueden mover en determinadas direcciones por lo que no podrán hacer mucho para ayudarla.

Su reina por increíble que parezca es un niño de once años que por lo que me dijo Jace, está listo para todo. Así que bien esto va a ser interesante.

En el laboratorio principal del proyecto renacimiento las cosas se estaban poniendo más intensas con el pasar de los días pues ahora que los arcángeles eran dueños de todo y Noah era prácticamente el señor de todo.

\- Para él día de hoy tenemos que trabajar en la clonación de los dinosaurios que se van a enviar a Budapest, Washington DC y Kiev, aparte tenemos que enviar el día de hoy los tres huevos de daspletosaurio, los dos de carnotauro y el de triceratops a Paris y tenemos que enviar a Moscú uno de tiranosaurio, dos de alamosaurus y uno de baryonyx, eso es todo.

\- Estamos clonando dinosaurios no fabricando artesanías – se quejó Lisa – no podemos hacer que todo eso se cumpla.

\- Doctora Lisa, sé que es complicado pero cuando nos embarcamos en esta aventura sabíamos que no todo sería fácil, por lo solo nos queda hacer fuerza común y trabajar con fuerza para que todo salga bien.

\- Todo saldrá bien si tomamos todo con tiempo, tenemos que hacer todo con calma.

\- Y lo haremos pero desafortunadamente el tiempo en el que todo era investigación se terminó.

Esa ahora una etapa muy dura para Lisa quien con el pasar de los días sentía pese a no saberlo que los ocho arcángeles que de arcángeles en realidad no tenían nada más que un falso nombre y habían convertido su proyecto en una fábrica de armas con las que le habían declarado la guerra a la sociedad actual.

Estaba en el área de crianza viendo a los dinosaurios que recién habían nacido, todavía eran pequeños pero se notaba que serían muy grandes y que probablemente serían más difíciles de cuidar. A su lado estaba el tiranosaurus rex, el dinosaurio mas famoso de todos, este era de un color marrón grisáceo con un ligero plumón en cabeza y espalda.

\- Así que tenían plumas, eso hará que muchos tiren sus juguetes de toda la vida.

Camino un poco y se puso a observar al anquilosaurio, este era de color verde oscuro y le recordaba a un armadillo por la forma en que se movían las placas óseas que todavía estaban en formación, con un poco de cuidado trato de acariciar su espalda y luego de unos segundos se sintió algo decepcionada al estar tocando algo que era rugoso y que estaba alejado de un gato o un conejo.

Continúo con el iguanodon, el parasaurolophus, el estegosaurio, el apatosaurio, el triceratops y finalmente se detuvo en el deinonychus. Este último fue el que le causo un decaimiento en su ánimo.

\- Hola pequeño ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo esta al animal prehistórico de piel violácea y plumón – Supongo que debe de ser aburrido estar aquí, bueno tampoco es que hagas mucho para la edad que tienes, pero te aseguro de que en unas semanas vas a crecer mucho y podrás correr por todo tu habitad que mi unidad paterna está construyendo.

¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy hablando con un dinosaurio! – dijo está sintiéndose como una tonta.

\- No tiene nada de malo hablar con ellos y tratar de crear una unión ¿Acaso tu hermana no tiene al daspletosaurio como su mascota?

\- ¡Doctora Dafne! – dijo Lisa asustada al verla aparecer – yo estaba… estaba…

\- Tranquila Lisa, no tienes que tratarme como doctora, ya te lo he dicho antes.

\- Entiendo su política hacia mí de considerarme una niña, pero tengo una edad mental muy avanzada.

\- Si lo sé – dijo Dafne dando un suspiro de tristeza.

\- ¿Le pasa algo doctora Azincourt?

\- Lisa hay algo que debo decirte y que es muy difícil para mí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Lisa preocupada.

Dafne se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura y la tomo del hombro.

\- Ay querida, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

\- ¡¿Pero qué!? – exigió saber Lisa.

\- Me temo que ya no puedes seguir trabajando aquí.

En ese momento el corazón de Lisa se quebró, aquel había sido un trabajo al que había dedicado todo su empeño y pese a que el rumbo estaba cambiando, nunca se imaginó que al final terminarían por deshacerse de ella.

\- No puede ser verdad, esto tiene que ser una equivocación.

\- No hay ninguna equivocación Lisa, hace unos días se decidió que era lo mejor para ti.

\- ¡Lo mejor para mi es quedarme en este lugar! ¡¿Acaso no saben todo lo que he dado?! – dijo mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé, sé que has dado mucho y te lo agradecemos pero entiende. Tu eres solo una niña y esto oficialmente se ha transformado en otra cosa.

\- ¡En un negocio, eso es lo que es todo esto! – grito rompiendo a llorar y abrazando a su única amiga en ese lugar.

Al verla así Dafne también derramo unas lágrimas, le dolía tener que sacrificar a Lisa en pos de sus objetivos personales.

\- "Señor, por favor que algún día me perdone por esto, pero son mis principios sobre ella" – pensó.

\- ¡¿Qué no ven en lo que han convertido todo?!

\- Lisa, escucha, yo no apruebo esa decisión, pero en parte es cierto, eres inteligente y todo, pero solo tienes cuatro años, tienes una vida entera de logros, sueños y experiencias que vivir. Sal con tus amigos, disfruta cada momento al lado de tu familia.

\- Pero mi legado para la historia es este proyecto.

\- Y te recordaran por esto, pero puedes hacer más cosas, puedes ayudar a la gente donde la ciencia realmente tiene que estar y es curando enfermedades y recuperando a las personas que han sufrido mucho. Usa todo ese talento para eso, pero por lo prono vive y disfruta tu niñez, te prometo que no olvidaremos tu trabajo. "Pero espero que el mundo no se acuerde de ti cuando todo inicie, no mereces cargar esa culpa" – dijo en su mente luego de decirle aquellas palabras.

\- Lo intentare doctora, lo intentare.

Luego de eso Lisa dejo el lugar sin siquiera decir un adiós al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Admito que te toco algo difícil – le dijo Noah a Dafne.

La científica se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpe a la cara pero se contuvo.

\- Más te vale que todo esto valga la pena, y por cierto si algo le pasa a ella o a su familia voy a hacerte sufrir a ti y al resto de esos arcángeles. Recuerda que estuve en el ejército.

\- Como asistente en un hospital de campaña en el 2003, estabas recién graduada y aprovechaste tus conocimientos en medicina para ayudar en el campo de batalla pero jamás hiciste un disparo.

\- No. Pero sé dónde hay que disparar para que una persona sufra al momento de morir.

La pequeña científica regreso a su hogar totalmente destruida, en sus cortos años de vida había visto investigaciones ser destruidas por explosiones que ella misma provocaba pero ninguna lo afectaba, pero ser expulsada era realmente algo que la hacía sufrir.

\- ¿Estás bien Lisa? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No Lincoln, no estoy bien.

\- ¿Pero qué te paso?

\- Me sacaron del proyecto porque es un lugar que ya no es apto para una niña.

\- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso de ti?! ¡Voy a ir donde esos tipos y les voy a dar unos golpes tan fuertes que suplicaran que regreses! – dijo Lincoln en un acto de comportamiento que era más digno de Lynn o Lori que de él mismo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, quizás tengo que vivir una vida de alguien de mi edad y ser solo una niña de cuatro años.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que seas solo eso! ¡Eres una científica y una inventora! ¡Eso es lo que tú eres!

\- Gracias Lincoln, pero no creo que pueda volver, es como si todo el proyecto fuera parte de algo que no puedo encontrar, como si alguien estuviera moviendo las piezas de un ajedrez.

\- Olvídate de ellos entonces, pero no te olvides de quien eres tú, no porque un grupo de tontos científicos hayan hecho a un lado a una genio que es capaz de usar materiales radiactivos tienes que dejar todo de lado.

\- ¡Tienes razón Lincoln! ¡Nunca más dejare que me aplasten de esta forma! ¡Voy a ser una científica tan grande que harán que supliquen que egrese con ellos!

\- Así se habla hermanita – dijo Lincoln abrazando a su hermana menor, la cual acababa de recuperar sus fuerzas y ánimos.

Mientras tanto Dafne comunicaba lo que había pasado.

\- Azrael, habla Dafne. Lisa Loud está fuera de esto – dijo con algo de enojo mientras hablaba por su celular - ¿Qué sigue?

\- Continua con el trabajo que estás haciendo, con la partida de la doctora Loud, este oficialmente es un punto y aparte en nuestra misión, en un mes cuando el parque este siendo inaugurado actuaremos y daremos el golpe de gracia a este mundo.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina un nuevo capítulo, las cosas no están muy bien para algunos Loud que ven como se les complican las cosas, algunas de forma mas difícil que a otros. Sobre Lisa, bueno podrá ser una gran científica pero no puede hacer nada contra lo que piden los ocho arcángeles. Por suerte así como Luan tuvo a Luna, esta tiene a Lincoln y la unión es una medida necesaria para las cosas que están por venir.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Efectivamente, esto que están planeando los ocho arcángeles no es para nada agradable sea justo o no su objetivo. Sobre la unión de Dafne, es sobre todo principios sobre amistad, pero eso no evita que le tenga cariño a Lisa.

Los ocho arcángeles son mas que simples fanáticos por lo que enfrentarlos va a ser difícil.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Como pudimos ver aquí Lisa tiene a un hermano que la apoya, pero si, muchas han pensado más en los beneficios y en los dinosaurios, por suerte eso está empezando a cambiar aunque no tanto gracias a Lisa.

Sobre Luan, esta sí la tiene difícil, Frank es un buen estratega y ya sabe qué hacer para tomar ese pedazo de chuleta grasosito que tanto quiere cenar. Ya veremos que pasa con él a futuro, pero no creo que caiga en un baño público viendo porno.

Sobre Dafne en realidad ella dijo que se encargaría de esterilizar a los dinosaurios pero para hacer todo lo contrario. Sobre si es un peón descartable o no, esta demostró ahora que tiene más fuerza de lo que parecía.

Gracias por pasar por aquí.

 **J. Nagera** : Y vaya que la sacaron del proyecto y efectivamente no se lo tomo nada bien. Por suerte tiene a su hermano para que la apoye.

Sobre Danny y Lana, me inspire en más en la unión de esta con diversos animales, por lo que su semejanza a la del personaje de Chris Pratt con sus raptores tiene mucha similitud.

Sobre Dafne, ella le es fiel a Lisa, pero también a sus principios pese a que no le guste dañar a una amiga. En cuanto al futuro ya veremos.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **DESTACADO117:** Efectivamente Lisa estuvo muy molesta y Luan se sabe cuidar.

 **Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y espero les guste el siguiente.**

 **En el próximo capítulo saltaremos a la inauguración del parque y veremos que pasara realmente.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. Liberación

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste este capítulo pues por primera vez voy a usarlo como prueba para historias más complejas y con elementos más fuerte. Que tan fuerte, bueno por ahora no mucho pero ya veremos que pase más adelante.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 5**

 **Liberación**

Un mes, un largo y cada vez más frio mes era lo que había pasado desde que Lisa fue despedida del proyecto renacimiento, en ese periodo la pobre niña paso por una evolución en cuanto a su forma de ser, pues cumplió con los consejos de Lincoln de seguir siendo ella misma y pese a ya poder trabajar clonando dinosaurios, se dedicó a resolver fórmulas matemáticas imposibles, a diseñar robots que luego tuvo que desmantelar por orden de sus padres pues más que ayudar parecían que iban a destruir la casa, y a revisar posibles inventos.

Pero además de eso también siguió los consejos de Dafne quien pese a ya no compartir un lugar, esta se comunicaba casi de forma semanal con ella tratando de ver si estaba bien, más que nada para revisar se Azrael, Miguel o cualquier otro de los ocho arcángeles trataba de hacer algo contra ella. Lo que siguió de esta fue el estar más tiempo con su familia y volverse alguien que ya estaba la misma cantidad de tiempo tanto en su laboratorio como con el resto de sus hermanos.

En cuanto al panorama general de la casa Loud este era muy diferenciado en cuando a una vista de un mes atrás, Lori y Leni estaban cada día más entusiasmadas con la futura mudanza pues luego de que el señor Loud por fin hubiera terminado el parque la cantidad de dinero que tenía ahorrado ya era casi suficiente para compra una nueva casa y esas dos estaban ilusionadas con tener piscina en su jardín y no tener que compartir una que estaba hecha para uno o tener que jugar con la manguera del jardín, además de que soñaban con un cuarto en el cual guardarían la cantidad industrial de ropa que tenían acumulada.

Luna y Luan pese a las promesas de tener un mejor cuarto, una mejor casa y no tener que pelear por llegar temprano al baño, ahora querían quedarse en su hogar de toda la vida, para ellas era un lugar lleno de recuerdos y del que no podían desprenderse pues prácticamente veintinueve años juntos en esa casa que pese a que se pasó buena parte de esta cayéndose a pedazos y siendo reconstruida a la improvisada, significaba mucho para ellas por lo cual trataron de convencer a sus otros hermanos pero el resultado fue una derrota ante sus ya convencidas hermanas.

El único hombre de la familia, Lincoln estaba como la vez en la que tuvo que decidir por un lugar para viajar y termino por elegir el lugar de toda la vida lleno de mosquitos, osos y seres caníbales afectados por pruebas nucleares que solo él podía decir que existían. Una parte de él quería quedarse y seguir en el mismo lugar de siempre pues ese era la única casa que conocía, pero por otro lado quería irse y tener un gran cuarto para poder llenarlo con sus historietas y demás cosas que le gustaban.

Lynn quería mudarse para tener su propio gimnasio y un salón de trofeos, pero como le dijeron no era posible algo como eso salvo por el cuarto de trofeos que debería de compartir con sus hermanos termino por darle igual el quedarse o irse. No le veía mucho valor sentimental a la casa pero tampoco estaba desesperada por irse de esta.

Lucy continuo con la idea del calabozo pero de la misma manera que su compañera de cuarto fue advertida de que eso nunca iba a pasar por lo que su entusiasmo bajo, lo único que pidió fue que hubieran espíritus en su nueva casa.

De Lana a Lisa, el interés por mudarse o no era nulo, su poco tiempo de vida en esa casa hacia que no les afectara tanto el cambio pues les daba igual si la casa actual era remodelada o cambiada por otra. Al final su estilo de vida no sería afectado.

Aparte de estas incertidumbres o calmas ante una futura mudanza, Lana estaba pasando por una etapa en la que no se sentía igual de feliz que antes y las razones eran obvias para su familia. Extrañaba a Danny.

El daspletosaurio o mejor dicho la daspletosaurio con la cual había creado una especie de lazo que era como el de alguien con una mascota domestica era algo que pese a costarle creer a Lisa parecía ser real. El problema cuando Lisa fue despedida, también se fue toda posibilidad de ver a los dinosaurios por parte de los Loud.

Pese a que le habían dicho que la volvería a ver pronto pues faltaba cada día menos para la inauguración del parque y sin que los Loud lo supieran para el día en el que el mundo cambiaria para siempre.

Finalmente luego de un mes de espera el día tan soñado por cualquier amante de los dinosaurios llego, el parque de dinosaurios por fin seria inaugurado esa noche y los Loud eran parte de los invitados de honor, después de todo gracias a su hermana genio todo eso estaba ocurriendo y gracias a Lynn Sr el parque era una realidad.

Era un sábado en la mañana y la emoción ya se sentía en todos los hermanos, algunos como Lincoln, Lynn, Lana y Lucy estaban emocionados por ver a los dinosaurios. Lori estaba emocionada pues vería a su novio después de mucho tiempo, las demás estaban ansiosas por que la fiesta que habría.

\- Muy bien chicos, sé que todos están tan emocionados como yo por lo que va a ver esta noche, pero recuerden que es un evento social muy importante y deben de mantener la compostura – dijo el señor Loud durante el desayuno.

\- Eso es fácil para mi papá – dijo Lola – solo asegúrate de que estos no lo arruinen.

\- Si claro, como si fuéramos a avergonzar a la princesa – dijo Lana.

\- Pues será mejor que no lo hagan – dijo en tono amenazante.

\- Chicas por favor, recuerden que estamos hablando del trabajo de su padre, el cual nos permitirá vivir sin temor a ver si llegamos a fin de mes con los centavos suficientes – dijo la Rita.

\- Bien chicos ¿Ya saben quiénes van a acompañarnos al evento? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Por supuesto, literalmente he estado esperando ver a mi Bubu osito esta noche- dijo Lori mas enamorada que de costumbre.

\- También van a venir Clyde y Ronnie Anne – dijo Lincoln – aunque con Clyde tuve que prometerle a sus padres que ninguna planta le causaría alergia y que ningún dinosaurio trataría de devorarlo.

\- Por suerte tu novia no tiene tanto problema – dijo Luna.

\- ¡Ya dije que no es mi novia! – se quejó este.

Luego de unos minutos de debate causado por el peliblanco sus padres lograron reponer el orden en la mesa.

\- Bien, ya que todo está en orden asegúrense de estar totalmente arreglados para las seis de la tarde, a esa hora partiremos – dijo el señor Loud – por cierto, el día de mañana vamos a ver imágenes de casas para ver cuál puede ser la adecuada.

Casi todas lanzaron un grito de emoción con excepción de Luna, Luan, así como Lincoln quien seguía indeciso de si quería irse o no. Para ella no importaba cual sea el lugar, solo querían que fuera mucho mas grande y mejor que su hogar actual.

\- No entiendo por qué quieren irse, este lugar es perfecto para nosotros – dijo Luan.

\- ¿En verdad piensas eso? – dijo Lori – sabes cuantas veces esta casa me dejo encerrada en el baño.

\- A mi igual y no me andaba quejando, además no que no querías que pasara nada malo con ella durante el tornado.

\- Eso era distinto, era la única que teníamos y no hubiéramos tenido donde vivir – respondio esta.

\- Entonces solo por eso ahora si te gustaría que viniera uno y la destruya – dijo Luan cada vez mas molesta.

\- No quiero que la destruyan, entiendes. Pero literalmente no por eso voy a quedarme en este lugar cuando puede haber algo mucho mejor.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no te importan las cosas que hemos pasado aquí?! – le grito Luna interviniendo en la conversación.

\- Lo que me importa son ustedes no el lugar en donde viva, además de todas formas me iré algún día con Bobby y no viviré en esta o en esa casa para siempre.

\- ¡Pues entonces sal por la puerta y vete! – grito Luan.

\- ¡Ya basta chicas! – grito el señor Loud – Sé que algunos no ven este cambio de la misma manera, pero no por eso tienen que pelear entre ustedes por algo como eso.

Miren lo mejor será hablar esto de forma clara, sé que cuando lo anuncie todos estaban emocionados pero ha pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo y las opiniones de ustedes pueden cambiar.

\- A mi me da igual irme o quedarme, el tiempo que he vivido aquí no es el suficiente como para desarrollar una conexión con el sitio lo suficientemente fuerte – dijo Lisa.

\- Escuchen, mañana cada quien dira lo que quiere y si quiere irse mudarse o no. Una vez cada quien cuente todo lo que quiere decir votaremos como una familia y llegaremos a una resolución. ¿Encendieron?

\- Si papá – dijeron todos.

\- Perfecto, entonces solo queda recordarles que esta es un evento especial y que deben mantener el máximo orden.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente el momento que tanto se habia anunciado estaba cada vez más cerca. La más emocionada en eso era Lori quien quería quedar bien para su novio por lo cual había empezado a arreglarse una hora antes que el resto de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Lori por favor tienes que salir del baño de una vez! – grito Lincoln.

\- ¡No hasta que termine de arreglarme!

\- ¡Llevas una hora en ese lugar hay más gente que necesita entrar! – le grito Lynn.

\- ¡Tengo que estar bien para Bobby! ¡Acaso creen que voy a dejar que una chica como esa tal Paz venga y me lo quite!

\- Por favor Lori, ella no va a estar en el evento, además ya te dijo él que solamente es una chica a la que ayudo en sus clases – le respondió Lincoln.

\- ¡Así es como lo hacen ver chicas como ella!

\- Olvídenlo chicas, esta es una causa perdida, será mejor esperar a que salga –dijo Lincoln volviendo a su habitación.

No solamente era Lori la que quería estar presentable, pues tanto Leni como Lola se pusieron sus mejores vestidos, el resto simplemente se cambió pero era claro que para muchas aquello era una molestia.

Luna, Lynn y Lana odiaban usar vestidos de fiesta la mayor de ellas decía que arruinaba su estilo de amante del rock, la deportista porque era algo que obviamente no iba con alguien que era capaz de saltar al barro con tal de ganar y Lana porque odiaba todo lo que estuviera asociado con la personalidad de su hermana gemela.

En cuanto a Luan, Lucy, Lisa y Lily las cosas eran un poco más simples, no les llamaba la atención estar vestidas así ni tampoco lo odiaban, simplemente era ropa que debían usar y ya. Lo interesante es que cada una tenía una perspectiva distinta ante esa situación.

Lucy quería ir con un vestido hecho para un funeral, cosa a lo que su madre se negó pues decía que no era algo bueno. Lisa no tenía problemas más que el tener que ir a una fiesta en el mismo lugar de donde la sacaron, Lily pese a ser una bebé que no le gustaba andar vestida cuando estaba en casa de alguna forma logro estar bien vestida para la ocasión. Con Luan el problema no era la ropa, sino lo que sentía viéndose al espejo.

Pese a pasar un mes sin ver a Frank no podía dejar de sentirse amenazada, era verdad que lo había rechazado con éxito en varias ocasiones, pero eso no evitaba que este diera su brazo a torcer y siguiera intentando algo con ella.

El problema en si no era si se veía bien o mal, sino como era que las demás la verían, ella siempre se consideraba una gran comediante y era así como le gustaba verse, pero lo que temía era que con el pasar del tiempo las personas no la vieran por su talento sino por otras cosas ajenas a hacer reír.

\- ¿Estás Bien Luan? – pregunto Lincoln al entrar a la habitación de la comediante.

\- Si Lincoln, solo estaba pensando en…

\- ¿En qué? – pregunto el peliblanco.

\- No en nada en realidad.

\- Vamos Luan te conozco muy bien, si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo.

Luan acepto contarle todo acerca de Frank y de todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – se quejó Lincoln.

\- No quería molestarte con mi problema, además no sabía si lo ibas a entender.

\- Por supuesto que lo entiendo, tampoco soy tan tonto. Entiendo que un idiota se quiera aprovechar de mi hermana y por su culpa se está sintiendo mal.

\- Vamos no es por él, lo que pasa es que no se si en realidad la gente solo se va a fijar en mi por otras cosas – dijo tímida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te van a admirar tanto por tu físico como por tu talento! Eres una chica muy linda y es imposible que alguien no se fije en ti por eso, pero también van a quererte por el gran talento que tienes.

\- Vamos. Solo lo dices porque soy tu hermana.

\- No es así, yo siempre digo la verdad, bueno es cierto que a veces he mentido, pero eso no es lo que pasa aquí, tu eres una Luan Loud la futura comediante que hará reír a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Pero y Frank?

\- Olvídate de ese tonto, tu mereces alguien mucho mejor que ese tipo y con el tiempo lo encontraras, pero hasta que ese día llegue no olvides que estoy aquí para ayudar.

\- ¡Gracias Lincoln! – dijo está abrazándolo.

El abrazo fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre.

\- Esos deben de ser Ronnie Anne y Bobby – dijo Lincoln saliendo de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente eran ellos, el mayor de los dos hermanos estaba con un terno color negro que parecía haber sido prestado por su abuelo por lo antiguo que se veía. Mientras que Ronnie Anne estaba con el ánimo caldeado por tener que usar un vestido morado con iconografía mexicana, el cual fue creado por su prima, pese a verse bien en el compartía la misma actitud que Lynn y Lana ante estos.

\- Bobby, Ronnie Anne. Qué bueno que vinieron – dijo Lincoln.

\- Bueno, no íbamos a perdernos la oportunidad de estar con nuestros amigos y más si hay dinosaurios de por medio.

\- Hola patético – dijo Ronnie Anne al ver a Lincoln.

\- Hola Ronnie, me alegra verte.

\- Diría lo mismo de no ser por el tipo de evento, no me gustan esas fiestas.

\- A mí tampoco, pero es el trabajo de papá y Lisa y uno debe de hacer sacrificios por la familia.

\- Lo se, desde que estoy en una casa con muchas personas las cosas son difíciles, por suerte me diste buenos consejos y con eso puedo soportarlo.

\- Años de experiencia.

\- Es un buen lugar – dijo Bobby – por cierto creo que iré a ver a tu hermana para sorprenderla.

A los veinte minutos llego Clyde con una bolsa llena de medicinas por sugerencia de sus padres por si alguna planta del lugar le hacía daño o por si terminaba siendo alérgico a alguna de las especies de dinosaurios del lugar o bien a la comida de la fiesta, además de que sufrió un desmayo al ver a Lori vestida de esa forma. Ya estando todos, partieron con rumbo al parque.

El lugar donde se ubicaba el parque de dinosaurios estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pues si algún dinosaurio escapaba en algún momento no sería una amenaza directa para los habitantes de Royal Woods, pese a la distancia el señor Loud le había dicho a su familia que eso nunca pasaría, pues la vallas estaban hechas de un material muy resistente y que por más golpe que sufrieran no se podría escapar alguno.

Luego de casi una hora de travesía por fin llegaron al lugar.

Frente a ellos estaba la entrada al parque, el cual tenía como nombre Prehistoric world. Hecho con unas grandes letras en la parte superior las cuales pese a estar iluminadas por estar de noche generaban un gran impacto. Además del cartel en la entrada otra cosa que impresionaba eran los grandes muros que parecían pertenecer a un castillo, un fuerte o una prisión, tenían grabados de esqueletos de dinosaurios y otros fósiles.

\- Vaya, ni siquiera hemos entrado y este lugar ya es increíble – dijo Lincoln.

\- Literalmente es lo más asombroso que he visto en años – dijo Lori.

\- ¿En serio construiste esto papá? – pregunto Lola.

\- Bueno una parte, yo solo me encargue de los habitads, otros grandes hombres construyeron lo demás.

\- Se ve que eran muy grandes para hacer esos muros, entienden – dijo Luan haciendo un chiste.

\- Bueno. Es hora de ingresar a este lugar – dijo Lisa algo molesta.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Luna.

\- No es fácil volver de donde te sacaron – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Esos tontos lamentaran el tratarme como una niña! – grito Lisa.

\- Ya Lisa tranquila, recuerda lo que te dije, tú eres una gran científica – le dijo Lincoln.

Una vez dieron sus invitaciones, entraron a la parte que pertenecía a la boletería, la cual tenía varias entradas pequeñas pero había una que estaba señalizada para que pudieran entrar por esa parte a la fiesta, pasada esa parte pudieron pasar a una gran explanada en la cual habían varios esqueletos de dinosaurios así como fuentes que al estar iluminadas provocaban un hermoso espectáculo de luces los Loud se maravillaron al verlas y se quedaron un rato mirando junto con el resto de invitados hasta que les toco pasar por un túnel hecho de telas, el cual según les menciono el señor Loud estaba hecho para que ningún invitado viera antes a los dinosaurios y que cuando se declarara inaugurado el parque este túnel caería y todos podrían ver a los dinosaurios los cuales ya habían crecido gracias al suero de Lisa.

Pasado el túnel llegaron al centro del parque, el cual sería el lugar donde estarían los restaurantes, tiendas y demás cosas que uno esperaría encontrarse en un parque de atracciones de ese tipo, en el interior de aquella plaza, estaban las mesas para los invitados debajo de un toldo así como varias mesas largas llenas de comida.

Ni bien entraron en esa parte varios de los Loud se fueron corriendo a invadir esa parte ante la molestia de sus padres y la indignación de Lola.

\- ¡Estamos en una fiesta elegante! ¡Tengan más respeto! – les grito la rubia.

\- Relájate sis, no todas las noches se vive algo como esto – dijo Luna.

\- Oigan ¿Se podrá de dar de comer a los dinosaurios? Pregunto Leni.

\- No Leni. Eso no se puede en este – dijo Lori.

\- Quien sabe, a lo mejor se va a poder – dijo Lincoln.

Además de las meas, también había un gran escenario al cual Luna por poco y se sube a cantar de no ser porque sus hermanos la sujetaron, desde ahí un presentador daría u discurso y daría por inaugurado el parque, una vez ocurrido eso se podrían recorrer las instalaciones donde estarían los dinosaurios.

Cuando se les comunico eso, Lana se llenó de ansiedad ante la oportunidad de encontrarse nuevamente con su amiga.

Luego de un rato tras sentarse en la mesa correspondiente, comer y hablar con los invitados el momento del discurso llego y todos se pusieron de pie ante el escenario en el cual el doctor Noah estaba listo para hablar.

\- Por culpa suya esta investigación termino convirtiéndose en un negocio – dijo Lisa enojada.

\- Ya cálmate, está a punto de comenzar – la calmo Lynn.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros presentes aquí en este día histórico, hace millones de años los dinosaurios se extinguieron para no volver jamás o al menos eso es lo que creíamos.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de mucha gente brillante el día de hoy el sueño de muchos se hará realidad y se dará inicio a una nueva oportunidad.

Una vez dicho eso la gente empezó a aplaudir.

\- Ahora antes de que todo inicie, quiero dale la oportunidad para hablar a un grupo de personas muy especiales que han trabajado mucho para hacer que esto sea realidad.

\- ¡Te toca subir Lis! – le grito Luna emocionada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pero claro, quien si no tú hizo que esto sea realidad – dijo Leni.

\- Ahí está tu reconocimiento – le dijo Lincoln.

Lisa y los demás científicos caminaron hacia el escenario, pero antes de poder llegar a la escalera se activó un proyector y la imagen que mostro fue de ocho sujetos con trajes de diversos colores, cuatro eran hombres y cuatro eran mujeres, los cuales estaban sentados en una mesa que estaba en un lugar que Lynn Sr reconoció perfectamente.

\- Es la sala de administrativa, es de donde los encargados pueden observar el parque – dijo este.

La multitud se quedó confundida ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y que tenían que hacer ahí?

En ese momento la cámara enfoco a Azrael y este comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenas noches a todos, me alegra de que sean ustedes los afortunados de ver de primera mano el primer capítulo del renacimiento de la humanidad.

Antes que nada déjenme presentar a mis compañeros, ellos son Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Chamuel, Jofiel, Zadquiel y yo soy Azrael.

\- Tienen nombres de arcángeles – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Es verdad, mi abuela les reza a diario – dijo Bobby.

\- Durante siglos el ser humano ha dañado al mundo con su ciencia y con sus inventos, ha arruinado la vida en este paraíso y ha matado a variedad de especies – dijo Gabriel.

\- Su riqueza y sus falsos valores ha arruinado la vida de muchos inocentes y han destruido millones de vidas, siempre tratando de estar más arriba de otro y cuando ya no pueden subir más se aseguran de que otros no progresen – dijo Miguel.

\- Estos tipos están locos – dijo Rita.

\- El hombre es el mayor enemigo del hombre, en eso tienen razón – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Lucy! Literalmente estas personas están locas – le grito Lori.

\- Pero es verdad, hay personas muy malas que no le importa pensar en otros – dijo Leni.

\- ¡¿De qué hablan esos "arcángeles"!? La ciencia y los inventos han ayudado a mejorar la vida de millones y han hecho que el mundo este mejor – dijo Lisa asustada.

\- Cada día han intentado parecerse más a Dios. Por eso esta noche usaremos la mayor afrenta que pudieron haber hecho y la voltearemos contra sus creadores, gracias a los doctores Noah y Dafne todas las jaulas se abrirán y comenzara la liberación del ser humano de esos falsos valores, del mundo del daño que le han hecho y de esos seres que solo trajeron para entretener – dijo Uriel.

En ese momento la pantalla se apagó y todos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados buscando una explicación.

\- Estos tipos son buenos haciendo bromas, pero la verdad es que no creo que lo sea – dijo Luan.

\- Estoy asustada Bubu osito – dijo Lori mientras Bobby la abrazaba.

\- Tranquilos, esos fanáticos cometieron un error básico, sabemos dónde están y ya estamos enviando a la seguridad para detenerlos – dijo el jefe de seguridad calmando a los invitados.

En ese instante, un grupo de guardias armados con escopetas y pistolas se prepararon para entrar a la sala de vigilancia.

\- Unos minutos y esos tipos tendrán que pedir su renacimiento – dijo el jefe.

Cuando estos entraron al edificio donde se suponía que estaban los ocho arcángeles, una explosión voló todo los pisos de aquel edificio matando en el acto a todos los guardias. Con eso quedaba claro una cosa, los ocho arcángeles iban enserio.

Las instalaciones que contenían a los dinosaurios tenían el mejor metal que se podía usar en construcción, no importaba si no existiera una fosa de seguridad, nadie sería tan tonto para entrar con un dinosaurio, además de que por más fuerza que tuvieran no serían capaces de atravesar las vallas. Quizás la fuerza bruta no podía, pero la termita si era capaz de derribarlas y cuando Noah activo el interruptor que tenía guardado desde un inicio las vayas callaron con un fuerte estruendo que causo que todos empezaran a entrar en pánico.

Al ver esos muros metálicos que los separaban del mundo caer lo primero que hicieron los dinosaurio herbívoros fue asustarse pero luego al ver que no pasaba nada más estos dieron un paso adelante, luego otro y luego salieron de sus prisiones y la calma se perdió.

Todo el mundo empezó a correr cuando los dinosaurios invadieron el parque, a pesar de que su tamaño no era el que tendrían de adultos y que incluso estos no querían hacer daño a nadie, el miedo producto de las viejas películas hizo que todos corrieran por sus vidas como si de godzilla se tratase, los pocos guardias que quedaban tomaron sus rifles con dardos tranquilizantes y trataron de detenerlos, pero la masa de gente que trataba de escapar sin orden y sin un plan hizo que sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles, las más afectadas fueron las mujeres que como no podían correr producto de la ropa que traían puesta caian al suelo para luego ser pisoteadas, los Loud trataban de mantenerse unidos en ese espectáculo digno de un terremoto que tenía sillas y mesas volteadas por doquier.

\- ¡Quédense juntos, quédense todos juntos! – gritaba el señor Loud mientras trataba de mantener a su familia unida a la vez que protegía a su esposa quien mantenía a Lily fuertemente sujetada y que no paraba de llorar.

\- ¡No me dejes Bobby! – gritaba Lori.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte amor! – decía mientras trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a su hermana y a su novia.

\- ¡Clyde no te alejes de nosotros y ayúdame a cuidar a las menores! – grito Lincoln a su amigo.

\- ¡Daré mi vida por ellas! – le dijo este.

\- ¡Eso es lo que no quiero que pase!

Pese a los intentos por mantenerse juntos apenas el iguanodon entro en el área la masa de gente provoco que se separaran en tres grupos. Los señores Loud junto con Lily, Lori, Bobby y Ronnie Anne quedaron por un lado. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy terminaron casi por ser golpeadas por la gente y luego por un triceratops que termino por aplastar al jefe de seguridad el cual trataba de llamar a la calma. El otro grupo era Lincoln, Clyde, Lana, Lola y Lisa.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener esto! – grito Lisa mientras corría en una dirección.

\- ¡Estas bromeando! ¡No podemos hacer nada mas que salir antes de que nos coman! – le grito Clyde.

\- ¡Solo son herbívoros no nos harán daño! ¡El problema son los carnívoros! – le respondió.

\- Pues tenemos que irnos antes de que esos locos los liberen – dijo Lola quien quería que salieran de una vez.

\- ¡Escuchen si los carnívoros siguen encerrados es porque alguien tiene que liberarlos y ese alguien es una persona que no quiere hacerlo realmente!

\- ¡¿Y quién es?! – pregunto Lincoln.

\- ¡La doctora Dafne! ¡Ella tiene esa misión, si la encontramos puedo convencerla de no hacer nada y podemos parar esto!

\- ¡No voy a arriesgarte por simples suposiciones! ¡Lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a nuestros padres y a los demás y salir de aquí! – ordeno Lincoln.

\- ¡Lincoln por lo que más quieras tienes que ayudarme a parar esta locura! – dijo Lisa quien ya empezaba a correr.

\- Bien te ayudare ¿Pero a dónde hay que ir?

\- A la sala de vigilancia es el único lugar donde alguien puede observar todo lo que pasa.

En el interior de aquella sala llena de monitores, Dafne Azincourt miraba el pánico que su compañero acababa de producir apretando con fuerza el interruptor que le habían entregado. Desde un principio se sentía confundida en cuanto a la decisión que debía tomar, no quería dañar a inocentes, no quería lastimar a su amiga o a su familia, pero no había podido contactarse con ella para advertirle de que no fuera a la inauguración ni un solo segundo pues la tenían ocupada con diversos trabajos y además tenía a alguien que siempre estaba vigilándola.

\- Esto no tenía que pasar, pero a quien engaño yo me vendí por palabras y por promesas de un mundo mejor, vaya forma de destruir el mundo cualquiera lo haría por millones de dólares, yo solo por la voz de ocho personas.

\- ¡Dafne por favor no hagas nada! – dijo Lisa quien acababa de entrar con los demás.

\- ¡Eres una maldita loca! ¡Arruinaste mi mejor noche! – grito Lola quien trato de saltar sobre ella.

\- ¡Mataste a gente que solo hacia su trabajo! – le grito Lincoln.

\- Yo no lo hice - dijo con firmeza - nunca pensé que harían esto teniendo público en el interior del parque.

\- ¡Pues adivina que! ¡Creíste mal! – dijo Lincoln.

\- Dafne tu no cometiste este acto, sé muy bien que ese fue Noah, tu tienes la mejor oportunidad de parar esto, de evitar que más gente siga muriendo allá afuera.

\- Que no lo entiendes Lisa. Esto es mucho más grande, de verdad creías que solo un parque con trece dinosaurios acabaría con la sociedad moderna. No, esto es más grande de lo que crees.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Clyde.

\- El mundo está lleno de bases de los ocho arcángeles, no solo en los parques sino en lugares donde uno no se imaginaria, puedo evitar que el pánico continúe en este lugar, pero eso no evitara que todos los dinosaurios que se han creado corran por el mundo.

Nadie sabía que decir, aquello los dejaba chicos pero por mucho, una cosa era un grupo de locos con un parque y la otra un grupo de locos con recursos y un ejército de dinosaurios.

\- Por lo menos no cometas más daño aquí, tú eres la de la bomba – le dijo Lana.

\- Ay pequeña niña, realmente me gustaría que no hubieras estado aquí, tu relación con tu amiga es algo que nunca he visto.

\- Entonces no hagas nada Dafne, eres una científica como yo, trabajamos para que el mundo sea mejor, no dejes que esos tipos te controlen, piensa por ti misma y deja ese interruptor – le suplico Lisa.

Dafne se quedó mirando en silencio a esos niños que pedían que no se cometiera otro acto que acabaría con más vidas.

\- Que Dios me perdone, pero esto es necesario – y activo el interruptor.

Los Loud y Clyde vieron como las vallas de los cuatro carnívoros eran voladas y caían al suelo dejando libres a un grupo de dinosaurios con ganas de probar carne humana.

\- ¡Perdone Lisa, pero primero son mis principios y este mundo debe cambiar! – dijo mientras corría - ¡Vete de inmediato de aquí!

\- ¡Espero que te devoren maldita cobarde! – le grito Lola.

\- ¡Nos vamos de aquí pero ya! – dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba a todos.

Lisa en ese momento era una autómata quien seguía sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera hecho eso? Sea cual haya sido la respuesta fue interrumpida cuando empezaron a correr como nunca antes en su vida lo hubieran hecho. Estaban a punto de llegar a la boletería cuando algo los intercepto.

\- ¡Danny eres tu! ¡Me alegro de verte amiga!

Danny ahora era mucho mas grande y era poco mas grande que Lincoln, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras que Lincoln ya planificaba decenas de opciones de como y a donde correr.

\- Danny soy yo Lana, no me recuerdas – dijo está ante un ser que parecía más dominado por sus instintos que por sus recuerdo.

\- Lana no creo que quiera ser tu amiga ahora – dijo Lincoln asustado.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto ella me quiere!

\- Si pero no de forma afectiva – dijo Lola.

Danny se acercó más a ellos y se quedó mirando fijamente a Lana, como si tratara de recordarla de algo, en ese momento un rugido hizo que voltearan y vieron tras ellos a un joven tiranosaurio rex. Se abrazaron con fuerza cuando el rey de los dinosaurios se lanzo a la carrera contra ellos pero justo en ese momento Danny se interpuso entre ellos y lo desafío a no seguir avanzando.

\- ¡Les dije que me recordaba! –grito Lana emocionada.

\- ¡Acaba con ese mounstro Danny! – dijo Lincoln animándola.

\- ¡Demuéstrale de que estas hecha! – dijo Lola.

\- Olvídense de quién gana ¡Salgamos de una vez! – les ordeno Lisa.

Los cinco corrieron dejando atrás a Danny quien sequia tratando de evitar que el tiranosaurio se acerque a ellos. Tras pasar por el área de la boletería que había sido destruida por los dinosaurios herbívoros que ahora eran libres de salir por el mundo, encontraron a su padre quien había regresado al parque para encontrarlos, este los llevo hasta el estacionamiento donde ya estaban el resto de hermanos.

Lori y Ronnie Anne lloraban mientras que Bobby trataba de calmarlas, Lily por su parte estaba igual pero tenía a Luan y a su madre para tranquilizarla, en cuanto a las demás, Lincoln pudo ver que habían sufrido algunos golpes pero ninguno comparado a los que tenía el joven latino quien casi fue derribado dos veces tanto por la gente como por el parasaurolophus, en cuanto a su estado todavía estaban mudas y temblando ante el trauma vivido esa noche.

Sin decir alguna palabra salieron del lugar con rumbo a Royal Woods, mientras veían como otros escapaban en la misma dirección, Lincoln logro mirar a un lado del camino y vio a un estegosaurio entrando en el bosque. Con eso recordó lo dicho por los arcángeles y espero que ese haya sido el único caso, que para al día siguiente todo estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente, el resto del mundo siguió el mismo destino que Royal Woods.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, lamento la demora pero habían cosas que corregir y agregar, en fin, el golpe ha sido dado y lo visto es solo una dosis muy pero muy pequeña de lo que le espera al mundo y a los Loud.**

 **Oficialmente los ocho arcángeles han empezado su renacimiento y cuando algo renace, algo debe morir antes.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Todo estaba preparado desde un inicio, aunque la verdad dudaba si hacer que el golpe sea en la inauguración del parque o de otra forma más sencilla, pero fue gracias a tu idea que todo salió de forma tan increíble.

Tenías razón, los ocho nunca bromean.

Gracias por leer esta historia.

 **RCurrent:** Tome algunas cosas de la película, pero no muchas, ojala te haya gustado esta parte.

 **Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y espero les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora con el mundo empezando a entrar en caos, veremos cual grande es la gravedad del asunto.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Impacto

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco el que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pero bueno ya estamos aquí y es momento de pensar en el ahora.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 6**

 **Impacto**

Es más fácil destruir que construir. Esto es algo que sabemos todos, un castillo de arena puede tardar horas en hacerse, puede tardar un buen tiempo el que la arena se mantengan en su sitio y no se desmorone, pero al mar no le demora más que unos segundos en desaparecerlo.

Un bosque tarda décadas en crecer y el fuego lo convertirá en cenizas en solo minutos, por más que uno intente apagarlo este sin prisa ni pausa consumirá todo lo verde que haya en el camino.

Las creaciones del hombre no son muy diferentes a esos dos ejemplos anteriores, creamos obras que pensamos que serán inmortales, que duraran por siglos y siglos pero al final solo basta un erros de diseño, un desastre natural o un conflicto bélico para acabar con todo ese esfuerzo, toda esa dedicación y todos los sueños que se pensaron mientras se construían.

Lisa Loud tuvo un sueño. Traer de regreso a los dinosaurios y usarlos para aprender de ellos, otros lo vieron como la oportunidad de aumentar sus cuentas bancarias y ganarse una jubilación anticipada, pero hubo otros que vieron en ese sueño una potencial pesadilla lista para destruir lo que por siglos se había construido, todo en nombre de Dios y de la humanidad.

Cuando el parque de dinosaurios fue inaugurado trayendo consigo el anuncio de los ocho arcángeles de una era de renacimiento todos pensaron que se trataría de algo pequeño y controlable, pero estaban equivocados si la vida no era sutil, tampoco lo serian ellos, todo eso empezó en grande, una descontrolada marea que no dejo de avanzar hasta que se tragó a todo el mundo.

A las pocas horas de aquel evento, los dinosaurios de los otros parques del mundo fueron liberados, muchos de los cuales estaban dentro de ciudades como lo eran Moscú, Nueva York, Berlín o Londres. Pese a que los ejércitos lograban acabar con los dinosaurios con facilidad cuando se trataba de pelear en las calles, esa sería solamente una distracción.

A las dos horas de iniciado todo y en la oscuridad de la noche sin saber de donde era que salían, una gran variedad de dinosaurios llenaron los campos.

Los herbívoros no eran más que un animal distinto que entraba en un nuevo habitad, no les interesaban las personas y se alejaban de todo centro urbano. En cuanto a los carnívoros la historia era distinta, se lanzaron contra cuanta granja encontraron en su camino y devoraron a todo ganado que hubiera.

Si este era más rápido que ellos o más difícil de cazar, entonces iban por los granjeros o campesinos que salían a ver qué era lo que pasaba y no se imaginaban ver en la madrugada a un animal con dientes afilados y garras como navajas, las granjas no fueron los únicos lugares que fueron atacados, muchos pueblos para su mala suerte terminaron siendo el blanco de estos dinosaurios, los cuales iban desde tiranosaurios rex, alosaurios, velociraptores, deinonychus, ceratosaurios, daspletosaurios y demás variedad de depredadores prehistóricos.

Por suerte para muchos de ellos, muchos de estos pueblos tenían casas de material noble como el concreto y el ladrillo, los cuales debido al tamaño aún reducido de los dinosaurios pudieron aguantar el embate de estos seres con prácticamente la totalidad de sus habitantes ilesos, pero los que todavía estaban hechos de madera fueron víctimas del fuego que se produjo o bien durante los ataques, cuando los dinosaurios al logran derribar las puertas e ir por los moradores, terminaban con velas cayendo al suelo, balones de gas explotando o bien cuando algún valiente quería enfrentarse cual caza dragones con una antorcha y un arma en mano y terminaba siendo vencido dejando que lo que pensó salvaría su hogar encendía el pueblo.

Una vez se daban estos ataques los dinosaurios volvían al sentir que no eran un lugar para ellos, desapareciendo entre los bosques, los campos y las montañas dejando una pesadilla tras ellos, pesadilla que al igual que miles de personas en la noche los Loud y sus amigos la habían vivido en carne propia y sabían quiénes eran los responsables.

A la mañana las noticias de todo lo ocurrido en el parque inundaban los periódicos y los noticieros seguidos de las luchas urbanas contra los dinosaurios los cuales se celebraban como grandes victorias, pero todo eso no les interesaba a ellos.

El ambiente esa mañana era de total silencio, los Loud trataban los golpes con los que terminaron más que nada los de Bobby quien era cuidado por Lori y Leni después de terminar casi como boxeador después de una pelea, mientras este estaba adolorido en el sofá teniendo más cuidados de los que pedía.

\- Chicas estoy bien, solo son unos golpes y unos raspones, me los hacía de niño en todo momento.

\- Si pero no te los causaba una turba que casi nos mata – dijo Lori quien lo vendaba.

\- Nena era gente asustada igual que nosotros ¿Qué más podían hacer?

\- Sí, pero no todos los días unos locos literalmente te sueltan a un depredador prehistórico.

\- A mí me pareció lindo, lástima que casi nos aplasta cuando paso corriendo – dijo Leni quien le pasaba las cosas del botiquín a su hermana mayor.

\- Tu hermana tiene razón, además lo único que me importaban eran tu y mi hermanita, vaya mamá y el resto no dejaron de llamar preguntándome por nosotros.

\- Es normal que tu familia se preocupe por ustedes – le dijo Lori – hemos pasado por algo terrible.

\- Si ojala nunca vuelva a pasar por algo así. – dijo Leni.

\- Felizmente Lincoln está haciendo que Ronnie piense en otra cosa. Anoche casi no pudo dormir por todo.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln y Clyde estaban en el comedor jugando uno de los tantos juegos de mesa que había en esa casa, pese a lo vivido tanto por el desastre como por lo ocurrido con Dafne y con el tiranosaurio, era como si hubieran dejado todo aquello atrás o por lo menos intentaban hacerlo.

Luan intentaba alegrar a Lily pues está aún no se había podido recuperar del susto de la noche anterior y no hacía más que llorar, si bien había logrado calmarla y hacerla dormir, al rato se despertaba y volvía a hacerlo.

En cuanto a las demás hermanas que en su mayoría estaban en modo autómata.

Luna sostenía su guitarra pero no era capaz de tocar la más mínima nota, Lynn se dedicaba a botar su pelota contra la pared de su cuarto pero en su mente estaba el momento en el que el edificio al que entro el cuerpo de seguridad exploto, la causa de ello era clara para ella, con ellos vivos el primer golpe de Azrael y compañía hubiera fracasado. Lucy estaba escribiendo un poema el cual era muy diferente a los anteriores, muchos de esos hablaban de la oscuridad, pero este hablaba sobre la muerte y lo frágil que era la vida. Lana y Lola estaban en su cuarto, la primera pensando en su amiga y si estaría bien cuando esta se interpuso en el camino de otro dinosaurio para salvarla, Lola por su parte estaba tratando de jugar a la fiesta de té.

Lisa en comunicación con otros científicos y expertos en logística trataba de ver como se estaban desarrollando las cosas y que tan lejos habían llegado los ocho arcángeles los cuales por lo visto tenían más recursos de los que se hubieran imaginado.

Al rato el señor Loud llego de rendir su declaración junto con el resto de compañeros que estaban en condiciones de hablar sobre lo que había pasado esa noche.

Eso hizo que todos en la casa se juntaran en el comedor con el fin de saber si habían novedades.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron papá? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Varias cosas, pero la verdad es que no hubo nada nuevo que conocer salvo el número de heridos y muertos.

\- ¿Hubieron muchos? – pregunto su esposa.

\- Aparte de la seguridad hubieron otros cinco muertos, pero no me explicaron cómo se dieron no sé si fueron los dinosaurios o por el pánico. Heridos hay por decenas por lo que se sabe pero lo que realmente querían saber era sobre los tipos esos.

\- ¿Los arcángeles? – pregunto Lori.

\- Sí. Querían saber quiénes eran, pero desafortunadamente no hay registro del video que pusieron y nadie le tomo foto a sus rostros. En pocas palabras nadie sabe quiénes son.

\- ¿Entonces cómo van a atraparlos? – pregunto Luan.

\- No lo sé, por las cosas que están pasando ahora no creo que capturándolos se arregle todo esto. Hay dinosaurios por todo lado y están moviendo al ejército para proteger las ciudades y pueblos pero son los caminos los que deben ser protegidos si esas criaturas los toman entonces la comida no pasa y sin comida no hay orden.

\- Eso es verdad, prácticamente y a menos que estés en una ciudad que se pueda sustentar por aire, las cosas se ponen muy malas – dijo Lisa.

\- O vamos Lis. ¿Qué tal mal se pueden poner las cosas? – pregunto Luna.

\- Cuando tengas que vender esa guitarra para poder comer vas a ver que tan mal se puso todo.

\- Chicas por favor, no traigamos esas imágenes en este momento y pensemos en positivo – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Como sea, me encargare de preparar un plan por si todo se sale de control – dijo Lisa quien se retiró para su habitación.

\- Otra cosa que debo decirles y esto es algo que lamento mucho informarles es… - dijo mientras sentía que tenía un puñal clavado – que tristemente ayer oficialmente me quede sin trabajo, el parque está en abandono y nadie quiere saber nada de los dinosaurios por ahora, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que la situación se estabilice.

En otros momentos se hubiera esperado una gran discusión por haber dicho todo eso, pero por como estaba todo, era obvio que ya sabían que eso iba a pasar, después de todo no habían posibilidades de que existiera un parque de dinosaurios luego de esa noche. Por lo que Prehistoric world fue en otras palabras debut y despedida.

-Tranquilo querido, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien – le dijo su esposa al señor Loud.

Eso espero, buscare si pueden regresarme mi antiguo empleo al menos con eso podre juntar hasta cumplir mi sueño de tener un restaurante. Luego ya vendrá lo demás.

Ese fin de semana fue el menos animado dentro de la casa Loud, por lo que para escapar de todo ese silencio a alguien se le ocurrio una idea.

\- Oye Lincoln ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte? – le pregunto Lynn

\- Me gustaría pero tengo que ponerme al día en algunas historietas y además tengo que ver los libros de dinosaurios que me dío Lisa – dijo Lincoln quien se encontraba tratando de leer una de sus historietas en su habitación.

\- Vamos ¿Qué acaso no quieres respirar un poco de aire?

\- Aquí tengo suficiente aire Lynn además…

\- ¡Solo vámonos quieres, este silencio me está matando! – dijo sujetándolo de los hombros.

\- ¡Bien, está bien iré contigo!

\- Perfecto te espero abajo.

Luego de un rato Lincoln y Lynn salieron de casa, lo cual era algo poco usual entre ellos pues uno preferiría estar en casa jugando videojuegos y la otra era amante de todo lo que podía convertirse en deporte, pero ante la insistencia de esta no le quedó otra que salir además en parte se sentía agradecido de poder salir a la calle y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo vivido en esa noche fatídica. Desafortunadamente ese no fue el efecto que consiguieron.

En las calles el clima era de incertidumbre, nadie sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, estaban los que decían que en cualquier momento los dinosaurios entrarían en la ciudad y se empezarían a comer a todos, otros decían que no había nada que temer que todo eso era porque no estaban preparados y que en máximo un mes los dinosaurios estarían extintos de nuevo.

\- Y bien ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – pregunto Lynn.

\- No sé, no creo que te gusten mis ideas – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si no las dices no puedo opinar sobre ellas.

\- Bueno ¿Quieres ir a los videojuegos?

\- No soy muy fan de ellos pero sí, creo que podría ir, eso si no quieres que te gane en todos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

En otro lado de la ciudad alguien observaba las noticias de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo y ponía atención a cada detalle.

\- Así que este mundo se derrumba después de todo. Bien mejor ahora que mañana.

Eso era lo que decía Frank quien estaba en su sala viendo la televisión.

\- Bueno, por lo visto este plan ya no sirve para nada – dijo tomando una hoja y rompiéndola en pedazos – igual no pienses que te he olvidado querida Luan, es solo que hay cosas más grandes por las cuales debo ir ahora, cosas que harán que esto sea mucho más fáciles, después de todo siempre quise ser Rey. Y todo Rey debe tener un ejército.

En juegos y comida Gus un lugar conocido por toda la ciudad, muchos habían ido para olvidar las cosas que estaban pasando y divertirse, cosa que Lincoln y Lynn siguieron y se pusieron a jugar un juego de disparos.

Lynn quien si bien no era fan de los videojuegos término derramando su competitividad sobre este y no dejaba de derrotar a Lincoln una y otra vez.

\- Hagamos esto, si yo gano la siguiente, tú pagas la pizza querido Lincoln.

\- Para eso tienes que ganar primero –dijo con tono desafiante.

\- Pero si ya te llevo ganando como cinco veces ¿Acaso te quieres quedar sin monedas?

\- No. Pero yo pongo mi reto. Si gano yo tendrás que buscar fantasmas en el ático conmigo.

\- Mejor cambio mi reto. Si gano a ti te toca entrenar conmigo para el juego del próximo fin de semana.

\- Trato hecho.

Cada quien tomo su arma y empezaron a disparar a los blancos que aparecían en la pantalla, estaban tan concentrados divirtiéndose por quien ganaría que se olvidaron de todos a su alrededor, de todo lo que estaba pasando y solo se dedicaron a jugar como nunca lo habían hecho antes, atrás quedaban los problemas y las cosas malas que habían pasado entre ellos.

Siguieron así hasta que se les termino el tiempo dando como ganador a Lincoln quien logro vencer a Lynn después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Lo vez, yo te dije que te vencería! – grito Lincoln emocionado.

\- Tuviste suerte, estos controles no funcionan bien siempre – dijo Lynn tratando de justificar su derrota.

\- Los controles están bien, vamos Lynn admítelo te toca buscar fantasmas conmigo.

\- Bien, te ayudare a llenarte de polvo en el viejo ático.

Ese momento de unión entre hermanos se terminó cuando oyeron una conversación que no se esperaban.

\- No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando realmente.

\- Si, puedes creerlo, un día estas tranquilo en casa y al otro un dinosaurio intenta devorarte.

\- No entiendo por qué dejaron que esa chica de cuatro años se pusiera a jugar a la científica.

\- Quién lo diría el mundo se va a terminar por culpa de una niñita.

Esa era la conversación de dos chicos de unos trece años que al igual que muchos culpaban a Lisa de lo ocurrido, como si ella fuera la responsable de todo lo que estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Repite eso que dijiste! – grito Lynn.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué esa niña causo todo esto?

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de mi hermana menor sin saber que paso realmente! – grito Lincoln.

\- Así que es su hermana, bueno pues déjenme decirles que su querida hermanita está destruyéndolo todo.

\- ¡Ella no causo esto, fueron unos locos! – protesto Lynn.

\- Si claro. Y aún si eso que dices en cierto, entonces acaso ellos obligaron a esa niña a jugar a ser Dios.

\- ¡No pero si me encargare de que lo conozcas! – dijo Lynn lanzándole un golpe.

\- ¡¿Quién crees que eres niña?! ¡Voy a darte una lección! – dijo recuperándose y preparándose para golpear.

\- ¡No vas a tocar a mi hermana tonto! – grito Lincoln saltando sobre él

\- Con que esto es entre dos, bueno pues entonces tú eres mío viejito. – dijo su amigo quien con facilidad tomo a Lincoln y lo levanto, solo para recibir una patada por parte de este.

El lugar paso de un lugar de juegos a un cuadrilátero donde todos se ponían alrededor a ver quién de los cuatro ganaba, cosa que no logro saberse porque los encargados del lugar aparecieron para sacarlos del sitio y tuvieron que huir.

\- ¡Y no regresen! – fue el grito del encargado quien solo pudo ver alejarse a estos.

\- ¡Esos idiotas como pueden hablar así de Lisa! – decía Lynn molesta mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.

\- Ellos no estuvieron para ver a los arcángeles, ni tampoco para ver las explosiones, solo saben que algo salio mal.

\- Pero igual, Lisa es solo una niña.

\- Si pero una niña con una gran inteligencia y quien hablo frente a todo el mundo, desafortunadamente eso fue lo que le puso rostro al proyecto Renacimiento – dijo Lincoln.

\- Bueno ya que, al final incluso a ella la sacaron, por cierto gracias por ayudarme, hubiera podido sola pero me alegra saber que no eres tan débil como pareces.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- Tranquilo es una broma, eso ya lo sabía, además hay que admitir que fue divertido.

\- Si en eso tienes razón.

En otro lugar alejado de los ojos de cualquiera el ambiente era de fiesta, una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban en un gran salón decorado con arañas de cristal y paredes decoradas con elegantes cuadros y adornos dorados, el sitio estaba ubicado en un lugar del cual incluso muchos de los invitados desconocían al haber sido llevados ahí con los ojos vendados. Una de ellas era Dafne, quien era una de las invitadas de honor en esa fiesta hecha por los ocho arcángeles.

\- Damas y cabañeros, es un honor tenerlos aquí esta tarde y agradecerles por su colaboración, sabemos que esto recién inicia y que va a ser un largo y difícil camino, pero con la ayuda de nuestros amigos este mundo vera tiempos mejores y podremos dejar atrás de una buena vez esta época oscura – dijo Azrael alzando una copa – así que, un brindis por nuestros amigos.

\- ¡Por nuestros amigos! – dijeron todos.

Dafne bebió sin ánimo de fiesta, no se sentía feliz de estar ahí pero ahora era parte de todo ese proyecto o conspiración secreta como prefería llamarlo.

\- Nunca he visto a alguien que estuviera con tan pocos animos en una fiesta – dijo Noah.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Nunca me imaginé estar en un evento como este, mucho menos por iniciar el fin de la sociedad – dijo esta.

\- Cualquiera diría que te arrepientes de esto.

\- No me arrepiento, yo quiero que el mundo cambio y sabía que llevar a la sociedad de la mano como un niño que aprende a caminar era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Pero dudas de esto?

\- Tengo que hacerlo, una cosa es liberar dinosaurios y que causen pánico pero ¿Cuánto tardara hasta que todos se acostumbren a ellos y salgan a buscar tenerlos como trofeo más valiosos que un tigre o un elefante?

\- Tranquila, los dinosaurios son como decirlo, el primer golpe, pero no el definitivo. No vamos a dominar el mundo solo con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué quieren hacer? ¿Crear un ejército de robots? – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Me agrada tu humor – dijo riendo – no vamos a esperar y ver como ellos mismos se acaban entre ellos, pues los dinosaurios causan pánico sí, pero más peligroso es el hombre y como ya sabemos bien, el hombre es el lobo del hombre.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, debo admitir que fue un poco tranquilo pero es porque todavía no se ha encendido todo pero no falta mucho para eso, el plan de los arcángeles ya está en marcha y nadie puede detenerlo.**

 **Por lo tanto las cosas se van a poner muy pero muy feas para cualquiera.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** El caos ya empezó y como dije no va a detenerse, ahora solo falta ver quien lanza el grito de fuego en el teatro he inicia el caos.

En cuanto a lo que dice Alexander, sí. Se necesitaran más que balas para acabar con ellos, no porque sean inmortales, sino porque están más allá de un fanático religioso convencional.

 **RCurrent:** Sobre cómo le va a los Loud, hay que esperar un poco pero no mucho, ya vimos como Lisa está preparándose para lo que se viene, pero prepararse en la teoría no te asegura un éxito en la práctica, tal como dices el que tenga solo cuatro, hará que no sea fácil para ella.

En cuanto a tu fic, de nada "Loud Nights" ha estado muy bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Si esto se puso feo y se va a poner mucho más feo.

Sobre Luan y Frank, este es alguien que se adapta y ahora que las cosas están cambiando vamos a verlo más y de forma más peligrosa.

Efectivamente para Lisa se relajó un poco y lo que pensó que sería un gran momento termino en una pesadilla.

En cuanto a la gran noche, si creo que mejor se hubiera esperado un rato para comer, pues si te van a echar a un depredador prehistórico encima aunque sea deberían dejarlo comer algo a uno antes de correr.

Sobre lo de Danny, no se mucho de ese tema pero como dije antes quería crear una especie de vínculo entre ellas, si se mantiene en el futuro o si esta sobrevivió a su enfrentamiento con el tiranosaurio es algo que veremos más adelante.

Como vimos Dafne tiene una oportunidad para reparar lo que hizo, pero eso es algo que ella tiene que decidir por su cuenta. Me alegra que notaras la mención a Paz Halberd, quizás aparezca de alguna forma más adelante.

 **Llegados aquí les agradezco su compañía en otro nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Antes de retirarme quiero agradecer a MontanaHatzune92 por sus homenajes en esta semana, los disfrute mucho, ya hare alguno para ti.**

 **En fin, los espero en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	7. Colapso

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que quizás el capítulo anterior no tuvo mucho de lo que son dinosaurios, pero les aseguro que hoy los compensare con eso, bueno ya estamos aquí y es momento de pensar en el ahora.**

 **Este capítulo es un homenaje a mi buen amigo MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 7**

 **Colapso**

Diciembre, la época festiva más esperada por todo el mundo no tenía nada de alegre ni de festivo, el mes que parecía sería un éxito para muchos comerciantes se convirtió en uno de pesadilla, tanto para ellos como para las personas comunes y corrientes que tenían que soportar un clima bastante frio para la ciudad de Royal Woods, así como los problemas que tenían con otras personas.

Las causas que llevaban a ese estado eran más que conocidas, pues una cosa era estar en una ciudad abierta a todo y otra muy diferente era estar en una ciudad que ya estaba considerada bajo asedio. No ante un enemigo humano sino ante seres prehistóricos, que no hacían ninguna diferencia entre el sexo, la religión, la clase social o la edad.

Los dinosaurios cada vez se hacían más osados, por no mencionar que el suero de crecimiento acelerado estaba rindiendo sus frutos por lo que cualquier intento de meter comida a la ciudad se convertía en un trabajo de riesgo que cada vez se hacía más parecido a trabajar limpiando ventanas en un rascacielos.

Pese a mantenerse aún las tiendas y los supermercados llenos, era obvio para los que tuvieran mejor vista y atención, que la cantidad de artículos iba menguando poco a poco.

Lincoln Loud se encontraba leyendo sus historietas en una tarde que hubiera sido de escuela de no ser porque esta se había terminado la semana anterior cuando la mayoría de los alumnos fueron sacados por sus padres con la intención de llevarlos junto con su familia a lugares que consideraban más seguros como las grandes ciudades, pues a diferencia de Royal Woods, estas habían sido protegidas por el ejército y no por tropas de reclutas que hacía poco habían salido del cuartel, aparte en estas no había problema de comida por el momento, pese a que Lisa había dicho que las grandes ciudades pronto se verían afectadas por la cantidad de habitantes que crecería de forma alarmante.

Por un lado se sentía feliz por tener lo que consideraba que serían más vacaciones de invierno, por el otro se sentía apenado porque varios de los que sentía eran buenos amigos se habían ido a otras partes.

En ese momento su radio sonó recibiendo una llamada de su mejor amigo.

\- Hola Lincoln ¿Qué tal el día? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Más o menos Clyde, no he hecho mucho aparte de leer historietas y tratar de evitar que mis hermanas me pidan ayuda con sus cosas.

\- Yo igual, solo que en mi caso, no tengo a nadie aquí salvo mis padres.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes a mi casa? Estoy seguro de que la pasaríamos bien- dijo este entusiasmado.

\- Me gustaría amigo, pero mis papas dicen que no debo salir porque las calles se han vuelto peligrosas.

\- Vamos Clyde, todo aquí está bien, además, hasta ahora ningún dinosaurio se ha metido en Royal Woods ni en ningún otro lado.

\- Lo se, pero siguen asustado por lo ocurrido en el parque.

\- Te entiendo, por lo menos no les dijiste nada de los tiranosaurio y lo de la mascota de Lana.

\- Solo le dije que unos locos provocaron todo esto. ¿No entiendo por qué no los han atrapado?

\- No lo se, creo que porque nadie sabe quiénes son. En fin por lo menos tus padres no han pensado en irse de la ciudad.

\- Por suerte, pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará hasta que eso pase, he visto que tienen unos folletos de un hotel en Hawái, pero espero que sean para cuando lleguen la primavera.

\- Yo igual, fue duro que Lian y Rusty se vayan – dijo Lincoln apenado.

\- Si pero tranquilo, ya los veremos después de vacaciones, o bueno quizás un poco más.

\- Eso espero Clyde.

\- Yo también Lincoln.

Después de hablar con su amigo Lincoln decidió que era una buena hora para un sándwich, cosa que fue aprovechada por Lisa quien quería que su hermano le hiciera uno pues le gustaba como los preparaba.

Mientras bajaba con ella a la cocina quiso saber cómo iban las cosas en cuanto a ella, pues durante el periodo posterior a la "liberación" de los dinosaurios no había hecho más que ir de su laboratorio al sótano y del sótano a su laboratorio.

En el primero se guardaba toda la comida que había logrado comprar para luego almacenarla ahí, en cuanto a su laboratorio no sabía que había estado creando.

Al llegar a la cocina Lincoln decidió preguntar por varias cosas.

\- Lisa ¿Qué has estado haciendo en tu cuarto?

\- Me agrada que preguntes, veras hermano mayor, en estos días en los cuales mi creación o mejor dicho mi experimento fue transformado de forma repulsiva por esos autodenominados arcángeles he estado tratando de ver métodos para parar a los dinosaurios.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Lincoln mientras preparaba el almuerzo de su hermana.

\- Mis colegas y yo estamos viendo posibles virus que afecten a estos seres prehistóricos y así su población disminuya al mínimo, cantidad suficiente para que sea controlado.

A Lincoln aquello le pareció un poco crudo viniendo de su hermana menor.

\- Lisa, no te parece que estas exagerando un poco con eso de crear un virus y todo lo demás – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Lincoln, cuando se trata de la defensa de la civilización humana y defender todos los grandes logros ese es el único plan que puede usarse.

\- No creo que a Lana le guste esa idea.

\- Su unión con el primer producto es algo que me hubiera gustado analizar, de no ser por las circunstancias actuales.

\- Pero ¿Detener a los ocho arcángeles no los detendrá?

\- Para nada, ellos no son los verdaderos arcángeles y es obvio que no controlan a los dinosaurios, aunque dudo que realmente existan esos seres alados que cumplan milagros.

\- Sobre ese punto ¿La policía o el FBI no saben de ellos?

\- Desearía que lo supieran pero es como si no existieran, no se quiénes son realmente, pero sospecho de que es gente que mueve mucho dinero he influencias. Aun así, la información que hemos estado intercambiando tanto de noticias como perteneciente a las diversas fuerzas armadas del mundo indican un interés por las grandes ciudades.

\- ¿Crees que quieran lanzar a los dinosaurios contra ellas?

\- Posiblemente. Pero creo que en realidad los están agrupando para otra cosa, recuerda que ellos quieren controlar el mundo así que quizás necesitan de súbditos.

\- Espero que mis amigos no estén ahí cuando eso pase – dijo Lincoln preocupado.

Además de Lian y Rusty, también pensaba en Ronnie Anne y en Bobby quienes ya vivían en una la cual pese a encontrarse medianamente defendida por las tropas, desconocía si a la vista de aquella nueva información su ciudad podría ser tomada y estos obligados a servirlos.

\- Confió en lograras que esto termine a tiempo – dijo Lincoln dándole su sándwich a Lisa y comenzando a prepararse el suyo.

\- Si logre traer una especie de vuelta a la vida acabar con ellos no será difícil.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Luan junto con una de sus pocas amigas por no decir la única, la cual en ese momento también se iba como muchos otros.

\- ¿Estas segura de que realmente quieres llevar todo esto Celia? – dijo mientras ayudaba con unas cajas.

\- No puedo dejarlas, toda mi vida está en ellas, además no quiero dejarlas a su suerte – respondió esta.

Celia era una chica delgada de cabello castaño ondulado, la cual vestía un abrigo rojo y unos pantalones azules en ese momento. Esta era amiga de Luan desde el tercer grado de primaria, año en que esta llego con su familia a Royal Woods. Debido a que la comediante no era muy de hacer amigos salvo con gente que compartía su pasión por hacer reír a la gente, ella era considerada por Luan como una persona muy valiosa pues su vista estaba más enfocada en lo que era el funcionamiento de las cosas, por lo cual uno diría que entre ellas no había nada que ver, pero no necesitaban gustos en común para saber que ellas eran muy buenas amigas.

\- Puedo quedarme con algunas de estas en mi casa, te las cuidaríamos, además mi hermana menor adoraría cuidarlas.

\- No te preocupes por eso, no quiero agregarle otra carga a tu hermana menor – al decir eso se quedó muda al sentir que había cometido un error – Luan lo siento no quise…

\- Tranquila, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.

\- No pienses que culpo a tu hermana de esto, es verdad que me cuesta creer esa historia de esos tipos que prácticamente querían el fin del mundo, pero bueno al ver a esas criaturas arrasar pueblos enteros no es tan difícil de unir los puntos.

\- Lisa jamás pensó que su idea sería usada para estas cosas.

\- Nadie la culpa por eso.

\- En la calle todos parecen culparla a ella, cada vez que voy a la tienda, cada vez que me encuentro con gente en la escuela no hacen más que culpar a mi hermanita por algo que ella no hizo – dijo apretando los puños.

\- Luan tranquila, no importa lo que dice el resto, lo importante es lo que tú piensas y lo que es verdad.

Luan abrazo a su amiga agradecida de tenerla a ella en ese momento.

\- Muchas gracias Celia, me alegra que estés conmigo en esta situación.

\- Para eso estoy, además tú me ayudaste cuando paso lo de Frank.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ese tipo me estuvo siguiendo por un buen tiempo.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – pregunto dando un salto al conocer la noticia.

\- Si se fijó en mi pero lo rechace, y mi hermana me ayudo a alejarlo, ya sabes que ella habla fuerte al tener que dar notas altas, entiendes – dijo luego de reír.

\- El chiste sí, pero tu sentido del humor necesita ayuda psiquiátrica en ocasiones.

\- Y dices que no puedes hacer chistes – dijo comenzando a reír.

\- En ocasiones me puede salir uno que otro, pero hablando en serio te pido que por favor tengas cuidado con él, antes te hubiera dicho que no pasa nada, pero como están las cosas ahora quien sabe lo que está pensando en este momento. Frank es muy inteligente y no se va a detener ante nada para lograr sus objetivos.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero nada con él!

\- Lo sé pero todo el mundo sabe que tú eres muy especial y eso atrae tanto a buenas personas como a las malas. Lo bueno es que tienes a gente que te quiere y te protegerá de ese tipo.

Luan en ese momento recordó las palabras de ánimo y apoyo que le dieron Luna y Lincoln y vio que su amiga tenía mucha razón.

\- Gracias Celia tienes razón, tengo a una buena familia, a una buena amiga y a un caballero de cabello blanco.

De vuelta en la casa Loud las cosas estaban un poco movidas pues acababan de recibir una gran sorpresa unos días antes de lo normal.

\- Papá no te esperaba aquí sino hasta navidad. dijo Rita al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta con una gran cantidad de maletas.

\- Que quieres que te diga hija, me sacaron del asilo para ahorrar en recursos, decían que era de los que estaba en mejor condiciones y que les estaba haciendo gastar por gusto.

\- ¡Abuelo! – dijeron ocho Loud que se lanzaron sobre este para abrasarlo después de tiempo sin verlo.

\- Hola chicos es bueno verlos, les cuento buenas noticias el abuelo se muda con ustedes.

\- De verdad tenemos que tenerlo en casa – dijo Lynn Sr en voz baja para no ser oído por su nuevo huésped permanente.

\- Te escuche Loud, espero que tu hospitalidad sea tan buena como tu comida – dijo de forma seria.

\- No se preocupe suegro, le aseguro que le gustara estar en nuestra casa.

\- Eso es obvio, si mis nietos están aquí no tengo que pedir más, por cierto ¿En dónde están Lori, Leni y Luan?

\- Luan fue donde una de sus amigas y Lori y Leni están arriba, al parecer Leni no soporto que uno de sus amigos se fuera – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Cuál de todos ellos? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Creo que es ese tal Chaz – respondió Lincoln.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese chico gordo con gorra que estuvo aquí el día que Lori hizo esa fiesta aburrida? – pregunto la deportista.

\- Ese mismo – dijo Luna – nos enteramos que se fue el día de ayer para Nueva Orleans, donde por lo visto no hay problemas de dinosaurios, el problema es que Leni al parecer sentía algo por él y bueno ya no puede decir nada.

\- Pobre Leni, debe sentirse mal el no haber podido decirle algo - dijo Lola.

\- Aunque no soy partidaria de las emociones humanas la entiendo perfectamente – dijo Lisa.

\- Al menos tiene a Lori para darle apoyo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lincoln, por qué no vas tú a darle algo de apoyo - dijo su madre.

\- Pero quiero estar con el abuelo ahora, además Lori hace un gran trabajo en este momento.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, no voy a ir a ningún lado – dijo su abuelo.

\- Está bien – dijo resignado.

Al entrar a la habitación lo que pensó que sería una Leni llorando tal como su hermana Lori cuando ocurrían sus discusiones con Bobby las cuales terminaban en una separación de un lapso de 3 horas. Pero lo que encontró fue a una Leni callada que se encontraba abrazando a su hermana mayor.

\- Leni ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Ya me ciento algo mejor – dijo una Leni desanimada.

\- El abuelo esta abajo, quizás el verlo te animara un poco.

\- Me alegra que este aquí, pero no sé si eso pueda ayudarme.

\- Vamos Leni, ya podrás ver a tu amigo otra vez, además esto no va a durar para siempre.

\- ¿Estás seguro Lincoln?

\- Vamos Leni, Literalmente Lincoln tiene razón, además ni que esos dinosaurios fueran a derribar la civilización – dijo Lori.

\- ¿La qué? – pregunto esta.

\- Olvídalo – dijo Lori – más bien por qué no salen ustedes dos a alguna parte literalmente eso ayudaría a distraerte un poco.

\- ¡¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?! – pregunto entusiasmada.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres lo hare, además yo podría llevarlos – dijo Lori.

\- Pues si eso quieres Leni, con gusto te acompañare.

\- Gracias Linky – dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba.

Los dos hermanos caminaban por el centro comercial el cual aún estaba lleno de gente que pensaba en buscar algo para sus familiares, aunque por lo general eran cosas chicas pues muchos ya sentían que lo mejor era salir antes de que todo empeore.

Después de andar un rato a Leni se le ocurrió ir a una tienda de ropa en específico y Lincoln quien ya estaba a punto de poner en un posible curriculun el haber trabajado de mula de carga por la cantidad de cosas que a la rubia diseñadora se le ocurría comprar con el dinero que tenía ahorrado.

\- Vamos Lincoln, aún nos faltan algunas tiendas más.

\- Leni, no podemos descansar un poco, ya recorrimos todo el primer piso, podemos sentarnos en una banca y respirar un poco – dijo al no poder más con el peso.

\- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca y a Lincoln se le ocurrió preguntar por cómo se sentía está en ese momento.

\- Bueno, creo que Lori tenía razón, salir a este lugar fue una buena idea.

\- Sabía que te ibas a recuperar – dijo Lincoln complacido.

\- Solo un poco, no es fácil que la persona que te gusta se vaya lejos.

\- Lo sé, no sabes lo que costo que Lori aceptara que Bobby se fuera con su familia.

\- Sí. Pero su caso es distinto, ellos dos ya estaban juntos y Chaz y yo éramos buenos amigos, pero nada más nunca le dije nada salvo por una carta anónima que le envié.

\- Tal como dijimos Leni, esto terminara y el volverá, y cuando eso ocurra podrás decirle todo lo que sientes, además que chico no quisiera ...

Lo que tenía que decirle se interrumpió cuando del primer piso llegaron unos gritos de terror y pánico.

\- Vaya debieron de haberse encontrado con un conjunto muy feo – dijo Leni.

\- No creo que eso haya sido por algo que no les gusto – dijo Lincoln asustado – sabes Leni, creo que mejor nos vamos pero ya – dijo poniéndose de pie y tratando de hacer que su hermana se levante.

\- Pero si todavía nos faltan otras diez tiendas – dijo esta.

\- ¡Dije que nos vamos ya!

Apenas Lincoln dio esa orden, la casusa de los gritos quedo mostrada cuando una manada de unos siete deinonychus con garras bien afiladas, los cuales tenían más de un metro de alto y aproximadamente dos metros de largos quedo a la vista de estos dos, quienes observaron a siete raptores con un cuerpo cubierto de plumas color azul grisáceo. Estos dinosaurios de alguna forma habían logrado entrar en la ciudad burlando a los soldados que tenían como misión defender la ciudad.

Estos dinosaurios eligieron el lugar correcto para ir a cenar y con la rapidez que los caracterizo durante la época en la que dominaron la tierra se lanzaron contra la gente tratando de atraparlas.

Muchos intentaron defenderse con lo que tuvieron a mano, desde tirándoles sillas o incluso las compras que habían hecho, hubo incluso uno que sacó su arma y trato de dispararles, pero la cantidad de gente corriendo y la falta de practica hizo que fallara los tiros y llamara su atención.

Lincoln y Leni olvidaron todo lo que habían comprado y empezaron a correr tratando de llegar a tiempo a una salida y evitar ser atacados por esos depredadores prehistóricos. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a la escalera, el grupo de deinonychus se dividió en dos, con cuatro persiguiendo a un grupo de personas y los otros tres subiendo por las escaleras que Lincoln y Leni iban a usar, estaba claro que de alguna forma innata estos estaban usando una estrategia la cual consistía en dividir y separar a una presa. Presa que fue elegida cuando vieron a los dos hermanos Loud, los cuales corrían por el corredor tratando de buscar por donde esconderse, por lo cual terminaron entrando en una tienda de sofás y muebles en donde se escondieron tras uno.

\- Lincoln ¿Vamos a estar bien? – pregunto una Leni aterrorizada.

\- Por supuesto que estaremos bien, además si hemos logrado escaparnos de otras cosas peores, podemos con estos pájaros.

\- ¿Cuáles han sido esas cosas peores?

Lincoln trato de recordar algo como eso pero solo encontró en su memoria en intento de salir de su hogar cuando todos empezaron a enfermarse, escape que termino en derrota total.

\- Creo que esta será la peor – dijo mientras vigilaba.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Por ahora esperemos y luego salgamos por alguna parte.

Desafortunadamente los deinonychus no tenían en mente esperar a que estos se fueran y terminaron entrando a la tienda ante la mirada de unos asustados Loud.

Los tres se dividieron mientras buscaban por donde estaban estos y por donde iban a atacar.

Lincoln en silencio hizo que Leni se moviera a gatas hacia el fondo de la tienda, esta lo siguió tratando de aguantar el miedo de ese momento y las ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo, cosa que incluso ella entendió que no serviría más que para acelerar el que los devoraran.

Lincoln en ese momento pensó en un plan que podía ayudarlos, irían sin ser vistos ni oídos hasta el fondo de la tienda y luego irían ocultos por un costado para salir de la tienda y de ahí del centro comercial, sin pausa se movieron ejecutando el plan y cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar al fondo uno de los deinonychus los vio al dar la vuelta en una esquina aquello hizo que Leni gritara llamando la atención de los otros.

Con el plan derrumbado los dos se pusieron de pie de un salto y empezaron a correr pero por más que trataran de salir por ese laberinto de muebles los dinosaurios eran más organizados y pronto los arrinconaron en un espacio.

\- ¡Atrás estúpidos dinosaurios! – dijo Lincoln tomando un perchero y moviéndolo a modo de lanza.

\- ¡Lincoln cuidado!

\- Tranquila Leni, estos no dan tanto miedo – mentía Lincoln, pero no podía dejar que su hermana lo viera asustado.

Cada vez que uno trataba de acercarse este lo rechazaba, pero era claro que solo estaba alargando el tiempo en cualquier segundo uno de esos vería que estaba muy por encima de ese niño de once años y se le iría encima.

Lincoln quien ya sabía eso, sentía que si debía caer lo haría aunque sea llevándose a uno con tal de que su hermana pudiera escapar a salvo.

\- Leni, vete de aquí, yo me encargo de ellos.

\- Pero Lincoln…

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – dijo con todas su fuerzas – Yo dije que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que te coman! – dijo llorando.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Lo que me importa es que tu estes bien! Leni, sé que tengo muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer muchas cosas…

\- Entonces hazlas - dijo una voz seguida de un disparo que dio de lleno en el cuello de uno de los deinonychus matándolo en el acto.

El dueño del disparo era un joven de unos veinte o veinte un años, alto y delgado de cabellos color negro, vestido con unos pantalones blancos y un abrigo negro, el cual sostenía en una de sus manos una pistola parabellum y la otra una espada curvada.

\- Si tienen tanta hambre ¡Entonces vengan por mí! – dijo preparando su sable.

\- ¡Estas bromeando! – grito Lincoln.

No hubo respuesta por parte del desconocido quien en ese momento recibió a sus atacantes descargando un golpe contra uno con lo cual logro herirlo de gravedad, el otro deinonychus ataco por un costado de este, pero el "guerrero" se movió con la agilidad de un torero haciendo que este pasara por un costado y como si fuera u matador experimentado lo atravesó con su sable.

Limpio su arma en uno de los sofás y luego la regreso a la vaina.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto este.

\- Si estamos bien – dijo Lincoln – muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos salvaste a mí y a mi hermano! – dijo Leni quien salto sobre este abrazándolo.

\- De nada, ahora por favor podrías dejarme respirar – dijo ante el exceso de agradecimiento de esta.

\- Si disculpa. Soy Leni Loud.

\- Yo soy su hermano Lincoln.

\- Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.

El nombre y el acento hicieron que notaran que este era un extranjero.

\- Oye ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Soy bosnio de familia y griego de nacimiento. Pero la historia de mi vida no es importante ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Protegidos por Alexander Lincoln y Leni salieron con cuidado tratando de no ser vistos por los deinonychus que quedaban, los cuales estaban ocupados alimentándose de un desafortunado que no tuvo suerte de huir.

Leni casi se desmaya al ver esa escena, pero los dos la ayudaron a mantenerse fuerte, juntos lograron salir del centro comercial.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos - dijo Lincoln.

\- De nada. Siempre trato de ayudar a las personas que realmente lo necesitan y ustedes sí que la necesitaban.

\- No sé qué hubiera pasado sin ti – dijo Leni.

\- No pienses en eso, piensa en que ya se terminó – dijo este calmándola.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos a casa – dijo Lincoln.

\- Puedo acompañarlos, en estos tiempos uno no sabe qué puede pasar.

\- ¡Si Linky! ¡Que nos acompañe!

\- Sera un gusto que lo hagas, solo no le digas nada de esto a nuestros padres, no creo que nos dejen salir de nuevo si se enteran.

\- Ni una palabra saldrá de mí.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa Loud.

\- Me alegra haberles ayudado, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar a este número – dijo dándoles una tarjeta.

\- Lo haremos, puedes estar seguro – dijo Lincoln.

\- Bueno yo me voy por ese camino, nos vemos luego.

\- Adiós – dijeron los dos hermanos.

Lincoln observo la tarjeta, la cual no era más que el nombre y el número de teléfono, Leni tomo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

\- Creo que mejor esto lo guardare yo – dijo con alegría mientras entraba a la casa.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. En este capítulo se agregaron algunas referencias a dos cosas, la primera, fue la mención a la ciudad de Nueva Orleans que fue puesta en homenaje a mi fic Retazos, algun día tendrá toda una historia de varios capítulos. Y la segunda fue a Jurassic park, solo cambie de dinosaurio pues siento que los velociraptores no dan tanto miedo como un deinonychus.**

 **Otra cosa es que este capítulo incluyo a un OC muy conocido que es Alexander, por si se preguntan, si, lo volveremos a ver.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Si, con este capítulo las cosas ya están casi por los suelos, sobre Azrael, tiene planeado algo que ya se vera. Espero te allá gustado como puse a Alexander así como este capítulo homenaje. Gracias por los saludos.

 **DESTACADO117:** No todo pueden ser dinosaurios, y a veces es bueno variar un poco.

 **RCurrent:** Ya veremos que pasara con Azrael y si lo hago tan buen villano como para que o salga en la secuela, lo que ocurra primero. A mí también me gusta la participación de Lisa, siento que es mayor que la mis otros fics y tal como dijiste, ella esta poniendo su genio para acabar con esto.

Sobre el futuro de Dafne y el resto no puedo asegurar nada todavía.

Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Bueno, antes de terminar con esto quiero agradecerles su apoyo y ojala les guste el próximo capitulo**

 **Nos vemos.**


	8. La última canción

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento la demora, pero a veces a uno se le cruzan las cosas y no puede actualizar cuando quiere.**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, el cual espero les guste.**

 **Así que sin más que perder comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 8**

 **La última canción**

Otro año empezó para todos, pero ese era un año que empezó de forma más alejada de los años anteriores, todos recordaban las navidades en familia llenas de platos y de regalos, las fiestas de año nuevo llenas de música y de juegos artificiales, fiestas que duraban hasta el amanecer y que terminaban cuando veían salir el sol.

Esas semanas del año que se había ido los Loud la pasaron en casa, apenas salían pues todos sus amigos se habían ido o bueno casi todos, muchos aun conservaban amistades que vieron algo más sensato el quedarse en una Royal Woods que se vaciaba en lugar de irse a una ciudad grande que en cualquier momento tendría problemas de recursos.

Para cuando llego la navidad, tuvieron un pequeño espacio de alegría pues estaban juntos y eso era lo importante, además estaban con su abuelo quien ya había aceptado que no iba a volver al asilo por lo que pidió si le podían dejar traer a su nueva novia a la casa, cosa que fue aceptado rápidamente por todos con entusiasmo, por lo que para ese 25 de Diciembre tuvieron a un nuevo miembro en su familia, la cual se llamaba Myrtle, una anciana que si bien al inicio ocasiono un par de incomodidades metiéndose en todo y donde nadie la llamaba, le terminaron por tomar aprecio al poco tiempo.

El periodo entre fiestas fue uno apagado, luego de que se libraran un par de enfrentamientos contra los dinosaurios que intentaron entrar y que como paso con Lincoln y Leni, lograron desatar el pánico entre los pobladores se decidió que lo mejor era que no se realizaran ciertas actividades, entre ellas las escolares hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que los Loud estaban oficialmente en unas vacaciones de tiempo indefinido, el sueño de todo niño, salvo cuando no hay nada que hacer ni a nadie que ver.

Con esa medida atrás quedo la idea para los Loud de que todo mejoraría, pero para Lincoln aún le quedaba la esperanza de que el proyecto de Lisa funcionara y pudiera crear un virus que acabaría con los dinosaurios algo que no le gustaba al cien por ciento, pero dadas las cosas no se podía hacer mucho.

Para el año nuevo, ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza hacer fiesta de algún tipo pues, no había dinero para eso debido a que habían tenido que destinar todos sus ingresos para lo que era la compra de provisiones y la seguridad de la casa la cual luego de tanto ataque se planeó la fortificación de esta.

Por lo tanto al llegar el 2017 solo tuvieron una reunión en la que se contaron momentos del pasado y se hizo un brindis. Todos esperaban que ese nuevo año sea un momento en que las cosas cambien para bien.

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación aburrido, no tenía a donde salir, no por miedo a los dinosaurios, pues se había anunciado como mil veces que no había entrado ningún dinosaurio desde ya hacia una buena cantidad de días y que el ejército ya había acabado con todos los que se habían logrado introducir a la ciudad.

Para su mala suerte pese a esto no tenía a donde ir pues el árcade donde iba con sus amigos fue cerrado y solo encontró un cartel en la puerta de:

ME FUI MUY LEJOS, VUELVO ALGUN DIA.

Tampoco podía ver nada en la televisión pues todos los programas ahora solo repetían capítulos pasados y lo único novedoso eran los noticieros que contaban acerca de la lucha contra los dinosaurios de los ocho arcángeles, una lucha que la ganaban en algunos lados y la perdían en otros.

\- Hola Lincoln ¿Cómo la has pasado? – dijo Clyde desde su radio.

\- Aburrido, pensé que esta cosa acabaría pronto pero todo sigue igual.

\- Y que lo digas mis padres ya no me dejan ir ni al jardín sin tener que tocar un silbato cada treinta segundos, dicen que es para indicar que estoy a salvo.

\- ¿No han fortificado su casa?

\- Si lo hemos hecho, tenemos lo mejor en puertas, alarmas y cámaras. Mis padres incluso quieren poner un cerco de alambre de púas.

\- Eso suena bien, pero no creo que una valla de ese tipo aguante a un apatosaurio.

\- No es para los dinosaurios, es para protegernos de las personas. ¿No oíste que en muchos lugares ya se está saqueando? – pregunto con algo de preocupación.

\- Clyde eso no va a pasar aquí. Esta es una ciudad tranquila.

\- Pues tarde o temprano la gente perderá el control y cuando eso pase no va a ser muy bueno.

\- Vamos Clyde, tienes que ser positivo.

\- Me gustaría serlo, pero no hay de dónde agarrarse.

\- Clyde escucha esto, Lisa está creando un virus para acabar con los dinosaurios, en cuanto esté listo todo acabara y esto quedara como recuerdo.

\- ¡¿De verdad amigo?! ¡¿En serio ella va a arreglar todo!? – pregunto Clyde entusiasmado.

\- Por supuesto, todos esos dinosaurios que trataron de comerme se volverán a extinguir.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – dijo Lana entrando con furia a la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¡Nada, no dije nada!

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Oí claramente cuando le dijiste e Clyde que Lisa quería matar a Dany!

\- Lana escucha, Dany es un dinosaurio y los dinosaurios son el arma de esos locos que quieren destruir el mundo.

\- ¡Pero ella no tiene la culpa!

\- Escúchame con atención. Esto no tiene que ver con que sea culpable o no, pero se puede hacer nada, tarde o temprano se va a comer a alguien inocente o se va a enfrentar con el ejército.

\- ¡No si puedo evitarlo! – dijo antes de salir corriendo y entrando al cuarto de Lisa.

\- ¡No vas a hacerle daño a Dany! – grito al ver a la genio de la familia.

\- Por el amor de Einstein ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- Lincoln ya me conto lo que piensas hacer.

\- Escucha Lana, lo hago por el bien de la humanidad, ya has visto lo que está pasando en el mundo.

\- ¡Pero no quiero que algo malo le pase! ¡Ella era mi amiga!

\- Por última vez y no sé hasta cuando tengo que repetir esto, "tu daspletosaurio" es un animal como todos los demás que existen.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no y no voy a dejar que la lastimes!

Lana salto hacia los químicos con los que estaba trabajando, pero antes de siquiera acercarse unos metros un dardo tranquilizante le dio y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡¿Lisa qué demonios le hiciste?! – dijo Lincoln impactado.

\- Tranquilo estará dormida por un buen rato, solo activo mi sistema de seguridad que puse por si ella se enteraba de todo.

\- ¿Sabías que esto podía pasar?

\- Por supuesto, siempre examino todas las variables.

\- Bueno, aunque me cueste aceptarlo estuvo bien que hayas puesto ese sistema, no quiero imaginar que cosas habrías puesto en esos tubos de ensayo.

\- Te lo explicaría pero tu mente está muy poco desarrollada para entenderlo.

\- De acuerdo.

Lincoln tomo a Lana y se la llevo a su habitación y la dejo sobre su cama, después se dirigió al patio delantero en donde su papá, su abuelo y Lynn se encontraba poniendo la misma cerca que pusieron cuando su padre les pidió que sean cuidadosos en cuanto a la seguridad de la casa y esto se lo tomaron muy enserio.

\- Bueno un poco más y está cerca estará terminada, ningún dinosaurio podrá poner un pie dentro de nuestra casa – dijo el veterano de la marina.

\- Eso espero, cuando trabaje en la creación del parque los de seguridad se encargaron de poner las mejores vallas que el dinero podía comprar – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Lo mejor que el dinero podía comprar, por favor – dijo burlándose – yo solo puedo con cualquier lagartija con dientes.

Aquella era la conversación que encontró cuando salió a la calle.

\- Oye Lincoln, ¿Puedes ayudarnos con esto? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Si claro – dijo tomando la malla metálica y extendiéndola junto a con esta.

\- Qué bueno que puedes ayudarnos, ya quería ponerme a practicar, ya sabes, para cuando vuelva a empezar la temporada de básquet.

\- Que suerte, yo ya me leí todas mis historietas y no se me ocurre que hacer.

\- Pues ayúdame a entrenar y listo.

\- No se Lynn, sabes que no soy bueno en los deportes.

\- Vamos Lincoln es bueno que pases un tiempo con una de tus hermanas, además podrías aprender algo de ella – dijo Albert.

\- Está bien, supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

\- Veo que están haciendo un gran trabajo – dijo Luna saliendo de casa con su guitarra al hombro – espero que esté terminada cuando regrese.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto su padre.

\- Voy a ver a Chuck, hace una semana y media que no lo veo y quiero tocar un poco con él.

\- De acuerdo pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te cruces en el camino de uno de esos seres.

\- Tranquilo ¿Qué puede pasarme?

Luna salió de su casa y después de tomar uno de los pocos autobuses que quedaban, mientras caminaba por las pocas cuadras que separaban la parada del bus del departamento de su amigo vio los distintos carteles pegados en las paredes de los edificios así como en los postes anunciando diversos conciertos y festivales musicales que ella había visto o que incluso había tenidos ganas de ver, pero que los eventos actuales habían eliminado del calendario hasta que algún milagro lograra arreglarlo.

Pero más que el no poder ver esos conciertos o la nostalgia producida por ver aquellos recuerdos que regresaban en esos anuncios, había algo más que poco a poco había ido incubando.

Después de recorrer por aquellas cuadras, finalmente llego al departamento de su amigo, quien se sorprendió de verla.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Que sorpresa verte! – dijo un Chuck feliz de ver a su amiga.

\- Igualmente Chuck, necesitaba alguien con quien tocar y tú eres el indicado para eso.

\- Sabes Luna, me alegro de verte pero la verdad…

\- ¿Qué sucede amigo? – pregunto la rockera al ver a su amigo así.

Chuck parecía querer decir algo, como si de un problema o una duda se tratase, lo cual era prácticamente imposible que se diera en él, después de todo para Luna era su amigo quien la sacaba de aquellas situaciones y no al revés.

\- No nada, pasa Luna vamos a rockear un rato – dijo rompiendo ese estado.

\- ¡Así se habla! – dijo entusiasmada.

Los dos conectaron sus guitarras y comenzaron a tocar sus canciones preferidas y a practicar las nuevas que habían creado, todo estaba bien, hasta Luna comenzó a fallar al momento de tocar o de cantar una de sus canciones, no logrando dar en la nota indicada o quedándose muda al momento de cantar una estrofa.

Estuvo a si un buen rato hasta que Chuck se dio cuenta.

\- Luna ¿Te parece si paramos un rato? Creo que debemos descansar.

\- Está bien, me vendría bien un descanso – dijo Luna entendiendo cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual se detenían.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de Chuck, la cual si bien pertenecía a un músico veterano, era lo más lejos de lo que se esperaba de uno, pues estaba bastante limpia y ordenada. Luego de unos minutos Chuck le ofreció unos refrescos y unas galletas que tenía.

\- Por cierto Chuck ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?

\- Bueno Luna, creo que tengo que ser franco contigo y no fingir que está todo bien, la verdad es que las cosas se están complicando últimamente, el trabajo todavía va bien y hemos conseguido un concierto en un bar este fin de semana.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Luna.

\- Si, el problema es que las cosas con Anna no han estado bien últimamente – dijo este un poco preocupado en cuanto a la relación con su novia.

\- Vaya, que lastima.

\- Si, por alguna razón las cosas con ella no han estado bien desde que esto empezó, pero no te preocupes, así son las relaciones de pareja, tienen sus altas y bajas – dijo de forma relajada – pero también puedo ver que tampoco las cosas están muy fáciles para ti, así que dime ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ese es el problema Chuck, no sé qué me ocurre, estaba todo bien hasta que venía de camino aquí y vi esos carteles pegados en la calle.

\- ¿Tenían algo malo? – pregunto.

\- No, eran de conciertos algunos a los que fuimos y otros que se supone que deberíamos de ir a ver, pero no sé qué tiene que ver con lo que me paso hace un rato – dijo confundida.

\- Pues no soy psicólogo, pero creo que verlos causo un efecto en ti, algo que pese a que no quieres o no puedes reconocerlo te está afectando – dijo Chuck tratando de ponerse en el lugar de un detective – dime Luna ¿Qué sientes cuando recuerdas los anuncios de los conciertos que fueron cancelados?

Chuck quizás no era psicólogo y mucho menos un detective capaz de leer a una persona como si de un libro se tratara, pero si era un experto entendiendo a su amiga, la cual había conocido hacía mucho tiempo cuando se ofreció a darle clases de guitarra poco después de que esta descubriera su amor por la música.

Todos esos años hicieron que los dos se convirtieran en grandes amigos, por lo cual era imposible que algo se le escapara a este cuando su Luna tenía dificultades con algo.

\- Siento, como si parte de mí se apagara, como si viera mi sueño de ser oída por todo el mundo ser tachado con una gran X y se perdiera para siempre, como si al ver todo lo que viví en esos anuncios antiguos, que hicieron que caminara hacia mi sueño de ser una gran artista, terminaran por estrellarse contra un muro.

\- Te entiendo.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! – grito de repente y poniéndose de pie- ¡Yo quería y todavía quiero cumplir mi sueño, pero como quieres que lo haga si esos desgraciados arruinaron todo!

Mi vida termino la noche en la que esas jaulas cayeron y esos idiotas que se creen Dioses nos arruinaron la vida a todo el mundo.

Dime ¿De verdad piensas que podrá volver a ser todo como antes?

\- No – dijo tomándola de los hombros y sentándola – pero eso no quiere decir que los sueños deben morir.

\- No entiendo, ya casi no hay sitios donde tocar, ya casi nadie está haciendo conciertos y el tuyo es uno de los pocos que quedan, pero para mí ya no hay espacio,

\- Lo sé, pero eso no tiene por qué afectarte, Luna en todos estos años he visto como sales adelante, he admirado tu espíritu de superación el cual es más grande que el mío y el de muchos que conozco.

Si es verdad que ahora el mundo está lleno de dinosaurios y de tipos que según me cuentas se creen arcángeles, pero si ellos quieren destruir a la sociedad, pues bien que lo hagan, pero por nada del mundo, dejes que ellos te quiten ese sueño, da igual si el mundo ahora es otro, quiero que salgas a ese mundo y así sea en un parque o en una esquina te hagas oír y se aprendan tu nombre, esa será tu victoria en contra de ellos.

Luna abrazo a su amigo llena de emoción por lo que acababa de decirle, entendiendo que no debía de dejarse caer y ser arrastrada por la corriente de la tristeza, tenía que mantenerse de pie y la música seria uno de sus principales apoyos.

Afuera y desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente la escena era observada por alguien quien había estado siguiendo a Luna por un buen rato.

\- ¿Realmente crees que es necesario seguirla?

\- Por supuesto, si queremos que todo este cubierto hay que revisar cada posible blanco con insistencia.

\- Sabes que lo mío no es la estrategia militar Frank, pero ¿No se supone que deberíamos de juntar a las tropas en lugar de estar siguiendo a una guitarrista?

\- Tómalo como una cosa relacionada con el plan, además pese a que lo que quiero es otra cosa mucho mas grande que tener a Luan Loud para mí, no me he olvidado de esta.

\- Por Dios amigo, puedes tener a las chicas que quieras y sigues insistiendo en ella, no entiendo ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

\- Si te digo la verdad, hasta a mí me resulta difícil de describirlo, pero es como ver a alguien única en el mundo, alguien por la que vale la pena hacer arder el mundo.

\- Entonces, nos quedamos con la ciudad y tú la tomaras como Reina cuando esta ciudad haya caído – dijo el amigo de Frank deduciendo sus intenciones.

\- Así es amigo, bueno ya tenemos un plan, ahora tenemos que juntar a las tropas.

\- ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar gente qué pelee por nosotros?

\- Como dijo Napoleón "Hay dos palancas que mueven al hombre, el miedo y el interés" Así que buscaremos gente que no tenga miedo pero si una gran cantidad de interés.

Esa tarde en la casa Loud y después de haber ayudado con la cerca, de haber entrenado con Lynn, ayudado a Lucy con sus poemas, Lincoln se encontraba con Leni ayudándola con sus vestidos. Antes hubiera odiado dar mucho de su tiempo para sus hermanas, pero dado que ahora el tiempo le sobraba y las cosas que le gustaban hacer eran escasas ayudarlas hasta tenía su lado simpático.

\- Ya casi esta Lincoln, un poco más y este vestido de invierno estará terminado.

\- Qué bueno que todavía muchas de ustedes estén tranquilas pese a todo lo que pasa – dijo Lincoln quien estaba sosteniendo una almohadilla con agujas.

\- Bueno, Lisa dijo que había que prepararse, así que eso estoy haciendo, teniendo todo lista para este invierno.

\- En realidad ella se refería a… si a eso – dijo Lincoln quien prefirió que esta mantuviera el optimismo después de lo vivido con los deinonychus, prefiriendo que crea que había que prepararse para esa estación y no para lo que en realidad se estaba viviendo.

\- Literalmente no puedo creer que tenga que pasar estas vacaciones alejada de mi Bubu osito – dijo Lori quien entro quejándose al cuarto.

\- Pensé que las cosas donde estaba eran más tranquila.

\- Para nada, todo el mundo pensó que esa ciudad era un buen sitio y ahora su cantidad de clientes se triplico.

\- ¿Y eso es malo por qué?

\- ¡Porque no para de trabajar y no tiene tiempo para venir a verme! – grito furiosa.

\- Tranquila Lori, eso pasara, además lo importante es que este bien y este ganando dinero para su familia.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no te preocupa el no poder ver a tu novia?!

\- ¡Que Ronnie Anne no es mi novia! – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- Lo será algún día – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Cuando paso por la cama de Leni, pudo ver en la cama de esta una tarjeta de presentación que nunca había visto antes por lo que al tomarla la leyó viendo que se trataba de la misma tarjeta que Alexander le había entregado el día que lo conocieron.

\- Literalmente nunca había visto esto antes ¿De quién es?

\- Es mía- dijo Leni – me la dio un chico que nos salvó de…

Lincoln se encargó de cortarla en ese momento para que no contara nada de aquella experiencia, le gustaba que sus hermanas se preocuparan por él, pero solían ser muy extremistas y si se llegaban a enterar de que casi fueron devorados por un grupo de raptores lo más seguro era que no vería la calle más que por la ventana.

\- … una larga fila en el centro comercial. Se llama Alexander y es un gran tipo.

\- ¡Chicas vengan rápido! ¡Adivinen quien consiguió novio! – grito Lori haciendo que toda la casa suba.

"¿Cómo se llama" "Dónde vive" "A qué dedica el tiempo libre" fue una de las tantas preguntas que le hicieron, por lo general nunca se esperó que le cayeran tantas preguntas, pero Leni era como la flor más especial de la casa y querían saber si ese chico era el indicado para ella, pese a que en realidad no había nada más que una relación más que nada de cordialidad.

\- Tranquilos fue solo un chico que me ayudo en el centro comercial eso fue todo. Pero si quieren saber, se llama Alexander, es bosnio o era griego, la verdad no sé, pero me cayó muy bien fue muy… - estuvo a punto de decir valiente, pero prefirió callar esa parte para no levantar sospechas – amable, si él fue muy amable.

\- Qué bueno que encontraste a alguien que se preocupó por ayudarte – dijo su madre.

\- La verdad es que a mí no me convence totalmente, no puedes aceptar la tarjeta de un chico así por así – se quejó su padre.

\- Vamos, ella tiene derecho a vivir su vida y para mí el que le haya entregado una tarjeta es una clara señal de que el mantiene su distancia – dijo Myrtle.

\- Gracias abuela, pero me la dio por si alguna vez pasaba algo y necesitaba de su ayuda, él es bueno con la espada saben.

\- Vaya, me voy unas horas y hacen una reunión sin mí – dijo Luna entrando al cuarto de las dos mayores.

\- Estamos halando del nuevo novio de Leni.

\- No es mi novio, pero ¿Ustedes creen qué puede serlo? Es decir me lleva unos años – dijo una tímida Leni.

\- Vamos hermana, para el amor no hay barreras de ningún tipo, si tu sientes algo por él entonces llámalo y vaya a algún sitio – dijo Luna.

\- Bueno como que podría hacerlo, no ahora, pero quizás cuando todo este más calmado.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo querida, no quiero que uno de esos dinosaurios los ataque, ¿Cómo se, si él te defendería de ellos?

\- En eso no te preocupes, él lo hará.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Luna y esta contesto.

\- Hola Luna – dijo Chuck.

\- Hola Chuck ¿Qué pasa?

\- Adivina que, hable con un amigo sobre lo que me contaste ahora y te tenemos una sorpresa.

\- ¡Voy a estar en un concierto! – dijo emocionada.

\- Algo parecido, vas a cantar, pero no en un escenario ni en un restaurante.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Querida Luna, vas a estar en la radio.

Royal Woods tenía partes muy bonitas, pero también tenía otras donde por lo general uno no pasaba pues estaban bastante empobrecidas y no tenían nada que valiera la pena ver, la gente que vivía en ellas a duras penas podía sobrevivir con pequeños trabajos, si bien ninguno de sus habitantes había cruzado el límite con lo ilegal en mucho tiempo, pero las ganas de hacerlo producto de todo lo que pasaba últimamente estaban subiendo, al punto de que solo se necesitaba una chispa y de alguien que pudiera encenderla.

\- ¡Señores y señoras de Royal Woods! ¡Mi nombre es Frank Black Fort y he venido a hablar con ustedes! – grito Frank.

\- ¿Se puede saber que rayos quieres? – dijo una de esas personas.

\- Como les dije, quiero hablar con ustedes porque entiendo por lo que están pasando.

\- ¡Eso nos lo dicen todos los candidatos a alcalde y ninguno nos recuerda después! – grito una mujer.

\- Pues yo no soy candidato a nada.

\- Lo sabemos, solo eres un niño que de seguro se equivocó en dar vuelta en una esquina.

El lugar se llenó de risas cuando se dijo aquel comentario.

\- Por el contrario, se dónde estoy y aquí es donde quiero estar. Miren, se por lo que han pasado y se todo lo que luchan por sobrevivir un día más en sus vidas, se lo que surgen por darles de comer a sus familias y sé que las cosas para ustedes están cada día peor.

\- ¡Pero claro que estamos peor! ¡Ya nadie está contratando gente!

\- ¡El lugar donde trabajaba cerro la semana pasada porque el cobarde de mi jefe tenía miedo de los dinosaurios!

Quejas como esa llenaron el lugar y más gente comenzó a salir a la calle.

\- Ya sabes todos nuestros problemas, ahora lárgate, no queremos que un tipo con dinero venga aquí a hablarnos.

\- No vengo a hablarle únicamente – dijo Frank – quiero que trabajen conmigo.

\- Claro ¿Y se puede saber en qué? – pregunto uno de forma sarcástica.

\- En tomar esta ciudad – dijo decidido.

Con esa declaración la gente se quedó en silencio.

\- Miren, el mundo ahora es otro, una por una las ciudades se acercan más al colapso, cada vez están más llenas y cada vez la comida se les acaba, pero Royal Woods es diferente, esta con menos personas cada día. Pero nosotros seguimos aquí y por primera vez depende de nosotros cambiar las cosas.

¡¿Acaso quieren seguir siendo el último eslabón de esta ciudad incluso cuando toda está derrumbándose?!

¡No! – fue el grito de todos.

¡¿Quieren que esta ciudad incluso si no están aquellos que debieron de ayudarlos en el pasado, les siga perteneciendo?!

¡No!

¡¿Quieren salir adelante y dejar de ser visto como gente que está por debajo de todos?!

-¡Sí!

¡Pues únanse a mí, y vamos a entregarle la ciudad a quien realmente le pertenece!

\- ¡Sí! – fue el grito general.

La gente comenzó a gritar su nombre y de repente lo cargo en hombros como si hubiera ganado un campeonato mundial.

\- "Falta poco, falta poco para que todo se cumpla, te va a gustar ser Reina Luan, estoy seguro que no podrás negarte a serlo" – pensó Frank mientras veía como su ejército iba naciendo.

Esa noche los Loud fueron a la radio, en donde ya los esperaba Chuck para lo que sería el debut ante miles de personas de su amiga Luna.

\- Vaya, siempre quise estar aquí, pero no pensé que sería de esta forma.

\- Bueno, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí – dijo Chuck.

\- Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas con esto.

\- No hay ninguno, siempre quise que vinieras aquí, pero el programa de mi amigo no es uno de música, sino de misterios por lo que no tenía como hacer que vinieras, pero gracias a que lo dejaron de encargado de este lugar no dude en llamarlo y preguntar si tenía un espacio para ti.

\- Genial, no pensé que cantaría por primera vez en un programa sobre fantasmas, pero una radio es una radio.

\- ¡Me alegra que al fin pueda oírte en la radio Luna! – dijo su madre.

\- Sí. Literalmente este es un momento único – dijo Lori.

\- Y que mejor forma de cantar en una radio que durante el programa de Mario Choy.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Lola.

\- Es mi amigo y el conductor del programa – respondió Chuck.

A la media hora de comenzado el programa Luna entro a la cabina con su guitarra.

\- Bueno querido público de Viaje a lo Desconocido, esta noche y para relajarnos un poco ante todos estos eventos, quiero presentarles a una joven promesa de la música, su nombre es Luna Loud y tiene quince años.

\- Muchas gracias amigo, realmente me alegra estar aquí esta noche.

\- Bueno Luna como sabrás este programa no suele hacer que la gente cante ni toque instrumentos, pero vienes altamente recomendada y por eso no dude en darte un espacio.

Así que bien ¿Qué nos traes ahora?

\- Bueno Mario, me costó un poco elegir una canción adecuada, pero creo que ya la encontré y me gustaría que mi familia me acompañe cantándola.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante ese pedido.

\- Vamos, esta es una que ya la conocen y que la hemos cantado juntos antes y eso es lo que me gustaría hacer hoy, cantar junto a ustedes.

\- Bueno, entonces que pase la familia Loud y mi gran amigo Chuck para cantar.

Inmediatamente todos entraron y se pusieron ante los micrófonos.

\- Luna, ¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Por supuesto, asi que a cantar.

En ese momento Luna empezó a tocar su guitarra y todos reconocieron aquella canción.

 **Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar**

 **Que estás cansado de andar y de andar**

 **Y caminar, girando siempre en un lugar**

 **Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir**

 **Cambiar el aire depende de ti**

 **Te ayudará, vale la pena una vez más**

Chuck se unió a ella y cantaron el coro

 **Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda**

 **Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar**

 **Mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar**

 **Aunque ya vez que no es tan fácil empezar** –Cantaron Lori y Leni.

 **Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr**

 **Que la tristeza algún día se irá**

 **Y así será, la vida cambia y cambiará** – Cantaron Luan, Lynn y Lincoln.

 **Sentirás que el alma vuela**

 **Por cantar una vez más** \- Cantaron Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa.

Y finalmente todos cantaron juntos

 **Saber que se puede querer que se pueda**

 **Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda**

 **Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

Al llegar a esa parte, dejaron que Luna cantara el resto.

 **Vale más poder brillar**

 **Que solo buscar ver el sol**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Saber que se puede...**

 **Querer que se pueda...**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Saber que se puede querer que se pueda**

 **Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

 **Saber que se puede querer que se pueda**

 **Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera**

 **Pintarse la cara color esperanza**

 **Tentar al futuro con el corazón**

Al terminar todos abrazaron a la rockera que si bien canto algo alejado de su zona de confort, se alegraba de hacerlo junto a su familia.

Mientras ellos cantaban otros muchos los escuchaban y se alegraban de haber prendido la radio en ese momento, quizás, lo le solucionaba sus problemas, pero el oír a la familia Loud y a Luna quien los llenaba de energía era suficiente por ese momento.

Ella había llegado pensando que tocaría su última canción, pero incluso ella había cambiado de parecer prometiéndose que esa no sería la última vez que viviría algo como eso y que lo repetiría mil veces.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, ojala les haya gustado pues ha sido muy calmado en comparación a lo que se vio en el anterior. En cuanto a Luna cantando junto a su familia, lo tenía planeado desde que inicie con la lluvia de ideas pues sería lo opuesto a lo que hice en Promesas con ella, elegir la canción indicada fue difícil, pero espero les haya gustado esta de Diego Torres.**

 **No creo que haya más de estos en el futuro pues ahora tenemos a un Frank moviendo a las masas y no nos olvidemos de los Arcángeles.**

 **En fin pasemos a los saludos.**

 **RCurrent:** Como tú dices los velociraptores reales no eran como los de Jurassic Park, por lo que preferí poner a los deinonychus, en cuanto a la "segunda ola" de los arcángeles, Frank ya les está haciendo un buen trabajo en cuanto a eso.

Un saludo y espero que sigas con Louds Night.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Me alegro que te haya tomado por sorpresa, eso es lo que esperaba cuando escribí el capítulo. Es un honor poner a Alexander en la historia. No niego que fue complicado, pero por lo visto logre un perfecto balance entre sus valores y sus capacidades de lucha, si bien no es un Rey aquí si tiene las características e uno. Por lo visto, si dejo huella en Leni.

Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **:** En cuanto a la trama de Frank, este ya cambio sus prioridades hace mucho, pero todavía tiene como objetivo tener a Luan, y por lo visto no creo que le asusten los dinosaurios, aunque debería hacerlo. Ahora con un ejército veremos que tal es como líder.

En cuanto a Alexander, te entiendo, trabajr con OCs ajenos es difícil, pero aun queda mucha historia y ya veremos cómo resulta tenerlo aquí, espero pase tu prueba.

Un saludo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Como tu bien lo mencionas, las masas son un problema cuando están muy juntas y no hay quien ponga el orden, por lo cual podemos ver como Lori menciona que eso le está afectando a Bobby, puede que Lincoln piense que está ganando más dinero, pero ya veremos qué pasa luego.

En cuanto al punto de vista militar, Frank está usando eso a su favor reclutando a la gente que queda en una pequeña ciudad poco protegida y con pocos habitantes.

A Luan le quedan muchas piezas, si bien ninguna de ellas es un ejército, si pueden ayudarle a formar uno.

Sobre los deinonychus que atacaron a Lincoln y a Leni, como mencione los use porque me parecían más aterradores, pero bien podría usar a otros de la misma especie. Y creo que ya me diste unos que puedo agregar a la lista.

 **Bueno, antes de terminar con esto quiero agradecerles su apoyo, les cuento que mi fic Tierra de sombras será una colección de one-shots ambientados en ese mundo que por poco y fue esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	9. El arcángel de la muerte

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco su compañía en el capítulo pasado y espero les haya gustado.**

 **Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero decirles que este capítulo va a ser fuerte, y lo digo enserio, no se si me terminaran odiando o no. Pero bueno eso se los dejo a ustedes.**

 **Así que comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 8**

 **El arcángel de la muerte**

Apenas empezaba el año cuando de forma definitiva el mundo se comenzó a derrumbar, durante mucho tiempo la sociedad que en muchos lugares gozaba de encontrarse prácticamente en una excelente estabilidad y de mantener una imagen de perfecto aprecio a las leyes se cayó cuando vieron que los poderes que confiaban que mantendrían el orden en sus países no podían darles de comer al ser las grandes ciudades puestas prácticamente en sitio por parte de los dinosaurios que atacaron los campos y a quienes se encargaban de llevar la comida.

El hambre y la cantidad de gente, pronto se convirtió en un problema que las autoridades ocupadas en pelear contra unos seres prehistóricos no podían mantener a raya, por lo que pronto muchas de estas ardieron, ciudades como Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Paris, Roma, Budapest, Kiev, Moscú, Londres, Beijing, Buenos Aires, Lima, Rio de Janeiro, Casablanca y Nueva Delhi terminaron cambiando de mano por gente que se alzaban como señores feudales y que en muchos otros casos querían tomar una zona determinada de su país y declararse reyes.

Si en ese momento existía una posibilidad de cambiar todo a su estado normal se requería del salvavidas que Lisa y el resto de colegas estaba creando, ya solo faltaba que la científica de la familia pusiera las últimas piezas al virus que acabaría con el plan de Los Ocho Arcángeles de crear un mundo donde ellos fueran los nuevos gobernantes.

La suerte del mundo se decidía en quien sería más rápido, o Lisa y la creación de su virus o Los Arcángeles y sus armas.

\- ¿Cómo va todo Dra Loud? – preguntaba un científico desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Ya falta poco, por suerte encontrare las últimas combinaciones para el fin de semana Dr. Nagy.

\- Ojala hubiéramos podido empezar esto desde que se logró la clonación del primer espécimen, de haber sabido que él proyecto renacimiento estaba siendo manipulado hubiera empezado todo yo solo.

\- No lo sabía y yo tampoco doctor, todos nos ilusionamos con el descubrimiento que no se nos ocurrió pensar que todo podía salir mal en algún momento.

\- Por suerte esto si sus pronósticos son acertados terminara máximo en dos semanas, la verdad no sé cuándo más va a soportar el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por su ciudad? – pregunto Lisa a su colega.

\- Budapest esta en llamas por tres partes distintas, los soldados que debían proteger la ciudad de los dinosaurios ahora luchan por recuperar las calles que han tomado algunos rebeldes.

\- ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto Lisa preocupada.

\- Si, por suerte me encuentro en un área bien protegida ¿Cuál es su situación en dónde usted está?

\- Tranquila pero tensa, está claro que pronto alguien tomara el control de todo, solo espero que podamos con los dinosaurios antes de eso, no quiero imaginar la clase de loco que podría querer hacerse el señor de Royal Woods.

\- Es lo que yo también temo, pronto puede que terminemos llamando rey al sujeto equivocado. Por eso hay que darnos prisa en acabar esto.

\- Lo hare Dr. Nagy – dijo Lisa.

\- Lo sé Dra. Loud, lo sé.

Con ese voto de confianza se terminó la conversación. Lisa se sentó en su cama, se sentía abatida pues durante varias semanas había estado peleando para encontrar algo que pudiera ser usado para matar, algo que nunca se imaginó que llegaría a hacer, pues si bien había usado ratones y otros animales como sujetos de prueba, incluyendo a sus hermanos, nunca se dio el caso de que uno de que uno de estos terminara con un gran riesgo a su salud. Pero ahora no solo debía de aniquilar a una especie, sino que tenía que acabar con lo que era su mayor logro.

El que Royal Woods todavía estuviera en pie, significaba un pequeño aire de tranquilidad para ella, un respiro que se terminaba desapareciendo cuando alguien prendía la tele y en las noticias se mostraban las imágenes del caos mostrado por los dinosaurios.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lisa? – dijo Lincoln entrando en la habitación de esta.

\- Sí. Me encuentro bien, casi tan bien como todo el que tiene que sostener el peso del mundo.

\- Nadie te pide que lo hagas – dijo Lincoln acercándose a esta y sentándose a su lado.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, solo así todo volverá a la normalidad, Los Arcángeles apostaron todo a ese plan de usar criaturas prehistóricas, sin ellas no serán más que un grupo de gente con hambre de poder como todos esos que han existido a lo largo de la historia.

\- Lisa tomate tu tiempo, el mundo no se va a derrumbar en un día – dijo Lincoln tratando de que su hermana menor se tome un respiro.

\- ¡Lleva semanas derrumbándose! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente está muriendo en este momento?! – le grito esta.

\- Si, si lo sé. Pero hay quienes están luchando además de ti para que esto no siga creciendo.

\- ¿Y crees que van a luchar para siempre? Admiro tu ánimo y tu optimismo Lincoln, pero la verdad es que quienes intentan proteger a la sociedad de un colapso continuo pronto se van a rendir y verán que preferirán cuidar su casa antes de la casa de otro. Por eso tengo que crear ese virus que Lana intento destruir, por más pena que me dé no hay otro camino más que este.

\- ¿Y si derrotamos a Los Arcángeles? – sugirió Lincoln.

\- Gran idea. Primero dinos dónde están y después llevamos los tanques y si es posible también les pedimos que hagan que los dinosaurios vuelvan al parque de donde salieron – dijo de forma sarcástica.

\- Solo daba algunas ideas – se quejó este.

\- Pues trata de pensar en algunas con más posibilidad de que se cumplan.

Lincoln regreso a su habitación después de aquella conversación, estaba un poco abatido por aquella charla con Lisa, una en la que sentía tenia razón en varias partes, el creía que todo volvería a la normalidad, que regresaría a la escuela, que Lori terminaría sus estudios he iría a la universidad con Bobby, que su papá tendría un restaurante propio y que su mamá publicaría una gran novela y luego otra, Leni seria diseñadora, Luna haría mil canciones, Luan se dedicaría a hacer reír a la nación, Lana sería una mecánica experta, Lola una gran reina de belleza, Lisa se recuperaría de todo lo que sufría y pasaría a la historia como la niña que salvo al mundo y que Lily sería buena en lo que eligiera.

Tristemente hasta el poco a poco veía eso alejarse, pese a las esperanzas que le tenía a Lisa, sentía que ese momento en la radio junto a Chuck y su familia era solo eso, un momento, una pausa y nada más.

Abrió su laptop y se dispuso a hablar con alguien que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

\- Hola Ronnie Anne – dijo al ver a la latina. ¿Qué cuentas?

\- Hola patético – dijo esta con un ánimo por los suelos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ronnie Anne simplemente suspiro ante esa pregunta y con un poco de esfuerzo se animó a hablar.

\- Nos atacaron Lincoln eso es lo que pasa.

\- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿A qué hora?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! – dijo asustado mientras se lanzaba contra la pantalla para sostenerla con fuerza.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero mi abuelo ni Bobby lo están. Desde ya hacia una semana mi mamá y mi abuela temían de que algo malo pudiera pasar, le advertimos a mi abuelo pero él dijo que todo estaba bien, de hecho decía que teníamos que aprovechar la situación pues con tantos clientes estábamos ganando el triple.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero las cosas se empezaron a acabar y ya no podían ser reemplazadas por productos nuevos, al final no estábamos vendiendo el triple, la bodega se acababa tres veces más rápido de lo que debía y ayer cuando ya la bodega estaba casi vacía mi abuelo no pudo evitar que la gente enloqueciera cuando menciono que ya no tenía nada más para vender y destruyeron y saquearon todo lo que pudieron, golpearon a mi abuelo para robarle lo poco que tenía en la caja en ese momento. Mi hermano intento ayudarlo y dijo que dio buenos golpes y que llego a vencer a dos tipos, hasta que uno lo golpeo por atrás con un bate y lo dejo inconsciente.

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡¿Cómo esta Bobby?! ¡¿Lori ya se enteró de todo?!

\- El abuelo sufrió varios golpes pero está bien, el ataque no le dejo secuelas, el problema es su ánimo, no tiene ganas de hacer nada después de que el negocio al que le dedico buena parte de su vida fuera destruido, si no le prendieron fuego fue porque unos soldados llegaron a tiempo y los salvaron.

En cuanto a Bobby, no ha querido decirle nada a tu hermana, recuerdas como se preocupó por el luego de lo del parque.

\- Si, si lo recuerdo – dijo Lincoln evocando ese momento en que su cuñado por poco y se convierte en una momia.

\- Con el sí fue un poco más serio, ahora está en el hospital donde mi mamá lo está cuidando, mas allá de haber quedado inconsciente, no le rompieron nada, por suerte el blanco fue la tienda y no ellos.

\- Igual Ronnie Anne, ellos terminaron siendo los más afectados, dime. ¿No han pensado en irse y volver a Royal Woods? Aquí las cosas están más tranquilas.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Con gusto me iría, pero tengo buenos amigos aquí y no quiero dejarlos. Además de que mi otra casa no es como la tuya, no creo que podamos ser tantos en un espacio más reducido.

\- Si pero se puede hacer el intento.

\- Ya veremos qué pasa más adelante. Por lo pronto cuídate Lincoln y por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie de tu familia.

\- No lo hare, lo prometo. Cuídate Ronnie.

\- Nos vemos patético.

Lincoln cerró la pantalla y se quedó pensando en sus amigos en otro estado.

\- Confió en ti Lisa, confió en ti.

Días después, en el palacio de Los Ocho Arcángeles, ubicado en un lugar secreto que solo unos cuantos leales a estos sabían cómo llegar, en el, el grupo estaba reunido en una sala junto a una gran cantidad de gente que les había dado la mano alrededor del mundo entre ellos Noah y Dafne.

\- Bien damas y caballeros, todo está saliendo bien – dijo Miguel.

\- Europa está en crisis, no pasara mucho para que las partes que siempre han estado con ganas de independizarse sean tomadas por alguien que quiera ser rey – dijo Rafael.

\- Varias partes de Asia y de África están siendo llenadas de dinosaurios – dijo Gabriel – eso hará que los lugares que aún se mantienen fuertes se vayan debilitando.

\- Calculo que para mitad de este año todo podemos empezar con la siguiente fase y hacernos con el mundo de forma directa, solo espero que quede mundo – dijo Zadquiel.

\- América se derrumba por ambos extremos, Gabriel, Azrael y yo tomaremos el norte– dijo Miguel.

\- Jofiel y Chamuel avanzaran desde el sur – dijo Rafael.

\- ¿No tendremos problemas con los dinosaurios cuando comience esa etapa? – pregunto Dafne.

\- Serán un problema si, pero habrá que aprender a vivir con ellos, después de todo están haciendo casi todo el trabajo, se merecen un lugar en el mundo – dijo Uriel

\- Eso cambiara toda la cadena alimenticia, dudo que con ellos sigamos arriba – agrego la doctora.

\- Por suerte los dinosaurios solo cazan para comer y no por moda – dijo Azrael - pero bueno dejemos el tema ambiental para otro día, quiero saber ¿Qué hacemos con Lisa Loud?

La pregunta causo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes.

\- Mira Azrael, el tema de la Dra. Loud ya es como se dice…

\- Un periódico de ayer – dijo Gabriel interrumpiendo a Chamuel.

\- Un poco simple, pero si, es correcto – dijo esta.

\- No ven que es un cabo suelto, y que en cualquier momento esta es capaz de hacer algo que atente contra nosotros – dijo Azrael.

\- Ella es una gran científica, pero no tiene más fuerza que la de sus ideas y su talento – dijo Dafne.

\- Y amigos, no olvides a sus colegas científicos, muchos unirían fuerzas con ella para acabar con lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Noah.

\- Noah, ella es solo una niña, ¿Cuánto crees que puede afectar una niña de cuatro años? – dijo Dafne.

\- Coincido con la Dra. Azincourt – dijo Rafael – sabemos que está viva y que se esconde en casa, no podemos perder recursos en algo que ya es irrelevante.

\- No les pido que manden un ejército contra ella, solo necesitamos un pequeño grupo.

\- No haremos nada contra ella Azrael – dijo Miguel de forma seria.

\- No vez que es una amenaza.

\- Y no vez que tenemos planes que cumplir – dijo molesto – Azrael, soy tu amigo, pero también soy tu líder y no pienso hacer nada que los altere.

\- No vamos a iniciar un acto que nos marque como los asesinos de una niña de cuatro años – dijo Jofiel.

\- Lo dice la que mando un grupo de spinosaurio contra un pueblo de campesinos. Dime querida ¿Pensaste en las edades de esa gente cuando se las estaban comiendo vivas?

\- ¡Suficiente! – grito Miguel - ¡No voy a tolerar que nos faltes el respeto! ¡No importa lo que pienses no dejare que afectes la estabilidad de este grupo!

Si intentas algo que dañe nuestros planes o que vaya contra la Dra. Loud te juro que vas a lamentarlo. ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí. Lo entendí – dijo mirándolo con algo que parecía odio.

\- Perfecto, creo que con esto terminamos esta reunión.

Dafne salió de la sala y camino por el pasillo finamente pintado, aquello había hecho que recordara aquel momento con Lisa en el que hablo con ella en el criadero el día en que la despidieron del proyecto. Tambien recordó cuando amenazo a Noah con hacerle daño si la lastimaba, pero nunca puso a Azrael en sus cálculos, podía con su colega, pero con alguien te llevaba el nombre del arcángel de la muerte la cosa era muy distinta.

\- ¿Preocupada Dafne? – dijo Noah apareciendo por atrás de ella.

\- Eso no te importa – dijo alejándose de él.

\- Sé que ella es, o mejor dicho, era tu amiga. Esa bomba que detonaste debió de dañar su corazón – dijo Noah.

Dafne se hartó, lo tomo del cuello y lo sometió contra la pared.

\- Mira idiota, no te importa lo que paso entre ella y yo, pero sea lo que haya sido, si tu o cualquiera de Los Ocho Arcángeles intenta algo contra ella se ganaran a una peligrosa enemiga – dijo soltándolo.

Noah que fue sorprendido por eso simplemente se alejó. Dafne al ver lo que había hecho corrió y se alejó de ese sitio, tenía a alguien a quien ayudar y ese no era el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

\- Imagino que dijiste algo que no debías – dijo Azrael a Noah.

\- Se sabe una que otra cosa, pero no me metería con una mujer, mucho menos si trabaja con nosotros – dijo este sentándose en la misma mesa del comedor en la que estaba el arcángel.

\- Me gusta que seas un caballero, pero para eso hay otros medios.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Noah.

\- Para empezar ¿Qué crees que puede estar haciendo Lisa Loud en este momento?

\- Pues crear dragones no es una de ellas – dijo a modo de broma – pero no se va a quedar en un bunker o en casa reuniendo provisiones. Ella está haciendo algo contra los dinosaurios.

\- Eso es lo que quería que alguien más piense. Como dijiste, ella tiene amigos y colegas que unirían fuerzas con ella. Si pudo crear dinosaurios, pues también puede matarlos.

\- Un virus sería algo efectivo, es verdad que preparamos a nuestros especímenes contra las enfermedades pero ella podría crear algo nuevo.

\- Es por eso que alterare los planes un poco. Y necesito que tu me ayudes.

\- ¿No se suponía qué Miguel…?

\- Olvida a Miguel y a los otros, el mundo es muy grande para todos su idea de una gran república como nosotros como junta directiva es bonita, pero yo me metí en esto para ser un emperador no uno más de la lista. Así que.

¿Aceptas unirte a mi cruzada?

Mientras Lisa se encontraba en plenas pruebas de su virus recibió una videollamada de alguien que no esperaba ver.

\- Hola Lisa.

\- ¿Dafne? – dijo mirando a la pantall.

\- Hola Lisa ¿Cómo estás? – dijo nerviosa al verla otra vez.

Lisa no sabía que responder tenía una gran mezcla de emociones, estaba feliz de ver a su compañera y por otro estaba enojada por lo que había pasado en el parque.

\- Intentando sobrevivir, así es como estoy ahora o acaso te imaginabas que estaría en una fiesta con todo el mundo con uno de los dinosaurios que ayudaste a liberar como principal atracción.

\- Siento mucho lo que hice, pero tu me conoces.

\- Los principios antes que todo, por lo visto eso incluye al mundo.

\- ¿Todavía me odias por lo que hice?

\- ¡Te odio por lo que haces! ¡Te uniste a esa gente y ahora el mundo se está muriendo! ¡Eres una científica como yo, tu trabajo es ayudar a las personas!

\- Dile eso a quienes desarrollaron la bomba atómica.

\- No me vengas con discusiones sobre moral ahora ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Ayudarte Lisa! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

\- No necesito ayuda de ti, ya has hecho suficiente.

\- No lo entiendes, estas en peligro. Azrael y posiblemente también Noah van a intentar algo contra ti, tú y tu familia están en peligro,

\- Ya nos pusiste en suficiente peligro, por lo que se. O acaso debo de decirte que casi nos come un tiranosaurio juvenil.

\- Lisa… lamentó eso, pero por favor déjame ayudarte. Mira puedo sacarte de Royal Woods esta misma noche y llevarlos a Italia, tengo un pequeño palacio que me dieron por aceptar trabajar con Los Ocho Arcángeles.

\- Claro, yo me voy para Italia y tú nos mandas a eliminar.

\- ¡Jamás haría eso!

\- La verdad Dafne, tú mismo lo dijiste, tus principios están por encima de todo.

\- Lisa por favor…

\- Adiós Dafne – Y termino la llamada.

Alejados del lugar en una de las guarniciones del ejército que controlaban la ciudad y evitaban que los dinosaurios entraran, las cosas estaban tranquilas era un atardecer calmado y no habían tenido que hacer mucho en ese tiempo, después de todo se había vuelto raro que los dinosaurios quisieran entrar. Solo que en ese momento las cosas cambiaron un poco.

\- Oigan, el radar está captando mucho movimiento – dijo uno de los soldados.

\- ¿Raptores? – pregunto uno.

\- No, es algo más grande – dijo tomando su arma - ¡Todos a sus puestos!

La alarma sonó y todos corrieron a sus posiciones con armas cargadas y munición de sobra. Apuntaron hacia la salida de la ciudad, más exactamente hacia los bosques de donde venía aquello que habían detectado.

En aquel momento desearon tener equipo pesado, pero los tanques y demás artillería la usaban en las grandes ciudades y Royal Woods no era considerado un blanco prioritario, por lo que lo mejor que tenían era un par de misiles javelin.

\- Tranquilo muchachos, nos entrenaron para esto.

\- Creo que me salte la práctica de cazar dinosaurios, capitán.

\- ¡Enemigo a doscientos metros!

Lo primero que salió del bosque fue un Styracosaurio que voló en pedazos por acción del misil.

\- ¡Bien hecho muchachos! ¡Carguen de nuevo!

Justo entonces salieron del bosque una manada de styracosaurios, dinosaurios similares a un triceratops pero con una corona llena de cuernos, de color marrón claro con un gran cuerno en el frente y con una medida de un metro ochenta de largo y cinco con setenta de largo, fue directo contra la guarnición.

Los soldados abrieron fuego logrando acabar con los de adelante, pero la velocidad con la que avanzaron y la fuerza con la que venían hicieron que los soldados rompieran filas y se dispersaran mientras que los dinosaurios aplastaban a varios desafortunados.

\- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos en el puesto 6! ¡Los necesitamos ahora!

\- ¡Negativo! ¡Nuestro puesto también está siendo atacado!

Por varias partes de la ciudad, varios puestos estaban cayendo por los dinosaurios que en masa se lanzaban contra los puestos y los destruían como si estuvieran hechos de cartón y estuvieran protegidos por soldados de juguete que si bien disparaban todo lo que tenía, era el miedo lo que les ganaba.

Uno era atacado por un grupo de acrocanthosaurus, dinosaurios carnívoros con dientes muy afilados y con unos tres metros setenta y unos buenos doce metros y medio de largo. Otro fue atacado por deynonichus y el cuarto y último sufrió el embate de un tiranosaurio rex.

La casa Loud, no tardo en sentir el golpe de aquella manada de styracosaurios.

\- Tranquilos niños, esta casa está bien protegida – dijo el señor Loud.

\- ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! – ordeno saber Lori quien veía desde su ventana a aquellas bestias que recorrían las calles.

\- Son Styracosaurus, pero no creo que las vayas aguanten – dijo Lisa.

\- Suerte que metimos el auto en el garaje – dijo Lana.

La valla que habían instalado demostró ser prácticamente plastelina y se despedazo ante el golpe, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para dos personas que corrieron hacia la casa por distintas razones.

\- ¡Leni, Leni! – gritaba un bosnio armado con una espada y una pistola.

\- Leni creo que tu amigo vino a verte – dijo Luna.

Esta salió de la casa y fue a verlo junto con toda su familia.

\- Alex ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Leni.

\- La ciudad está invadida por dinosaurios y quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Nosotros estamos bien, aunque creo que el jardín va a necesitar que lo reparen – dijo viendo como había quedado el lugar.

\- Con que este es tu nuevo amigo – dijo Lynn quien había salido con los Loud.

\- Tú debes ser el chico del que nuestra hija nos ha estado hablando, yo soy su padre Lynn Loud.

\- Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic – dijo de forma formal.

\- Es un nombre raro – dijo este.

\- Soy bosnio de familia.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando una explosión de gran magnitud se sintió en la habitación de Lisa, todos entraron corriendo pero era la genio quien estaba más preocupada, al llegar vieron como de la puerta de la habitación salía humo y fuego, y en la entrada estaba un sujeto de armadura negra con una espada en la mano.

\- Lo que suponía, estabas creando algo ¿No?

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tu y qué quieres en mi casa? – dijo el señor Loud enfurecido.

\- Yo solo vine a cumplir una misión – dijo Azrael.

\- Yo te conozco. ¡Eres uno de Los Ocho Arcángeles! – le grito Lisa.

\- ¡Literalmente por tu culpa el mundo está así! – le grito Lori.

\- Voy a disfrutar dando te una paliza – dijo Lynn.

\- Eso era en el pasado, ahora tomo mi propio camino y tengo que terminar un trabajo.

Con su espada en mano se acercó caminando a Lisa.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hija monstruo! – le grito Rita.

\- ¡Si te lastimas a uno de mis hijo juro que te arranco los intestinos! – le grito el señor Loud.

\- No me hagan reir, están desarmados y solo son unos simples sujetos, por favor no adelanten lo inevitable.

\- Pues yo no estoy desarmado y hace mucho que quería usar mi espada contra alguien que se lo merecía – dijo Alexander caminando hacia él.

\- Pues bien, veamos qué tan bueno eres.

Azrael se lanzó contra Alexander y chocaron sus espadas, el duelo comenzó nivelado pero era obvio que el "arcángel" tenía experiencia.

Lucharon por el pasillo repartiéndose golpes de espada mientras los Loud se metían en sus habitaciones, principalmente escondiendo a Lisa.

Lynn tomo su bate, Luna su guitarra y Lana su hacha, quienes estaban dispuestas a derribar a un arcángel.

Afuera seguían peleando. Alexander dio un salto hacia atrás y sacó su pistola abriendo fuego contra Azrael, el cual logro moverse a tiempo y lanzo un tajo contra el cuello del bosnio nacido en Grecia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu pelea.

\- La hiciste mía cuando atacaste a mis amigos – dijo bloqueando un ataque.

\- Quizás esté usando una armadura y ambos peleemos con espadas, pero perteneces a una época que no existe. Ya no hay caballeros, ya no hay héroes, ya no hay vengadores.

\- ¡Pues aquí queda un héroe de guerra! – grito Albert saltando contra Azrael y metiéndole un golpe en el rostro.

Pronto el veterano de la marina hizo suyo el duelo lanzando un golpe tras otro como si se tratara de un campeón de peso pesado.

\- Serás un héroe de guerra ¡Pero yo soy el arcángel de la muerte!

Esquivo un golpe y luego lo atravesó con su espada.

\- ¡Nooo! – grito Myrtle quien se lanzo contra su novio quien caía desangrándose al suelo.

\- ¡Papá! – grito Rita.

\- ¡Abuelo! – gritaron los Loud.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de perra – le dijo Alexander volviendo a la pelea.

La ira de este se intensifico y ya no peleaba de forma inteligente, de todas formas, eso no le importo a Azrael quien comenzó a preocuparse por los golpes de espada de su rival, el duelo paso de verse como algo ordenado y prácticamente se convirtió en algo violento donde los dos buscaban eliminar a su enemigo lo más rápido posible, Alexander logrando esquivar un tajo contraataco y le hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo que hizo gritar a Azrael.

\- Terminaremos esto aquí y ahora – dijo Alexander.

\- Lo siento, pero será para otra ocasión – y salió corriendo cruzando la habitación de Lana y Lola y saltando de la ventana.

Alexander lo siguió con la mirada y pensó en hacer lo mismo para perseguirlo, pero luego se acordó que había una emergencia más importante, en el pasillo, Albert se debatía entre la vida y la muerte mientras que los Loud trataban de ayudarlo como podían.

Mientras Lisa trataba hacer todo lo que podía para salvar a su abuelo recordó la llamada de Dafne y se arrepintió de no haberle hecho caso.

 **Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, este hasta ahora creo que ha sido el más duro que he escrito en toda mi vida en la página.**

 **Imagine desde el principio que esto pasaría. No, las cosas se pusieron en posición poco a poco y así se dio este evento.**

 **¿Sobrevivirá el abuelo de los Loud? Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora vayamos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Por ser un capitulo tranquilo fue que decidí poner música, en cuanto a Alexander, es difícil manejar a un OC, pero me gusta usarlo, espero te haya gustado verlo en este capítulo. Ya veraz que pasa mas adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

 **JOnas Nagera:** Si, Frank es alguien que comienza a preocupar, no sé si llegara a ser como Negan, aunque la verdad, aún no he visto un villano en The Walking Dead como él, y si este tiene mucha ambición. Ya veremos que hace más adelante y hasta donde puede llegar.

En cuanto a Myrtle, la verdad no me molesta como personaje, es una gran persona aunque dados los eventos de este capítulo, veremos cómo le ira.

Me sorprende que no conocieras esa canción, de verdad pensé que todo el mundo la conocía, pero me alegra habértela mostrado y sobre Chuck ¿De verdad pensabas eso? Esto es Renacimiento no Tan Solo Sucedió, es broma, no te lo tomes a mal sobre su fidelidad a Luna, no será la primera vez que se vea.

Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus saludos y suerte en tus proyectos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Bueno, ya tenemos una ciudad invadida y un miembro de la familia más cerca de la otra vida que de esta, así que si, como que el inicio del año no les da cosas muy bonitas a los Loud. Usare tus recomendaciones más adelante, para ver a que dinosaurios se enfrentan.

Chunk es un gran tipo, y un gran apoyo para Luna incluso cuando ya las cosas están más oscuras que un apagón. Lo veremos más adelante.

En cuanto a Frank, su oportunidad ya llego y en una ciudad hecha un caos las cosas están a la orden del día para él.

 **Coven:** Lana y Dany son unidas, pero su unión no llega tan lejos. Ya veremos que pasara con Albert. Conozco los juegos de Turok, pero no sé si llegara a ser la precuela del videojuego, aunque bien podría tomar algo de ello. Gracias por tus saludos.

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo y si, sino fuera por su familia y amigo, Luna no hubiera tenido un último concierto como ese.

Como vimos aquí, Lisa la tuvo difícil y su familia tampoco quedo fuera de esto.

Gracias por tus saludos.

 **Bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con todo esto, pues oficialmente no esperen capítulos relajados, ya paso esa etapa.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	10. Sangre y acero

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por haber estado en el capítulo anterior y espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sé que el capítulo anterior fue fuerte y este tal vez lo sea también, este capítulo va dedicado a Arokham quien está haciendo la portada de este fic.**

 **Así que comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 10**

 **Sangre y acero**

Noah se encontraba en plena calle mientras veía como un styracosaurio pasaba caminando buscando algún arbusto para comer, él rodeado por un grupo de soldados cuyo uniforme era blanco los cuales estaban armados con rifles de asalto se acercó a mirar al espécimen que ahora se encontraba explorando un nuevo entorno ajeno al bosque que estaba cerca a Royal Woods.

Si bien tenia curiosidad de ver cómo era que estaban creciendo los dinosaurios gracias a ese suero que se les había colocado en épocas en las que todo ese caos estaba muy lejos, no estaba ahí para ver dinosaurios sino para esperar a que alguien cumpliera una misión, el cual apareció casi al rato vestido con una armadura de Kevlar y fibra de carbono negra.

\- Mi señor Azrael – dijo un soldado mientras se ponía firme ante la presencia del falso arcángel.

\- Descanse capitán, no estamos para formalidades ahora – respondió Azrael mientras se tomaba un brazo en el cual tenía un corte.

\- Medico venga de inmediato – dijo el capitán.

\- No se preocupe, es solo una herida superficial – dijo minimizando el tema.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Noah.

\- Una situación mucho más compleja, Lisa Loud estaba más protegida de lo que creí.

\- Debimos usar un lanzamisiles.

\- Ese no es mi estilo, prefiero ver a mis enemigos a los ojos cuando dejan este mundo, pero nuestro ataque tuvo éxito de todas formas, el usar sonidos y olores para hacer que los dinosaurios irrumpan en la ciudad nos permitirá tomarla más adelante, el laboratorio de Lisa Loud se encuentra en tal estado que no solo el virus fue destruido, sino que también toda posibilidad de replicarlo es inútil, no solo no tiene suministros, sino que tampoco tiene forma de comunicarse con sus colegas, así que están desarticulados.

\- Se puede decir que la saco barata – dijo Noah señalando la herida causada por Alexander.

\- Esto no es nada, quizás no pude vencer a quien me la hizo, pero a cambio creo que me encargue de mandar a mejor vida a uno de los suyos – dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba su espada bañada en sangre.

\- Lo que me preocupa ahora son los demás – dijo Noah de forma seria mientras trata de ignorar ese objeto.

\- Ignóralos. Están tan ocupados en sus planes de dominio mundial que no tienen tiempo para buscarme, además tenemos todo un mundo para escondernos.

Lisa Loud se encontraba dormida mientras estaba sentada en un sofá cuando de pronto una voz la despertó.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¡Abuelo por fin despertaste! – dijo Lisa emocionada mientras abrazaba a su abuelo ¡Oigan todos el abuelo despertó!

Inmediatamente se produjo un terremoto provocado por trece personas que llegaron corriendo a la habitación de los señores Loud, actualmente una sala de hospital improvisada.

Había pasado una semana desde que ocurrió el ataque de Azrael, en el cual Albert se llevó la peor parte al defender a su nieta de esta. Para su buena suerte la espada con la que lo atravesaron no toco ningún órgano vital, pero si perdió mucha sangre, Lisa y el resto de su familia tuvieron suerte de que al "arcángel" solo le interesara destruir el virus y nada más por lo que el material medido pudo ser utilizado para salvar al héroe de la guerra de Corea, por lo que tras una operación por parte de la genio de la familia, el padre de Rita fue arrancado de los brazos de la muerte.

\- Chicos tranquilos todavía no me he muerto – dijo este al ser abrazado con fuerza por once personas.

\- Pero pensamos que ya te ibas – dijo Leni.

\- Cariño, sabía que estarías bien, tu nieta hizo un gran trabajo – dijo Myrtle quien estaba a su lado.

\- De hecho fuimos todos nosotros – dijo Lisa señalando a sus padres y hermanos – de no ser por ellos no lo hubiera conseguido.

\- Gracias por todo chicos, aun no estaba listo para encontrarme con su abuela, de seguro me golpearía por habérseme ocurrido por pelear con ese tipo. Y díganme ¿Quién gano?

\- Creo que fue un empate – dijo Lincoln.

\- Hay que agradecerle al novio de Leni por haberlo hecho correr – dijo Luna.

\- No es mi novio, pero si fue muy valiente por habernos salvado – dijo Leni.

\- Por favor, yo solo lo hubiera destrozado con mi bate – dijo Lynn.

\- Aunque me es difícil aceptar que alguien apareciera en mi casa con una espada y una pistola, hay que admitir que salvo el día – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Bueno chicos, me alegra que mi papá este bien y que hayan estado al pendiente de él, pero por favor dejen descansar a su abuelo por ahora, todavía está muy delicado – dijo Rita.

\- Está bien mamá – dijeron los hermanos Loud y luego salieron del cuarto.

Lincoln se encontraba en su cuarto hablando por videochat con Clyde, hablando de cómo es que están yendo las cosas luego de esa semana en que el ejército fue derrotado por la gran embestida de dinosaurios. Si bien tenían ganas de verse nadie tenía ganas de poner un pie en la calle pues después de que los dinosaurios entraran en Royal Woods, una parte entro y cruzo de largo causando pánico a su paso, otros al ya no haber nadie quien protegiera la ciudad, salvo pequeños focos de civiles armados y soldados que lograron sobrevivir que ahora trataban de mantener el orden, entraban y salían de esta, desafortunadamente hubo un grupo formado tanto por carnívoros y herbívoros que decidió que quedarse a vivir.

\- Lincoln, la verdad es que creo que lo mejor es irnos a ese hotel a Hawái – dijo Clyde.

\- Nada me gustaría más que subir a un avión he irme, pero ya no creo que haya algún avión que tomar.

\- Podemos robarnos una avioneta, sé que nunca hemos volado, pero podemos intentar aprender a hacerlo, tengo un juego en mi computadora para aprender a volar.

\- Te imaginas, sería como en esas películas, volaríamos a la libertad – dijo Lincoln extendiendo los brazos.

\- Hay amigo, la verdad es que no creo que esto se arregle, no después de lo que paso en tu casa.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes Clyde, por suerte no creo que nadie en casa necesite a tu psiquiatra.

\- No creo que les sea útil ahora, se fue hace varias semanas y cambio de número.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo van con los dinosaurios? – pregunto Lincoln para luego voltear a ver un mapa de sus ciudad, en el cual tenia con chinches los lugares donde habia visto dinosaurios de forma permanente gracias a sus binoculares cada vez que podía subirse al techo.

\- Ayer paso el daspletosaurus de tu hermana.

\- ¿Te refieres a Dany, la que nos salvo en la fiesta?

\- Si esa, si que esta grande.

\- ¿Qué hizo?

\- Nada, solo paso caminando. Al menos este paso de largo, no como esos velociraptores.

Clyde se refería al ataque de velociraptores que sufrió su casa, aunque más que ataque fueron unos cuantos que se pusieron a rasguñar la puerta de la casa McBride y que fueron desalojados cuando Harold hizo un disparo de escopeta.

\- No se cómo decirte esto Lincoln, pero lo peor van a ser las personas. Pronto se va a terminar la comida en las tiendas y cuando eso pase, todos se van a poner a robarles a los que si tengan y todo se va a salir de control, por Dios, mis padres están en peligro ¿Tienes idea de cuantos los odian en realidad y no han dicho nada hasta ahora?

\- Vamos Clyde, no todo puede ser tan malo, además tus padres son grandes personas, han hecho mucho por esta ciudad ¿Quién se puede ir en contra de hechos?

\- Siempre todo puede empeorar, así que por ahora lo mejor es mantener la calma y estar listos para cuando llegue ese momento y tengamos que salir corriendo hacia tu casa o hacia donde nos den la oportunidad de huir – dijo con total pesimismo.

\- Vamos amigo, no digas eso, hemos superado una gran cantidad de cosas, podremos con esto y ya veraz que se lo contaras a tus nietos.

\- Sera una gran historia para contar ¿Crees que deberé contar la parte en la que Bobby fue golpeado por una turba?

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – dijo Lori entrando a la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Lori qué te pasa?! – dijo Lincoln molesto.

\- ¡¿Qué, que me pasa?! ¡Literalmente mi novio fue atacado por una turba y nadie me lo dijo! ¡Así que me vas a contar que pasó o me encargare de dejarte como un pretzel humano y luego te daré como alimento a los dinosaurios! – dijo levantándolo al pobre de la camisa

\- Creo que no debí de mencionar eso – dijo Clyde quien estaba viéndolo todo.

\- Adiós Clyde – dijo Lori cerrando la pantalla – muy bien, habla.

\- Está bien. Te diré lo que se.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Frank recorriendo las calles con su nuevo ejército, desde el momento en el que salto de la ventana del bus en el que se iba con su familia con destino a Chicago no había dejado de sumar gente a sus filas la mayoría personas de las clases bajas cuyo único hogar eran las calles en las que vivían, pero también habían personas que al ya no ver un orden, un poder que mantuviera todo bajo control, se había unido a Frank quien desde hacía ya un buen tiempo logro organizar a sus tropas, creo una jerarquía perfectamente estructurada, arreglo el problema de la comida almacenando todo lo que encontraban y racionándolo, así como también encargándose de que prepararan el terreno para cultivar.

Con el ataque de dinosaurios, este se encargó de organizar a todos y hacer que ninguno de sus hombres sufriera daño, incluso logro hacer que acabaran con un styracosaurio al momento de la envestida, si bien carecían de armas de fuego, las armas que tenían como lanzas, machetes, hachas he incluso arcos hechos de madera y tubos de PBC, así como antorchas y cocteles molotov.

El objetivo actual era la prisión de Royal Woods, si bien la gente que estaba ahí no había cometido crímenes más allá de no pagar multas por tirar basura y no respetar el límite de velocidad. Dentro de él esperaban encontrar gente que se podría unir a ellos, provisiones he incluso armas y municiones.

\- ¿Seguro que encontraremos algo de valor, Frank? El edificio ha estado vacío desde hace semanas.

\- Siempre hay algo para quien se atreve a buscar William – le dijo a su amigo mientras entraban a la prisión.

\- Bueno al menos podemos usar este sitio como fortaleza.

\- Ese es el espíritu.

El grupo de gente con la que disponía Frank ahora eran un par de cientos de personas, pero tenía tan solo a quince con él en ese momento, todos estaban armados incluyendo a Frank y a su amigo William quienes tenían machetes, pero lo que querían eran armas que pudieran ayudarles a conservar la ciudad para ellos y de ser posible extenderse hacia otras partes, pues su meta a largo plazo era tomar toda la parte sur de Michigan y ser Rey, teniendo a Luan a su lado como Reina.

La prisión estaba vacía, salvo por una que otra rata que estaba recorriendo los pasillos no había nada de vida, caminaron por ella buscando algo de utilidad, cosa que encontraron casi al instante. En la armería encontraron equipo antimotines que estaba en buen estado, incluso encontraron bombas lacrimógenas y granadas de humo y estruendo.

\- No entiendo por qué dejaron todo esto, tan desesperados estaban por escapar – dijo uno de los hombres de Frank.

\- Supongo que solo les interesaban las armas de fuego para usar contra los dinosaurios, apuesto a que se las dieron al ejército, además no creo que un escudo te proteja de los grandes – dijo otro.

\- No, pero si nos ayudara en caso nos encontremos con un raptor – dijo Frank.

\- Pero no si se encuentran conmigo.

Todos voltearon para ver a un tipo de apariencia musculosa, alto y de cabello negro, el cual estaba vestido con un abrigo rojo y unos pantalones blancos, este los estaba apuntando con una escopeta.

Todos prepararon sus armas, quizás estaba mejor armado, pero no tenía balas para todos, por lo que si bien podría derribar a unos cuantos al final terminaría muriendo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto el sujeto.

\- Yo soy el Rey Frank y estos son mis hombres – contesto desafiante.

\- Rey Frank – dijo burlándose – yo soy Marco Polo su majestad.

\- No se atreva a burlarse – dijo William acercándose.

\- No estás en posición de quejarte amigo – dijo el desconocido mientras lo apuntaba.

\- Mira, no sé cómo te llamas – intento Frank calmar las cosas.

\- Me llamo Agustín y este es mi hogar.

\- Bien Agustín, como ya sabrás el mundo está destruyéndose cada día y yo simplemente vi la oportunidad de organizar a un grupo de gente y gracias a eso ahora yo soy el Rey de Royal Woods, o por lo menos de varias manzanas.

La cosa es que, esta prisión esta de camino en nuestros planes de expansión pues esperábamos usar las cosas que hay aquí para protegernos. No teníamos idea de que esta ahora era tu casa.

\- No es mi casa, perdí mi hogar cuando no pude pagársela al banco.

\- Pero el banco ya no existe ¿Por qué simplemente no vas a tu hogar y la recuperas? – pregunto William.

\- Porque este lugar es más grande, tu decidiste ser Rey y yo ahora tengo un castillo.

\- Quien dijo que el fin de la sociedad no es bueno con quienes se lo merecen – dijo Frank – mira, tienes un arma, seguro que tienes comida y todo eso, así que te propongo un trato. Si nos das parte de lo que tienes aquí, te puedes quedar con tu castillo y de paso te nombrare señor.

Agustín se quedó pensando por un rato y luego bajo su arma.

\- Bien, me gusta tu oferta, pero no esperes que me arrodille ante ti ni por un segundo.

\- Hecho, no lo harás.

\- Bien, ahora creo que puedo mostrarles la verdadera armería – dijo riéndose.

\- ¿No era esta?

\- Lo es, pero los soldados que tenían que proteger la ciudad se olvidaron un montón de buenas armas al momento de salir huyendo de los dinosaurios y ya que nadie se preocupó en recogerlas luego pues, yo me encargue de ellas.

En la casa Loud, las cosas pese a la calma inicial producto de tener a su abuelo "hospitalizado" se habían vuelto a alterar gracias a la llamada y pregunta de Clyde.

\- ¡Exijo que me deje ir a buscar a Bobby! – gritaba Lori a sus padres.

\- Querida entiende, no podemos dejar que salgas si quiera a la calle, mucho menos que vayas a otra ciudad con lo que Dios sabe que hay ahí afuera – decía Rita tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡¿Pero es qué no entienden?! ¡Mi Bubu Osito fue golpeado por una turba y ahora su vida corre peligro!

\- Lori, Bobby está bien, además si no te llamo es porque no quería preocuparte – dijo Lincoln interviniendo.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Tú como buen hermano menor debías de decírmelo!

\- Lori, tu hermano tiene razón, no vale la pena preocuparse por cosas que ya pasaron - dijo su padre – además si en el remoto caso que te dejáramos ir, dudo mucho que llegarías a salir de la ciudad.

La charla se interrumpió cuando el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Quién puede ser en este momento? – dijo el Señor Loud quien habría la puerta con sumo cuidado y con una palanca de metal en la mano para evitar otro ataque de Azrael o alguien que lo apoyara.

Al abrir encontró a alguien que no veía hace tiempo y que tampoco tenía ganas de ver.

\- Leonard.

\- Lynn.

\- ¿Quién es papá? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Chicos quiero presentarles a su tío Leonard, mi hermano.

Los once más su madre se reunieron frente su pariente el cual nunca, salvo en breves momentos que ahora estaban sepultados en la mente de Lori, Leni y Luna.

Leonard a diferencia de su padre llevaba puesto un uniforme de soldado y tenía un físico que solo alguien con esa clase de vida podía tener incluyendo un corte de cabello bastante corto.

\- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Lynn, no me habías dicho que seguías teniendo hijos.

\- ¿Para qué has venido? – dijo Rita como si tuviera frente a su mayor enemigo.

\- El experimento de tu hija es lo que me trae hasta aquí.

\- No metas a mi hija en esto – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Quieras o no tu hija la genio causo todo esto y ahora depende de mí y los míos arreglarlo.

\- Los responsables son unos tipos que se hacen llamar Los Ocho Arcángeles – dijo Lincoln.

\- Es verdad, literalmente lo anunciaron ante todos cuando se dio la liberación de los dinosaurios – dijo Lori.

\- No sé quiénes son esos tipos, pero está claro que todo fue organizado por alguien, no sé qué quieren esos tipos pero nos están ganando la guerra en todos los frentes – dijo Leonard.

\- ¿Vienes aquí a decirnos cosas que ya sabemos? – dijo Lynn.

\- No. Vengo a pedirles que cuiden a la razón por la que estoy peleando y por la que volví a tomar las armas.

Detrás de él salió una niña de apenas ocho años de piel tostada y cabello corto la cual sonreía al ver a toda esa gente.

\- Hola, así que ¿Ustedes son mis primas y primo?

\- Ella es mi hija Laila, la dejare con ustedes unos días mientras arreglo la situación.

\- Pero Leonard, yo pensé que ya no estarías más en el ejército, ya acabo tu tiempo de servir – dijo Rita.

\- Pues empezó otro y ahora tengo que liberar esta ciudad. Por favor Lynn, prométeme que la protegerás con tu vida, no importa cuál sea el enemigo júrame que defenderás a mi hija de la misma forma en la que defenderías a tus hijos.

\- Te lo juro, cuidare de ella hasta que regreses.

\- Hija, prométeme que te portaras bien y que te encargaras de que el tondo de mi hermano no se distraiga.

\- Lo prometo papá – dijo está abrazando a su padre.

\- Cuídate hermano – dijo para luego darse la vuelta y entrar en un humvee.

\- Bueno pequeña, creo que es hora de buscarte un lugar para que puedas dormir – dijo el Señor Loud.

Laila Loud fue enviada a dormir junto a Lynn y Lucy, al principio le fue complicado acostumbrarse pero después de unas horas fue entablando amistad con sus primas como si las conociera de toda la vida, después de todo eran familia y era obvio que pese a la separación existente entre sus padres estas iban por otro camino.

Esa noche fue otra de aburrimiento para Lincoln, ya no tenía nada que hacer pues en la televisión no había nada, tampoco podía jugar videojuegos pues sus hermanas y ahora su prima la usaban para ver películas las cuales si bien le gustaban a este no eran muy de su preferencia.

Tomando su radio, la cual si bien ya era antigua busco algo para oír, pero solo encontraba estática debido a que todas las emisoras de la ciudad hacía ya bastante tiempo que se habían marchado, incluso Mario Choy quien les dio la oportunidad de cantar en la radio prefirió irse poco después.

\- Ojala haya algo bueno a esta hora – dijo Lincoln cambiando el dial.

Movió las estaciones hasta que llego a una voz humana.

\- Todo lo que estamos viviendo en estos días no es nada más que un castigo de Dios, ¿De verdad pensaban que él se iba a quedar sin hacer nada mientras que Satanás se apoderaba de este mundo y sus seguidores hacen de la suyas? Hermanos, el mundo está corrompido, la gente tiene relaciones sexuales sin estar casados, marchan por las calles tratando de legalizar el asesinato de bebés que no han nacido, dejan que los homosexuales se casen entre ellos y para empeorar las cosas les dejan adoptar niños y ahora incluso intentaron ser él y trajeron a la vida a criaturas que él decidió destruir ¿Y cómo es que nos castigó por esos actos sacrílegos? Usándolos contra ellos mismos, todos esos "científicos" deberían de estar arrepentidos y pedir perdón antes de ser devorados por los mismos seres que ellos se encargaron de traer.

Lincoln apago la radio, lo que menos quería era escuchar a un religioso que estuviera moviendo a la masas contra los padres de Clyde y de cierta forma contra su hermana, se hecho en su cama y tomo uno de sus tantas historietas.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Luan desde la puerta.

\- Claro Luan pasa – dijo Lincoln sentándose.

\- Lincoln, no sé si podrás ayudarme con esto, pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Es sobre Frank – dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? A estas alturas ya debe de haberse ido – dijo Lincoln tranquilizándola.

\- No lo sé, desde hace días ciento como si algo fuera a pasar, algo malo y todo eso va a ser por mi culpa.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Nada de lo que pasa aquí es culpa de nadie en esta casa!

\- ¡Pero Lincoln!

\- ¡Pero nada! Tú eres mi hermana y como a todas las demás me encargare de protegerte ya sea de los dinosaurios, los arcángeles y de ese tal Frank. Te prometo que si se mete contigo va a desear no haber nacido.

\- Gracias Lincoln – dijo abrazando a su hermano.

\- De nada Luan, pero relájate, a estas alturas el debe de estar bien lejos.

\- Sabes, esto puede ser incómodo para ti pero ¿Me puede quedar esta noche aquí? No creo que Luna me deje dormir en su cama.

\- Pero claro, no creo que ronques como Lynn – dijo antes de reír junto con su hermana.

Al día siguiente comenzó lo que los Loud oian la última oportunidad de que su ciudad sea liberada, Lisa logro interceptar las comunicaciones de los soldados para así poder escuchar a las tropas en su recorrido.

En el dormitorio principal se encontraban los señores Loud, Albert, Myrtle, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y Lisa quien se encargaba de controlar el aparato que transmitía toda información, las demás fueron enviadas al segundo piso junto con Laila para que estas no sepan de aquella batalla.

\- ¿Crees que lo logren? – pregunto Luna.

\- Eso espero, Leonard siempre ha logrado lo que se propone y esta es una de esas veces en las que da más del cien por ciento – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Según mis cálculos tienen un ochenta por ciento de lograr un triunfo rápido – dijo Lisa.

\- Literalmente no quiero conocer el otro veinte – dijo Lori.

Leonard avanzaba por las calles junto a sus hombres, en total eran unos cien hombres que avanzaban en paralelo en tres grupos, que según se tenía planeado se darían apoyo en caso pasara algo, además de estos hombres también tenían humvees con ametralladoras, no eran los tanques que pidieron, pero al menos era suficiente para un grupo de animales prehistóricos.

Al rato los Loud pudieron ver desde antes que los soldados a un grupo de herrerasaurios, estos eran unos dinosaurios de apenas un metro ochenta de alto, pero tenían unos tres metros de largo y unos dientes que intimidarían a cualquiera.

\- Esperen a que estén cerca – dijo Leonard.

\- Si señor - le respondieron.

Los herrerasaurios los cuales eran de color blanco con la espalda negra notaron a los soldados y unos cuantos los miraron con curiosidad, mientras que otros se empezaron a acercar a ellos.

Los soldados prepararon sus armas y cuando esos mismos decidieron que eran un nuevo platillo se lanzaron contra estos.

\- Fuego – ordeno Leonard haciendo que sus hombres dispararan abatiendo a los herrerasaurios y haciendo que otros escaparan algunos a donde estaban las otras columnas muriendo en el acto.

Una vez cayeron estos, los tres grupos pudieron continuar su avance, en el recorrido se encontraron con un iguanodon que fue rápidamente eliminado, con un par de velociraptores y con un deinonychus.

\- Esto está más fácil de lo que creí – dijo un soldado.

\- No baje la guardia soldado, esas criaturas no siempre suelen ser fáciles – dijo Leonard.

\- ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo está siendo derrotado por estas cosas?

\- No es por los dinosaurios es por gente que ha aprovechado el pánico y a tomado posesión de recursos y lugares estratégicos, con todo eso es muy difícil que se pueda pelear, más aun si tienes a los dinosaurios atacando todo lo que envíes del campo a la ciudad.

\- Por suerte esto no tomara mucho.

\- Eso espero soldado.

Las tres columnas entraron en una parte que estaba totalmente en silencio, sin presencia de ningún alma como había sido en buena parte del camino.

\- Creo que aquí podemos parar, pongan hombres en los pisos altos y revisen si no hay nadie en los edificios – ordeno Leonard

\- Sí señor.

\- Bueno parece que ya terminaron por ahora – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Han tenido suerte de que las cosas les haya ido bien ahora y ni siquiera corrieron…

Lo que iba a decir Rita se interrumpió cuando se oyo un grito que se fue multiplicando seguidos de sonidos de disparos y de órdenes de todo tipo.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios nos ataca!? – pregunto Leonard quien se encontraba pegado a humvee el cual recibía y devolvía disparos.

\- ¡No lo sé señor, pero nos atacan desde de varios puntos!

\- ¡Manténganlos a raya!

Las tres columnas estaban siendo atacadas desde los edificios por personas que les disparaban tanto con rifles automáticos, flechas y bombas molotov, sumado a las granadas de estruendo que confundieron a varios soldados causándoles que cayeran víctimas de los disparos.

\- ¡Soldados es hora de comenzar con nuestra independencia!

Luan en ese momento logro reconocer la voz de quien habia dado ese mensaje y empezó a temblar de miedo.

\- No puede ser él – dijo ella.

\- ¿De quién hablas Luan? – Pregunto Lynn.

\- De Frank Blackfort.

Los hombres de Leonard habían entrado en los dominios de Frank y sus nuevos súbditos no iban a dejar que alguien les quitara la oportunidad de una vida nueva que sentían tenían con su nuevo Rey, les dispararon con todo desde arriba y luego varios de ellos armados con machetes, hachas, cuchillos y las armas que Agustín les habia suministrado de la prisión y cubiertos por bombas lacrimógenas y de humo, se lanzaron contra los soldados comenzando una verdadera batalla urbana.

Leonard tomo su arma y comenzó a dispararle a todo aquel que se le acercara hasta que se le agoto la munición y tuvo que cambiar de cargador para seguir disparando.

\- ¡Avancen con todo, no tomen prisioneros! – grito Frank quien avanzaba disparando una pistola abatiendo a un par de soldados seguido por William y Agustín.

La batalla que se libraba fue una que parecía más una batalla medieval que una moderna pues los hombres de Leonard tuvieron que pelear con sus bayonetas al tener un enemigo que prefería la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y que descargaba golpes con una ferocidad que nunca antes hubieran visto.

\- ¡William apoya a la gente en el este! ¡Agustín, tu ataca a las del oeste! – grito Frank en medio de esa tormenta de sangre y acero.

Agustín trato de cumplir con su tarea cuando un soldado le disparo y por poco le acierta pero este se encargó de acabar con este de un disparo, solo para ver como se le lanzaba encima otro soldado el cual logro derribarlo.

\- ¡Deimos, Fobos, su turno! – grito Agustín

Sin que el pobre soldado se diera cuenta dos deinonychus se le lanzaron encima y lo hicieron pedazos ante la mirada de terror de sus compañeros y de muchos hombres pertenecientes al bando de Frank.

Producto de la emboscada el número de bajas entre los soldados del ejército estadounidense iba cada vez más en aumento, toda estrategia que tuviera Leonard se cayó al ver a Frank tomando terreno.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Tiene que retirarse de ahí o lo van a matar! – grito Lynn Sr al oir como su hermano era superado.

\- ¡Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer! – dijo Lincoln desesperado ¡Lisa dinos como esta!

\- Mal, Lincoln, mal. Su única opción es pedir apoyo aéreo y no creo que se lo vayan a dar.

\- ¿Entonces porque no corre? – pregunto Lori.

\- Porque los soldados no huyen y él es un soldado – dijo Lynn Sr.

En las calles los hombres de Leonard ya habían roto todo orden y se estaban dando a la fuga mientras otros lo hacían con más orden sacando a sus compañeros heridos.

Leonard pronto se vio rodeado poco a poco, se volteo para ver como muchos de sus hombres escapaban y luego miro a sus lados y vio a otros que peleaban hasta el final.

\- ¡Soldados, nuestra hora a llegado! ¡Si así tenemos que irnos de este mundo, entonces que paguen caro su victoria!

\- ¡Si! – fue la respuesta de sus hombres quienes decidieron pagar caro cada centímetro y como si se tratara de los antiguos tercios españoles o los artilleros en el Parque de artillería de Monteleón en plena batalla del 2 de mayo de 1808 contra las tropas de Napoleón.

Leonard tomo su billetera y la abrió viendo por última vez la foto de su hija y de su esposa a quien estaba a punto de volver a ver y luego de guardarla junto con sus hombres comenzó a dispararle a su enemigo haciendo que pagaran caro por cada paso.

\- ¡Soldados, ni un paso atrás! ¡Ni un paso atrás!

 **Y así termina otro capítulo, al final Albert ha sobrevivido y ahora tienen otro nuevo miembro en su familia, desafortunadamente también han perdido a otr.**

 **Las cosas están mucho peor que antes con dos enemigos que poco a poco rodean a los Loud, un arcángel que se ha separado del grupo y que no tiene escrúpulos y otro que tiene hambre de poder y de una comediante cuya pesadilla se volvió realidad. Su futuro es incierto, pero ya veremos que viene más adelante.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Si, se puso difícil la cosa. Primero para los Casagrande en otra ciudad pero con repercusiones que ahora afectan a los Loud, sobretodo a Lori que está desesperada por estar con Bobby.

Para Dafne, las cosas se han complicado, sus decisiones la dejaron con amigos que no quiere tener y alejada de quien quiso proteger.

Los Arcángeles ahora están divididos, y sobre tu pregunta, eso mismo es lo que Azrael siempre ha querido desde el inicio.

Lo bueno es que el héroe sobrevivió.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Todo se cayó y quienes pueden lo aprovechan, me alegra que te gustara a Alexander en su peleando contra Azrael, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te hay gustado la pelea entre Alexander y Azrael, en cuanto a pop pop bueno aun no le tocaba pero igual eso no le hubiera impedido luchar como lo hizo.

Espero te haya gustado la acción en este capitulo y gracias por la recomendación.

 **J0nas Nagera:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la broma, por poco y se nos va el abuelo Albert, pero no era su momento, ya lo veremos volver a la batalla en algún momento.

Muchas gracias por tus saludos.

 **Coven** : Me gustaría agregar a John Constantine, pero en este caso Los Ocho Arcángeles no son verdaderos arcángeles, eso ya lo deje claro desde el inicio, en cuanto a Dylan y Regina, ya veremos qué puedo hacer.

Sobre los amigos de los Loud, ya veremos cuales pueden salir, recuerda que muchos ya se fueron, pero aun así tendrán apoyo. Gracias por tus saludos.

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y ojala les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo veremos algunas cosas que han estado en este capítulo y que tendrán una mayor importancia.**

 **Por cierto espero les guste mi ultimo One-Shot titulado Unión.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	11. Santa inquisición

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo tendremos algunos elementos que se mencionaron de forma superficial en el anterior y que ahora se verán que tan grave son.**

 **Así que comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 11**

 **Santa inquisición**

Derrota y perdida, era lo único que se sentía en la casa Loud, una tras otra, oportunidad tras oportunidad toda esperanza era asesinada por alguien que tenía a los Loud en su mira, primero Lisa perdió su oportunidad de crear un virus para limpiar la tierra de dinosaurios pero las deducciones de Azrael se cruzaron en su camino cosa que de paso estuvo a punto de matar a su abuelo, después lo que la ciencia no pudo hacer trataron de hacerlo las armas, pero un chico de quince años con una fijación enfermiza por Luan Loud, con altas expectativas de conquista y con un ejército de personas que no tenían a nadie más que seguir, eliminaron a los hombres de su tío Leonard en una batalla para la cual no estaba preparado.

Días después de aquella batalla, el ánimo en los Loud iba de mal en peor, para empezar tenían a un miembro de su familia cuya existencia desconocían, a la cual no sabían cómo consolar, pues ya antes habían perdido familia, pero no de una forma tan violenta como aquella, para empeorar las cosas, Laila Loud ni siquiera podía enterrar a su padre porque ir al territorio de Frank era suicidio, incluso los soldados que habían logrado escapar y que habían ido donde esta a presentar sus respetos dijeron que recuperar los cuerpos era imposible y que lo de nunca dejar un compañero estando vivo o muerto era ahora un código que no tenía valor.

Otro problema solo percibió por los señores Loud y por Lisa era que poco a poco las provisiones se les estaban acabando y tarde o temprano iban a llegar a su fin.

Esa mañana Lincoln estaba en su cuarto hablando con Clyde sobre la situación de ese día.

\- Ojala pudiera ir a tu casa Lincoln, este lugar me está matando – dijo Clyde.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible Clyde, por más que queramos, no podemos salir de casa con los dinosaurios y quien sabe que más yendo por ahí.

\- Cada día pasan más de ellos por aquí – dijo Clyde – y sobre los otros problemas, la verdad es que más miedo me da el tipo de la radio.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese padre que habla en la radio?

\- Si, su nombre es Padre Ryker. Ha estado dando mensajes en contra de tu hermana y de mis padres, dice que son los culpables de todo lo que esta pasando, que Dios por fin se cansó de todo y nos está castigando.

\- Vamos Clyde, no le hagas caso. Tus padres son geniales y Lisa solo quiso hacer lo que le gustaba hacer.

\- Lo se amigó, pero ya nada puede detenerlo, ya no hay policías, ni ningún tipo de autoridad.

\- Solo confía en que todo saldrá bien Clyde – dijo Lincoln tratando de que mantuviera alguna esperanza.

\- Confió en ti Lincoln, siempre lo he hecho.

Con eso termino la conversación y Lincoln apago la laptop lanzando un suspiro.

\- Le doy esperanzas a un amigo, cuando ya no queda ninguna para mí.

Salió de su habitación pensando en tratar de hacer algo y de camino al primer piso se cruzó con su prima Laila.

\- Hola Lincoln – dijo esta.

\- Hola Laila – trato de decir algo más pero no se le ocurría nada, no sabía cómo tratar con alguien que acababa de perder a sus padres de forma definitiva.

\- ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotras? – pregunto esta.

\- ¿Jugar? – se preguntó Lincoln.

\- Si, Lucy, Lana, Lola y yo estamos filmando una película de terror una en la que tu hermana Lola quiso ser la protagonista.

Aquello lo sorprendió a Lincoln, tenía en mente que Laila tendría tanto el ánimo como la mente destruidas por los eventos que habían ocurrido, pero aun así esta se mantenía en pie.

\- Me gustaría, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo este.

\- ¿Vas a ayudar a los demás a planear a donde irnos? – dijo esta.

\- ¿Vamos a irnos? – pregunto con incredulidad.

\- Sí. Mi tío y tía dicen que es lo mejor que se puede hacer, que esta ciudad ya no es segura para nadie.

\- Vamos, seguro que no lo dirán enserio – dijo el peliblanco tratando de convencerse de que aquello era imposible.

\- Lo dicen enserio, mi papá era el único que podía cambiarlo todo, pero ya no está aquí, así que…se puede decir que se terminó todo aquí.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad aún quedan muchas cosas que se pueden intentar!

\- Eso me gustaría, pero incluso tú sabes que eso ya es imposible, además quizás sea lo mejor, podemos empezar una mejor vida una que mis padres hubieran querido tener.

\- No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila ante esta situación?

\- ¿Si te refieres a por qué no estoy llorando después de que mi papá murió? Pues si lo hice, pero ya no estoy para eso, ya hubo un momento para estar triste, además mis padres ahora están juntos y eso es bueno ¿No es verdad?

\- Pues…si, eso creo – dijo Lincoln algo confundido.

\- Entonces, es momento de hacer otra cosa.

Lincoln se quedó viendo como entraba a jugar al cuarto de sus hermanas gemelas y se quedó pensando en aquella niña que recién conocía, no entendía pese a lo que le había dicho como era que podía continuar adelante cuando sentía que poco a poco se estaba rompiendo en trozos al ver que todo lo que había dado como esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Pero eso era algo que se preguntaría después, primero tenía que confirmar una cosa.

Al llegar al primer piso vio en el comedor a sus padres junto con su abuelo y Alexander un mapa de los Estados Unidos, así como varios mapas de carreteras y un calendario climatológico.

\- Tenemos que ir al sur, a Florida. Ahí estaremos a salvo – dijo Albert.

\- Si quieres que nos coman esas cosas puede hacerlo con gusto, yo llevare a mi familia al terreno que compre para el día de las bromas – dijo Loud Sr.

\- Su campamento queda en medio de un bosque, ese es el área donde se están juntando los herbívoros y ya sabe a quienes atrae – dijo Alexander.

\- Ya ve, el chico tiene menos años pero más cerebro que tu Loud.

\- Papá por favor, tratemos de llevar esto en calma – dijo Rita tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- Lo hare cuando el tonto de tu esposo no trate de matarnos.

\- Entonces "señor me enfrento a un tipo con espada a puño limpio" ¿Cómo piensa llevarnos hasta Florida?

\- Tomaremos dos autos de verdad y nos moveremos por rutas alternas hasta nuestro destino, viajaremos por etapas evitando las emboscadas de ladrones y de gente que se crea Rey y llegaremos a mi lugar preferido, una playa tranquila y que incluso cuando el mundo era el de antes no tenía muchos turistas – dijo el abuelo de los Loud recordando su época en la guerra de Vietnam, en la cual si bien peleo desde un barco también se le enseño todo conocimiento que le era inculcado a las tropas en tierra.

\- Hola a todos ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Estamos planeando posibles planes de evacuación – dijo Rita.

\- ¿Nos vamos a ir de casa?

\- Me temo que si muchacho, esta ciudad ya está perdida – dijo su abuelo.

\- Hola Lincoln – dijo Alexander saludándolo cordialmente pese a lo delicado de aquel asunto – tu abuelo tiene razón, tanto ese tal Frank como el Padre Ryker se están haciendo con varias partes de la ciudad o de lo que queda de ella.

\- Pero ¿Y Clyde? ¿Acaso vamos a abandonar a mi único amigo?

\- Tiene razón, tu amigo tiene un auto mejor que ese que está afuera, por lo que se es uno donde pueden ir varias personas, lo llamaremos y le diremos que venga con nosotros a Florida.

\- Por última vez ¡No vamos a ir a Florida!

\- Eso ya lo veremos, primero debemos de ver todas las posibilidades.

\- ¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros? Pregunto Lincoln a este.

\- Si, tu hermana dijo que podía ir con ustedes después de salvarle la vida a tu hermana menor.

\- Es lo menos que se puede hacer después de demostrar valentía ante ese tal Azrael – dijo Albert.

\- Solo hice lo que debía hacer, de hecho es una suerte de que Leni todavía tenga mi número.

\- ¡Entonces iré a avisarle a Clyde de inmediato! – dijo Lincoln emocionado.

Subió las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto y abrió su laptop listo para comunicarle una buena noticia a su amigo, si bien no podía devolverle las cosas a la normalidad como prometió en repetidas ocasiones, si podría darle una nueva noticia, una que de verdad seria real esta vez. Pero cuando intentó comunicarse con su mejor amigo descubrió que la señal del internet se había caído.

Al principio pensó que era un problema menor pero después descubrió gracias a las quejas de todas sus hermanas que este finalmente se había ido y ya no iba a regresar.

El problema fue que no solo el internet se habia caído, también toda forma de comunicación como los celulares y el teléfono.

\- Me imaginaba que llegaría este día, la verdad me sorprende que haya resistido mucho – dijo Lisa.

\- ¡¿Tu sabias de esto?! – se quejó Luna.

\- Vamos, cualquiera sabría que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, además agradece que todavía hay luz y agua o realmente estaríamos pasándola mal.

La desaparición de esos medios había creado una pequeña reunión en el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- ¡Literalmente ya la estamos pasando mal, como para agregar una cosa más! – dijo Lori molesta.

\- Entiendo que esto les afecte, pero el ser humano ha vivido sin esos medios por siglos y no le paso nada.

\- ¡No entiendes que ya no podemos hablar con nadie! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con Bobby?! ¡Qué tal si le pasa otra cosa como la última vez!

\- En ese caso te aconsejo rezar, por otra parte no es la primera vez que pasa esto en esta casa supongo que pueden hacer otra cosa – dijo la genio de la familia regresando a su habitación.

\- Lisa tiene razón, puedo hablar con Clyde como siempre lo he hecho – dijo el peliblanco regresando corriendo a su cuarto y tomando su radio con la cual siempre había hablado con su mejor amigo - ¡¿Clyde me escuchas?! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Pero nadie respondió.

\- ¡Vamos Clyde, tienes que contestar!

Hablo y hablo pero respuestas por parte del receptor nunca llegaron.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito arrojando su radio contra la pared - ¿Clyde por qué no respondes?

Al ver que no tenía respuesta de su amigo, aprovecho que nadie veía, tomo su bicicleta y salió con rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

En otro lado de la casa se encontraba Leni Loud sentada en el sofá de la sala tratando de leer un libro, algo no muy común en ella al tratarse de un libro de historia del arte, pero lo que a esta le interesaba no eran los pintores ni los estilos artísticos pese a que las imágenes de estos le parecían muy bonitos, lo que realmente quería ver eran los trajes que estos usaban para futuros atuendos.

\- Hola Leni. No sabía que te gustaba el arte – dijo Alexander.

\- ¿El arte?

\- Ya sabes, esas imágenes que están en el libro.

\- Ah te refieres a estos dibujos, si son bonitos, pero lo que quería era ver los trajes que usaban estas personas aquí, ya sabes para hacérselos a mi familia.

\- De seguro te quedaran muy bonitos.

\- Gracias, es lo único que puedo hacer desde que esas cosas se escaparon del zoológico, no puedo ir a ningún lado porque mamá y papá dicen que es peligroso.

\- Y tienen razón.

\- ¿Pero pensé que ya habías acabado con los malos? – dijo Leni.

\- Esos no eran los únicos dinosaurios y también está el problema de las personas, pero si lo que quieres es salir, eso puede cumplirse.

\- Pero ¿No es peligroso ahí afuera?

\- No si sabes cómo salir.

Los dos salieron sin que los oyeran y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, la tarde era una muy fría y con cielo nublado pero eso no les importo a los dos, sobretodo a la diseñadora quien tenía ganas de estirar las piernas desde hacía días.

En el camino los dos empezaron a hablar.

\- Sabes Alexander, llevo un buen tiempo conociéndote, pero nunca he sabido mucho de ti más allá de que eres de Europa.

\- Bueno supongo que por todas estas cosas no he tenido tiempo para hablar de otros temas, así que, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – dijo está emocionada.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- Bueno…para empezar ¿Cómo es tu familia?

La expresión en el rostro de Alexander fue la de alguien a quien le acaban de recordar un momento difícil de su vida.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, tranquila es solo que esta es una parte difícil de mi vida. Para empezar esta mi padre, Dimitri Raichenvok, él era un Coronel del yugoslavo. Mi madre se llama Lyudmila Ivanisevic, ella era y bueno todavía es doctora, cuando mis padres se conocieron ella era directora del hospital en Sarajevo.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- Si, aunque no tanto como los tuyos, tengo tres hermanas mayores y un hermano menor sus nombres son Natasha que tiene veintisiete, Katsuya de veinticinco, Anastasia de veintitrés y Boris de diecinueve.

\- Vaya son una familia numerosa, si lo es.

\- Pero ¿Dónde está lo difícil?

\- Veras, antes de que naciera mi país de origen, Bosnia era parte de otro país llamado Yugoslavia, un día Bosnia se levantó en armas y lucho por independizarse, mi padre lucho en esa guerra para liberar a su nación y durante años vivimos en guerra, mis hermanas durante sus primeros años nunca conocieron la paz, mi hermano y yo si aunque a medias, solo porque mi madre ya no soportaba más ese infierno que parecía eterno y logro tras mucho esfuerzo escapar a Grecia tras cruzar Montenegro y Albania. Mi padre los siguió poco después de la independencia. Yo nací en ese país y viví en la ciudad de Salónica, pero para muchos mi familia y yo no éramos más que refugiados que les estaban quitando espacio y puestos de trabajo.

\- Cielos, lo siento mucho.

\- Descuida, pese a eso siempre hubo buenas personas que nos ayudaron y salí adelante pese a todo lo que sufrimos. Logre venir aquí y estudiar arquitectura para de cierta forma construir cuando mi familia solo vio destrucción. Aparte en honor a la gente que me ayudo aun pudiendo no hacerlo es que no dude en enfrentarme a Azrael, ayudar a la gente prácticamente se convirtió en parte de mí.

\- Me alegra que eso sea parte de ti, por cierto ¿Y dónde está tu familia ahora?

\- En Creta, la Grecia continental es un caos y otra vez tuvieron que escapar, lo bueno es que ahí están a salvo uno de mis amigos los ayudo a llegar ahí, incluso se declaró Rey de Grecia, suena loco pero será un buen Rey si lo consigue.

Mientras caminaban llegaron al parque y vieron a un grupo de lambeosaurus, dinosaurios con cresta los cuales tenían unos nueve metros de largo y unos dos metros de alto, los cuales eran de color verde con rayas blancas en el lomo, estos caminaban en cuatro patas pero podían caminar en dos si se trataba de alcanzar las hojas de los arboles más altos.

Al principio Leni se encontraba algo asustada al verlos, pero Alexander la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta ellos.

\- Tranquila, son herbívoros y no nos lastimaran.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Puedes confiar en mí. No te lastimaran.

Los dinosaurios los miraron con curiosidad y poco a poco se acercaron a ellos, Leni tomo una rama con hojas que estaba en el suelo y la acerco a uno de estos, el cual procedió a alimentarse de esta.

\- La verdad es que no dan miedo – dijo Leni acariciándolo.

\- Para nada, a estos los he visto antes, parece que les gusta vivir aquí.

\- Entonces tienen buen gusto.

Luego notaron que el parque tenía más dinosaurios de los que parecía, un par de paquicefalosaurios, unos cuantos parasaurolophus e incluso el segnosaurio que antes había vivido en el laboratorio y que habían viciado en varias ocasiones.

El parque se había convertido en una suerte de santuario que ahora era ocupado por aquellas criaturas, un verdadero panorama que era admirado por estos dos, quienes se pusieron uno al lado del otro para disfrutar de aquella escena, de pronto su atención paso de los dinosaurios a una columna de humo que empezaba a surgir de determinado lugar.

\- ¿Una fogata?

\- Yo diría que es un incendio – dijo Alexander.

\- Eso no es bueno, debe de estar quemándose la casa de alguien.

\- Parece ser el laboratorio donde se crearon los dinosaurios, de seguro algún químico, un balón de gas o quizás un corto circuito causaron todo ese incendio.

\- Espero que no se haga más grande.

\- Yo igual, ya no hay bomberos para apagarlo, solo baldes y mangueras de jardín.

Mientras lo veían notaron que del lugar del incendio también salían unas voces que parecían decir una frase en coro.

\- ¡Viva Cristo Rey! ¡Viva Cristo Rey!

\- Lo que me temía, fanáticos religiosos.

\- ¿Son malos?

\- De lo peor – dijo Alexander algo irritado – convierten la de una persona en un arma contra otra, convierten los mensajes que deben unirnos en órdenes que nos separan. Estos tienen un autor, el Padre Ryker.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Mucho, su iglesia está a unas cuadras de mi departamento, siempre me daban volantes para ir a verlo, pero siempre era lo mismo, mira estoy en contra del aborto y de muchas otras cosas, pero este tipo parece que dijera "Si no estás conmigo te espera el infierno" Bueno, parece que el fin de la sociedad se convirtió en su oportunidad de oro.

La descripción de Alexander era correcta, el laboratorio donde había nacido el proyecto renacimiento ahora era pasto de las llamas gracias a un grupo de gente que acababa de arrojar antorchas y bombas molotov contra el edificio luego de haberlo saqueado.

\- Vamos hermanos, conviertan este lugar donde nació el mayor pecado de la humanidad en cenizas – decía el Padre Ryker, el cual era un hombre de unos sesenta años, casi calvo y con unas pocas canas - ¡Liberen al mundo de todo rastro de su existencia!

La gente estaba emocionada convirtiendo aquel lugar en la mayor fogata de Royal Woods, la imagen prácticamente recordaba a las imágenes de siglos anteriores en los cuales la Santa Inquisición se encargó de acabar con miles de personas acusados de diversos cargos por medio de hogueras.

\- Padre ¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto uno de sus fieles.

\- Vamos a limpiar la ciudad de aquellos que atentaron contra la naturaleza, de aquellos que se atrevieron a defender la unión de personas del mismo sexo como si aquella aberración fuera un derecho – dijo tomando una lista donde muchos nombres estaban marcados salvo uno.

\- Pensé que todos esos ya se habían ido.

\- Casi todos – dijo Ryker con una sonrisa – los llamados McBride todavía viven en esta ciudad y es hora de llevarles la palabra de Dios a su hogar.

Después de mucho pedalear, Lincoln por fin pudo llegar a la casa de su amigo, hubiera llegado antes, pero la cautela para evitar cruzarse con un dinosaurio le quito tiempo.

\- ¡Vamos Clyde abre la puerta! – dijo golpeando.

\- ¿Lincoln estas bien? – respondió su amigo al abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Clyde! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! – dijo Lincoln entusiasmado.

\- ¡¿Lori por fin decidió dejar a Bobby y estar conmigo?!

\- Me temo que ni el fin del mundo puede hacer eso Clyde, pero es sobre otra cosa y necesito que tus padres lo sepan.

\- Los llamare de inmediato.

Una vez Lincoln les conto sobre ese plan de huir de la ciudad y escapar ya sea a Florida o a un campamento en medio del bosque.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda, Lincoln! ¡Por supuesto que iremos! – dijo Harold.

\- De todas formas ya habíamos pensado en dejar la ciudad y que mejor forma que estar acompañados para hacerlo – dijo Howard.

\- Bien entonces hay que empezar a preparar todo – dijo Clyde.

Los cuatro empezaron a juntar cosas para irse de ese lugar, puede que no tuvieran aun un destino claro a dónde irse, pero de todas formas se iban a ir de esa casa pues estaban seguros que yéndose con los Loud en ese momento estarían a salvo, pensando que tendrían fuerza en los números, desafortunadamente los números beneficiaban más a un grupo de gente que se estaba acercando en ese momento.

El Padre Ryker había llegado junto con su ejército, en total eran más de cuarenta personar armadas con pistolas, escopetas, arcos, ballestas, hachas y machetes, además de antorchas. Aquel grupo había estado creciendo últimamente, se trataba de gente desesperada que al igual que pasaba con los hombres de Frank, buscaban esperanza en su fe, y quien estaba más cerca de ellos fue el único religioso que decidió permanecer en la ciudad, el cual tenía un mensaje que más que llamar a la paz llamaba a las armas. En esta oportunidad había fijado su atención en contra de los padres de Clyde pues estos en varias oportunidades habían defendido los derechos de las parejas homosexuales en Royal Woods y eso era algo que los puso en la lista de Ryker.

\- "Señores" McBride, el momento de rendir cuentas ante El Señor ha llegado, arrepiéntanse de sus pecados y de su forma de vida y entréguense a la salvación, todavía están a tiempo de hacerlo – dijo el padre Ryker con un megáfono, este estaba vestido con un traje azul con una cruz blanca en el pecho y llevaba una pistola en la cintura y una biblia en la otra mano.

\- ¡Te dije que era peligroso Lincoln! ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse justo ahora?! – dijo Clyde asustado.

\- Tranquilo Clyde se que hay una forma de escapar.

\- ¡Decidan de una vez, salvación o castigo! – repitió el padre.

\- ¡Elegimos que se largue de nuestra casa! – le grito Harold con su escopeta en manos.

\- Entonces no nos dejan otra opción. Hermanos, cumplan con la voluntad de Dios.

Aquel grupo de fanáticos avanzo por la calle a paso lento pero era obvio que no se iban a detener ante nada, para empeorar las cosas tenían rodeada la casa por ambas partes.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – pregunto Clyde a sus padres.

\- Resistiremos todo lo que podamos, tú y Lincoln tomen todo lo que puedan y escapen por la parte de atrás.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlos aquí!

\- ¡No es un pedido Clyde, toma tus cosas y vete de una vez! – grito Harold justo cuando una lluvia de balas cayó sobre su casa.

\- ¡Adelante hermanos! ¡Que viva Cristo Rey!

\- ¡Viva Cristo Rey! ¡Viva Cristo Rey!

Harold comenzó a disparar desde la ventana de su casa y logro acabar con un par de estos, justo antes de que la casa fuera invadida por los fanáticos.

Todos los que tenían antorchar, cocteles y arcos, lanzaron una lluvia de fuego sobre la casa de Clyde y el fuego comenzó a hacer su trabajo extendiéndose por el techo y tratando de entrar en el interior

\- ¡Les llegó su hora abominaciones! – grito uno que comenzó a golpear la puerta con un hacha por lo que Howard puso un mueble para frenar su avance, pero eso no evito que más se pusieran a intentar entrar a la casa.

\- Howard, tenemos que resistir todo lo que…

\- ¡Limpiare el mundo de su especie!

Un tipo con un machete logro entrar a la casa y salto contra los McBryde, pero antes de lograr algo Howard lo mato de un disparo lo cual hizo que Clyde se desmayara.

\- ¡No es hora que te vengas abajo Clyde, arriba! – grito Lincoln tratando de levantar a su amigo.

Otros dos más aparecieron, dentro y eso demostró que escapar de la casa por alguna parte era imposible, Ryker no iba a dejar que su única presa se les escapara y estaba dispuesto a asediar la casa McBride por donde sea.

\- ¡He aquí el día de que Jehova viene: Día terrible, de indignación y ardor de ira!

\- ¿Qué acaso nadie les dijo? Porque toda ley se cumple en esta sola sentencia: "Amaras a tu prójimo como a ti mismo" – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡El día de su juicio esta aquí! – grito otro antes de caer producto de un golpe de un bate que tenía Howard mientras el primero caía de un disparo.

\- ¡Maldición estamos rodeados!- dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡Debe de haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos! – dijo Clyde.

\- Las líneas se derrumbaron y nadie de mi familia sabe que estoy aquí – respondió Lincoln – mientras tomaba un hacha que pertenecía a uno de los caídos.

\- Tenemos que salir por la puerta trasera, no importa cuántos sean – dijo Harold.

\- Muy bien, en marcha – dijo Lincoln.

Todos corrieron al patio trasero, solo para darse con la sorpresa de que este ya estaba ocupado por varias personas los cuales si bien no tenían armas de fuego igual podían hacer mucho daño con los objetos que tenían a mano.

\- Ultima oportunidad. ¡Arrepiéntanse o mueran!

\- ¿Por qué no se largan malditos intolerantes? – le dijo Howard.

\- Muy bien, mátenlos.

Todos se lanzaron sobre ellos pero en ese momento un disparo sono por detrás de ellos, se trataba de Alexander quien acababa de llegar con el Señor Loud y comenzaron a pelear contra ellos, el primero con su espada y el segundo con un hacha de mano.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Alexander!

\- ¡Si quieres salir de casa avísame a la siguiente! – dijo Lynn Sr repartiendo golpes.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Como no estabas en casa, pensamos que este era el único lugar al que habías ido y Alexander se ofreció a acompañarme.

\- Siempre he querido pelear con estos malditos fanáticos, y al fin tengo esta oportunidad – dijo Alexander.

Los cuatro se pusieron alrededor de Lincoln y Clyde tratando de defenderlos de todos esos fanáticos, los cuales aumentaban en número a cada ataque.

\- ¡Papá usa esto! – dijo Lincoln lanzándole el machete que había obtenido.

\- Gracias Lincoln, con esto los voy a hacer huir.

\- ¡Nosotros no corremos! ¡Mucho menos de traidores a la voluntad de Dios como tú!

\- ¿Me acaban de llamar vendido?

\- Si eso te hace sentir molesto como para usarlo contra ellos, entonces si – dijo Alexander quien acababa con uno.

\- Entonces voy a usarlo – y se lanzó contra un tipo que tenía un tubo de metal y le hizo varios cortes.

\- ¡Que El Señor guie mi mano! – dijo uno lanzándose contra Howard quien lo esquivo y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bate.

\- ¡Ningún loco intolerante se mete con mi familia!

\- ¡Venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la Tierra como en el Cielo!

Se oyó un disparo y Howard cayo en el suelo producto de una herida de bala en la espalda, intentaron ayudarlo pero eso le dio la suficiente fuerza a los hombres del Padre Ryker como para duplicar su lucha y pronto separar a los demas del herido justo en ese momento la puerta principal cayo y toda esa horda de fanáticos entro corriendo.

Harold tomo a Clyde y Lynn Sr hizo lo mismo con Lincoln mientras Alexander luchaba espada en mano para abrirles paso y lograr escapar saltando el muro.

\- ¡No podemos irnos, nos necesita! – gritaba Clyde.

\- Ya es tarde hijo, ya es tarde – dijo Harold.

Howard McBride se encontraba en sus últimos momentos, vio como el Padre Ryker se acercaba a él con su pistola en mano.

\- ¿Aceptas arrepentirte y pasar al cielo como un hombre sin pecados?

\- Puedes irte al infierno maldito…

Un disparo en la cabeza termino con sus últimas palabras. Los últimos Mcbride, los dos Loud y Alexander corrían seguidos por las dos gatas de Clyde quienes acompañaban a sus dueños sin saber que era lo que pasaba. Las ganas de dar la vuelta y tomar venganza contra aquel tipo, estaban cada vez más presente pero no sería esa tarde. Mientras corría Clyde miro su casa solo para ver como una columna de fuego y humo tomaba su lugar.

 **Y así termina otro capítulo, ¿Les pareció fuerte? Pues yo dije que este fic ya no iba a volver a ser tranquilo, la verdad pensé en no matar a nadie en este capítulo, pero tras mucho pensarlo decidí que era la opción correcta, aunque eso ya depende de ustedes.**

 **¿Morirán mas personajes en este fic? Eso ya se verá a futuro.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Nagera:** No planeaba acabar con Albert, lo analice no lo niego, pero vi que todavía podía hacer mucho en la historia. Sobre Leonard, este es un Oc creación de Arokham, espero que su hija te haya parecido un buen personaje aquí.

Sobre Frank, lo veremos en los próximos capítulos y veremos que puede hacer. Gracias por los saludos.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Nunca hay que bajar la guardia aquí, ya vimos que ya no hay leyes como tú dices y solo queda matar o morir, ahora hay dos enemigos y pocas formas de contenerlos

Sumando estos problemas con los dinosaurios, ahora vienen los dementes.

Muchas gracias por los saludos.

 **Coven** : No voy a poner ni a Maggie ni a Benny, pues no pasaron de un capitulo en la serie y no se sabe nada de ellos, pese a eso, Luan tiene gente que esta dispuesta a luchar por ella, gente que si la quiere de verdad.

 **Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer este capítulo y ojala les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo veremos los riesgos de tomar decisiones sin pensar.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	12. Tirador urbano

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en esta oportunidad les traigo un capitulo que si bien no tiene tanto impacto como el anterior, el cual espero le haya gustado, tiene cosas que me agrado escribir y que serán determinantes en esta recta final de la historia.**

 **En esta oportunidad traemos de regreso a un viejo conocido de mis historias, por lo que espero les guste verlo de nuevo.**

 **Por ahora, comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 12**

 **Tirador urbano**

Luego de la destrucción de la casa de Clyde las cosas en la casa Loud se volvieron de cierta forma, tensas. Esa sería la palabra indicada para darle una definición a todo lo que se estaba viviendo, ya no solo tenían que soportar con los dinosaurios, también tenían que esperar el inminente avance de Frank, la venganza de Azrael y para ponerle más leña al fuego un fanático religioso amante de quemarlo todo y a todos los que no pensaran igual que él. Con todos esos enemigos y con todo ese mundo cambiando a pasos agigantados no se podían poner las cosas de otra forma.

Lincoln esos primeros dos días pasó el tiempo tratando de animar a su amigo pero no encontró como, si bien su prima Laila tenía fe de que sus padres ahora estaban juntos y eso sumado a que Lucy, Lana y Lola eran sus nuevas compañeras ya de por si tenía un gran apoyo. Clyde tenía a su padre, a su "hermano" incluso Lori y Leni se acercaron a él para tratar de darle fuerzas en esos momentos luego de que les contaran la historia pero ni así se podía levantar y no dejaba de llorar en el cuarto de Lincoln, el cual ahora era su nueva habitación de forma oficial.

\- Quisiera ayudarlo y que se recupere, pero ya se me acabaron las ideas – dijo Lincoln a sus padres.

\- Tienes que entender que las cosas que ha tenido que vivir son cosas que nadie debería, no esperes que se recupere de la noche a la mañana – dijo el Señor Loud.

\- La gente puede perder amigos, familiares, cosas materiales, pero él fue testigo de eso al igual que tú y para empeorar las cosas el vivió todo eso junto y de una manera que ningún niños debería – dijo Rita.

\- En casos así lo mejor sería que viera a un psiquiatra, pero dadas las cosas lo mejor es que pase el tiempo y se recupere – dijo su padre.

\- ¿Entonces quieren que me quede esperando sin hacer nada? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No. Pero todo esto es un proceso, uno en el que debes hacerlo entender que tienes su apoyo.

\- Tratare de hablar con él, quizás haya algún cambio – dijo Lincoln saliendo del cuarto de sus padres.

En algún otro lado del mundo, Dafne seguía intentando comunicarse con Lisa a espaldas de los arcángeles, cosa que en ese momento les importaba lo más mínimo, el largo camino de éxitos ahora estaba interrumpido todo gracias a un traidor entre sus filas.

\- Señorita Azincourt ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto un soldado tocando la puerta de su habitación.

\- Un momento – dijo guardando su computadora – está bien. pase.

\- Se la requiere en la sala de reuniones de inmediato.

\- Debe ser el problema de Azrael.

\- No sabría decirle, pero sea lo que sea se requiere de todo líder en este momento.

\- No hay otra razón, está más que claro.

La científica salió de su habitación, camino por el lugar mientras veía como la gente iba de un lado a otro moviendo cajas con documentos, mapas, órdenes y estados de la situación en ese momento de varios lugares. Luego de cruzar todo ese escenario entro en la sala de reuniones donde el resto de colaboradores la estaban esperando.

\- La razón por la que estamos reunidos en esta sección extraordinaria es para tratar el asunto de nuestro ex compañero Azrael – dijo Miguel.

\- No hay nada que tratar, vamos por ese traidor y cortémosle la cabeza – dijo Gabriel.

\- Azrael no solo ha dejado el grupo, sino que también se ha alzado en armas contra nosotros – dijo sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Gabriel – hace unos días luego de partir a Michigan para acabar pese a nuestras indicaciones con Lisa Loud…

Aquello asusto a Dafne pues no había podido hablar con Lisa y al oír que este había ido tras ella temió lo peor.

\- Según nuestros agentes de campo, este no logro su objetivo, pero su último mensaje antes de abandonarnos menciono que él tenía razón y que ella estaba preparando un virus para acabar con los dinosaurios.

Dafne respiro aliviada, no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero que esta estuviera viva a era suficiente.

\- ¿Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas? – pregunto Uriel.

\- Así es, aunque sus métodos fueron más lejos de lo que yo hubiera usado en este caso. Pero la cuestión ahora es esta, en el mismo mensaje nos mencionó que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo jugando a ser los amos del mundo y que todo estaría mejor si él fuera el único líder, tratamos de hablar con él de forma que pudiéramos hacerle entrar en razón, pero acabo con nuestros enviados y se llevó gran parte de la inteligencia que teníamos antes de escapar, sumado a que tiene claro conocimiento de nuestro palacio pese a ser subterráneo.

\- ¿Puede llevársela a alguien y acabar con nosotros? – pregunto Dafne.

\- Puede intentarlo Doctora Azincourt. Pero ya no hay nadie que pueda venir contra nosotros cuando tiene que cuidar lo que le queda de dinosaurios y gente que se está declarando Rey o Reina – le respondió Rafael.

\- De todas formas él está en mejor posición halla afuera que todos ellos y eso nos lleva a la situación actual. Azrael se está apoderando del norte de la parte baja de Michigan con una gran rapidez, ha tomado pueblos y ahora se prepara para avanzar al sur y tomar Detroit – dijo Miguel.

\- Con todos esos recursos puede comenzar una verdadera conquista, una que nosotros hubiéramos querido hacer en conjunto – dijo Zadquiel.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo de una vez y para siempre, olvidémonos de su tiempo aquí y marchemos juntos para frenarlo. – dijo Dafne.

\- Entendemos que usted nos dice eso para ayudar a Lisa Loud, pero tenemos que sobrevivir primero nosotros si queremos vencerlo, así que para empezar tenemos que irnos de este sitio. Ya volveremos en otra oportunidad – sentencio Miguel.

\- ¡Para ese entonces ella estará muerta junto con su familia! – grito molesta.

\- Doctora, por favor. No sabemos si ella está ahí en este momento, quizás ya escapo y se encuentra lejos de todo – trato de calmarla Uriel.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, que tal si ella sigue ahí.

\- Pues mucho me temo que no podemos confirmarlo, nuestros hombres tienen una labor clara y es vigilar los avances de Azrael, ni uno solo puede perder el tiempo en otras tareas – dijo Rafael.

\- Entendemos que tiene una gran amistad con ella, pero no podemos hacer nada más, si se quedó en Royal Woods, entonces solo queda rezar por ella y pedir que no le pase nada, el último informe nos indica que la ciudad está tomada en gran parte por un tipo de nombre Frank Blackfort así como por un padre con tendencias fundamentalistas que le prendió fuego al laboratorio donde se crearon los dinosaurios – dijo Jofiel.

\- Si Azrael quiere tomar la ciudad, se va a meter en muchos problemas – dijo Chamuel.

\- Tengo que hacer algo por ella, lo que sea – dijo Dafne.

\- Por ahora nada, todos nuestros esfuerzos pasaran a mover todo a nuestra base en Valencia. Una vez hecha la mudanza pasaremos a enfrentar a Azrael con todo nuestro peso – dijo Miguel.

\- Si ellos no van a hacer nada entonces debo de pensar en algo por mí misma – pensó Dafne mientras sostenía un mapa de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

En su cuarto Luan Loud tomaba uno de sus libros de chistes y trataba de leerlo, pero lo único que hacía era mirar las palabras nada más, su estado de ánimo se había derrumbado poco a poco al saber que Frank no solo no había escapado sino que para empeorar las cosas ahora se estaba quedando con sus ciudad con un ejército que lo respaldaba. Aquello era algo que notaba toda su familia, sobre todo porque luego de la llegada de Clyde a su casa, todos trataron de ayudarlo y levantarle el ánimo pero esta nunca se dignó en aparecer a decir algo.

\- Vaya chica, debes de haber leído la misma página diez veces – dijo Luna apareciendo desde atrás de ella.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Luan volviendo en sí.

\- Por Dios Luan, de verdad que no sé qué pasa contigo.

\- No es obvio, hay un tipo que está detrás de mí con un montón de gente, no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar y… ha sí ¡Todos esos tipos están armados!

\- Nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte – le dijo Luna.

\- Qué alivio, tengo a menos de veinte personas desarmadas dispuestas a luchar por mí – dijo con sarcasmo – Luna, entiende, por más que quieran ayudarme es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Frank se arroje contra nuestra casa y por más que sé que ustedes al igual que yo haría por ti y por los demás me defenderían con su alma, no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

\- No es momento de rendirse Luan ¡¿Qué paso con esa payasa que nos hacia reír?!

\- Se fue el día que nuestro tío murió, el día en que nuestros amigos se fueron, él día en que un tipo casi mata al abuelo. ¿De verdad piensas que uno puede ser feliz cuando todo está en nuestra contra.

\- ¡Por lo menos piensa en el resto de vez en cuando! Afuera hay un chico que perdió a su padre junto con su hogar y una niña que se quedó huérfana y debe ser cuidada por desconocidos, yo no he podido hablar con Chuck porque no nos dejan salir de casa y no sé si está bien o mal.

Luan entiendo que tengas miedo, ira y demás sentimientos, pero tienes que superarte y salir adelante o de lo contrario solo seguirás hundiéndote.

\- ¿Pero eso de que servirá? ¿Qué voy a lograr con eso? ¿Acaso las cosas mejoraran?

\- No lo sé. Pero verte sonreír otra vez puede que le suba el ánimo a todos y eso ya es un comienzo.

Luan dejo el libro de lado y abrazo a su hermana, las cuales estuvieron así por un minuto.

\- Gracias Luna, tratare de hacerlo, es solo que tengo miedo de todo esto.

\- Yo igual, es normal tenerlo, pero como ya te dije, yo te protegeré.

Luan, no era la única con problemas en casa, Lori Loud no podía estar ni un momento más sin hablar con su novio ahora que su celular era un trozo de plástico que no servía para nada, más que para jugar uno que otro juego y ver y oír los mensajes pasados. Ya habia tratado de convencer a sus padres para ir a ver a Bobby a su ciudad tras enterarse de la paliza que le dio el pueblo a él y a su abuelo, pero estos obviamente no la iban a dejar ir sabiendo que el viaje lo más probable es que solo sea de ida.

Lana era la otra que si bien se mantenía feliz junto a su hermana y su prima seguía pensando en Dany, solo que su caso era mucho más complicado pues si ya de por si era difícil ir a buscar una persona entre todo ese caos, buscar un dinosaurio determinado era más difícil que encontrar la Atlántida. Pero igual las ganas no le faltaban.

La mayor de las Loud preparada con un bolso de ropa y algunas provisiones que robo del sótano salió a escondidas por la puerta principal, así como un palo de golf para protección personal, se acercó a la camioneta familiar y se subió a ella para ir a encontrarse con Bobby, no le importo pensar en su familia en ese momento y en cómo se sentirían, para eso ya les había dejado una nota explicando a donde iba por lo que al tomar el timón y encender el vehículo que podía ser el último salvavidas de su familia en aquella ciudad hundiéndose, partió sin mirar su casa pese a que podía no volver a verla en un largo tiempo y simplemente se fue.

Lana miro como su hermana se había ido sin siquiera despedirse pero su mente en aquel momento no estaba en ella, sino en que si esta se había ido a buscar a su novio, está bien podría hacer lo mismo con su amiga, por lo que en silencio salió de la casa y se fue con rumbo desconocido a buscar a aquel daspletosaurio.

Nadie en aquella las vio irse, pero si unos personajes que estaban afuera de esta.

\- Majestad, dos de las hermanas Loud escaparon de su casa, la mayor se llevó el vehículo de la familia y al parecer no va a volver, después esta una de las menores. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Eso déjenmelo a mí – dijo Frank del otro lado de la radio.

\- Muy bien señores, hay trabajo que hacer – le dijo a sus hombres – tenemos una oportunidad de oro en este momento.

Lori condujo con mucha calma por las calles casi desérticas de Royal Woods, pues pese a la situación muchos todavía no habían escapado de la ciudad y preferían mantenerse en ella, esperando que en algún momento las cosas cambien pensó Lori al verlos.

Pero aquello además hizo que pensara en su familia, cosa que no había hecho desde un principio, desafortunadamente ya era tarde para arrepentirse según ella.

\- Bueno al menos yo literalmente estoy en el camino correcto, quizás más adelante pueda encontrar una forma de comunicarme con mi familia y decirles que estoy bien, además una vez que literalmente este con los Casagrande ellos estarán felices de tener a alguien más que los ayude, de todas formas este año me iba a vivir con ellos por lo que no habrá mucha diferencia. Seguro puedo ayudar a reconstruir la bodega, puedo ayudar en su casa e incluso podría trabajar al lado de mi Bubu osito – pensaba Lori creándose un sinfín de ideas de lo que podría ser su nueva vida en otra ciudad.

Desafortunadamente para Lori, su plan de vida tenía más en común con la historia de la lechera y su jarrón de leche que con la realidad, pues se pasó un montón de variables, pero estas no se olvidó de ella y al contrario de olvidarla, le tomaron mucha atención o mejor dicho le tomo mucha atención

El ruido del auto de su familia capto la atención de un tiranosaurio rex, el cual decidió poner al vehículo en el menú y se arrojó corriendo tras ella.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué de todo el mundo justo tenía que venir tras de mí?! – grito apretando el acelerador a fondo.

La van pese a ser vieja fue más rápido y logro marcar distancia con el carnívoro revivido pero este hizo lo mismo y acorto la distancia llegando a golpear la parte de atrás del vehículo con su hocico con la intención de voltearlo.

\- ¡Literalmente esta es una pesadilla! – gritaba mientras trataba de alejarse todo lo que podía usando las calles para dar giros rápidos, cosa que le causaba daño al vehículo de décadas de existencia.

A su paso por la ciudad se cruzo con mucha gente que huia despavorida de aquella persecución y que pese a estar armados en muchos casos no iban a gastar munición en el tiranosaurio si este no tenia intención alguna en cazarlos, por lo que para la rubia pese a no pensar en obtenerla, la ayuda humana era algo que nunca tendría.

\- ¡Maldigo a esos siete arcángeles! ¡Maldigo la hora en que a Lisa se le cruzo por la mente hacer ese tonto proyecto! ¡Y maldigo al tacaño de mi padre y su tonta tradición de heredar esta lata oxidada!

El tiranosaurio logro morder la parte de atrás y le quito parte del techo, Lori quien ya estaba entre arrepentirse de tomar esa decisión y arrepentirse de sus pecados logro dar una vuelta en la esquina correcta de tal forma que el tiranosaurio termino tropezándose y por poco cae al suelo aquello fue suficiente para lograr perderlo y respirar aliviada.

\- ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Dios! – grito agradecida luego de salvar su vida de aquel depredador de grandes dientes.

Continuo conduciendo pensando que ya nada malo podía pasar, pero desafortunadamente, el usar la van que estaba más cerca de ser una pieza de museo como un fórmula uno le pasó factura y tras avanzar un poco se descompuso.

\- ¡No por favor! ¡Funciona! ¡Funiciona!

Pero por más que gritaba desde suplicas hasta insultos de grueso calibre, la van se quedó ahí sin emitir ninguna señal de vida.

Lori frustrada se quedo pensando en que podía hacer, pero al ver que nadie la iba a ayudar en aquel momento y que su auto no iba a revivir, no le quedo más opción que tomar su bolso y su palo de golf y empezar a caminar en aquella ciudad,

Camino rápido mirando a todas partes esperando que no se apareciera ningún dinosaurio o uno de los fanáticos del Padre Ryker. Ella sabía que sus únicas opciones en ese momento eran las de caminar de camino a su casa, cosa que no le producía muchas ganas tras la experiencia con el dinosaurio o bien seguir adelante y llegar a su destino tardara lo que tardara.

Eligio la segunda opción.

Empezó a caminar hasta que su recorrido se vio interrumpido no por dinosaurios o fanáticos religiosos, sino por una clase de gente que vio el fin del mundo como su mejor regalo.

\- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita caminando por aquí sola? – le pregunto un tipo de polo azul que se acercaba a ella.

\- Estoy yendo a mi casa – dijo está dando la vuelta.

\- ¿A casa? Pero si por aquí no creo que este tu casa – dijo otro de polo rojo apareciendo.

\- Tienes razón amigo, este tipo de chica no viviría en un lugar como este – dijo un tercero vestido con un polo negro.

\- Si necesitas ayuda podemos dártela – dijo el primero en un tono que dejaba en claro que estos no pensaban en ayudarla.

\- ¡Aléjense de mi quieren! – dijo tomando el palo de golf como si de una espada se tratara.

\- Miren nomas, nos salió valiente esta niña.

\- Un palo de golf, eso no asusta, esto si asusta – dijo sacando un cuchillo de atrás de su pantalón.

Para ese momento todos sacaron los suyos y se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error, uno gran error.

La mayor de las Loud intento correr pero estos lograron sujetarla y arrinconarla contra la pared logrando que soltara su palo de golf al torcerle el brazo.

\- No intenten pelear bonita – dijo el de polo rojo tomándola del cuello y pasando su cuchillo por su pecho – no quiero que tu rostro se arruine con esto.

\- La verdad es que no, aunque quizás se pueden arruinar otras cosas…

\- ¡Les daré todo lo que tengo pero déjenme ir! – grito Lori aterrorizada.

\- No queremos nada tuyo, te queremos a ti – dijo el de polo negro mientras pasaba una mano por sus piernas.

\- Sí. Tienes idea de hace cuanto que no vemos a una mujer, un hombre tiene necesidades y esa es una difícil de conseguir en este momento – dijo el de polo azul mientras comenzaba a tomar sus senos por sobre su ropa.

Aquello fue lo último que hizo antes de que un bate fuera directo contra su cabeza enviándolo al suelo, con eso Lori aprovecho para soltarse y mandarle un golpe al otro con todas sus fuerzas, al mirar a su salvador se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su novio Bobby el cual acababa de salvarla.

\- ¡Osito bubu!

\- ¡Luego me agradeces ahora corre! – grito ente tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

\- ¡Agarren a ese mexicano y mátenlo! – grito el de polo negro sacando una pistola.

Los tres comenzaron a perseguir a la pareja, pero era claro que estos tres tenían toda la ventaja. Uno disparo contra Bobby y casi logro acertarle en un brazo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Lori en plena persecución.

\- Fui a tu casa junto con Ronnie Anne, pero me dijeron que te habías ido por lo que me ofrecí a traerte de regreso. Bebé ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Solo quería estar contigo.

\- Yo también, pero solo tenías que esperarme un poco, yo por ti cruzo el océano.

\- ¡Pues vamos a ver si también resistes el plomo!

Otro disparo paso cerca de ellos.

\- ¡¿Dime que tienes un arma?!

\- Un tipo se ofreció a darme una espada pero yo me negué a usarla, no estoy listo para matar a nadie, aunque creo que pude haberla aceptado.

\- ¡Maten a ese sujeto pero déjenla con vida a ella!

Los disparos continuaron llegando uno tras otro hasta que una nueva voz les dio una orden.

\- ¡Al suelo!

Lori y Bobby se arrojaron al suelo y justo en ese momento una flecha paso silbando por sobre ellos dando en el cuello del de polo negro. Otros disparos se oyeron seguidos de otros silbidos en el aire. Cuando todo aquello paso, los dos se levantaron y vieron a un tipo de unos sesenta años, de cabello castaño, vestido con un abrigo verde y unos pantalones blancos el cual tenía un arco de poleas en la mano y un carcaj en la espalda.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien chicos? – pregunto el desconocido.

\- Si señor estamos bien – dijo Bobby.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Lori abrazando al desconocido.

\- Señorita, soy casado por si quiere saber.

\- Disculpe. ¿Usted es?

\- Mi nombre es Ajani Goldname.

\- Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Roberto Santiago y ella es mi novia Lori Loud.

\- El gusto es mío.

Ajani recupero sus flechas y tomo las armas de los criminales

\- Disculpe ¿Qué es usted exactamente? – pregunto Lori.

\- Un guardián o mejor dicho un vigilante de esta ciudad y de su gente – respondió este, mientras que otro arquero aparecía.

\- ¿Todo bien papá? – pregunto este.

\- Si hijo – le dijo este a un joven de unos veinticinco años el cual también tenía el cabello castaño y estaba vestido con un abrigo rojo y unos pantalones blancos – por aquí no van a pasar más de esos sujetos. A sí, déjenme presentarlo, este es mi hijo Leónidas, él y mis otros hijos me ayudan en esta "campaña" por así decirlo.

\- ¿Podría ayudarnos a llegar a mi auto? Lo abandone al tratar de salvar a mi novia – dijo Bobby.

\- Sera un gusto.

Del otro lado Lana caminaba intentando buscar a su amiga o la que ella consideraba su amiga, pues a diferencia de sus mascotas esta no llego a su vida de casualidad o a través de la tienda de mascotas, Dany era un experimento, una criatura propiedad de un parque de dinosaurios y parte de un plan de un grupo de gente que estaba tratando de conquistar el mundo por lo que en si jamás se logró formar un vínculo entre ambas, pero aquello no le importaba pues para Lana, el que esta los salvara de un tiranosaurio la noche en la que todo comenzó era más que suficiente.

Lana siguió buscándola, o mejor dicho tratando de buscar un indicio de que esta hubiera dejado un rastro, cosa complicada pues la ciudad no era un lugar donde quedaran huellas que seguir como en el bosque.

\- Vamos Dany, sé que estas por aquí – dijo está confiando en que aparecería.

Luego de varios minutos y de cruzarse con varios dinosaurios como un protoceratops y un stegosaurio, los cuales no le hicieron caso en lo más mínimo llego hasta que llego a la escuela o lo que fue su escuela en algún momento y encontró a un dinosaurio de un color azul oscuro con algunas manchas rojizas, tenía unos ocho metros de largo y unos dos metros de largo.

Lana se emocionó al verla y fue corriendo hacia ella sin importarle de que se trataba.

\- ¡Hola Dany! ¡Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi!

Dany se quedó observándola como si se tratara de algo nuevo para ella, mientras que Lana se acercaba un poco más a ella, si bien era el mismo dinosaurio que vio hace varios meses.

\- Vamos Dany, ¿No reconoces a tu vieja amiga? – pregunto como si realmente fuera a oír una respuesta de algún tipo – mira sé que no pude traerte nada de comer pero eso no quiere decir que me he olvidado de ti y por eso es que vine a buscarte

Lana tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga, pero esta no sentía muchas ganas de verla por lo que simplemente se dio una vuelta y se fue.

\- ¡Dany espera, no puedes irte! – grito Lana.

Pero sus gritos en lugar de llamar a Dany terminaron por atraer a otra cosa, cuando se dio cuenta una manada de saurornithoides, raptores emplumados de lomo verduzco y cuerpo plomizo, los cuales tenían tres metros de largo y uno veinte de alto comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

\- Hola chicos ¿Necesitan algo? – dijo asustada.

Esta intento correr pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba rodeada, por lo que tomo su destonillador como si fuera un puñal y espero a que estos se acercaran, nunca habia planeado dañar a un animal, pero en este caso no le quedaba muchas opciones aunque. Cerró los ojos esperando a sentir los dientes de una de estas criaturas, pero en su lugar oyó una ráfaga de disparos que hizo que estos salieran corriendo.

\- Gracias por salvarme, por un momento pensé que estaba perdida… - dijo al abrir los ojos para encontrarse con algo peor.

Al frente estaba Frank con varios de sus hombres entre ellos William y Agustín con sus dos deinonichus.

\- Que agradable sorpresa, justo pensaba en cómo podría tener a mi Reina a mi lado y ahora tengo a una de sus hermanas para lograrlo.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, tuvimos el regreso de Dafne, la aparición de mi oc favorito, Ajani y un momento que complica mucho, pero mucho las cosas para los Loud.**

 **Este ha sido un capitulo donde las acciones han traido consecuencias y en el próximo capitulo verán cuales son.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Me alegra que te encantara el captulo y si fue fuerte. Ryker, si te soy sincero no fue un personaje muy complicado de elaborar, es alguien que busca salvar a cuantos pueda al pensar que llego el juicio final, por lo que su papel se seguirá viendo.

En cuanto a Alexander, me alegra que te gustara como trabajo con él, disfrute creando su pasado en base a todos los datos que me diste. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Esto se puso muy feo hace tiempo y no hay muestras de que se mejorara.

En cuanto a Laila, esta no está bloqueada ni nada por el estilo, solamente lleva las cosas de una manera distinta, es como se mostró aquí, lo opuesto a Clyde.

Sobre los mensajes, los saque del último número de Los Nuevos Vengadores: Los Vengadores vs Los X-Men, una muestra de que uno puede sacar elementos de todo lado y de cierta forma me base en los que tú mencionas y en Los Purificadores, villanos de los X-Men **.**

La parte de los McBride me costó hacerla, estaba entre que todos vivieran y mandar a uno a mejor vida, pero creo que el que Albert se haya salvado influyo mucho en eso, ya le salve la vida a uno, dos es demasiado.

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Efectivamente Clyde y su padre van a necesitar de la unión de ellos dos y del apoyo de los Loud, por ahora está sufriendo las secuelas del ataque pero ya tendrá su momento.

Gracias por los saludos

 **Bueno, llegados aquí les cuento dos cosas la primera es que el próximo capítulo viene con una de las parte que puede que supere lo de los McBride, ahora que Lana esta prisionera y todo vale por liberarla o bien para que Frank lleve sus metas acabo.**

 **La segunda es que si recuerdan mi fic Promesas, estaré publicando pronto una continuación de este mismo, será un one-shot pero mostrara algunas cosas que debido al espacio temporal en que está ubicado ese fic no se pudieron mostrar. Ojala les guste.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	13. Un hombre sin honor

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la última vez nos quedamos con Lana siendo capturada por Frank y sus hombres.**

 **En esta oportunidad veremos cómo se desarrolla esa situación y cuáles serán las decisiones que se tomaran**

 **Por ahora, comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 13**

 **Un hombre sin honor**

Lori, Bobby, Ajani y Leonidas llegaron a la casa Loud, los dos últimos los acompañaban montando a caballo para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo de camino de regreso lo único que no podían asegurar era que esta estuviera a salvo en su casa.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta toda una casa de gente desesperada se quedó observando a la pareja, siendo Ronnie Anne la primera en correr hacia su hermano y Rita la primera en correr hacia Lori, aunque no tanto para abrazarla.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?! – grito Rita mientras la sacudía con fuerza.

\- ¡Querida por favor! – intervino su esposo.

\- ¡Por favor nada! ¡Hemos estado muriéndonos de miedo sin saber dónde estabas! ¡Perdiste el único vehículo con el que podíamos salir de aqui y para empeorar las cosas tú hermana Lana también está desaparecida!

\- ¡¿Cómo que Lana se fue?! – dijo Lori.

\- ¡Tú hermanita siguió el ejemplo de su hermana mayo que escapa de casa y se fue no sabemos a dónde!

\- Es verdad Lori – dijo Lincoln – creímos que se había ido contigo pero cuando los vimos llegar solo a ustedes supimos que no era así.

\- ¿Y dónde está entonces?

\- Donde crees – dijo Lynn – seguro se fue a buscar a su amiga.

Con aquellas palabras todos entendieron que por amiga en realidad querían decir dinosaurio carnívoro con dientes y garras afiladas, cosa que hizo que el pánico se reavivara y pronto todos comenzaran a juntarse entre ellos para ir a buscarla.

\- Si nos dan una fotografía podemos ayudar a encontrarla – dijo Ajani.

\- No se preocupen, ya hicieron bastante ayudando a traernos a Lori de regreso – dijo Albert – Por cierto ¿Ustedes son?

\- El profesor Goldname y su hijo – dijo Lynn reconociéndolo – es el maestro de arquería del club.

\- Me alegra que este a salvo señorita Loud, pero digan lo que digan igual ayudare a buscar a su hermana, no voy a dejar que una niña este sola en esta ciudad.

\- Perfecto entonces formemos grupos y vamos a encontrar a Lana – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Eso no será necesario – dijo Lisa apareciendo con un rastreador – nuestra hermana tiene gracias a mi un chip rastreador que permite saber su posición exacta. Algo que nos es muy útil en estos momentos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Pusiste esos chips en todos nosotros?! – exigió saber Lincoln.

\- El mundo ya no es el de antes, así que si, tuve que hacerlo. Era lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – pregunto Lola.

\- A unas calles de la escuela, la causa creo que ya se mencionó.

\- Entonces vamos por ella, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrían prestarnos sus caballos? – pregunto Albert a Ajani.

\- Solo uno y yo iré en uno de ellos, me costó mucho atraparlos y no quiero perderlos, además no sé si pueda controlarlos en caso de que pase algo.

\- Muy bien entonces yo voy en ese que queda – dijo el señor Loud.

Albert, Lynn Sr, Lisa, Alexander y Ajani se prepararon para salir en búsqueda de Lana sin saber la gravedad de su situación, situación de la que se dieron cuenta tan pronto vieron a un jinete armado con un rifle y que cargaba una bandera blanca en una mano y un bolso colgado de uno de sus hombros.

Harold McBride le apunto con su escopeta, lo mismo hicieron, Ajani, Leónidas y Alexander con sus respectivas armas.

\- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Traigo un mensaje del Rey Frank, uno que debe de interesarle mucho a usted y a su familia.

\- Si lo que quiere es tener a mi nieta bien puede irse al demonio – dijo Albert.

\- Dile este mensaje a tu Rey, dile que Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic está protegiendo a la familia Loud.

\- Yo solo soy un mensajero, y vengo a darles esto – dijo sacando una carta junto con la gorra de Lana – pueden hablar lo que quieran, pero nuestro Rey también habla enserio.

En el comedor, los Loud, sus huéspedes he invitados abrieron el sobre el cual contenía un mensaje de puño y letra de Frank.

 **"Estimada familia Loud, les escribe el rey Frank Blackfort para darles un anuncio importante, para empezar tengo a su pequeña Lana, está a salvo… por ahora y seguirá así dependiendo de lo que hagan ustedes.**

 **De todas formas sé que no pueden hacer mucho, el único miembro de su familia que tuvo el valor de enfrentarme está muerto, lo aplastamos, junto con todo su ejército, tras una gran batalla. Tengo su rifle en mis manos en este momento y la de sus hombres adornan mis dominios para que nadie se atreva a desafiarme.**

 **Si quieren puedo devolverles su cuerpo para que lo entierren de forma formal, a mí ya no me sirve después de todo este tiempo.**

 **Pero pasemos a lo importante, quiero que me entreguen a mi Reina y sé muy bien que ustedes ya saben a qué me refiero.**

 **Para mañana al mediodía Luan debe venir junto con dos de ustedes, al punto que les dejare señalado en un mapa, sin armas y debe entregarse a mí, a cambio ustedes recuperaran a su hija y hermana Lana sana y salva, una vez hecho esto y solucionado el problema del Padre Ryker, prometo no molestarlos más incluso podrán vivir de forma cómoda dentro de mi reino bajo mi protección. De lo contrario y si intentan algo para salirse con la suya, le arrancaré el corazón a esa niña a la que le gustan los dinosaurios y se lo daré de comer a uno".**

El silencio se hizo tan profundo al punto de que se hubiera hecho posible escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo a dos cuadras de distancia.

\- Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Leni.

\- No tengo idea – dijo Luna.

\- Lo que sea, no vamos a dejar que ese infeliz se lleve a tu hermana – dijo Lynn Sr – me da igual si él promete devolvernos a mi hermano para que lo enterremos, a mí no me sirve muerto.

\- ¿Creen que lo que él hizo es cierto? – pregunto Laila.

\- No. Frank miente – dijo Clyde – solo busca asustarnos.

\- Es verdad, pero sea como sea, tiene a Lana y tiene más hombres y armas que nosotros – dijo Lincoln.

\- Los números no son determinantes en una batalla – dijo Bobby.

\- Pero no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo en una – dijo Lynn.

\- Entonces iré mañana – dijo Luan.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡Literalmente no vamos a dejar que te lleve! – le grito Lori.

\- ¡Tiene a nuestra hermana, no entiendes! ¡Tiene a Lana y va a matarla si no me entrego! – respondió Luan.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora pensar en esto con la cabeza caliente solo nos causara más problemas – dijo Myrtle.

Todos siguieron el consejo de la anciana y se fueron a tratar de descansar y pensar en que se debería de hacer.

Luna preocupada por su hermana, bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala a buscar a alguien que tal vez podría ayudarle a encontrarse con un amigo. En esta se encontraban Ajani, Leónidas y Alexander quienes se ponían al día en cuanto cual era la situación actual de la ciudad y de otros lugares.

\- Disculpen chicos, ¿Podrían ayudarme con algo?

\- Claro Luna. ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Alexander.

\- Necesito que me ayuden a llegar a casa de Chuck, creo que él puede ayudarnos.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Alexander – en momentos como este necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

\- Nosotros haremos lo mismo, traeré a mis hijos para que los ayuden a rescatar a la niña – dijo Ajani.

\- Toma – dijo Leónidas entregándole una radio portátil – contáctanos en el canal veinte en cuanto tengan un plan y prometemos ayudarlos.

\- Gracias, pero creo que sería mucho abuso con ustedes – dijo Luna.

\- Para nada, nuestro trabajo era ayudar a la gente que quedara en la ciudad, pero en todo este tiempo aparte de tu hermana y su novio, solo hemos salvado a nuestra vecina embarazada, por lo demás ya solo quedan ustedes – dijo Ajani.

Luna llego al departamento de Chuck en el auto de Bobby, el cual fue conducido por Alexander. En todo ese tiempo no había tenido contacto con su amigo aunque confiaba en que este estaría a salvo y todavía se encontraba en ese lugar pues se imaginaba que en caso este se fuera con su novia a otra parte, le avisaría para despedirse, tal vez incluso para sugerirles el marcharse con ellos.

Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta pero no la habia, toco varias veces y siguió igual.

\- ¡Vamos Chuck, soy yo, Luna!

\- ¡Luna, me alegra que seas tú! – dijo el músico abriendo la puerta con un hacha en las manos.

\- ¡Chuck que alegría verte! – dijo esta abrasándolo.

Luego de aquel saludo, esta entro en el apartamento, el cual estaba lleno de provisiones, desde botellas de agua, comida enlatada y medicinas.

\- Vaya Chuck, se ve que estabas preparado.

\- Todo mi dinero se fue en comida y el resto de cosas, pero no me alcanzo para un arma, por lo que esta hacha es lo único que encontré.

\- ¿Qué paso con Anna?

\- Ella se fue Luna, no soporto la situación y se fue – dijo entristecido.

Lo siento amigo.

\- Descuida, estoy segura que todo se arreglara, mucho más por cómo están las cosas ahora. Pero bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Luna le conto todo lo que paso con Frank y su pedido para devolver a Lana.

Chuck que siempre era tranquilo hasta que llegaba el momento de defender a alguien ya sea conocido o no como todo buen caballero inglés, se llenó de una rabia y una impotencia al escuchar todo lo que decía esta que de tener a Frank frente a él le hubiera enterrado el hacha en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ese malnacido va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! – dijo Chuck.

\- Eso es lo que queremos, pero que podemos hacer contra todo lo que tiene – dijo Luna frustrada.

\- Bueno Luna, conmigo hay suficiente como para enfrentar un ejército, así que ni te preocupes por Luan o por Lana, estas dos estarán a salvo.

En el jardín trasero de la casa Loud, más precisamente bajo un árbol, Lori era consolada por su novio, el cual intentaba ayudarla a sentirse mejor pues esta se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

\- Tranquila bebé, no es tu culpa, tú no sabías que Lana se iba a escapar de casa.

\- Pero no lo habría hecho si yo no me hubiera escapado y aun si no me hubiera hecho por mi culpa mi familia perdió la única forma de escapar de esta ciudad.

\- Lori, mi amor, tu solo querías verme de la misma forma en que yo quería hacerlo, por eso vine hasta aquí.

\- Pero ¿Y tú familia?

\- Ellos lo entendieron, incluso me dieron una bolsa con víveres para mí y mi hermana, al parecer, ella no quería estar tampoco separada de tu hermano.

Lori se rio al escuchar esa parte, por más que los dos lo negaran, sabía que existía algo entre ellos que bien podría desarrollarse con el tiempo.

\- Ay Bubu osito, no quería que pasaras por todo esto.

\- Vamos Lori, daría mi vida para salvarte de cualquier cosa, ya sean unos vándalos, un dinosaurio o un dragón. Además para hablar con mi familia tengo una radio, aunque no sé si llegara tan lejos, aunque mi abuelo decía que con ella podía hablar hasta Madrid pero eso nunca lo he comprobado, si lo que dice es verdad les diré donde estamos y vendrán con nosotros.

En ese momento Lynn se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo Lynn?

\- Si, mamá y papá quiere que nos reunamos todos en el comedor, dice que ya hay un plan para mañana.

Lana se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, esta tenía una cama y un baño en su interior, para ser una "celda" se encontraba en condiciones aceptables, pese a que habia pensado en escapar entendió que aquello no era lo más indicado, bien podía aprovechar para salir a la hora de la comida y salir corriendo, pero lo más probable es que no llegaría muy lejos antes de volver a ser atrapada.

Esperar al mediodía era insoportable pues sabía que era lo que eso significaba y no podía resistir la culpa de que para que ella pudiera salir de ahí, su hermana debía entregarse ante ese intento de Rey que claramente le había dicho no temía entregarla a los dos deynonichus que había visto.

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso Agustín quien estaba lista para entregarla.

\- Vamos pequeña, llego la hora – dijo este.

Lana camino como si el lugar a donde la estuvieran llevando fuera al sitio de su ejecución y no con su familia. El señor de la cárcel al notar esto decidió calmarla.

\- Vamos niña, nada malo va a pasarte.

\- Si claro, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que igual no los matara y me dará de comer a esos dinosaurios?

\- Lo dice la niña que se fue tras un dinosaurio – dijo con gracia – Lana ¿Verdad? Tú tienes aprecio por ese dinosaurio y yo tengo a los míos, Deimos y Phobos son míos, yo los encontré y los crie cuando todo empezó, si Frank intenta algo ten por seguro que ellos comerán carne de Rey antes que este pueda acercarse a tu familia.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué le haces caso? – pregunto Lana.

\- Porque está ganando, pero no pienso seguirlo por siempre, en algún momento pienso marcharme, que se quede con la prisión y las armas si quiere, a mí no me tendrá por mucho.

Lana recupero la calma con esas palabras, en todo ese tiempo sentía que Agustín era una gran persona, algo que no podía decirse de muchos de los hombres de Frank, que por ver regresar el orden o una forma de vida lo seguían a ciegas.

Fue llevada por Frank y otros cuatro hombres armados, dos con armas automáticas y otros dos con escudos antimotines y hachas hasta el punto de encuentro, en donde Lynn Sr, Luan y Albert.

\- Muy bien, me alegra que cumplieran en trato, aunque sabía que de todas formas lo iban a hacer, por lo cual ya me encargue que el cuerpo de su hermano señor Loud, fuera llevado a su casa como señal de buena voluntad.

Por otro lado, aquí está su hija sana y salva.

Lana los vio a los tres, pero sobre todo a su hermana quien caminaba vestida con su ropa de invierno y un bolso indicando cuál sería su próximo destino.

\- Lo siento Luan – dijo esta.

\- No es tu culpa Lana, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

\- Mi adorada Reina – dijo Frank acercándose a ella – te espera una gran vida junto a mí, el pueblo estará feliz de verte y de tener a alguien como tú para que los guie.

\- Y yo mi adorado Frank, ¡Estoy más que feliz de morir sabiendo que te arrancare de este mundo!

Sin previo aviso, Luan saco un cuchillo de debajo de la manga y lo paso con velocidad por el cuello de Frank quien grito tomándose el cuello con una mano al mismo tiempo que sus hombres apuntaron con sus armas listos para llenarlos de balas, solo que estos terminaron muriendo cuando un par de flechas los atravesaron por unos arqueros que estaban escondidos a unos veinte metros de él.

Otras dos más fueron directas contra Frank pero logro esquivarlas a tiempo y ponerse de pie solo con una herida superficial para terror de Luan.

\- Debiste buscar un cuchillo más afilado – dijo este.

\- ¡Majestad cúbrase! – dijeron sus hombres mientras más flechas caian a la par que los Loud salían corriendo.

\- ¡Luan ese no era parte del plan! – grito Lynn Sr.

\- ¡Yo tenía mi propio plan!

\- ¡Que no escapen con vida! – grito Frank mientras que empezaban a sonar silbatos - ¡Que vengan William y Agustín de inmediato!

Los Loud gracias a la carta sabían que Frank se disputaba la ciudad con el Padre Ryker en ese momento y que el punto de reunión estaba lejos del área de encuentro y que por lo tanto sus mejores hombres y armas estarían en un lugar más importante, por lo cual tan pronto se hiciera el intercambio Luan debía agallarse mientras que Ajani y sus hijos iban a eliminar a Frank y a los hombres que este tuviera en ese momento, un movimiento arriesgado pero que de funcionar seria decisivo.

Pero el acto de Luan hizo que estos no pudieran actuar a tiempo y que para empeorar las cosas incluso el plan suicida de la comediante fallara.

Más hombres empezar a llegar armados con objetos contundentes y no con armas de fuego por lo que los dos hijos de Ajani, Alesia y Carlos comenzaron a cubrir su escape, pero pronto el número de estos aumento, por suerte el plan original incluía a Lori, Bobby, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln y Clyde quienes disparaban con arco y flecha, algunos con una pésima puntería y otros con perfecta puntería como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida como Clyde quien usaba el arco para liberar la ira por la muerte de su padre, así como a Harold quien disparaba con su escopeta, Ajani con su arco, Alexander con su pistola y Chuck preparado con su hacha.

\- ¡Quien se mete con mi familia lo va a pagar caro! – dijo Lynn Sr recibiendo un machete bien afilado de la misma forma que Albert recibía el suyo y Luan un arco y flechas.

Cuando algunos llegaron hasta donde estaba el grupo Chuck salto con su hacha y acabo con uno.

\- ¡Por San Jorge! – grito Chuck.

\- ¡Por Santa Isabel! – grito Ajani.

Chuck repartió golpes de hacha mientras que Ajani lo hacía con su arco y cuando podía lanzaba sus flechas.

El señor Loud y el abuelo de estos demostraban ser un reto al momento de enfrentarlos haciendo que varios lleguen a su final, sus hijos por su parte junto a Clyde y Harold permanecían a la distancia disparando hasta que las flechas se les empezaron a acabar.

Uno intento matar a Alexander con un martillo de construcción, pero este logro acabarlo con su espada, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno intento atacarlo por la espalda hasta que una flecha lanzada por Alesia lo salvo.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo este.

\- A la próxima concéntrate más amigo – le respondió.

Las cosas estuvieron así hasta que la cantidad de gente empezó a aumentar y las armas cambiaron de palos y hachas a arcos y rifles que comenzaron a hacer fuego contra el grupo, Alexander, Ajani y Harold cubrieron la retirada hasta que Albert le robo la escopeta y las municiones al señor McBride y comenzó a demostrar su puntería abatiendo hasta que se le agotaron las municiones.

\- ¡Nos vamos ahora! – ordeno el veterano de guerra.

Chuck ayudaba a que nadie se acercara a Luan y a Luna, demostrando porque nadie se intentaba propazar con Luna cuando esta iba a un concierto o tenía que tocar en uno, peleando como un león y lanzando golpes tanto de hacha como de sus puños.

En medio de la batalla se dio cuenta de que pronto serian superados en número y armas.

\- Luna, quiero que busques a Anna y le des esta carta.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

\- ¡Luna escucha, no podemos ganar y mucho menos escapar sin sufrir muchas bajas! ¡Así que vete y llévate a todos de aquí!

\- ¡No hables estupideces, si alguien se queda soy yo! – dijo Ajani.

\- ¡O yo, yo ya viví mucho y estoy listo para irme con mis amigos! – dijo Albert.

\- ¡Su familia los necesita ancianos y la mía estará a salvo con ustedes!

\- ¡No te quiero perder a ti! – dijo Luna suplicando.

\- Y yo tampoco quiero perderte, Luna. Usa todo lo que te enseñe y toca un concierto en mi honor cuando vuelvas a los escenarios – luego de darle un abrazo, le entrego la carta se giró y fue directo contra el enemigo.

Luna se viendo a su amigo correr, huyo junto con el resto.

\- ¡Muy bien quien quiere bailar conmigo! – dijo Chuck mientras se comportaba como una bola demoledora contra todos ellos.

Uno tras otro caían ante él sin importarle los cortes y las pocas puñaladas que lograban darle. Frank miro como este acababa de hacer que su oportunidad de capturar a los Loud, Chuck también lo vio y puso rumbo hacia él.

Frank asustado siguió mandando hombres contra el guitarrista, pero la determinación de este era más que el valor de aquellos sujetos.

\- ¡Voy a matarte cobarde! ¡Enfréntame si tienes honor!

\- ¡No perderé más hombres contigo! ¡Soldados abran fuego!

Una ráfaga de balas se oyó haciendo que Luna se quedara de pie entendiendo lo que significaba eso.

Con lágrimas, tomo la carta que su mejor amigo le tenía preparada para su novia y la saco del sobre.

 **"Hola Anna.**

 **Al principio no entendí que pasaba contigo, pensé que todo esto te estaba afectando como a todos y pensé que el decirte que todo volvería a la normalidad te molestaba aún más, hasta que en nuestro último encuentro me dijiste lo que pasaba y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

 **Mi amor, desde que te conocí quise tener una familia contigo y ahora nuestro sueño por fin va a cumplirse, estoy seguro de que nuestro hijo o hija tendrá tu sonrisa y tu mirada, así como nuestro amor por la música, ojala te guste la idea de que Luna sea su madrina quien mejor que ella para enseñarle a tocar como los grandes.**

 **En fin, no sé cómo lo vamos a lograr, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de salir adelante, este mundo puede haber terminado para nosotros, pero para él o ella uno nuevo está comenzando, uno en el que lo guiaremos y lo ayudaremos a superar todos los obstáculos juntos".**

 **Te ama**

 **Chuck**

Luna se derrumbó llorando al leer esas palabras, su amigo tenía una gran vida junto a su familia y ahora todo había terminado para él. Sus hermanos y amigos se acercaron a ella para tratar de aliviarla, pero no había forma de hacerlo.

En el campo de batalla, Frank veía lleno de ira los resultados de aquel enfrentamiento, Chuck se había llevado a buena parte de sus hombres. Un solo individuo habia causado una cantidad de bajas que ni los dinosaurios, los soldados de Leonard o el Padre Ryker habían causado.

\- ¡Quiero que manden su cabeza donde los Loud! ¡Quiero que sepan lo que ocurre cuando me engañan!

\- Que nadie haga nada con él – dijo Agustín – Nadie aquí va a tocarlo, si alguien lo hace se las vera conmigo.

\- ¡Te atreves a desafiar a tu Rey! – grito Frank dándose cuenta de que tenia una pistola apuntándolo a la cabeza.

\- Si, él murió con honor, algo que tú no tienes su majestad. Escuchen, llévenles el cuerpo intacto, él fue alguien del que estoy feliz de llamar oponente – dijo para luego marcharse.

En la casa Loud, todos estaban afuera esperando a que regresaran. Al volver encontraron a la esposa de Ajani junto a una mujer de cabello negro alargado, vestida con una casaca azul oscuro y unos pantalones grises, la cual tenía unos cuatro meses de embarazo, Luna al verla la reconoció al instante.

Anna comprendió lo que había pasado al no encontrar a su novio entre los que regresaban.

\- Perdón – dijo Luna entregándole la carta de Chuck.

Anna la tomo y luego llorando abrazo a Luna.

Pese a recuperar a Lana y haber causado una gran cantidad de bajas a Frank a cambio de una sola perdida, aquella no era una victoria. Que ocurria después de todo aquello, eso no les interesaba.

 **Y así termina este capítulo, sobre lo ocurrido aquí, lo tenía planeado desde que empezó el fic, tarde o temprano íbamos a ver a Chuck entregar su vida y muriendo como un héroe. ¿Me gusto escribir este capítulo? No, para nada pero ya que, lo hecho esta y no me arrepiento de la decisión pues siento que le di un final apropiado.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Como vimos Frank solo está interesada en Luan aunque ahora dudo que su interés sea el mismo, sobre Ryker, lo volveremos a ver.

Sobre como evoluciono esto, pues ya lo vimos, las cosas ahora están más complicadas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este te haya parecido bueno.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** : Azrael ve las cosas muy distintas a las de sus excompañeros y en ese punto de vista estos no tienen lugar en el mundo que quiere gobernar.

Lo de Clyde fue duro, pero ahora lo hemos visto recuperarse y tomar una actitud distinta. Con Luan, ya vimos que esta nunca se entregaría a Frank prefiriendo morir antes de que eso pase.

En cuanto a Lori y Lana, se dejaron llevar por las emociones y terminaron pagando las consecuencias con Chuck como principal consecuencia.

 **RCurrent:** Efectivamente, Frank uso a Lana para llegar a Luan, pero en el camino se encontró con más de lo que esperaba.

 **Cartman6x61:** Me alegra tenerte por aquí y espero que te siga gustando este fic.

 **Bueno, llegados aquí no tengo nada que decir salvo que habrán consecuencias y muchas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	14. El ultimo caballero

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en esta oportunidad les traigo uno de los capítulos con los cuales comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final. Espero les guste.**

 **Ahora, comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 14**

 **Él ultimo caballero**

La pérdida de Chunk era un golpe devastador para todos los que habían peleado en aquella batalla que tenía como meta rescatar a Lana y ejecutar a Frank. Si bien las cosas para cualquier experto en táctica militar darían una victoria clara por la diferencia de bajas entre los dos bandos era claro que aquello no era de interés para nadie.

Esto no era una campaña militar, no eran soldados luchando una guerra o defendiendo su patria, eran personas comunes puestas en una situación planeada por personas ajenas a ese enfrentamiento y que ahora tenían que enfrentar una situación que ni ellos mismos se estaban esperando.

Luego del entierro de Chunk en el patio trasero de los Loud al lado de Leonard, todos volvieron al interior de la casa Loud, Lynn Sr y Rita ofrecieron que Anna se quedara con ellos a modo de agradecimiento, pese a que la casa ya estaba casi a punto de colapsar por la cantidad de gente que ahora vivía en esta, pese a sentirse agradecida Anna prefirió irse con Ajani y su familia como lo había estado haciendo desde que todo comenzó, los cuales ahora vivían en la antigua casa del Señor Grouse, la cual ahora estaba abandonada pues su vecino partió para irse con su familia, lo cual hubiera significado una sorpresa antes pero ahora era de lo más común.

Pasados unos días los Loud, los McBride, los Santiago, Los Goldname y Alexander se juntaron para decidir el plan de acción, uno que debía de tomarse pero ya, los enemigos estaban desbordados y pese a que no lo sabían aún Azrael poco a poco iba tomando más y más territorio pronto Royal Woods estaría a su alcance.

\- Muy bien tenemos que ver la realidad de los hechos – dijo Albert con un mapa de la ciudad puesto sobre la mesa del comedor – como dijo ese tal Azrael "Ya no hay héroes, ya no hay caballeros y ya no hay vengadores" estamos solos y nadie va a venir a salvarnos – dijo este.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos suegro, tenemos que huir de aquí – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Por los reconocimientos que he hecho junto a mi familia puedo decir que Frank tiene una buena cantidad de gente y cubre un territorio que va desde la prisión hasta la zona donde ocurrió la batalla por recuperar la ciudad – dijo Ajani trayendo malos recuerdos a los Loud.

\- El padre Ryker tiene menos hombres pero la fe que mueve a esos tipos es una gran arma que ese tipo utiliza – dijo Alexander.

\- Creí que literalmente su guerra los había desgastado – dijo Lori.

\- Lo hace, pero no es más que eso, desgaste. No van a matarse entre ellos en una guerra total, los dinosaurios están por toda la ciudad comiéndose todo lo que se mueva – dijo Carlos.

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos el estado de nuestros enemigos – dijo Harold – ahora necesitamos una solución.

\- Ya lo dije, hay que huir – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Huir es la solución, sí. Pero ese es nuestro primer problema, no tenemos como irnos de aquí – dijo Lincoln.

\- En total somos veintisiete personas y no hay transporte para tanta gente – dijo Lisa.

\- Sin mencionar que no tenemos tanta comida para el viaje – dijo Leni.

\- De hecho si la hay – intervino Luna – Chunk tenía varias provisiones en su departamento suficientes para llegar a donde queramos llegar.

\- La mía tiene suficientes provisiones, podríamos compartirlas – dijo Ajani.

\- Muy bien, ahora solo queda lo más importante. Transporte – dijo Albert.

\- Nuestra camioneta "se fue" – dijo Lola mirando a Lori de forma seria.

\- Nosotros perdimos la nuestra en el ataque – dijo Clyde.

\- ¿Y si robamos alguna? – pregunto Luan.

\- Yo puedo encender una camioneta sin llaves – dijo Lana.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña de seis años un poco sorprendidos por la declaración, pero era algo que sonaba posible para quien se encargaba siempre de repararlo todo.

\- Es una buena idea, deben de haber varias para que se pueda escapar de aquí – dijo Bobby.

\- Me temo que esa no es una opción, la tienda de vehículos está en posesión de Frank – dijo Alexander.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Leni.

\- Esto sonara complicado, pero lo mejor sería recuperar esa chatarra que te negabas a vender Loud – dijo Albert.

\- ¿Eso no será peligroso? – dijo Myrtle preocupada.

\- Salir a la esquina es peligroso ahora querida – dijo Albert – pero no hay de otra o la rescatamos o nos quedamos aquí.

\- Eso solucionaría una parte pero faltaría otra – dijo Lynn.

\- En mi auto solo entramos cinco personas – dijo Bobby.

\- Nosotros no tenemos auto, por eso usamos los caballos que nos hemos encontrado – dijo Ajani.

\- Pueden usar la camioneta de Chunk – dijo Anna entrando a la habitación.

\- Anna ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando – dijo Rita.

\- Ya descanse suficiente, así que quiero ayudarles en esto. Pueden usar la camioneta de Chunk para poder salir de la ciudad y de paso llevar las cosas para el viaje, total ya nadie más la va a usar.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos a dividirnos – dijo Albert - ¿Quiénes irán al departamento de Chunk y quienes van por la camioneta?

Luna, Luan, Leni, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Alesia, Carlos y Albert se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ir al departamento de Chunk, por su parte Lincoln, Lynn, Lori, Clyde, Harold, Ajani, Alexander, Leonidas, y Lynn Sr se ofrecieron para recuperar la van que estaba abandonada. Lana también se ofreció a recuperarla pues requería de reparación producto del sobreesfuerzo gracias al escape de Lori, pero no se le prohibió hacerlo por obvias razones.

Ya con los grupos formados se acordó que al día siguiente todos cumplirían con sus misiones.

Más tarde ese día Lincoln se encontraba junto a Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby, a lado de sus hermanas Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, practicando con Ajani y a Alexander practicando tiro con arco así como esgrima, con la arquería no hubo problemas pues Ajani tenía suficientes arcos para todos, pero con la espada se tuvo que requerir de palos de madera arreglados.

En esas prácticas las cuales hubieran sido aceptadas de forma un poco renuente por los señores Loud como por el señor McBride en el pasado ahora eran algo que se hacía de forma obligada, Lori y Clyde destacaban en el arco, mientras que Lynn y Lincoln se volvieron rápidamente expertos en el uso de la espada pese a las ampollas en las manos con las que terminaron.

Leni y Luna tuvieron más problemas, una por sus problemas al momento de sostener el arco y apuntar al blanco lanzando flechas a cualquier parte menos al blanco y por parte de Luna, por su poca calma. Quería aprender lo más rápido posible para matar a Frank pero su poca paciencia le jugaba en contra, terminando en el suelo o golpeada por no saber defenderse.

\- Tienes que calmarte Luna, si sigues así terminaras muriendo en una batalla real – le dijo Alexander.

\- Solo concéntrate en enseñarme bien y yo me preocupo del resto – dijo la rockera.

\- Luna él tiene razón, debes calmarte – recomendó Luan.

\- ¡Tú cállate y déjame en paz! – le grito esta.

\- Luna por favor, tranquilízate – le dijo Lori.

\- ¡Tranquilízate tú! – grito tirando su espada de entrenamiento.

Sus hermanos se quedaron viéndola yéndose de vuelta a su habitación mientras emitía unas palabras que no podían entender.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- No lo vez – dijo Ronnie Anne – esta así por lo de su amigo – dijo señalando con el pulgar la tumba de Chunk.

\- Tu hermana tiene unas grandes ansias de venganza y eso es algo que tiene que controlar – dijo Ajani.

\- O llevarla a cabo – dijo Clyde.

\- Clyde ¿De que estas hablando? – quiso saber Lincoln.

\- El motivo por el que practico con el arco es para poder acabar con Ryker tarde o temprano y Luna quiere hacer lo mismo con Frank. Solo cuando los dos hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo entonces tendremos paz.

\- Hijo, la venganza no es el camino a ninguna parte – le dijo Ajani – si te concentras mucho en ella tarde o temprano acabaras consumido por ella y no será suficiente acabar con el que te causo todo ese daño si no que buscaras a otros y a otros hasta que ya no te quede más que la soledad.

\- ¡Pero es que no podemos dejar a Ryker o a Frank a su suerte!

\- Ellos están en una guerra entre ellos, de todas formas se mataran entre ellos y pese a que yo también considero que alguien como ese padre que usa la palabra de Dios deformada para su propio beneficio debe de ser detenido y enviado al infierno. No puedo irme contra él así por así porque tengo que protegerlos a ustedes, además mi familia espera verme de nuevo – dijo Alexander.

Dejaron de lado el debate moral y volvieron al entrenamiento, por la noche llego el momento de la cena, la cual no paso de pan, carne enlatada y pastas. Pese a eso Lynn Sr se esmeraba en hacer una cena que todavía podía ser considerada de un restaurante de por lo menos tres tenedores, si bien la comida que iba en escasez era buena, eso no alcanzaba para crear un ambiente de unión, más bien, era tenso y tenso por parte de dos personas en específico: Luna y Luan.

No era un misterio para nadie en esa casa que Luna estaba enojada con Luan por el plan fallido, nadie la mando a intentar matarlo pero esta igual lo hizo pese a que si quería verlo muerto lo único que debía hacer era quedarse quieta y esperar un par de segundos. Pero aún así no les quedo de otra que comer y esperar que no saltara ninguna chispa que prendiera ese polvorín.

Ya tenían suficiente con dos enemigos como para también pelear entre ellos mismos.

A la mañana siguiente los dos grupos salieron de la casa Loud con rumbo a los dos lugares, el primer grupo cuya meta era ir al departamento de Chunk fue armado con arcos y un hacha cargada por Albert.

El recorrido fue lento y calle por calles estaban atento a cualquier movimiento de enemigos como de dinosaurios, el primero que encontraron fue una pareja de estegosaurios que paso cruzando la calle ignorando a estos, después llego un problema mayor cuando una manada de velociraptores se fijó en estos y quiso atacarlos, pero si bien las películas los pintaron como seres aterradores la realidad resulto ser otra y más parecían ser pavos grandes con dientes pese a tener unas garras bien afiladas, con estos un par de movimientos del hacha del abuelo de Leni, Luna y Luan, así como de los arcos de Alesia y Carlos.

\- Bueno llegamos – dijo Luna al llegar al frente del edificio donde vivía su amigo.

\- Ojala este todo tal como lo dejo, Frank pudo querer saquear lo que tenía dentro – dijo Bobby.

\- Él o cualquier otra persona que necesite comer – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Miren si alguien entro para eso le compartiremos un poco, es lo que hubiera hecho Chunk – dijo Luna.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo más, ese tipo sí que fue valiente – dijo Alesia.

\- Yo igual – dijo Luna y entro al edificio junto con todos.

El departamento luego de ser abierto con un par de golpes de hacha mostro estar intacto, casi tanto como si el propietario estuviera por aparecer en algún momento, para Luna cada parte de este era un puñal que se clavaba más y más.

Mientras que todos se ponían a tomar las provisiones y a revisarlas Luna camino por el lugar hasta entrar en la habitación que alguna vez fue de su amigo y en ella encontró su guitarra la cual tomo y comenzó a tocar unas notas.

Mientras estaba tocando distraída con las notas no noto que su hermana Luan acababa de entrar al cuarto y estaba observándola sino hasta que de nuevo su mente regreso a la realidad y la encontró parada ahí

\- ¿Buscas algo? – pregunto de forma seca.

\- Solo quería ver como tocabas es todo – dijo Luan.

\- Pues esta vez no quiero tener público – se quejó Luna.

\- Vamos Luna, cálmate.

\- ¡Calmarme! ¡Por si no te has enterado aún por tu culpa Chunk está muerto!

\- Yo no quería…

\- ¡No! ¡Tú, no piensas nada! ¡Toda la vida siempre has sido igual, durante años tuvimos que soportar tus bromas sin que te importara si nos podía pasar algo! ¡Siempre pensamos que un día matarías a alguien y sorpresa, sorpresa lo lograste al fin!

Luan no soporto aquello y se arrojó sobre Luna comenzando a golpearla sobre la cama de Chunk, Luna se defendió lanzándole una patada que mando a volar a Luan y luego le lanzo una serie de golpes llenos de ira y frustración, Luan por su parte se defendió haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¡¿Acaso piensas que yo quise esto?! – grito Luan mientras golpeaba el estómago de Luna - ¡¿Crees que yo quería que un loco estuviera enamorado de mí y que se aprovechara de esta situación?!

\- ¡Solo tenías que esperar un poco y se hubiera ido de tu vida! – dijo Luna Contratacando con otros golpes - ¡Pero no, la bromista quiso hacer su gran acto sin importar si moría o no!

Las dos se dedicaron a pelear hasta que todos los demás intervinieron para separarlas.

\- ¡Ya basta sepárense! – grito Albert mientras se paraba a sus nietas.

\- ¡No hasta acabar con ella! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – grito Luan.

Las dos estaban tan furiosas que se requirió de Alesia y de Bobby para separarlas de forma definitiva.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! ¡Son hermanas, pórtense como tal! – les grito su abuelo.

\- ¡Ella no es mi hermana! ¡Por su culpa Chunk está muerto, tú lo mataste!

\- ¡Yo no lo mate! ¡Nunca quise que alguien muriera!

\- ¡Ya basta! El enemigo está afuera no aquí, así que cálmense las dos – les ordeno Leni.

Los presentes, salvo Alesia y Carlos miraban a Leni sorprendidos por aquella madures que presentaba, algo claro dado la nueva realidad del mundo.

Las dos se calmaron y se alejaron una de la otra, las marcas claras de aquella pelea se notaban en forma de moretones, los cuales hubieran sido peores de no ser porque el clima invernal hizo que tuvieran que usar ropa de más abrigadora lo cual absorbió los golpes, pero no evito el dolor que se manifestó una vez cayo la adrenalina en ambas.

Adoloridas se fue cada una por su lado tomando Luna la guitarra de su amigo y poniéndosela al hombro, Luan por su parte continuo acomodando las cosas para bajarlas.

\- Es una suerte que no se hayan disparado – dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- Por suerte no se golpearon con los arcos – dijo Carlos – con esa furia se los hubieran roto en la cabeza.

\- Tú y yo pasamos por lo mismo que ellas – dijo Alesia.

\- Sí. Decías que papá volvería y seriamos una familia como siempre yo lo culpe hasta de la muerte del tío Louis.

\- ¿Y no salió todo bien?

\- Si, y de qué forma.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Leni.

\- Hace unos años cuando nuestro padre practicaba para tener la medalla olímpica nos dejo a todos, nuestro tío Louis fue a pedirle que volviera y fallo, al poco tiempo él murió de un infarto y la familia se dividió, Leónidas no quería verlo, Carlos estaba enojado más que todos nosotros y yo quería que todo vuelva a ser como antes – dijo Alesia.

\- Vaya, no me imagino al señor Goldname de esa forma – dijo Leni.

\- Pero fue así. Al final un día o mejor dicho una noche soñamos con nuestro tío pidiéndonos que nos reconciliemos y que no culpáramos a papá, no sé si fue producto del momento o realmente fu él, pero en la mañana ya éramos una familia de nuevo – dijo Carlos.

\- Estoy seguro que aquí pasara lo mismo – dijo Bobby quien ya comenzaba a bajar las cosas

En otro lado de la ciudad el grupo encargado de recuperar la camioneta familiar se movia con precisión militar por calles y esquinas, tenían a Alexander como guía, quien como hijo de un militar que estaba forjado en la guerra urbana sabía que ninguna parte podía ser segura.

\- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? - pregunto Lincoln.

\- Un poco, no recuerdo exactamente dónde es que estaba, pero si recuerdo esta parte – contesto la rubia.

\- Espero que no le haya pasado nada, podemos arreglar los desperfectos, pero si no tiene motor ni ruedas no hay mucho que podamos hacer - dijo Lynn Sr aumentando la presión sobre Lori.

El grupo avanzo por las calles y luego de dar un par de vueltas llegaron hast donde estaba el auto.

\- No sabes cómo te extrañe mi querida – dijo el Sr Loud.

El patriarca de la familia Loud se puso a abrazar el auto como si fuera su amor de toda la vida, hasta que vio la marca del tiranosaurio y su reacción fue la esperada.

\- ¡Mi auto, mi hermoso auto! – dijo llorando.

\- Tranquilo hombre, es solo una maquina – dijo Harold.

\- Es una reliquia familiar, se la iba a dejar a mi hijo.

\- Papá, todavía sirve, solo es un pequeño rasguño – dijo Lincoln calmándolo.

\- Preocupémonos por lo que realmente importa, tenemos que encender el vehículo – dijo Alexander.

Entraron al auto y probaron el encenderlo, tal como le paso a Lori, este no respondía por lo que se comenzó a trabajar en su reparación. Siendo Lynn Sr y Alexander quienes intentaban repararlo, siendo el segundo quien se dedicaba a pasar las herramientas mientras el resto vigilaba.

\- Muy bien Alexander, mientras que estamos con esto quiero que hablemos de algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sobre tú y mi hija. Dime ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

Alexander se quedo callado, no por nerviosismo, sino porque estaba buscando una respuesta que él mismo desconocia.

\- Ella… es mi amiga – respondió.

\- Si ¿Pero tú quieres algo con ella no es así?

\- Leni es una gran chica y cualquiera quisiera estar con ella, pero el mundo es otro ahora.

\- El mundo siempre será el mundo y el amor siempre será el amor, se que sientes algo por ella y se que eres alguien que es ideal para ella.

\- Muchas gracias señor.

\- De nada, todos quieren que sus hijas estén con un caballero y mírate, tu lo eres, solo te falta la armadura.

\- No soy un caballero.

\- No pero cumples con los requisitos de uno, tienes una gran lista de valores, además eres un héroe un caballero y un vengador, todo lo que Azrael dijo que ya no existían.

\- Solo intento dar lo mejor por la gente que quiero, lo hice por mi familia, por mis amigos y ahora por ustedes.

\- Y eso es lo que te convierte en todo eso que he dicho.

Luego de varios minutos de reparaciones la camioneta por fin quedo arreglada y lista para partir de regreso a casa.

\- Muy bien, ya está todo terminado, podemos regresar – dijo El Sr. Loud.

\- ¿Volver a dónde?

Todos voltearon y vieron a aquel que se había convertido en uno de los señores de Royal Woods, el Padre Ryker quien estaba armado con un machete y la pistola con la que había ejecutado al Sr McBride. Este estaba acompañado por sus hombres los cuales estaban bien armados.

\- ¡Tú! – dijo Clyde preparando su arco.

\- Clyde tranquilo – le dijo su padre – si alguien va a matarlo voy a ser yo.

\- Así que tenían más amigos de los que pensé, bueno les daré la misma propuesta. Únanse a mí y acepten la palabra de Dios o arderán en el infierno – dijo Ryker.

\- Prefiero la muerte antes de arrodillarme ante ti – dijo Alexander.

\- He visto a personas horribles desde que esto comenzó, pero tu literalmente estas en uno de los mayores puestos – dijo Lori.

\- Dios no está contigo este día – le dijo Ajani.

\- ¡Mienten!

\- ¡Dios está con nosotros!

\- ¡Matémoslos de una vez!

Los fanáticos religiosos les lanzaron todo tipo de insultos y amenazas pero eso no intimido a los Loud y a sus amigos quienes ya tenían sus armas preparadas.

La diferencia armamentística era amplia, mientras los Loud solo tenían arcos, una espada, un machete, una escopeta y una pistola mientras los demas tenían más armas de alcance y de fuego, así como armas de mano, las cuales eran sostenidas por gente que no tenía miedo a nada.

Ryker dio la orden de atacar y varios de sus fanáticos corrieron contra los Loud, mientras que otros se quedaron atrás disparando flechas y balas contra la camioneta familiar.

\- ¡Todos cúbranse y empiecen a disparar! – grito Ajani.

\- ¡Déjenme a Ryker para mí! – dijo Clyde tratando de acertarle.

\- Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – le dijo Alexander.

Ryker estaba protegido por sus tiradores pero eso no evitaba que sintiera ganas de correr junto con sus hombres machete en mano, los cuales caían producto de las flechas y los disparos de escopeta.

A su vez Alexander y Lynn Sr espada y machete en mano comenzaron a pelear mano a mano contra aquellos fanáticos que atacaban con una ira y una rabia que parecía estar cercana a la de los berserkers de la época de los vikingos.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a estos tipos?! – gritaba Lynn mientras disparaba sus flechas.

\- ¡Son fanáticos religiosos! ¡Solo siguen las palabras de ese padre y actúan! – respondió Lincoln.

\- Se han olvidado de la palabra del Señor. Se convirtieron por desesperación o porque buscan seguridad – dijo Ajani.

\- Traten de acabar con los tiradores, es la única forma de ganar – dijo Leónidas.

\- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, literalmente solo tenemos flechas! – le grito Lori.

\- Deja de hablar y concéntrate en ellos – le ordeno Lincoln.

El duelo entre los tiradores fue uno en el que Ajani y Harold sobresalían de su bando disparando y dando en el blanco pese a ser atacados por otros arqueros y ballesteros, así como por escopetas de estos solo los ballesteros tenían una buena puntería llegando a casi acertar a varios de ellos el resto eran principiantes sin ninguna practica.

Por su parte Lynn Sr y Alexander estaban en igualdad de condiciones, o bueno casi pues Alexander hacía gala con su espada y su pistola.

Al final todos los tiradores cayeron abatidos o se vieron obligados a retirarse, incluso buena parte de quienes peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo estaban heridos o muertos.

\- ¡¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes Ryker?! ¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?! – le grito Lincoln.

\- No, todavía me queda un último regalo para ustedes, una muestra de cuando el hombre quiso ser Dios y pago por sus pecados – dijo preparando su machete.

En medio de la pelea un grupo de estos fanáticos apareció de la nada llevando amarrado con sogas y cadenas a un herrerasaurio, un dinosaurio carnívoro que tenía un metro veinte de alto y tres metros de largo. El cual era de color blanco y manchas negras en la parte superior.

\- ¡¿Tenías que preguntar tonto?! – le grito Lynn a Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – pregunto Clyde asustado

\- Es un Herrerasaurio, un dinosaurio sudamericano – dijo Leónidas.

\- Todavía no está domesticado, pero eso no evita que sepa cuáles son sus enemigos. Soldados ¡Libérenlo!

Le quitaron sogas y cadenas, quedando liberado para lanzarse contra los Loud quienes les dispararon pero el miedo de ver a esa criatura hizo que fallaran varios tiros.

\- ¡Hay que ayudarlos! – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Primero enfréntate a mi traidor – dijo Ryker asercandose a él.

\- No Ryker, es conmigo con quien debes pelear – dijo Alexander.

\- Vaya, pues será un honor enfrentarte.

\- Y el mio será vencerte.

\- Dios esta de mi lado, la victoria es mia.

\- No Ryker, Dios ya no está contigo.

Y con esas palabras comenzaron a pelear como si se tratara de un duelo de caballeros medievales en una justa o un duelo por un trono, el machete y la espada chocaron con fuerza batiéndose sus dueños en una pelea que parecía no tener un claro ganador.

Por su parte el resto intentaba derrotar al herrerasaurio, solo Harold seguía peleando con los últimos fanáticos que quedaban.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener a esta cosa! – dijo Clyde quien se movía disparando.

\- ¡Eso ya lo se, pero no lo lograremos mientras nos esté persiguiendo! – dijo Lori.

\- Hay que encerrarlo, solo lo lograremos si lo encerramos en un lugar y le disparamos con todo - ordeno Ajani de forma calmada – solo que para eso alguien tendrá que ser el señuelo.

\- Yo lo hare – dijo Lynn.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso! – le grito Lincoln.

\- Yo soy la única que ha corrido en maratones y ha ganado, un dinosaurio no va a ganarme – dijo decidida.

\- Pues corre como si fuera una maratón.

Lynn llamo la atención del herresasaurio y corrió logrando ser perseguida por este.

Mientras tanto Alexander seguía peleando con Ryker en una pelea que no tenia un ganador claro.

\- ¡Tienes todo para ser un verdadero hombre de Dios y desperdicias todo eso apoyando a esos pecadores! – dijo Ryker.

\- ¡Tú te equivocas en eso tonto! ¡Yo ya lo soy, eres tú quien dejo de serlo!

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Dios me dara la victoria, derrotare a ese Frank y llevare esta ciudad a una nueva era de luz!

\- Dios te abandono, hablas en su nombre pero haces cosas que pidió que nunca se hicieran, Jesucristo predicaba el perdón, pedía que se amara al enemigo y tú estas armando a la gente para erradicar a su prójimo.

\- ¡Yo estoy limpiando el mundo! ¡Acabare con todos esos pecadores que han llenado el planeta con sus actos malvados!

Entre cada palabra los golpes no paraban, se llegaron a herir en brazos y torso pero eso no evitaba que dejaran de pelear. En cualquier momento parecía que alguien iba a dar un golpe definitivo, Ryker tenía una gran fe y eso lo transmitía a una ira, pero su ira no le daba lo que si tenía Alexander, paciencia.

Este espero a que su oponente cometiera un error y luego de varios golpes su paciencia rindió frutos en forma de un golpe que Ryker fallo y que fue aprovechado por Alexander para desviar el machete y con fuerza arrancárselo de las manos de un solo golpe y clavarle la espada en el corazón.

\- Te dije que ya no eras un hombre de Dios. Ojala que en la otra vida aprendas esa lección y tomes el camino correcto.

Luego de decir eso quito su espada del pecho de Ryker y dejo que este cayera muerto al suelo dejando en el un charco de sangre, al ver eso sus hombres salieron corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto el plan para parar al herrerasaurio seguía en marcha, el depredador prehistórico perseguía a Lynn quien demostraba tener una buena velocidad lo que le permitía mantenerse alejada de aquel dinosaurio.

\- ¡Lynn sigue corriendo! – gritaba Lori.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – respondió esta.

El grupo disparaba algunas flechas pero no eran precisamente buenos, salvo Lori y Clyd que lograron herir muy superficialmente a aquel blanco en movimiento.

Finalmente Lynn llevo al herrerasaurio a la entrada de un callejón poniéndose de pie en la entrada y saltando a un costado en el momento justo para que este pudiera pasar y se quedara atrapado.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Disparen ahora! – ordeno Ajani.

Una lluvia de flechas dio de lleno en el herrerasaurio provocando su muerte y dejando a aquel cazador como una presa más.

Una vez terminada la batalla el grupo se junto de nuevo para ver los resultados, los cuales estaban claros. Ryker estaba muerto y gran parte de sus seguidores habían escapado o estaban muertos.

Clyde se acercó a donde estaba el cuerpo de Ryker y tomo el machete que aun estaba en sus manos.

\- Clyde ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – pregunto Lincoln.

Clyde solo se limito a levantar aquel objeto, parecía que estaba a punto de descargar el machete sobre el cuerpo de aquel Padre, pero en lugar de hacerlo dio un fuerte grito y luego lo arrojo limitándose solo a darle una patada al cuerpo de este.

\- Ya está muerto, mi padre ha sido vengado aunque quería ser yo quien la llevara a cabo.

\- Vamos Clyde, él no quería que fueras eso. Howard quería que vivieras tu vida pensando en que seas alguien grande, no intentando conseguir venganza, no pienses en él solamente como alguien que murió por las manos de un Padre que estaba loco sino como alguien que dio mucho por ti – dijo Harold a su hijo.

Clyde en silencio se alejó del cuerpo y no volteo a verlo.

El grupo se dedicó a tomar las armas de los caídos y a recoger las flechas que habían usado, incluso se llevaron el cuerpo del herrerasaurio para usarlo de alimento el cual subieron al techo de la camioneta.

Ya con todo eso, partieron de vuelta a la casa Loud con una victoria en su haber. Ryker estaba muerto y sus hombres dispersados pensando en que harían ahora, las cosas ahora estaban mejor, pero solo un poco, todavía que daba un Rey y un arcángel siendo uno peor que el otro.

 **Y así señores termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, uno de los enemigos ha caído pero faltan dos más por lo que ya veremos que pasara con estos.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Arokham:** Muchas gracias por la portada amigo, te quedo increíble y pese a que llego a estas alturas, de todas formas me alegro de tenerla.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Nadie se esperaba la muerte de Chunk y la verdad me alegra que haya sido un golpe, no fue fácil hacerlo pero me alegra decir que le di una muerte con honor, Frank sinceramente no llega a ser un cobarde es más alguien que se aprovecha del resto en momentos de dificultad.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** Ya con esa carta se sabía que Frank no era alguien que tuviera mucho honor, más aun si amenazas con matar a una niña. Sobre Luan, bueno, como ya vimos ella no pensó mucho y ahora se puede decir que se quedó sin su mejor amiga. Con respecto a Chunk, bueno pensé en su muerte desde que empece a escribir la historia pues buscaba un momento realmente fuerte y veo que lo logre.

Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **DESTACADO117:** Me alegra el verte de nuevo y si, siempre recordaremos a Chunk.

No eres el único, yo también sentí que Luan cometió una estupidez, pero bueno así es la historia, en cuanto a Lori y Lana la menor cometió un error de inocencia, la mayor si cometió una estupidez en toda regla.

 **RCurrent:** Justo mencionas lo que yo quería lograr, que se entendiera la muerte de Chunk como algo heroico pero triste, cosa que aquí se viene sintiendo mucho. Gracias por los saludos.

 **Coven:** Dafne quiere a Lisa de forma casi maternal, más que nada por el tiempo en que trabajaron juntas cosa que lleva a preocuparse por ella. Pero hasta ahí llega todo.

 **Bueno, llegados aquí espero se preparen para lo que viene pues las cosas se van a poner difíciles en lo que queda de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. Tormenta de espadas

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ahora veremos uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic y uno de los momentos más esperados.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 15**

 **Tormenta de espadas**

La victoria contra Ryker había demostrado ser un momento de inflexión para todos los que todavía quedaban en Royal Woods, las consecuencias de su muerte no se hicieron esperar pues tan pronto los supervivientes de la batalla en la cual ese fanático religioso se encontró con su muerte volvieron a su base, es decir la iglesia donde el Padre Ryker ejercía su ministerio anunciando lo ocurrido los presentes en ese lugar tomaron sus armas y se fueron con rumbo desconocido. Lejos de vengar a su líder todo aquel que alguna vez había luchado por él ahora se iba a otra parte para así evitar tener que enfrentarse a Frank o a lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

De esa forma tal como surgieron, desaparecieron, no hubo venganzas, ni intentos por tomar su lugar simplemente donde antes hubo gritos de sangre y fuego en nombre de Dios ahora reinaba la calma.

La casa Loud era todo lo contrario, la celebración por aquel día fue de lo más liberador, sabían que todavía quedaba un enemigo que contaba con más hombres pero su muerte a manos de Alexander era como si se hubieran quitado una piedra de su espalda.

La fiesta a diferencia de las anteriores fue moderada, apenas tocaron sus recursos como los que obtuvieron de Chunk y en su lugar optaron por comerse al herrerasaurus el cual les costó mucho trabajarlo, pero luego de un rato lograron obtener mucha carne para esa tarde, así como para usar su carne en el futuro.

Pese a encontrarse felices era obvio que las pelea ocurrida en el departamento entre Luna y Luan habían dejado sus secuelas, cada una estaba por su lado viéndose a Luna junto con Anna hablando de música y a Luan con Leni y Alessia recordando momentos de la infancia de cada una. Por lo menos ya no se peleaban entre ellas pero eso no era señal de que quisieran seguir viéndose pese a tener que estar en la misma casa.

\- Oye Ronnie Anne ¿Qué les pasa a ellas dos? – pregunto Lincoln mientras señalaba a sus hermanas.

\- Tuvieron una gran pelea, al parecer Luna piensa que Luan tiene la culpa de que su amigo este muerto, cosa que en parte tiene razón, es decir Luan arruino el plan.

\- Los sé, pero no fue su culpa al 100% Chunk se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar – dijo Lincoln.

\- Intenta explicarle eso a Luna, no deja de pensar que fue así.

\- Descuiden, ellas estarán bien – dijo Clyde interviniendo – solo es una fase por la que Luna está atravesando, además tu familia y todas las demas ha pasado por peleas y a sobrevivido.

\- Salvo por un detalle Clyde, eso fue en el mundo anterior y en ninguna hubo una perdida que se comparara a esa – dejo Ronnie Anne.

\- Y en ninguna otra hubo armas de por medio – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿Crees que son capaces de usarlas entre ellas? – pregunto Clyde asustado.

\- Espero que no, papá guardo todas las armas en su cuarto en caso algo pasara – explico Lincoln.

De repente el Sr Loud pidió que todos hicieran silencio, para hacer un anuncio.

\- Querida familia y estimados amigos. Despues de una larga conversación y ver los pros y contras Albert, Ajani y yo hemos decidido que partiremos pasado mañana a Florida.

Todos aplaudieron por esa decisión pues estarían lo suficientemente lejos de Frank y quizás de cualquier arcángel en especial de Azrael.

\- Como ya lo había mencionado – tomo Albert la palabra – el lugar de Florida es el más seguro en el cual se puede estar, además de que era un lugar poco visitado, calmado, con buen clima y mi querida hermana Ruth vive a solo unos kilómetros de ahí, este evento la agarro en un buen lugar y por lo que supe antes de que las comunicaciones cayeran, no hay dinosaurios cerca.

\- Yo le dije que quizás podía haberlos ahora, pero no puedo confirmar eso – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- Florida, yo competí una vez en ese estado – dijo Ajani – vale la pena llegar hasta allá.

\- El día de mañana planearemos la ruta y pasado a primera hora partimos, por ese motivo, mañana todo el mundo va a preparar todo para la partida, empacaran sus cosas y organizaran los suministros – dijo Lynn Sr.

Partir con rumbo a una nueva vida sonaba bien para todos, Los McBride sentían que su dolor pasaría, los Santiago ya tenían un lugar en el cual verían a su familia y los Loud dejaban atrás el problema con Frank, el cual pensaban debería de seguir en guerra con Ryker o mejor dicho con lo que quedaba de su ejército.

El problema, es que no sabían que de Ryker ya no quedaba ejército y Frank no tardo en enterarse más que un par de horas cuando su amigo William regreso con noticias que los Loud hubieran preferido que no se entere.

Frank estaba de lo más alegre, su principal rival ahora estaba muerto, le daba igual la causa de esta, muerto era muerto.

\- ¡¿En verdad está muerto?! ¡¿Ese cura está muerto?! – preguntaba Frank sin poderlo creer.

\- Sí. Agustín encontró su cuerpo, estaba junto a muchos otros de sus soldados, todos muertos de la misma que nuestros hombres hace unos días.

\- ¡Los Loud! ¡Esos malditos acabaron con mi enemigo! – dijo emocionado -parece que todo está saliendo de lo más bien – dijo este – ya puedo concentrarme en los Loud y sus aliados.

\- ¿No crees que a estas alturas ya deben de haber escapado?

\- No tienen como hacerlo, perdieron su camioneta.

\- Ya no, la recuperaron ayer.

Esa respuesta de Willian lo molesto.

\- Pues entonces no nos queda de otra, vamos a por Luan Loud y el resto de su familia. Mañana tomaremos lo que me pertenece y los castigaremos por todos los que hemos perdido por su culpa.

\- Moveré a las tropas, para mañana la casa Loud estará reducida a cenizas.

\- Así será amigo, por cierto me asegure de que tuvieras un regalo, búscalo en tu habitación, al parecer encontramos un talento escondido.

Lejos de ellos dos, parte de sus hombres o mejor dicho de las personas a las que hacia pelear para él se encontraban en una reunión ante una fogata.

\- No sé cómo tomaran esto que les voy a decir. Pero estamos siguiendo a un loco – dijo un hombre con un rifle.

\- En eso tienes razón, el fin del mundo hizo que todos perdieran la razón, además desde que el Presidente escapo a su bunker ya no hay quien gobierne este país – dijo una mujer con un hacha.

\- Y en su lugar se nos ocurrio seguir a un adolescente que hablaba bonito – dijo un hombre con una lanza.

\- Nos mandó contra los únicos que estaban haciendo algo bueno, esos soldados no tenían la culpa de nada – dijo la mujer del hacha.

\- Dilo por ti, yo ya estaba harto de todo eso, se puede decir que rompimos con lo viejo – dijo el hombre del rifle.

\- Y ahora terminamos peor – dijo el hombre de la lanza.

\- Yo perdi a dos de mis vecinos peleando contra ese inglés – dijo el hombre del rifle.

\- Yo casi muero a manos de un arquero – dijo el hombre de la lanza.

\- ¿Y qué quería con esos tipos? – pregunto la mujer.

\- Quiere a una chica para él mismo, una que casi le corta el cuello – respondió el hombre del rifle.

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Deberíamos estar reconstruyendo, no luchando por sus deseos banales! – dijo alguien que acababa de llegar.

\- Pues Ryker está muerto, para mí ahí termina el trabajo, los dinosaurios ya son otro tema – dijo la mujer.

\- Dile eso al Rey, con todo esto lo próximo que haremos va ser ir por esa pobre familia – dijo el hombre de la lanza.

La conversación pronto fue interrumpida cuando William llego con un anuncio que hizo que todos pusieran atención.

\- Querida gente, les tengo buenas noticias, nuestro enemigo el padre Ryker ha muerto, murió en batalla y ahora sus hombres huyen de la ciudad como cobardes.

Muchos celebraron esa noticia con emoción, pues nadie quería seguir a ese Padre que estaba dispuesto a quemar la ciudad para lograr sus objetivos.

\- Mañana, tomaremos las armas por ultima vez y atacaremos a la familia Loud quienes nos han quitado a muchos de nuestros amigos y seres queridos.

Ante esta declaración solo algunos celebraron.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- ¿De verdad vamos a enfrentarlos?

\- ¿Es necesario hacer eso?

Aquellas fueron muchas de las preguntas que se hicieron, el ánimo y las ganas de ir a la guerra contra los Loud así como contra sus amigos no era compartido por nadie, incluso habían rumores de que Agustín se había ido con sus hombres lejos del lugar para pasar la noche además de llevarse los vehículos de guerra capturados durante la batalla con el ejército.

\- Bien, yo si tengo voluntad propia y me niego a seguir trabajando para él, mátenme aquí mismo si quieren – dijo un hombre al cual muchos le tenían respeto.

\- ¿Para dónde vamos? – le pregunto uno.

\- Ya lo sabes – dijo este y comenzó a caminar.

Ya era completamente de noche cuando Alexander y Harold vieron llegar a lo lejos a un gran grupo de gente que se iluminaba con linternas.

\- ¡Ese maldito de Frank se adelantó! – grito Alexander a Harold.

\- ¡Avísales a los Loud, yo iré por los Goldname!

Tan pronto avisaron a estas dos familias Lynn Sr. Albert, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde, Ajani, Leónidas, Alesia, Bobby y Ronnie Anne tomaron sus armas mientras que Rita ayudaba al resto a escapar hacia los autos.

Estos salieron armados con arcos en su mayoría mientras que Lynn Sr y Albert usaban rifles, el grupo se preparó para defender su hogar y dispararle a Frank tan pronto tuvieran la oportunidad pero algo llamo su atención.

\- Esperen. Ese tipo tiene una bandera blanca – dijo Ajani.

\- Lo mismo hicieron la última vez para dar una carta de amenaza – dijo Albert.

\- Por favor solo queremos hablar, no queremos más muertes entre nosotros – dijo quien la sostenía.

Cuando se acercaron más descubrieron que estos no eran un ejército en si pese a las armas, eran grupos compuestos por familias con miembros de todas las edades, era verdad que muchos habían peleado contra los Loud, pero ninguno estaba ahí para buscar una pelea.

\- Dígannos ¿Por qué deberíamos creerles? Hace unos días todos querían matarnos de muy buena gana – dijo Luna.

\- Estábamos en una situación complicada, es verdad que Frank nos ayudó mucho, pero realmente estaba loco, no luchaba por mejorar la ciudad, lo hacía para estar con ella – dijo uno de los hombres señalando a Luan.

\- Créannos, una cosa era pelear contra ese padre que quería revivir la inquisición española y otra muy distinta era pelear contra ustedes.

\- Ellos lo dicen de forma sincera – dijo un hombre con grandes músculos y de edad avanzada, el cual tenía un traje que recordaba mucho al de un oficio que parecía extinto hace ya mucho – esta gente se dio cuenta del error que cometió siguiendo a ese niño como si fuera un Rey, pero de Rey no tiene nada.

\- Es cierto, no hay nadie mejor que él para explicarlo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Albert.

\- Mi nombre es Robert y soy como se podría decir, el herrero del pueblo.

Aquello dejo sorprendidos a todos ¿Cómo podría existir todavía un herrero en lo que era una ciudad? ¿Para qué se necesitaría de uno en una época llena de tecnología?

\- Trabajaba haciendo rejas decorativas hasta que todo esto paso, cuando termine bajo su mando este me puso a reparar hachas y machetes, pero hace unos días me hizo crearle una espada, así como una para su segundo al mando.

\- ¿Hiciste más de una? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- Sí, pero el solo tiene dos, el resto están conmigo – dijo haciendo una seña a un joven que parecía ser su aprendiz quien tenía en unas mantas cuatro espadas – me hizo hacer más pero cuando escapamos me lleve todas esas espadas y ahora se las ofrezco.

Lynn Sr y Albert caminaron hasta él y las tomaron, mientras que Ajani y Alexander los apuntaban con su arco y su rifle. Una vez en sus manos las examinaron y vieron que estaban muy bien hechas, Lynn Sr se quedó con una mientras las otras pasaron a ser propiedad de Lori, Luna y de Luan.

\- Bien, esto es raro, hace poco ustedes mataron a mi hermano y también a un gran amigo, uno era soldado, el otro nos ayudó a rescatar a mi hija menor, y ahora vienen con regalos y diciendo que lo sienten.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieren que confiemos en ustedes después de todo lo que hicieron?! – les grito Luna.

\- Porque ahora nosotros no vamos a seguirlo a él y porque ustedes pese a ser menos han logrado vencerlo y hacerle daño. Por eso queremos pedir su ayuda, queremos que luchen con nosotros para sacar a ese falso rey de esta ciudad – dijo Robert.

\- Lo que esta sugiriendo es un ataque directo contra Frank – dijo Alexander.

\- Se podría decir.

\- Bien, es hora de que vengue a Chunk – dijo Luna tomando su espada – veremos quién gana.

Fue así como se llego a una gran alianza entre los dos grupos, Frank demostró una cosa, el interés puede mover a una persona hacia donde uno quiere, ero tarde o temprano este se cansara de ir a donde lo estén moviendo si aquello va contra sus creencias o valores y Frank ya los había movido mucho y sobre todo les había quitado aquello que los dinosaurios ni Ryker pudieron: Sus amigos y sus familiares.

Alexander quien ahora vivía en la casa del frente de la casa Loud. Este estaba revisando sus cosas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para la batalla que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente cuando Leni entro a la habitación de este.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Leni, hola ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto confundido.

\- Ninguna cerradura puede conmigo – dijo con un tono de orgullo.

\- Muy pocas cosas pueden contigo, pero dime ¿Qué te trae esta noche?

\- Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y… ¿Por cierto cómo conseguiste esas armas? – dijo Leni como si estuviera cambiando de tema.

Aquello no aso desapercibido para Alexander, pero igual le siguió la corriente.

\- Mi pistola fue un regalo de mi familia, mi padre dijo que la necesitaría y que debería tenerla, no sé cómo logro pasar la aduana pero lo hizo. Mi espada fue un regalo de la primera persona que me dio la mano al llegar aquí, un amigo que me contrato en su tienda de antigüedades, cuando este se mudó y se llevó su tienda me dejo la espada.

\- Vaya, se ve que tienes muy buenas historias – dijo Leni impresionada.

\- Todos las tienen, por cierto sé que esta preocupada por lo de mañana ¿No es cierto?

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Todos vamos a luchar contra ese tipo que solo quiere hacerle daño a mis hermanos, incluso Bobby, Ajani…y a ti.

Alexander se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos y sin que esta dijera o pudiera hacer algo la beso en los labios quedándose así por lo menos treinta segundos.

\- Disculpa… no debí hacerlo – intento disculparse Alexander siendo Leni quien le regreso el beso en esta ocasión.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sabes tú eres muy especial pese a lo poco que te he conocido, pero en todo este tiempo he conocido tanto de ti que siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

\- En mi caso puedo decir lo mismo, cuando llegue a este país nunca pensé en encontrarme a un ángel como tú y mucho menos en estas condiciones en las que se ha convertido el mundo. Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? – pregunto Leni.

\- En parte debo agradecer que los dinosaurios hayan regresado a la vida, si no, no te hubiera conocido. Al parecer incluso cuando pasan cosas malas llegan otras buenas.

\- Y lo bueno de esto fue tenerte como novio.

\- Si…sobre eso creo que debo de hacerlo oficial. Leni Loud ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- ¡Si quiero! – dijo abrasándolo.

\- Te prometo mi querida Leni que mañana todo saldrá bien, no dejare que nadie te haga daño no importa quien esté al frente te defenderé con mi vida.

Fue así como la relación entre estos dos comenzó, justo a las puertas de una gran batalla que cambiaría el destino de todo lo que había estado aconteciendo desde que todo comenzó, ya no se trataba de huir sino de ir de frente contra el enemigo y enfrentarlo sin importar que armas o tácticas usara. Todo se resumía en una simple frase: Vencer o morir.

A la mañana siguiente aquel ejercito partió con rumbo a la prisión, el palacio de Frank quien se había autoproclamado Rey, era el baluarte a tomar para de esa forma recuperar la paz que tanto querían. Podría pensarse que solo era ir a la puerta y capturarlo, pero todavía quedaba buena parte de aquel ejercito al servicio de este pues sentían unas grandes ganas de pelear y de tomar todo lo que pudieran, aparte no se sabía nada de Agustín, aunque se corría la voz de que este había desertado y se había llevado a toda su tropa al sur o al este con rumbo desconocido.

Al llegar cerca de aquella prisión pudieron ver que la cosa no era tan fácil como algunos pensaron, en total los Loud y aquel ejército, eran unas cuatrocientas personas, mientras que Frank tenía la misma cantidad todavía, los cuales estaban bien armados con armas de fuego, armas antimotines y diversos elementos que tuvieran a mano.

Lejos, Rita junto a Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Laila, Myrtle, Anna y la Sra Goldname estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar.

\- Nunca espere que esto fuera a ocurrir – dijo Rita.

\- ¿Ver una batalla? – pregunto Anna.

\- No. Ver a mi familia ir hacia una – respondió.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? – dijo Lola.

\- Lo estarán, estoy segura que ellos van a terminar con esto dijo Myrtle.

\- Yo confió en que lo lograran, pero sobre todo confió en que Chunk les da fuerzas desde arriba.

\- Lo está haciendo Anna, lo está haciendo – le dijo Rita.

La tensión en los dos lados se sentía cada vez más en el aire, la noticia de que la mitad de su gente se había ido, había enfurecido a Frank quien ordeno a lo que quedo de los suyos prepararse para salir a enfrentarlos pese a que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse dentro y resistir el asalto, cosa que William le había sugerido, pero este se había negado diciendo que no se mostraría como alguien indefenso.

\- Todavia estamos a tiempo, podemos entrar y refugiarnos dentro, deja que sean como las olas contra la piedra – dijo William.

\- No. Si estos traidores se unen a mis enemigos conocerán el precio que ello conlleva.

\- Pues en ese caso, solo nos queda ganar esta batalla.

\- Lo haremos y cuando lo hagamos me asegurare de que Luan suplique la muerte, pudo ser mi reina, pues ahora tendrá un destino mucho más degradante.

Del otro lado los Loud se preparaban para la batalla, su plan era simple empezarían con descargas de flechas y después irían de frente contra las líneas debilitadas o las que esperaban debilitar.

\- Chicos, si algo sale mal quiero que huyan de aquí y vayan con su madre – dijo el Sr Loud.

\- Tú también Clyde, no importa lo que me ocurra tú debes salvarte – dijo Harold.

\- Está bien papá – dijo Lincoln nervioso.

\- Ojala tuviéramos más caballos, tendríamos una gran carga de caballería digna de la historia – dijo Albert.

\- Esto ya es digno de que este en la historia – dijo Alexander – pase lo que pase será un honor luchar a su lado.

\- Bebé, te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida – le dijo Bobby.

\- Yo igual osito bubu – respondió Lori.

\- Oigan estamos a punto de entrar en una batalla y tienen que seguir con eso – se quejó Lynn.

Todos se rieron con ese comentario y así cada quien tomo su lugar en la batalla, Lori, Leni, Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne fueron junto con Ajani junto con los otros arqueros, el resto se quedó con el grueso de las tropas.

\- Llego el momento Chunk, hoy día te hare justicia – dijo Luna mirando una foto que tenía junto con su amigo-

Luan quien estaba a su lado, quería decirle algo pero no se le ocurría que podía ser, aquella podía ser la última vez que viera a su hermana, pero ni siquiera cuando salieron de casa esta quiso hablar con ella por lo que esperaba que nada le pasara pues quizás si esta lograba ganar y tomara la vida de Frank esta la perdonaría al fin, aunque otro lado le decía que eso era muy complicado de que pasara.

Cuando ya eran las once de la mañana, las tropas de Frank se pusieron en posición al frente tenia a gente con armas de fuego y arcos listos para disparar, el bando de los Loud hizo lo mismo pero también coloco los escudos antimotines al frente esperando a que estos pararan las balas y flechas, mientras que por su parte los arqueros cargaron y se prepararon.

\- ¡Arqueros! ¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Fuego! – ordeno Ajani y decenas de flechas volaron por los aires encendiéndose como antorchas cayendo sobre el enemigo causando pánico.

Una tras otra las flechas que habían sido cubiertas por una sustancia que Lisa había preparado la noche anterior causaron bajas entre los hombres de Frank quien frustrado por ese ataque ordeno atacar con todo y corriendo mientras disparaban comenzó la verdadera batalla.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡A la batalla! – grito Albert y este junto con todos se lanzaron a combatir con todo lo que tenían.

El choque fue brutal, un espectáculo digno de una saga vikinga en la que la furia que muchos tenían contenida se convirtió en el combustible que hizo arder el campo de batalla, por todos lados la gente se lanzaban golpes de cuanto objeto se convirtió en un arma, las flechas y las balas seguían volando pese a que ahora y ante el creciente caos el riesgo de matar a alguien de un mismo bando se hacía mayor.

Lynn Sr gato sus balas y sin perder su tiempo recargando comenzó a pelear con la bayoneta, Harold McBride disparaba a diestra y siniestra, Luna demostraba ser una experta con la espada acabando con sus enemigos mientras esperaba encontrarse a Frank para cortarle la cabeza, Luan tenia mayores dificultades pero valor no le faltaba, no quería ni dejaría que la lleven ante Frank viva, Lynn quien usaba la espada de Lori en calidad de préstamo parecía indetenible dando saltos de un lado a otro, Bobby peleaba junto con Alexander quien alternaba el uso de su espada con su pistola mientras el latino cortaba con el machete como si el enemigo fuera caña de azúcar, Albert por su parte era un ariete pese a su edad abriendo las filas sin miedo a las balas y las otras armas.

\- ¡Vengan por mi babosos! ¡Aquí esta un verdadero héroe de guerra cobardes! – gritaba el anciano causando una segunda opinión en quienes querían enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Estamos ganando! – gritaba Lynn - ¡Estamos ganando!

Y eso parecía habían hecho retroceder al ejercito de Frank que parecía que las cosas estaban pintando bien para ellos, pero desde el aire la escena era muy distinta.

\- Muy bien ¡Tropas ataquen los francos! – ordeno Frank.

Inmediatamente todos se dieron cuenta de que aquella había sido una trampa, los soldados de Frank habían retrocedido para que sus antiguos soldados se desordenaran y pudieran ser atacados por los costados, pese a ser casi iguales en números eso poco importaba para lo que era la estrategia que el líder cartaginés Anibal Barca había usado en la batalla de Cannas contra los romanos que lo superaban en número, con lo que quedaba demostrado que no importaba que tan bien armado o que tantos sean los enemigos si estos no podían moverse estos no serviría de nada.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Literalmente esto ya se puso feo! – grito Lori a Ajani.

\- ¡No podemos! ¡Si disparamos acabaremos con nuestros propios hombres!

\- ¡¿Entonces qué haremos papá?! – exigió saber Leónidas.

\- Rezar y esperar un milagro.

La batalla se inclinaba cada vez más para Frank quien presionaba por los costados haciendo todo más difícil para ese ejército aliado. Cada momento era uno en que el espacio se acortaba y la movilidad y el aire faltaban, para Frank ese era el momento perfecto de entrar en batalla.

\- Vamos amigo, es hora de terminar esto – dijo Frank a Willian y entraron en la batalla.

\- ¡¿Dónde estas cobarde! ¡Voy a matarte yo misma! – gritaba Luna quien miraba por todos lados.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – dijo Frank sonriendo.

\- Tú mataste a mi tío, secuestraste a mi hermana y mataste a mi mejor amigo. Esta claro que te estoy buscando amigo.

\- Pues aquí estoy Luna, aprovecha la oportunidad.

Luna se lanzó con todo contra este pero antes de que ambas espadas chocaran Luan ataco primero y se metió en un duelo con este.

\- ¡¿Luan que estás haciendo?! – le grito Luna.

\- ¡Esta es la única forma en que puedo arreglar las cosas! ¡Por mi culpa Chunk está muerto! ¡Por mi culpa comenzó todo esto! ¡Así que ahora voy a ponerle fin! – grito mientras ambos peleaban.

\- No pudiste conmigo antes querida Luan, no podrás ahora.

\- ¡En eso te equivocas! ¡Hoy vas a caer!

Por otro lado Bobby quien seguía peleando se vio frente a William quien estaba listo para pelear con este.

Bobby ataco primero y comenzó una pelea de espada contra machete.

\- ¿De verdad vas a enfrentarme con eso? – dijo William en tono de broma.

\- No mereces usar esa espada, son armas de caballeros y tú no eres uno – respondió Bobby.

\- Eso aquí no importa – dijo saltando hacia Bobby y comenzando un duelo entre ambos.

Luan daba todo de ella pero no era buena con la espada como con los chistes, Frank tampoco lo era pero donde uno ponía agresividad, la otra ponía rapidez.

\- Pudiste ser una gran Reina Luan Loud, Pudiste haber gobernado sobre toda esta gente que ahora se esta matando.

\- ¡Prefiero morir antes de irme contigo!

\- ¡Concedido!

Frank levanto su espada listo para dar un gran golpe pero su espada fue detenida por la de Luna.

\- Escúchame bien idiota ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermana! – grito Luna quien ahora luchaba junto con su hermana menor.

Ambas no dejaban respirar a Frank ni un solo instante, atacaban al mismo tiempo lo que apenas le daba tiempo a este de defenderse.

Por su parte Bobby quien estaba cada vez más atrapado seguía luchando pero era obvio que su machete no estaba hecho para un duelo como ese, mejor dicho él no estaba hecho para un duelo como ese.

\- Ríndete y me asegurare de que vivas como mi sirviente – le dijo William.

\- ¡Eso nunca!

Bobby quien ataco con tal fuerza que casi derriba a William, cosa que fue aprovechada por este para atacar una y otra vez con tal fuerza que hizo que soltara la espada. Este intento sacar un arma pero tan pronto lo logro Bobby le corto la mano y luego fue por su cabeza.

El cuerpo de William cayó al suelo como un saco de papas, Bobby miro el cuerpo unos instantes y luego tomo su espada.

\- Creo que me quedare con esto – dijo para volver a la batalla.

Pese a los logros personales el plan de Frank seguía en marcha dejando cada vez más rodeados a los Loud y a sus amigos, pronto el espacio fue suficiente como para salir huyendo de aquella masa humana.

\- Corran antes de que sea tarde – les dijo Frank a Luna y Luan.

\- ¡Nunca! – le dijeron ambas.

\- Su tiempo se acaba, la victoria es mía.

Parecía serlo, pero en ese momento un gran grupo de gente llego lanzando gritos siendo encabezada por un jinete con dos deinonichus a cada lado.

Agustín llego con sus hombres quienes preferían luchar junto a este que para Frank y pronto desbarataron toda la estrategia. Sus dinosaurios se fueron de casería y sus soldados a ayudar a sus amigos.

Frank se vio perdido ante esa escena no sabía qué hacer, si huir o seguir peleando. Para Luna y Luan ese no era un problema, las dos le clavaron sus espadas en un brazo y una pierna, dejándolo incapacitado para la lucha mientras a su alrededor sus hombres eran aniquilados.

\- ¡Regresen y luchen! ¡Peleen por su Rey! – gritaba mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

\- Ya nadie te va a hacer caso Frank – dijo Luna.

\- Tu reino desapareció el día de hoy – dijo Luan.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Mátenme de una vez!

\- ¿Matarte? No, no mereces ese honor, después de todo tu no lo tienes – dijo Luna.

\- Ellas no se van a ensuciar las manos contigo – dijo Agustín quien se acercaba a él.

\- Ayúdame ¡Te ordeno que me ayudes!

\- Tú ya no eres y nunca fuiste mi Rey, ahora si me disculpas tengo una casa que recuperar. Deimos, Fobos su cena está servida.

Ambos raptores caminaron hasta el falso Rey y pronto hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer.

 **Y así señores termina este capítulo y con él, uno de los peores enemigos del fic, ojala les haya gustado pues tenia en mente este final para Frank desde que planeé este fic. Ahora pasemos a los saludos.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer:** A Luna le afectó mucho lo que paso por lo que era obvio que buscaría culpables a casusa de su dolor y era claro que luego de lo que hizo Luan esta sería la señalada.

Sobre Ryker, este era todo su grupo, no había nadie quien lo siguiera y como vimos aquí se desintegraron inmediatamente. Ahora que Frank ya no está, solo queda un enemigo y este es el peor de todos

 **DESTACADO117:** Bueno Luan no iba a dejarse culpa por Luna, además ella ya tuvo suficiente con lo que le ha estado pasando y era normal que reaccionara. Al menos estas dos pudieron unirse para vencer a Frank.

 **MontanaHatsune92:** Tal como dices, Ryker solo buscaba muerte y eso fue lo que consiguió al final. Me alegro de que te gustara el del capítulo.

Lo de Luna era comprensible, paso grandes momentos junto a él y eso lo hace más doloroso y si Luan no es la culpable de eso, por lo menos eso se arregló aquí y esta vez lucharon juntas.

Sobre Alexander, ojalá te haya gustado que finalmente lo pusiera con Leni como novios, lo hice así pues esta batalla era importante y este siempre pelea en primera línea.

Espero te haya gustado ese capítulo.

 **RCurrent: Sus** posibilidades mejoraron y mucho, ya solo queda Azrael lo cual es algo un poco más complicado, aunque por otro lado el problema de Luna y Luan se arregló y consiguieron una victoria.

Gracias por tus saludos

 **Bueno, llegados aquí solo queda el jefe final y este es el más preparado de todos. La próxima semana termina esa historia por lo que espero les guste el final.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	16. Ragnarok

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al último capitulo de esta historia, después de casi un año finalmente Renacimiento llega a su fin y este es el momento de ver la última batalla de los Loud y sus amigos contra el mayor enemigo de todos: Azrael.**

 **Antes de comenzar les agradezco su seguimiento y el que hayan estado aquí en cada capítulo, sin ustedes esto no habría valido la pena.**

 **Ahora sí. Comencemos.**

 **Renacimiento – capitulo 16**

 **Ragnarok**

Las cosas parecían tranquilas en Royal Woods después de una semana de aquella batalla contra Frank, la gente intentaba vivir en paz y reconstruir sus vidas pese a lo ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo.

Los Loud y sus amigos abandonaron la idea de irse pues ya no había nada a que temer, ya no tenían enemigos y entre todos se habían encargado de protegerse de los dinosaurios expulsándolos de la ciudad o cazándolos si la situación se requeria, más allá de eso todas las cosas estaban en total calma una que se había esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no siempre son eternas y desde el norte una tormenta se estaba formando, una que amenazaba con tomar todo lo que pudiera tragar sin tomar a nada ni a nadie.

Aquella era una mañana tranquila, los habitantes de Royal Woods ahora ya no vivían dispersos, sino que se habían asentado alrededor de la casa de los Loud mudándose a las casas vacías y convirtiéndose todos en vecinos.

Aquellos días no hubo mucho que hacer para los Loud salvo vigilar los alrededores en busca de un dinosaurio o alguna persona que estuviera ahí con fines buenos o malos.

Desafortunadamente, llego el día en que esos recorridos rutinarios dieron con algo mucho más grande.

\- Bien señores y señoras, el motivo por el que estamos aquí es por el reciente hallazgo de un gran ejército que se acerca a nuestras puertas – dijo Agustín.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esa noticia dando diversos comentarios he intercambios de opiniones que requirieron de una llamada a la calma por parte de este para tranquilizar a la población, la cual se encontraba reunida a las afueras de la casa Loud.

\- Escuchen, no quiero asustarlos pero lo que está a punto de pasar en los próximos días es algo que nos concierne a todos, por eso pido a la señorita Lisa Loud su participación y pido que todos la oiga.

Cuando Lisa se mostró ante todos, estos la identificaron como la que revivió a los dinosaurios, la que trajo de regreso a las bestias que terminaron matando al mundo, siendo en realidad la creadora de las herramientas que usaron los verdaderos monstruos.

\- Estimados vecinos de esta comunidad, como ya sabrán yo fui quien trajo a la vida a los dinosaurios, pero no fue mi culpa que esto pasara, fueron un grupo que se autodenomina Los Ocho Arcángeles, un grupo que oculto en las sombras planeo el fin de la sociedad con el fin de apoderarse del mundo y yo hipnotizada con la idea de pasar a la historia los ayude sin saberlo.

Hace poco uno de estos, Azrael intento matarme cuando intente crear un virus que matara a los dinosaurios y así regresar todo a la normalidad, por poco lo logro, y de no ser por mi familia y el novio de mi hermana Leni hoy no estaría con ustedes. Ahora él está aquí listo para atacar de nuevo y sumar esta ciudad a su imperio.

Nadie lo dijo, pero era claro que el pánico rondaba a todos, muy en su interior la idea de que un ejército, un verdadero ejercito marchara a las puertas de Royal Woods era de lo más aterrador, pues era claro que la posibilidad de resistir bien podría ser nula.

\- Señores – dijo Lincoln – sé que muchos de aquí no me conocen, se que no soy un gran guerrero o un tirador experto, tampoco he tenido que sufrir como mucho de ustedes lo han hecho a lo largo de su vida. Pero de todas formas hoy estoy aquí ante ustedes para pedirles una sola cosa: Luchar.

No les voy a mentir, Azrael tiene más hombres, tanques y armas que nosotros, tiene el nombre del arcángel de la muerte, pero yo si se cómo son los verdaderos arcángeles y él no es ni la quinta parte de uno de ellos, por eso su nombre ni lo que tenga con él debe ser un motivo para abandonar nuestra ciudad.

Saben algo, yo lo conozco a ese sujeto, lo vi cuando inicio la destrucción de nuestro mundo y cuando casi mata a mi abuelo y es por eso que desde ya les digo que no pienso irme o rendirme ante él.

Compañeros es verdad que nadie va a venir a ayudarnos ¡Pero no necesitamos que nadie venga! ¡Todos aquí hemos resistido a los dinosaurios, luchamos contra Ryker y derrotamos a Frank! ¡¿Qué puede hacernos un falso arcángel?!

\- ¡Nada! – fue la respuesta de todos.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a prepararnos y a trabajar todos juntos para defender lo que es nuestro, ya no importa si antes comprábamos en tal tienda o si ganábamos tanto en nuestro trabajo! ¡Royal Woods es nuestro hogar y juro por Dios y por mi familia que será la tumba del arcángel de la muerte!

Todos gritaron y levantaron sus armas en señal de que nadie en ese lugar se iba a rendir, pelearían hasta la muerte para parar en ese mismo lugar a Azrael sin importar el costo de aquella batalla.

\- Muy bien, Azrael está a solo unos días de aquí, tenemos máximo cuatro o cinco días para planear una defensa, esta ciudad no tiene murallas por lo que debemos poner cuanta barricada sea posible para que no pueda pasar, debemos juntar toda la munición y las armas posibles y si alguien aquí tiene alguna habilidad especial y no lo ha dicho que lo diga ahora porque necesitamos todo lo que podamos lanzarle – dijo Robert, el herrero.

\- Muy bien, todos desde mañana a primera hora nos pondremos a trabajar en la defensa, trabajaremos y entrenaremos duro para que Azrael se lo piense dos veces antes de intentar conquistar el mundo – dijo Alexander.

Al día siguiente toda la ciudad se puso a trabajar en la defensa, aquello fue un recuerdo a las defensas de Cartago, Constantinopla, Zaragoza y Stalingrado, todo objeto que podía ser un estorbo era colocado en las calles, muebles, colchones, autos abandonados incluso arboles cortados pasaron a ser parte de la defensa.

\- Esto de usar las bancas de la iglesia del Padre Ryker es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir – dijo Clyde quien junto con Lincoln cargaban una de las bancas.

\- Veo que ya te lo estas tomando todo mejor – dijo Lincoln.

\- Tengo que hacerlo Lincoln, no puedo llorar por siempre a mi padre y dado que no se puede matar a Ryker dos veces, lo mejor que puedo hacer es desaparecer todo rastro de su existencia.

\- Bueno, igual la gente querrá contar como lo combatió, recuerda que muchos aquí lo enfrentaban cuando obedecían a Frank.

\- Sí. Pero yo diré que estuve cuando fue derrotado.

En otra parte Alexander y Ajani se dedicaban a entrenar a las tropas, entre las que se encontraban solo las personas de catorce para arriba, pese a que Lynn quería luchar las ordenes que se dieron fueron muy claras, ningún niño iría a la batalla.

Ajani entrenaba a los arqueros lo cual era un reto pues no todos usaban el mismo tipo de arco ni el mismo tipo de flecha, muchos tenían flechas deportivas y otros tenían flechas de caza, así como variedad de talentos algunos natos y otros que iban a paso de tortuga, los cuales él pensó en enviar con Alexander pero no podía prescindir de nadie.

Lo bueno era que tenía a Lori como segunda al mando la cual pese a su actitud era paciente al momento de enseñar a los novatos.

\- Se ve que su hija tiene talento en esto Señor Loud – dijo Ajani.

\- Siempre lo ha tenido, aunque este va más para el golf la arquería también fue su fuerte en ciertos momentos.

\- No sabía que ya había practicado antes, nunca lo comento.

\- Fue solo un par de veces cuando tenía catorce años y otras cuando tuvo quince, pero preferí que no se metiera en eso. No lo vi como algo adecuado.

\- ¿Recuerdos de momentos violentos? – pregunto Ajani.

\- Sí.

\- Lo entiendo, nunca pensé que usaría este talento para una guerra, mucho menos para una post-apocalíptica.

Alexander se encontraba con Leni practicando con la espada, la rubia diseñadora había logrado un gran avance en esos días, pese a no contar con una espada propia como sus hermanas y su novio eso no le importaba pues su arco y sus flechas eran suficientes para ella.

\- Muy bien mi querida ángel, has aprendido a defenderte de los ataques desde arriba.

\- Es porque tengo a un gran maestro conmigo – dijo dándole un beso rápido.

\- Y yo a una gran alumna, solo espero que no tengas que llegar a usar esto que te enseñe con uno de esos arcángeles, mucho menos con Azrael.

\- Lo sé, pero debes de saber que si llega el momento voy a defender a mi familia, no importa si es Azrael o cualquier otro de esos sujetos.

\- Entonces, creo que es mejor que sigamos practicando.

Esa tarde durante la cena, los Loud se encontraban junto a sus amigos en lo que bien podría ser su ultima cena, la cosa estaba mucho más animada para ser una previa a una gran batalla, de pronto Bobby se paró para dar un anuncio.

\- Queridos amigos, se que estamos a las puertas de un momento importante pero no quiero entrar en batalla sin antes hacer una cosa que hubiera querido hacerla en un mejor momento, pero ya que.

El latino se puso de rodillas frente a Lori y todos los presentes y saco un anillo de su bolsillo trasero.

\- Lori, se que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero todo este tiempo es suficiente para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y es por eso que quiero hacerte esta pregunta ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

La reacción general fue de sorpresa y estupor, nadie creía lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, mucho menos a quien le estaban pidiendo su mano, quien estaba muda y con la boca abierta.

\- ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta?! – dijo Lynn Sr molesto.

\- Ninguna señor Loud, estos eventos han hecho que sepa que la vida puede terminar de un día para otro y por lo tanto quiero pasarla junto a su hija. La verdad es que yo hubiera querido hacerlo al terminar la universidad y en el jardín de su casa un verano cantando Volvi a nacer, pero el destino quizo otra cosa.

\- ¿Bobby de donde sacaste el anillo? – pregunto Ronnie Anne.

\- Tube que meterme a una joyería, fue lo mejor que encontré, se que este anillo no es de gran valor, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda fabricare uno mejor con mis propias manos.

\- ¡Eso es tan romántico! – dijo Leni.

\- Lori di algo – dijo Luna golpeándola con su hombro para que reapcione.

\- Yo… ¡Acepto Bubu osito! – dijo abrazándolo y besándolo feliz por todo eso.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Todavia son unos niños! – dijo Lynn Sr.

\- No hay niños en este mundo desde que comenzó todo – dijo Albert – hijo, quiero que hagas feliz a mi nieta y tengan una gran familia.

\- ¡Yo si estoy de acuerdo! – dijo Rita – Bienvenido a la familia Loud.

De pronto todo se convirtió en una fiesta y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a dar vivas por aquella futura unión, todos les daban sus mejores deseos incluso Clyde quien antes hubiera quedado destruido les dio sus felicitaciones mostrando una gran madures tras perder a su padre y participar en muchas batallas. Parecía que en ese lugar no había un ejército a las puertas ni dinosaurios rondando el mundo, hasta que llego Robert con noticias y tuvieron que volver a la realidad.

\- Disculpen si interrumpo su gran momento, pero quiero hablarles de algo – dijo el herrero.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Es sobre las espadas? – pregunto Lynn Sr.

\- No, de hecho quería darle un regalo más. Phillip ya puedes traer todo.

El joven aprendiz entro a la casa con un carcaj de flechas, una coraza y una armadura dentro de una caja.

\- Estas son cosas que hice cuando todo esto comenzó, para ti Ajani quiero darte estas flechas con puntas que de verdad pueden atravesar a un dinosaurio, Albert, tus nietas me contaron sobre tu experiencia, con esta coraza nadie volverá a dejarte como brocheta – dijo este causando un poco de incomodidad.

La coraza de Albert se veia resistente y estaba pintada de naranja, este se la puso de inmediato y vio que le quedaba bien.

\- Para ti Alexander, arregle esta armadura que pensé en vender algun día pero dado que tú te haz enfrentado a ese demonio antes, lo mejor será estar acorde a la situación.

Alexander tomo las piezas de la armadura, no era más que un peto y piezas para proteger los brazos y piernas, estos estaban pintados de blanco y negro y tenían un poco de peso, pero nada que dificultara la movilidad.

\- Gracias amigo – dijo Albert.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo – dijo Ajani.

\- Gracias por preparar a mi caballero de armadura brillante – dijo Leni.

\- No se si sere un caballero, pero muchas gracias – dijo este.

\- De nada, ustedes han hecho mucho por esta ciudad que tenía que darles algo, por cierto ya que tu diste un gran discurso te hice esta – dijo dándole un cuchillo a Lincoln – está hecho de un buen acero.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Lincoln viéndolo entre sus manos y mirando fijo el brillo del metal.

Aquel fue un momento de calma y alegría, esa noche cientos de hombres de Azrael acamparon a las puertas de Royal Woods y al amanecer se prepararon para avanzar.

A lo largo de la historia los asedios han sido parte de esta, ciudades como Troya, Jerusalén, Tiro, Cartago, Roma, Paris, Constantinopla, Tenochtitlan, Cuzco, Zaragoza, Leningrado y Berlín, así como muchas otras tanto del viejo como en el nuevo mundo han sufrido esta experiencia. Algunas terminaron salvándose, otras se rindieron y otras terminaron siendo pasadas por fuego por los invasores.

Luego de que el proyecto renacimiento se convirtiera en un arma para ser usada contra el mundo a manos de ocho falsos arcángeles que buscaban la dominación mundial estos se habían multiplicado, los Reyes autoproclamados lucharon por tomar ciudades o para mantenerlas bajo su control de aquellos que eran la verdadera autoridad.

Royal Woods ya había tenido a dos reyes desde que todo eso comenzó, pero esta sería la primera vez que tenían a un Emperador que no temía avanzar y entrar a esas calles sin importar que sea lo que les lanzaran o con quienes se tuvieran que enfrentar.

Cada quien tomo su posición en aquella defensa, Lynn Sr, Albert, Ajani y Alexander lucharían en una barricada al norte. Lori, Bobby y Alesia estarían en la defensa del lado oeste, Luna, Luan y Leónidas defenderían el este de cualquier intento por ingresar.

\- ¡Gente de Royal Woods, mi nombre es Azrael! ¡Estoy aquí para darle a este país un nuevo orden, uno donde mi palabra será la ley y donde ya no tendrán que temerle a los dinosaurios!

\- ¡No le tememos a los dinosaurios y tampoco te tememos a ti! – le grito Ajani.

\- ¡Señores, ustedes son valientes! ¡Se todo lo que han pasado y les prometo que si sueltan sus armas y se rinden no pasaran por eso denuevo!

\- ¡Ven y tómalas! – le grito Albert.

Con aquellas palabras la batalla podía darse por iniciada.

Azrael empezó en grande lo primero que hizo fue mover a sus tanques contra las barricadas, no pensaba gastar munición en ellas pues solo tenía que avanzar y arrollar a los defensores.

\- Prepárense todos, cuando estén cerca abran fuego – dijo el Sr Loud con su radio a todas las posiciones.

\- Espero que el plan funcione – dijo un soldado.

\- Funcionará, créeme funcionara.

Cuando los tanques ya estaban a unos metros de las barricadas los defensores hicieron su primera jugada.

\- ¡Invasores! ¡Bienvenidos al infierno! – grito Albert a modo de bienvenida y de orden para las tropas.

Los defensores dispararon lanzacohetes desde los edificios y arrojando bombas molotov a las tropas que caminaban detrás de ellos. Lo cual hizo que su formación se rompiera y muchos empezaran a hacer lo que mejor les pareciera disparando a las barricadas o corriendo de regreso por donde vinieron.

Aquello hizo que todos se alegraran.

\- ¡No se alegren demasiado, ellos volverán! – advirtió Albert

\- Robert ¿Cómo va todo desde donde tu estas? – pregunto Alexander.

\- ¡Los hacemos correr! – dijo el herrero.

\- Mantente atento a todo lo que pase – le dijo este.

En otro lado de la ciudad Lori se encontraba con Bobby viendo a los enemigos acercarse, estos estaban armados con espadas y ballestas, mientras que los que se acercaban a donde estaban Luna y Luan si tenían armas de fuego.

Esos soldados tenían puestos uniformes de color negro con gris y estaban bien protegidos llevando incluso escudos en el caso de los soldados con espadas.

\- Todo va a salir bien mi amor, te prometo que estaré a tu lado en todo momento – dijo Bobby.

\- Yo igual bubu osito, me asegurare de protegerte para que cumplamos nuestra promesa de casarnos – dijo Lori.

\- Oigan, si ya terminaron de planear su boda les sugiero pensar en el enemigo – dijo Alesia quien ya preparaba sus flechas.

\- ¿Crees que lograremos aguantar? – pregunto Luan a su hermana.

\- Oye, pudimos con un loco que se creía Rey, que tan difícil son unos tipos con armas – dijo Luna.

\- Serán pan comido, además ya tenemos con que cortar el pan – dijo Luan sosteniendo su espada - pero la verdad es que no me imagine llevar una espada a un tiroteo.

\- Con eso puedes ver que nuestra familia si que es alocada.

Los soldados de Azrael que se acercaban a donde estaban Lori y Bobby marchaban con una profesionalidad digna de los ejércitos romanos, tras la barricada todos esperaban el momento preciso para atacar y cuando solo faltaban diez metros los defensores comenzaron a atacar con balas y flechas, dando con todo lo que tenían a los invasores, los cuales respondieron disparando sus saetas y corriendo con todo contra la barrera, Lori les disparo junto con Alesia todas las flechas que pudo mientras eran cubiertas por Bobby quien abria fuego con una pistola hasta que el choque se hizo inminente y tomaron sus espadas para comenzar la batalla.

El enfrentamiento fue brutal, cada vez que un soldado de Azrael se atrevía a intentar subir la barricada un cuchillo, un hacha o incluso un machete lo esperaba, Lori y Bobby defendían la posición como si fueran dos leones arrinconados, no les interesaba si estos tenían escudos o no, su voluntad era tan grande que incluso se atrevían a patear estos para lanzarlos al suelo, por nada del mundo iban a dejar que cruzaran y entraran a la ciudad.

En cuanto a Luna y Luan estas no les quedo más que agallarse y resistir la lluvia de balas que se repartían los dos bandos, deseaban haber llevado sus arcos con ellas en lugar de esas espadas, cosa que no lamentaron cuando sus enemigos intentaron atravesar su barricada y estas se convirtieron en su mayor obstáculo, luchaban espada contra bayoneta sin temor ya para ese momento a las balas que pasaban por los aires, incluso Luna se atrevió a cortarle la mano a un enemigo que ya tenía lista una granada para lanzarla causando que esta cayera en el lado donde estaba el enemigo.

\- La defensa es demasiado fuerte señor, se ve que han estado preparados – dijo uno de los altos mandos de Azrael.

\- Perdimos los tanques, tal vez debimos disparar con ellos para suavizarlos – dijo otro.

\- Muy bien, no lo quisieron por las buenas, lo querrán por las malas, vamos a darles una lluvia de fuego – ordeno Azrael.

Tal como se ordenó, el enemigo preparo sus morteros y comenzaron a disparar una lluvia de proyectiles que caían de forma aleatoria destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y matando tanto a defensores como a no combatientes que estaban escondidos, aquellos ataques fueron acompañados por arqueros que disparaban flechas incendiaras contra los edificios y los defensores, aquello provoco que los techos y los edificios comenzaran a arder y se creara un infierno.

\- Eso es suficiente para suavizarlos, ahora lancen a todos los hombres, tomemos esta ciudad.

\- A la orden.

Los soldados comenzaron a avanzar recibiendo los ataques de los defensores pero sin importarles si les caían balas, flechas o granadas, estaban dispuestos a tomarse Royal Woods comenzando una pelea urbana una vez lograron desbordar las barricadas.

\- ¡Retirémonos, tenemos que retroceder mientras luchamos! – dijo Albert.

\- ¡Avisemos al resto! - dijo Ajani subiendo a su caballo.

\- ¡Córtenles el camino con fuego! ¡Eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos y formar filas! – dijo Alexander quien se subió a otro caballo.

Los defensores hicieron eso y se retiraron, incluso Lori, Bobby, Luna y Luan se vieron obligados a retroceder al ser poco a poco desbordados por los invasores.

En otro lado, en lase encontraba Rita junto a sus hijas y su sobrina quienes estaban ocultas y oyendo las transmisiones que se daban entre sus hombres.

\- Azrael está entrando con todo – dijo Lisa.

\- Tranquila hija estoy segura de que harán algo para ganar – dijo su madre.

\- Ojala tuviéramos a Dany – dijo Lana.

\- Pues no esta aquí, así que deja de preocuparte – dijo Lola.

En la escuela, Lynn, Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne se ocultaban junto a los demás niños mientras oían a lo lejos los impactos de los morteros.

\- ¡Maldición, tengo que salir de aquí! – gritaba Lynn.

\- ¡Pues no podemos así que cálmate! – le dijo Ronnie Anne.

\- ¡Tu hermano y mi familia está ahí afuera! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?!

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Yo también quiero pelear! – respondio esta.

\- Pues vámonos.

\- ¡Alto ahí! Nadie va a salir hasta que sea necesario – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Confió en que todos los que están afuera podrán derrotar a Azrael, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y solo saldremos si todo se complica.

\- Pues espero que no se complique, eso significa que ya perdimos – dijo Ronnie Anne.

De vuelta al frente de batalla, los hombres de Azrael lograron apagar las barreras de fuego y avanzaron hasta que se encontraron con los defensores.

Ambos grupos se miraron las caras viendo sobre quien iban a saltar, tratando de reconocer los rostros de quienes los estaban atacando.

\- Muy bien, parece que llego la hora del baile final – dijo Albert.

\- Tantas historias de guerra y finalmente estoy en una que yo mismo puedo escribir – dijo Alexander.

\- Entonces, es un honor escribirla junto contigo hermano – dijo Ajani.

\- Sí. Realmente será un honor – respondió Alexander desenvainando.

Tan pronto los enemigos avanzaron, ambos jinetes cargaron con todo seguidos de la ciudad.

\- ¡Por Santa Isabel! – grito Ajani.

\- ¡Por San Vladimir! – grito Alexander.

\- ¡Guerra! – grito todo el mundo y cargaron contra el enemigo.

El impacto fue brutal, uno a otros los defensores y los hombres de Azrael se mataban como si fueran animales no importaba si pagaban con su vida, los habitantes de Royal Woods le pondrían un precio muy alto.

No solo luchaban en la calle, también desde los edificios muchos les arrojaban cosas que iban desde muebles, ladrillos, botellas he incluso un sujeto lanzo todo un archivero.

Agustín era de los que más destacaba en esa pelea, sus deinonichus y él trabajaban a la par causando miedo al igual que Albert y Harold quien parecía vaquero del viejo este con su escopeta repartiendo tiros para todos sus enemigos.

Las Loud también demostraban su entrenamiento y se anotaban varias bajas, pero las cosas en general tenían otra mirada.

Mientras más avanzaba la batalla más se daba la diferencia de capacidades, quienes defendían la ciudad eran valientes y fieros pero los hombres de Azrael tenían más experiencia y disciplina y poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar por las calles demostrando su superioridad.

\- ¡Aguantenlos con todo!

\- ¡Resistan todo lo que puedan!

\- ¡Retrocedan a la posición de retiro!

\- ¡Esta es la posición de retiro!

Aquellas eran cosas que Lisa oía en la radio mientras seguía la batalla.

\- ¡Esto está mal! – dijo Lola.

\- Tranquilas, tienen que confiar en que lo lograran – dijo Layla.

\- ¡Que no vez que nos están ganando!

\- Hoy no hay ganadores, solo la oscuridad que reclama su parte en este mundo – dijo Lucy.

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan oscura?! – pregunto Lana.

\- Chicas, quiero que preparen sus cosas pero ya y vayan al auto, seguiremos el plan de emergencia si las cosas no salen bien. ¡Háganlo rápido! – ordeno Rita.

La batalla aumentaba en intensidad mientras que Azrael se iba tomando cada calle, finalmente este decidió hacer su aparición teniendo una meta clara, terminar los trabajos que no pudo la última vez.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo Azrael quien llevaba su armadura de batalla y su espada en mano.

\- ¡No te tenemos miedo! – dijo Luan.

\- ¡Jamás tomaras esta ciudad! – le grito Luna.

\- Pero si ya casi es mía, además ¿No deberían estar cuidando su hogar en lugar de pelear en la calle?

Las Loud ya habían terminado de empacar y estaban bajando para llegar al auto cuando la puerta se abrió y todas en especial Lisa temblaron de miedo.

\- Doctora Loud, tiempo sin verla – dijo Noah quien entraba con una espada.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hija! – dijo Rita con un cuchillo de cocina.

\- ¿Un cuchillo? Pero si afuera se están peleando con mejores armas – dijo este burlándose.

\- No me importa lo que use, jamás vas a lastimar a mi familia.

\- No haga promesas que no puede cumplir.

\- Y tú tampoco Noah – dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Dafne? – dijo Lisa sorprendida.

\- Te dije que necesitarías ayuda Lisa y estoy aquí para dártela.

\- Dafne, Dafne, Dafne ¿De verdad crees que podras conmigo?

\- Vamos a averiguarlo – dijo sacando un espadín y lanzándose contra Noah.

En otro lado Luna y Luan luchaban con todo contra Azrael, pero este no era Frank y para él estas no eran más que un calentamiento.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – le grito Luna.

\- No iba a dejar cabos sueltos y su hermana era uno del que me tenía que encargar.

\- ¡Voy a matarte maldito! – grito Luan saltando con su espada pero este la freno y le lanzo un golpe.

\- Como creí, no saben pelear con espadas.

\- ¡Pues aquí hay alguien que si sabe hacerlo!

De pronto Alexander salto sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada, Azrael intentaba defenderse pero esta vez el duelo estaba parejo.

\- ¡Tú maldito hijo de perra! ¡Asesinaste junto a los tuyos a miles de personas, hombre mujeres y niños! ¡Intentaste matar a la hermana de mi novia! ¡Una niña de cuatro años! ¡¿Acaso no hay diferencias para ti?! – gritaba Alexander quien llegaba a herir en repetidas ocasiones a Azrael.

\- ¡Yo soy quien cambiara este mundo! ¡Yo decido que es lo que pasara!

\- ¿Crees ser Dios? ¿Qué destruirás la tierra y la reconstruirás a tu imagen? Tengo noticias para ti. Si eres Dios ¡Entonces Dios ha muerto! – grito antes de dar el golpe final.

\- ¡No! – grito parando el ataque - ¡No seré juzgado por un animal!

Y con esa misma fuerza que paro el ataque de Alexander logro tomarlo para usarlo de escudo justo cuando Ajani le disparaba una flecha.

Alexander cayo al suelo soltando su espada, Leni quien vio esa escena corrió hacia su novio él cual estaba bien pero con mucho dolor.

\- Tranquila mi ángel, esto no es nada – dijo mientras se quitaba la flecha.

\- ¡Nunca volverás a lastimar a nadie! – dijo Leni tomando la espada de Alexander y empezando un duelo.

\- ¡Leni no! – le gritaban sus hermanas.

\- No te molestes conmigo, fueron tus hermanas quienes mataron a tu novio.

\- ¡Todavía no! – grito Alexander mientras le daba un tiro a un en el vientre el cual no lo mato por su armadura anti-balas, pero si alcanzo a herirlo, luego cayo de nuevo al suelo.

Azrael se sujetó la herida y se preparó para rematarlo solo para ser detenido por Leni quien pronto fue asistida por Luna y Luan mientras Ajani retiraba al herido.

Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde y Ronnie Anne se habían escapado de la escuela he iban corriendo directo al campo de batalla, donde al llegar encontraron a sus tres hermanas sufriendo y tratando de sobrevivir a los ataques de Azrael.

\- ¡Oye idiota! ¡Nunca te metas con mis hermanas! – le grito Lynn.

\- Que bien, parece que matare a todos los Loud este día.

\- ¡Solo tienes que enfrentarte a mí! – dijo Leni quien quería personalmente acabar con Azrael al igual que sus hermanas.

\- Pues serás la primera en caer. ¡Soldados encárguense del resto!

En la casa Loud Dafne y Noah continuaban peleando mientras que las demás miraban sin que pudieran hacer algo.

\- ¡Tú causa está perdida Noah! ¡Todo está en su contra, los demás arcángeles se están preparando para derrotarte!

\- ¡Me da igual el resto de arcángeles! ¡Uno tras otro acabare con esos idealistas!

\- ¡Dafne! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – le grito Lisa.

\- Salvandote a ti y a tu familia, tu misma me lo digiste, me advertiste no hacer apretar el interruptor y liberar a los dinosaurios, quizás de todas formas esto hubiera ocurrido pero de todas formas fui artífice en esta maquinaria que mato a la sociedad.

Hoy me aseguro de intentar curar ese error.

\- ¡Dafne no tienes que hacer esto! – le ordeno Lisa.

\- ¡Lisa vete de aquí! – dijo lanzándole unas llaves con un llavero que tenia una dirección escrita – son las llave de mi palacio, te los doy como herencia.

\- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?!

\- ¡Solo vete de aquí! – dijo mientras peleaba con Noah.

Rita tomo a las niñas y se fue al auto.

Dafne siguió combatiendo hasta que llegaron a la cocina.

\- Tu tiempo se acaba amiga, no vas a poder detenerme ni evitaras que vaya por Lisa Loud.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees.

El duelo siguió y en un momento Noah logro desarmar a Dafne y la atravesó con su espada.

\- Dígame doctora ¿Cuáles son sus últimas palabras?

\- Victoria – dijo Dafne.

Sin que Noah se diera cuenta Dafne logro sacarle el seguro a una granada.

Mientras huian en la camioneta todas vieron como la casa Loud volaba en pedazos, Lisa se despidió con lágrimas de su amiga perdonándola por todo.

De vuelta en la batalla los Loud intentaban llegar hasta Leni quien seguía enfrascada en ese duelo con Azrael, pese a estar herido este seguía de pie repartiendo estocadas contra Leni, mientras que sus hermanos, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Clyde peleaban contra los soldados de Azrael.

\- - No entiendes niña, tu lucha es en vano, solo estas retrasando lo inevitable – dijo Azrael.

\- - No sé a qué te refieres, pero sí sé que tú eres uno de los que le hizo daño al mundo y a muchas personas buenas y por eso debes ser detenido.

\- - Suerte intentándolo.

Rita manejaba lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su casa con rumbo a la escuela para recoger a quienes pensaba todavía estaban ahí, faltando poco para llegar uno de sus neumáticos exploto y la camioneta se movió con violencia hasta estrellarse contra la pared de una casa.

\- - ¿Están todas bien? – pregunto Rita.

\- - Sí – fue la respuesta de todas.

Lograron salir del vehículo con solo algunos golpes solo para verse rodeadas por un grupo de soldados de Azrael que las apuntaba con sus armas.

\- - Tal como nos ordenó el jefe, eliminen a los objetivos.

Rita se preparó para defenderlas hasta su último aliento, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo el piso comenzó a temblar y de una esquina apareció un dinosaurio de unos dos metros y medio de alto y ocho metros de largo de color azulado y con unos dientes muy afilados.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos es eso?!

\- ¡Es mi amiga Dany! – dijo Lana

Dany la daspletosaurio volvió para ayudar a Lana y a su familia y comenzó a devorar a quienes intentaban matarlas, estos se defendían disparando, pero las pocas balas que le acertaban no eran de un calibre tan fuerte como para causar u daño real.

Tras acabar con buena parte de los enemigos y hacer huir al resto esta se acercó a Lana para que esta pudiera acariciar su hocico como si fuera una mascota más.

\- Sabia que regresarías amiga – dijo mientras la acariciaba.

De vuelta al duelo Leni tenia cada vez más problemas, teniendo que esquivar muchos más golpes de los que podía dar esta.

\- Veo que alguien te enseño bien. Dime ¿De casualidad no es ese tu novio?

\- Si. Si lo es.

\- Así que el ultimo caballero se consiguió una pareja, lástima que tendré que matarte frente a sus ojos – dijo golpeándola con la empuñadura de la espada y mandándola al suelo.

Todos trataron de llegar a ella, pero la presión aumento, Alexander trataba de ponerse de pie y Ajani disparaba flechas que eran paradas por los hombres de Azrael.

Azrael preparo su espada para bajarla directo al cuello de Leni, pero cuando la bajo esta esquivo el golpe con rapidez y volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- Eso lo aprendi por mi propia cuenta – dijo reiniciando la batalla.

Azrael estaba furioso y ya no tenia ninguna estrategia, cuando se dio cuenta noto que sus hombres poco a poco estaban siendo empujados de vuelta por donde vinieron

\- ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Se supone que yo debo de ganar aquí!

\- Tu mismo me dijiste algo cuando peleamos – dijo Alexander- me dijiste que ya no había caballeros, héroes y vengadores. Pues te tengo noticias, aquí has creado todo eso. Le diste al mundo valores que siempre debió mantener así que "querido amigo" el ultimo caballero no voy a ser yo.

Leni arremetió con todo causando que Azrael no pudiera defenderse de tantos golpes de espada, no entendía como una chica de dieciséis años podía enfrentarlo y ponerlo en aprietos.

Finalmente, Leni lanzo un golpe tan fuerte logrando hacer que su espada volara de su mano.

\- Vamos niña, termina con esto.

\- Esto es por todos los que lastimaste – y con rapidez atravesó a Azrael.

El falso arcángel cayó muerto en el suelo, mientras que Leni se derrumbó en el suelo por el agotamiento de la batalla, al morir Azrael sus hombres corrieron fuera de la ahora ciudad en llamas, sobre todo cuando escucharon que un daspletosaurio estaba arrasando sus filas.

Fue así como después de una gran batalla se consiguió la victoria.

\- Lo lograste mi amor – dijo Alexander.

\- Fue gracias a ti, tu me enseñaste a pelear y a defenderme.

\- De hecho creo que incluso me superaste – dijo este.

Durante los días siguientes todos se ocuparon de apagar los fuegos y de atender a los heridos, los Loud tuvieron que irse a otro lugar al ya no tener casa donde vivir, pero eso no los desanimo, pensaron que aquella era una oportunidad para reconstruir.

Aquella era la idea general, hasta que la ciudad fue visitada por unos invitados que nadie esperaba.

\- Los felicitamos por su victoria – dijo Miguel.

\- Azrael se puso en nuestra contra y se volvió nuestro enemigo, nosotros no aprobamos sus planes – dijo Gabriel.

\- Pues literalmente ustedes causaron todo esto – les increpo Lori.

\- Queríamos un renacimiento, no un genocidio – dijo Uriel.

\- Pues en nuestra opinión estuvieron cerca de hacerlo, pero bueno. ¿Qué quieren aquí? – dijo Alexander.

\- Vinimos a tomar la ciudad de Royal Woods – dijo Miguel.

\- ¡Ni de chiste! ¡Acabamos de salvarla! – les grito Lincoln.

\- De un ex – arcángel, no de los siete que quedamos, además su ciudad esta en ruinas, díganme ¿Qué vale más? ¿La ciudad o su gente? – dijo Rafael.

Tras pensarlo solo unos segundos la respuesta fue simple.

\- Bien, es suya – dijo Lincoln.

\- Eso me lo esperaba, dado que hicieron grandes sacrificios les daremos salvoconducto hasta salir de Michigan, los que quieran quedarse serán bienvenidos.

\- Pues tenemos un acuerdo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Por cierto Doctora Loud, nos serviría muy bien su talento, se que no respetamos su talento antes pero, creo que siempre debimos de tenerlo con nosotros – dijo Uriel.

Lisa pensó en Dafne y en todo lo que le había dicho, por lo que su respuesta fue simple.

\- - No gracias, mi papel en esto termino.

\- - Es una lastima, pero respetamos su decisión – dijo la arcángel.

La ciudad quedo vacia y todos se fueron a Florida, incluso se llevaron a Dany con ellos como principal protección de aquel ejército. En el camino muchos se separaron al llegar a pueblos donde sus familiares estaban viviendo, así como muchos otros se les unieron entre ellos la familia de Bobby y Ronnie Anne quienes lograron encontrarlos después de mucho tiempo.

Tras semanas de viaje llegaron a Florida, o bueno al Reino de Florida, el cual era controlado por la Reina Marina, Agustín se volvió su consejero y al poco tiempo se convirtió en Rey al casarse con ella.

El lugar donde se asentaron fue el mismo sitio que Albert menciono y que resulto mejor de lo que esperaban, una vez instalados todos empezaron a construir sus vidas y destinos en ese nuevo pueblo.

Lynn Sr se convirtió en cocinero de un pequeño comedor que el habia creado junto con otras personas que sabían cocinar, Rita trabajaba en un hospital como dentista, Lori término como profesora en una escuela para niños, Leni se dedicaba a arreglar la ropa de todos y a crear nueva, Luna se volvió en la guitarrista más famosa del pueblo, Luan volvió a ser comediante del pueblo, Lynn se encargó de crear variedad de equipos deportivos, todos ellos con ella como capitana, Lincoln encontró la pintura como vocación y se hizo el pintor más famoso de todo el reino, Lucy se dedico a escribir poemas que impresionaron a todos, Lana se dedicaba a pasear junto a Dany aprendiendo a montarla incluso, Lola regreso a los concursos de belleza y Lisa dedico sus esfuerzos a mejorar la calidad de vida de todos.

Los dinosaurios incluso se convirtieron en sus aliados y pronto muchos fueron domesticados para ser usados en el trabajo en el campo o como seguridad, siendo los casos de Agustín y Lana los primeros de muchos.

Con el pasar del tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando, Anna tuvo a su hijo a quien llamo Chester II como su padre y Luna fue la madrina de este, Ajani se volvió en el maestro de todos los arqueros del reino, Clyde y su padre crearon junto con Robert una herrería creando los mejores trabajos que el dinero podía comprar.

Al año Bobby y Lori se casaron en una boda que fue celebrada por todo el pueblo, y poco después tuvieron una hija llamada Lia. Alexander y Leni les siguieron después, teniendo una hija a la cual llamaron Natasha. Este logro reunirse con su familia cuando su amigo se la envio en un barco de la flota real griega.

En cuanto a los siete arcángeles estos intentaron conquistar el mundo, pero en su avance se toparon con muchos, héroes, reyes y reinas que luchaban por su pueblo y no dejarían que nadie los sometiera. Fue así como el factor que pensaban que les daría la victoria se puso en su contra.

Tras todos esos eventos, quedo claro que el mundo anterior era uno muerto, este era uno nuevo, uno con miles de posibilidades y donde el renacimiento trajo cosas nuevas que llegaron para quedarse.

 **Fin**

 **Y así señores, termino este fic, después de meses de capítulos esta hstoria termino.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por su compañía y por haber disfrutado de este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Arokham.**

 **MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Sam the** **Stormbringer.**

 **RCurrent.**

 **Sebas602**

 **DESTACADO117**

 **Coven.**

 **Jva9**

 **Cartman6x618.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, espero que disfruten de los trabajos que vienen y le den una oportunidad a Alas al vuelo en su reinicio, así como a lo que tengo planeado para el próximo año.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
